L'histoire de Cassiopée Black
by Zofia.Bennett
Summary: FIN DE LA FICTION ! Je suis Cassiopée Black, ouais comme ce grand nigaud de Sirius Black. Normal, c'est mon jumeau. Cette année, pas de quartier. J'irais coûte que coûte à Pourdlard, et croyez-moi, ça va swinguer ! Attention Poudlard, me voilà !
1. Un au revoir

Hello tout le monde ! Alors voila c'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents, siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! :) Cette fanfiction sera sur les Maraudeurs. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Ah et je n'ai jamais lu les livres Harry Potter mais seulement vu les films alors ne m'en voulez pas si il y a des incohérences dans certains trucs. J'aurais quelques précisions : dans ma fiction Regulus Black est d'un an plus âgé que le personnage principale et Sirius Black. En France, la majorité est à 16 ans dans le monde magique donc les sorciers peuvent utilisés la magie. La mère de Sirius & Regulus ne s'appelle pas Walburga mais Perséphore. Voila, je crois que c'est tout. Tous les personnages apartiennent à J.K Rowling à part quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et j'espère que ce premier chaître vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**__ Point de vue externe_**

Nous étions le 1er Septembre et de nombreux élèves faisaient leur rentrée. C'était le cas pour de nombreux adolescents de la très célèbre école de magie de Poudlard qui attendaient devant le train Poudlard Express, discutant de leurs vacances entre amis ou embrassant leurs parents en leur promettant de leur écrire régulièrement et de bien travailler.

«- T'as intérêt de m'écrire sinon je te jures que je viendrais jusqu'à Poudlard rien que pour te refaire le portrait ! » s'écria une adolescente d'environ seize ans.

Elle s'adressait à un garçon du même âge. Le jeune homme sourit, amusé par la remarque de la jeune fille. Chaque année c'était la même chose, elle lui faisait promettre de lui écrire sous peine de se voir une partie du corps en moins et il savait très bien qu'elle en était parfaitement capable.

«- Mais oui, Cassiopée ! Je te promets que je t'écrirais ! A qui pourrais-je raconter mes exploits à part toi ?

- Pas faux ! Mais s'il te plaît, arrêtes de m'appeler Cassiopée ! C'est Cassie, CA-SSIE !

- Oui, CAAAAAAA-SSIIIIIIE !, se moqua t-il. Mais au fait, tu devrais pas être en cours à Beaux Bâtons à cette heure là toi ?

- Normalement oui mais j'avais envie de venir te voir. Tous les ans je t'accompagnes jusqu'ici et étant donné que tu n'habites plus à la maison et que les parents ne veulent plus que je te fréquentes, ce qui veux dire qu'on ne se verra plus pendant les vacances, j'ai du faire croire à une envie de vomir à mon professeur, j'ai couru jusqu'à mon dortoir et j'ai transplanée ! Déjà qu'on ne se verra peut-être plus, je vais pas me priver de rater ton entrée dans le train pour faire plaisir aux parents ! »

Elle le frappa à l'épaule et le pris immédiatement dans ses bras.

«- Vous n'êtes qu'un triple idiot, Sirius Orion Black ! Comment je vais faire sans toi, moi ? Avec qui je vais faire des blagues et à qui je vais en faire ? Avec qui je vais partager des fous rires ? »

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sirius se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et lui prit la main.

«- Je sais. A moi aussi ça va me manquer tout ça Cass', mais ça devenait plus possible. Les parents me détestent, je les déteste. Regulus me déteste et je le déteste. La seule chose qui m'aidait à supporter tout ça, c'était toi. Seulement, je ne te voyais qu'aux vacances de Noël et à celle du mois d'Août. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Elle lui sourit et lui serra un peu plus la main.

«- T'as pas à t'excuser Sir' ! Je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité plutôt qu'aux côtés de ces deux fous ! Et si j'ai bien compris tu habites chez ce James Potter, non ?

- Oui, j'habites chez lui. Ces parents sont très gentils et c'est mon meilleur pote ! Ça ne peux que bien aller !

- Tant mieux ! La seule chose qui va me manquer c'est de ne plus pouvoir t'embêter !, rigola t-elle.

- Et moi alors ? A qui est-ce que je vais faire des blagues ? Qui est-ce que je vais réveiller le matin, hein ?, s'exclama t-il.

- Pour faire des blagues t'avais pas besoin de moi ! Si je me souviens bien, Regulus en faisait plus souvent les frais que moi! Et ça, ça ne me manquera pas du tout ! Se faire réveiller tout les matins par une bonne douche froide, plus jamais ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

Ils rièrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent Sirius se faire appeler par un jeune homme du même âge qu'eux, des cheveux noir en bataille et des lunettes sur le nez, entouré de deux autres personnes.

«- Allez, c'est l'heure ! Poudlard t'attend, tombeur ! sourit-elle.

- Ouais. Encore une année sans toi ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas avec moi, on s'amuserais tellement ensemble et je suis sûr que tu adorerais Poudlard !

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas et sache mon cher frère que je serais avec toi peut-être plus vite que tu ne le penses !, répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?, demanda t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Moi ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! Bon, c'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec toi mais tes amis s'impatientent et je dois retourner à Beaux Bâtons avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que je suis plus là ! Tu va me manquer Sirius...

- Tu changeras jamais toi ! Toi aussi tu va me manquer ! Allez, viens là ma Cassie Chérie ! »

Sirius lui ouvrit ses bras et elle alla s'y réfugier. Il lui embrassa le front et elle se retira de son emprise.

«- Oublies pas de m'écrire sinon je te jures que je t'arraches les yeux ! »

Elle lui embrassa la joue et reprit plus calmement.

«- Prends soin de toi Sir'. Je t'aime frérot.

- Moi aussi Cass'. Moi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposés. Cassie transplana et se retrouva dans les dortoirs de Beaux Bâtons tandis que Sirius rejoignait ses trois meilleurs amis pour monter dans le train qui les emmèneraient vers leur deuxième maison : Poudlard.

_**Alors, reviews or not ?**_

* * *

**NEW :** mon dieu ! J'ai relu mes chapitres durant ces vacances et je suis horrifiée par les innombrables fautes d'orthographes qui les peuplent ! J'ai donc décidée d'y remédier en les corrigeant tous un par un. Quant aux nouveaux chapitres, ils arriveront après mes épreuves de Bac, soit dans moins d'un mois. Après je serais toute à vous mes Cocos et je pourrais me consacrer corps et âme à cette fiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur ! Promis, vous aurez une fin des aventures de notre Cassiopée préférée et aucun abandon ! Voilà, c'était histoire de vous informer de l'avenir de cette fiction. See ya guys ;)


	2. Les Maraudeurs

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui est principalement axé sur les Maraudeurs. J'epère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée d'avance si il y a des fautes d"orthographe, j'essaye d'en faire un minimum mais bon... Nobody is perfect ! Bonne Lecture.

Ah oui et le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Cassiopée, la zumelle de Sirius. Si, si, zumelle ! ^^ Bon bah je crois que c'est tout, place au chapitre maintenant !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_**_ Point de vue externe**_

Sirius regarda Cassiopée transplaner et se retourna vers le train. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre pas, un certain brun à lunettes et à la tignasse désordonnée lui sauta dans les bras.

«- Jamesie Chéri !, s'exclama Sirius en reconnaissant son meilleur ami, James Potter.

- Mon Siri d'amour !, s'écria joyeusement James. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ce matin ? T'es parti tellement vite sans même me dire où tu allais ! »

- Désolé, j'avais une chose importante à faire... Quelqu'un à aller voir...

- Et on peut savoir qui est ce « quelqu'un » ?, demanda une voix.

- MUMUS !, s'écria Sirius en se retournant. Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir et oui, j'ai passé de superbes vacances ! » ironisa t-il en déposant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son autre meilleur ami Remus Lupin.

«- Mais moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir mais, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu arrêter de m'appeler par ce surnom débile ?, soupira Remus. J'ai un prénom et j'aimerais bien qu'il serve à quelque chose ! Et sinon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, qui est ce « quelqu'un » ?

- Hey les gars ! Je crois qu'on ferrait bien de monter dans le train si on ne veut pas le rater !, intervint un petit blond châtain un peu enrobé. Il est déjà 10h56 et je vous rappelle que le train part à 11h00, précisément.

- Peter ! Comment tu vas ?, s'exclama Sirius en le prenant par les épaules.

- Euh, très bien et toi ?, demanda à son tour le dit Peter.

- Super ! Tu veux un gâteau ?

- Oui ! » s'exclama Peter, les yeux devenus brillant au mot « gâteau ».

Sirius sortit un gâteau de sa poche et le tendit vers Peter. Celui-ci le lui arracha pratiquement des mains avant de murmurer un vague merci et de monter dans le train. Les autres se regardèrent, amusés par le comportement de leur ami, le suivirent et se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment. Après cinq minutes de recherche, ils en trouvèrent un et s'y installèrent, James & Sirius sur la banquette de gauche et Remus & Peter sur celle de droite en face des deux autres garçons.

«- Alors, commença Remus, ce « quelqu'un » de tout à l'heure ? Qui était-ce ? Ça fait trois fois que je te pose la question !

- En cas tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'était une fille et elle était blonde !, s'exclama Peter.

- QUOI ?, s'écria James. Une fille ? Tu m'as laissé tout seul ce matin pour une fille !

- Tu changeras jamais Patmol ! Même pas encore parti que tu est déjà entrain de draguer !, rigola Peter.

- Ça ne doit pas être une fille comme les autres, enchaîna Remus. Pour que tu te réveilles plus tôt ce matin et que tu te rendes à la gare sans James...

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout les gars !, répondit calmement Sirius.

- Une fille..., continua James en ignorant les remarques de ces amis. Tu m'as laissé tout seul pour une fille ! Mon petit coeur est brisé ! Il mit ses mains sur son coeur et prit un ton dramatique. Mon pauvre petit coeur... Comment as-tu pu, Ô toi, l'homme de ma vie ? Oser me tromper ! Pour la peine, je vais refaire ma vie avec Remus !

- Hééé ! Je veux pas avoir à faire à vos histoires de couple ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on choisit ?, se renfrogna Remus.

- Calmez-vous les gars !, rigola Sirius. Non, James, je ne t'ai pas trompé et non, Peter, je n'étais pas entrain de draguer ! La personne pour qui je suis parti plus tôt et sans James ce matin, c'était ma soeur ! »

- TA SOEUR ?, s'exclamèrent surpris James, Remus et Peter.

- Oui, ma soeur. Cassiopée, ma soeur jumelle.

- Mais... tu nous avais pas dis qu'elle devait faire sa rentrée à Beaux Bâtons ?, continua Remus. La rentrée de Beaux Bâtons s'est faite le 16 Août, ce qui veux dire que, normalement, elle aurait dû être en cours...

- Mais elle l'était, Mumus !, répondit Sirius. Elle était en cours mais rien que pour voir son merveilleux et canon de frère jumeau - c'est à dire moi - elle a prétextée être malade à son prof et elle a transplanée pour me rejoindre. Ce matin j'ai reçu un hibou, venant de sa part, pour me dire de la retrouver à 10h10 à la gare. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis les vacances de Noël et comme j'habite maintenant chez toi, Cornedrue...

- T'inquiète on comprend. Mais t'aurais pu me le dire au lieu de partir comme un voleur !, lui reprocha James.

- Oh mon Jamesie ! Viens dans mes bras, mon chou !

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister !, dit James en le serrant contre lui.

- Désespérant ces deux là ! » murmura Remus.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à se raconter leur vacances et à préparer de nouvelles blagues « made in Maraudeurs » contre les Serpentards dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dix minutes avant d'arriver en gare, ils se changèrent et mirent leur uniformes de Gryffondor. Une fois le train arrêté, ils descendirent sous les regards envieux de certaines filles et rejoignirent les calèches qui les emmenèrent vers Poudlard. Lorsque Sirius passa les portes du château et se retrouva dans le grand hall en compagnie de ses amis, il ne put retenir un sourire. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait chez lui, à sa place. Les quatre Maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la grande salle en riant et s'assirent au milieu de la table des Gryffondors.

«- Salut les gars !, les salua l'un de leur ami, Franck Longdubat, qui était en compagnie de sa petite amie Alice Jones et de la meilleure amie de celle-ci, Lily Evans.

-Salut vous trois ! » les saluèrent à leur tour les quatre.

Lorsque James vit Lily, il prit place à se côtés et l'embrassa.

«- Lily Jolie. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?, lui demanda tendrement le garçon.

- Très ! Je suis partie en France avec mes parents. Mis à part le fait que Pétunia a été exécrable durant tout le voyage, j'ai passée un superbe été !, répondit la rouquine aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Tant mieux ! Je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manquée. »

Ils s'embrassèrent devant le regard exaspéré de Sirius et celui des autres, attendris. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble - à savoir, deux mois avant la fin de leur cinquième année - ceux-ci passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Pas que Sirius était jaloux, non, il était très content pour eux. Mais il était exaspéré par leur comportement. Toujours à se câliner, à s'embrasser, à se dire des mots tendres... Sirius avait l'impression de revoir un mauvais épisode des Bisounours et en venait parfois même à regretter le temps où Lily repoussait les avances de ce pauvre James à coups de gifles !

«- Hey vous deux ! Décollez-vous les sangsues ! La répartition va commencer et Dumby va nous faire son discours ! » intervint Sirius.

Ils s'exécutèrent et la répartition commença. Beaucoup d'élèves furent envoyés à Gryffondor et à Serpentard - comme d'habitude, pour pas changer. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers le pupitre en or, orné sur le devant d'un hibou et sur les côtés de quelques bougies, situé devant la table des professeurs et commença :

«- Avant de commencer, j'aimerais souhaité la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et un bon retour aux anciens, parmi nous, à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, une nouvelle année commence...

- Quel scoop ! Heureusement que vous nous le faites remarquer !, l'interrompit Sirius.

- Merci de cette charmante interruption, Monsieur Black, répondit Dumbledore, amusé. A l'avenir, si j'aurais besoin de vous, je vous ferais signe. Donc, comme je le disais, une nouvelle année commence et j'espère qu'elle se passera, tout comme les années précédentes, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une liste d'objets non autorisés est affichée sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard, ainsi que sur le panneau d'affichage situé dans le grand hall. Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de se battre en duel dans les couloirs et que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. »

Dumbledore insista sur cette dernière phrase en posant son regard sur les quatre Maraudeurs. Les quatre amis se regardèrent et se sourirent. Après un court instant qui ne dura que quelques secondes, le directeur reprit :

«- Les cours commenceront demain à 8h15. Vos emplois du temps vous seront remis par les préfets de chacune de vos maisons demain matin au petit déjeuner. Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois de passer une merveilleuse année en notre école et, bon appétit ! »

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et des plats apparurent sur les tables. Les nouveaux élèves furent émerveillés de voir toute cette nourriture devant eux. Les sept Gryffondors mangèrent tout en riant et en parlant. Lily qui était en face de Sirius vit que celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague.

«- Sirius ? Ça va ?, demanda t-elle.

- Huum... Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben... C'est juste que t'as l'air bien pensif.

- Elle a raison, Patmol !, renchérit James. D'habitude t'es plus bavard que ça, quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non. C'est juste que je pensais à Cassie. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit avec moi cette année. Elle a toujours tout fait pour me rejoindre à Poudlard mais ça n'a jamais marcher ! J'aurais aimé que cette année, oui.

- Comment ça elle a toujours tout fait pour te rejoindre à Poudlard ?, demanda Alice très intriguée.

- Sa soeur s'est faite virée de l'école de magie de Salem lors de sa troisième année et ensuite, après deux ans passé à Durmstrang, elle s'est faite encore une fois virée lors de sa cinquième année !, répondit James à la place de Sirius.

- Waaw ! Et bah, c'est pas une Black pour rien !, plaisanta Franck.

- Oui et quelque chose me dit que cette année, elle y arrivera enfin, sourit Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, demanda Peter.

- Oh rien... Seulement une intuition ! »

Après ça, ils se rendirent tous à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter autour de la cheminée. Lily et Alice furent les premières à aller se coucher puis se fut au tour des garçons.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 7h50, Sirius se réveilla. Remus était en train de lacer ses chaussures tandis que Peter boutonnait sa chemise encore à moitié dans les vapes. Il prit ses affaires et alla se doucher. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit James encore endormit. Il se dirigea vers lui, arrivé au bord droit du lit il pointa sa baguette au dessus de la tête de James et prononça d'une voix claire et forte :

«- AGUAMENTI ! »

Un jet d'eau sorti du bout de la baguette et tomba sur la tête de James. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber de son lit. Il vit Sirius en train de rire.

«- SIRIUS BLACK, TU ES UN HOMME MORT !, cria t-il en sortant de son lit.

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais avant de le faire, je voudrais te dire qu'il est déjà 8h00 et qu'il ne te reste que 15 minutes pour te laver, t'habiller et déjeuner. D'ailleurs, Remus et Peter sont déjà partis pour la grande salle ! »

En entendant ces paroles, James prit ses habits et courra s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit 10 minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et la chemise à moitié boutonnée. Ils descendirent en direction de la grande salle et retrouvèrent Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice et Franck. Ils les saluèrent et déjeunèrent. En bon préfet, Remus leur donna leur emploi du temps.

«- Génial !, s'exclama James d'un air bougon. On a presque tout les cours en compagnie des merveilleux élèves que sont ceux de Serpentard ! Et devinez quoi ? Nous avons l'honneur de commencer par une heure d'Histoire de la Magie en compagnie de ce charmant professeur Binns !, ironisa t-il. L'année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer ! »

Les autres approuvèrent et se rendirent en traînant des pieds à leur cours. Le cours se passa trop lentement aux goûts de James et Sirius. Tous deux discutaient de la nouvelle blague dont leur cible était bien évidemment les Serpentards ! Remus prenait des notes sur le cours en intervenant quelques fois auprès de ces deux amis. Quant à Peter, lui, somnolait à moitié avachi sur la table.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement soir, une fois que tout le monde fut couché, les quatre Maraudeurs se rassemblèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

«- James, tu as bien ta cape ?, demanda Sirius.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en la montrant.

- Et la carte ? Qui l'a ?

- C'est moi, répondit Remus en la sortant de sa poche arrière de pyjama.

- Bien. Vous êtes prêts ?, leur demanda James.

- Oui !, répondirent en coeur les trois autres.

- Alors, c'est parti ! »

Ils passèrent le tableau et se retrouvèrent en dehors de la salle. Remus sortit la carte pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci et dit : _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. Un plan apparut sur celle-ci, le plan du château de Poudlard. On pouvait y voir tout les endroits et passages secrets du château ainsi que les personnes qui y circulaient.

- « Rusard est au cinquième étage. On peut y aller », leur informa Remus.

James mis la cape sur eux et ils se retrouvèrent invisibles. Ils se dirigèrent en direction des cachots, plus précisément vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Arrivés devant le tableau, Sirius prononça d'une voix claire le mot de passe : « sang pur ». Sirius avait entendu un première année le dire à un de ses camarades qui ne s'en souvenait plus. Le tableau s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que tout le monde était endormi, ils enlevèrent la cape et se dirigèrent à plusieurs endroits de la pièce. Il se regardèrent et James leur demanda :

«- Prêts ?

- Prêts ! » répondirent les autres.

Sirius changea le vert bouteille des canapés et fauteuils en un rouge pétant et les cousins argentés en un or éclatant - couleur de la digne et courageuse maison des lions de Gryffondor !

James quant à lui se chargea de changer la couleur des murs, le vert et l'argent laissa place au rouge et or, tandis que Peter changea les tapis argent orné d'un immense serpent vert par de somptueux tapis rouge orné d'un majestueux lion de couleur or.

Remus changea les banderoles de Serpentard par ceux de Gryffondor où l'on pouvait y lire dessus : « Vive les Gryffondors ! Les Merveilleux Rouge et Or ! Ce sont les plus forts ! » (ndla : Pas très original je sais!). Il changea l'écusson des Serpents qui était accroché au dessus de la porte par celui des Gryffondors.

L'ensemble était très réussi et donnait un air beaucoup plus chaleureux et conviviale - comparé à celui d'avant qui était froid, terne & sinistre. Une fois leur affaire fini, ils se rejoignirent devant le canapé et, d'un même mouvement, pointèrent leur baguette au dessus de la cheminée. Un tableau apparut, dessus on pouvait voir un portrait de Sirius, James, Remus et Peter riant aux éclats et se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous. En dessous du tableau, James fit apparaître une phrase en lettre d'or : « On vous a bien eu ! Vive Gryffondor ! » et un peu plus en dessous, chacun y mis son nom : « Lunard, Quedver, Patmol & Cornedrue. Les Maraudeurs vous saluent ! »

Une fois qu'ils furent ravis de leur travail, ils s'échangèrent un regard et partirent, cachés sous la cape de James, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Une fois arrivés dans leur dortoir, ils explosèrent de rire.

- « Ils vont nous en faire une syncope ! rigola Remus.

- C'est clair ! Dommage qu'on ne puissent pas voir leur têtes lorsqu'ils découvriront notre petite surprise demain matin à leur réveil ! renchérit James.

- J'imagine déjà Bellatrix en train de s'arracher les cheveux ! » fit Sirius.

Il prit une voix super aigu, se tint les cheveux comme s'ils voulaient se les arracher en sautant partout dans la pièce et s'écria :

«- _Oh par les caleçons de Merlin ! Je vais les tuer ! Je vais les découper en petites rondelles et les donner au serpent de Voldoudou !_ »

Il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Ce fut là, leur perte à tous les quatre. Remus se roulait par terre, mort de rire, tandis que James pleurait de rire et essayait de se retenir aux bords de son lit pour ne pas finir comme Remus - ce qui fut chose très difficile à faire pour lui ! Quant à Sirius, il était resté étaler sur le sol dans le même état que Remus - si ce n'est pire - et quant à Peter, il était adossé contre la porte de la salle de bain et se tenait les côtes, mort de rire, essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal son souffle. Leur fou rire dura une vingtaine de minutes et lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

Décidément, l'année commençait parfaitement bien pour nos quatre amis !

_**Alors, reviews or not ?**_


	3. Cassiopée & Winry

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire qui sera axé sur Cassiopée, le personnage principal de l'histoire. Merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews.

Et désolée pour le chapitre 2 qui n'était pas très bien organisé au début. J'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et j'ai fait une fausse manip' ! Mais heuresement ça s'est arrangé ! . Dernière chose : désolée si il y des mots qui sont comme qui dirait "avalés" mais des fois j'en oublie de réécrire quelques uns mais j'espère que ça reste tout de même compréhensible à lire. Voila. Bon, maintenant je vous laisse et place au chapitreEt Bonne Lecture, bien évidemment.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_**Point de vue de Cassiopée; 1 mois plus tard**_

_Bip... Bip..._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? L'horloge du dortoir ?

_Bip... Bip... Bip !_ Le portable de Winry ? L'alarme incendie ?

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

Par Merlin ! Mon réveil ! Le son est horrible, ça m'agresse carrément les oreilles ! Une chance si je ne finis pas sourde ! Je me mets mon coussin sur la tête et cherche à tâton avec ma main droite ce stupide objet qui, en y réfléchissant bien, me fait penser au cri de Bellatrix le jour où elle avait passée le week-end à la maison et que je l'avais réveillée à l'aide du sortilège « Aguamenti »... Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu rigoler ce jour là ! Ah, enfin ! Le voila celui là ! Je prends le réveil dans ma main et le jette de toute mes forces à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je l'entends se fracasser contre le mur.

«- WOOOW !, s'écria une voix. Mourir assommer par un réveil volant... Quelle mort ! Espérons que ça ne m'arrivera pas un de ces jours ! »

Ça, c'est Winry. Winry Talitha D'Helric. Fille de parents sorciers. De taille moyenne, blonde au naturelle, yeux marrons. Ça c'est sa véritable apparence. Métamorphomage, elle a souvent les cheveux de couleur rouge, violet, orange, jaune. Elle est seulement capable de changer son visage mais elle s'entraîne pendant deux heures tout les jours à essayer de changer une autre partie de son corps... Ce qui est souvent un échec. Véritable boule d'énergie, optimiste et très drôle, c'est la seule fille que je suis capable de supporter parmi toutes celles de Beaux Bâtons. On a tout de suite sympathisé elle et moi et depuis nous sommes inséparables ! Nous sommes devenues meilleures amies. Heureusement qu'elle est là ! Toutes les filles de cette école - qui ressemble plus à un monastère d'ailleurs - sont superficielles, connes, hypocrites et hautaines.

Winry est tout le contraire de ces filles... Naturelle, intelligemment diabolique, franche et loyale. En fait, elle me ressemble beaucoup caractèrement est à Beaux Bâtons depuis sa première année et n'a jamais pu encadrer les autres filles. Trop gosse de riche et coincée à son goût, moi, j'aurais plutôt employer les mots matérialiste et pouffiasse. Elle m'a confiée qu'avant mon arrivée elle était du genre solitaire et associable, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres pimbêches. Et ce n'est certainement pas ces pimbêches de Beaux Bâtons la trouvant trop bizarre (surtout dû à sa condition de métamorphomage) qui lui adresseront la parole ! Mais bon, personne ne s'en comme moi, Winry rêve d'aller étudier à Poudlard. Moi pour rejoindre mes deux frérots chéris, elle pour suivre, et je cite, "les traces de mes ancêtres". Toute sa famille a étudier à Poudlard sauf sa mère qui a étudier à Beaux Bâtons d'où le fait est qu'elle se retrouve ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais trouvée en elle une alliée pour pouvoir me tirer de cet enfer et enfin rejoindre Sirius et Regulus à Poudlard !

«- Allez ! Debout grosse feignasse !, s'écria Winry en me sautant dessus.

- Rooooh ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !, criais-je à travers mon coussin qui me couvrait toujours la tête.

- Non, non, non ! Il ne te reste que 10 minutes pour te laver, enfiler ton uniforme, te maquiller, te...

- Ça va ! Ça va !, grommelais-je. J'ai compris, je me lève ! »

Tiens, Winry a décidée d'avoir les cheveux rouges aujourd'hui ! Ça lui va super bien d'ailleurs ! Jugeant que j'allais beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, Winry me jeta hors du lit et me poussa jusqu'a la salle de bain. Une fois lavée, habillée, maquillée, coiffée avec l'aide de Mademoiselle D'Helric (sauf pour la partie qui consiste à me laver bien sûr !), nous nous dirigeâmes bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à la cantine qui était à présent vide. Il était 8h00 et les cours venaient tout juste de commencer. Nous prîmes lentement notre petit déjeuner, sous le regard sévère et exaspéré de la cantinière, en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois terminé, Winry et moi allâmes au deuxième étage en direction de notre cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

«- Alors, commença Winry, quelle sera notre prochaine blague ?

- J'en sais rien !, répondis-je. Mais en tout cas, il faudrait frapper fort...

- Histoire de pouvoir nous faire virer définitivement de cette école !, finit-elle.

- De ce sanctuaire à pimbêches tu veux dire ! »

Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire. Soudain la porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître notre professeur de DCFM : Madame Maxime. (ndla : on va dire que avant de devenir directrice de Beaux Bâtons elle était prof!)

«- Miss Black, Miss D'Helric. C'est très gentil à vous de nous honorer enfin de votre présence !, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton amusée.

- Oh mais voyons Professeur... Une star doit toujours savoir se faire attendre !, répondit Winry.

- Oui. C'est la règle de base !, renchéris-je.

- Hum... Je vois ! sourit Mme Maxime. Bien, veuillez aller vous asseoir mes demoiselles les stars ! »

Nous lui souriâmes et elle s'écarta pour nous laisser rentrer. Nous entrâmes dans la classe sous le regard mauvais et jaloux des autres pimbêches. Et ouais ! Ça aide d'être les deux meilleures élèves de DCFM mes chéries !

Mme Maxime était le seul professeur de Beaux Bâtons à nous apprécier Winry et moi. Elle nous a confiée, un jour lors d'une de nos retenues avec elle pour surveillante, qu'elle trouvait que l'école manquait d'amusement et que le personnel ainsi que les élèves étaient trop sérieux... C'est sur qu'entre une directrice qui à l'air d'être née avec un bâton dans le fion et toutes ces filles à papa et pourri gâtée de pimbêches, je la comprends ! Je suis même impressionnée qu'elle n'ai pas encore essayer de se tirer d'ici ! En fait, elle nous qualifie Winry et moi comme le grain de folie, la bouffée d'air frais, le vent nouveau qui manquait à Beaux Bâtons. En plus d'être super sympa, c'est un très bon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je crois que c'est la seule personne qui me manquera lorsque je serais sortie d'ici !

Winry et moi nous installâmes au dernier rang et le cours commença, tout du moins pour nous deux. Mme Maxime nous fit un peu de théorie durant les 15 premières minutes et passa à la pratique. Nous devions faire un duel, j'adore ! Personne ne m'a jamais battue depuis que je suis ici ! D'ailleurs même à Salem et à Durmstrang personne n'a jamais réussi... Les seules personnes qui peut-être le pourraient sont Sirius, Tritrix (Bellatrix déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça ! Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon ! De toutes façons, cette fille n'a jamais eu de goût !) et dernièrement Winry.

Enfin bref, le seul hic fût que les binômes se faisait au hasard et je me retrouva donc avec Émilie Saint-Ange, ma pire ennemie. Depuis le premier jour, je n'ai jamais pu la supporter ! Toujours à se croire mieux que les autres, cette pimbêche se prend pour la reine de Beaux Bâtons. Elle est toujours suivie de ses trois fidèles toutous : Sarah Geller, Ludivine De Combes et Audrey Laurence. Elles se font appelées les Quatre Fantastiques... Pfff, tu parles ! Ces filles sont de vrais garces ! Devant les professeurs, et je cite : « ce sont de vrais anges », mais lorsqu'ils ont le dos tournés ce serait plutôt de véritables démons. Tiens, on dirait que Winry est de mauvaise humeur vu la tronche qu'elle tire. Elle fixe sa partenaire d'un regard mauvais et ses yeux sont devenus rouges pétants - comme ses cheveux - signe qu'elle est en colère ! Je regarde qui est sa partenaire et la je comprends le pourquoi de sa réaction. Elle se retrouve face à Sarah Geller. La pauvre, je compatis. Mme Maxime réclama le silence et nous demanda de nous mettre en place.

«- Alors Saint-Ange, prête à te faire une fois de plus humilier ?, demandais-je à la pimbêche en face de moi. Tu sais, tu devrais tout de suite abandonner chérie !

- Tu rêves Black ! Il est hors de question que j'abandonne, et, détrompe-toi ! Cette fois-ci, ce sera moi qui gagnera ! » répliqua t-elle de manière hautaine et le regard mauvais.

J'éclatais de rire. Brave petite. Me battre, moi ? Elle délire complètement la pauvre ! Je repris mon sérieux, me remis en position et un sourire de sadique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Mon Dieu ! Un peu plus et je ressemblerais à cette folle de Tritrix !

«- Tu sais ce qu'on dit Saint-Ange. L'espoir fait vivre ! » répondis-je calmement.

Elle attaqua la première. Elle essaya de m'envoyer un Stupéfix mais me rata. En plus d'être débile, cette fille ne sait même pas viser correctement. Mon Dieu, ayez pitié d'elle ! Je fis durer le duel plus longtemps que d'habitude, Saint-Ange m'amusait beaucoup. Elle essayait de m'avoir à coup de Stupéfix, Expelliarmus, Rictusempra et j'en passe. Mais à chaque fois, soit elle me ratait, soit je les évitais, soit je les contrais à l'aide du sortilège Protego. Jusque là je ne faisais que me défendre mais je me lassa bien vite. C'était pathétique ! Je lui lança un Expelliarmus, le sort la frappa de plein fouet. Sa baguette atterrit dans ma main tandis qu'elle volait à travers la pièce. Je fis léviter un vieux pouf et le plaça à l'endroit exact où, deux secondes plus tard, atterissa Saint-Ange. Celle-ci se releva et se dirigea vers moi. Je lui tendis sa baguette et elle me l'arracha des mains. Elle me jeta un regard noir et partie rejoindre ses trois toutous. Winry qui avait regardée la fin du duel, comme toutes les autres filles d'ailleurs, s'avança vers moi.

- « T'aurais dû la laisser s'écraser contre le mur !, s'exclama t-elle.

- Je sais mais j'ai eu pitié de cette pauvre Saint-Ange, répondis-je.

- Décidément, votre bonté vous perdra un de ces jours Miss Black ! » déclara t-elle solenellement.

Nous rigolâmes et le cours prit fin. Nous sortîmes de la classe et nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de notre cours de cuisine pour les deux prochaines heures. Oui, oui. Vous avez bien entendu. En cours de cuisine ! La directrice a décidée de mettre en place ce cours car, d'après elle, une bonne épouse doit savoir tout faire. On a également un cours de couture et un cours d'éducation. C'est-à-dire savoir bien se comporter en présence d'invités, avoir un langage parfait... Ce genre de chose quoi ! Non mais sérieusement là... Cette vieille mégère a complètement pétée un plomb ! J'ai une gueule à vouloir jouer à la parfaite petite épouse en attendant que son mari revienne du boulot tandis que moi je resterais à la maison à nettoyer le bordel ou à préparer la bouffe ? Non mais Oh ! Faut pas pousser Mémé dans les orties non plus ! Moi ce que j'aime c'est l'action, le danger, m'amuser, bouger, vivre quoi ! Mais bon puisque c'est obligatoire...

Le cours se passa lentement, j'avais ratée quelques unes de mes recettes. Bon d'accord, j'ai ratée la quasi-totalité de mes recettes ! S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas douée, c'est bien la cuisine. Winry s'en sortait plutôt pas mal comparé à moi. Il nous restait une heure de cours avant le déjeuner. Plus qu'une heure et je pourrais enfin me remplir l'estomac, voir toute cette bouffe en cours de cuisine m'a donnée une de ces faims ! Comme dirait Winry, je pourrais bouffer le fessier d'un éléphant !

Justement, notre dernier cours de la matinée fût une catastrophe pour nous deux. Nous avons eu cours d'éducation avec Mademoiselle Monroe, une torture ! Pour commencer, nous avons dû travaillées notre langage. Nous avons dû parler avec courtoisie et politesse, vouvoyer notre « invité » qui était en fait Mademoiselle Monroe, une sorte de simulation. Ensuite, nous avons travailler notre posture. Toujours être droite et digne, marcher avec grâce et élégance. Pour ce qui est du travail de posture, ça s'est bien passée mais pour ce qui est du langage... J'ai bien cru que Mademoiselle Monroe allait nous en faire une crise cardiaque ! En bref, comme je le disais, une catastrophe. La prof n'a pas arrêtée de nous critiquer et crier cours se termina et nous nous dirigeâmes à la cantine. Les plats étaient déjà sur les tables, Winry et moi prîmes place et nous nous servîmes.

«- J'ai cru que ce cours d'éducation ne finirai jamais !, m'exclamais-je.

- Oui ! Ce cours, tout comme celui de couture et de cuisine, est complètement débile ! Et qu'est-ce qui s'en font des filles qui veulent devenir Auror ? Hein ? C'est pas avec des cookies ou une pelote de laine ou encore avec un « langage poli et courtois » qu'on va réussir à se débarrasser des Mangemorts et de leur fou furieux de soi disant maître à la noix !, rétorqua t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison, acquieçais-je. Mais je ne connais qu'un seul endroit où l'on n'aura pas à subir des cours de cuisine ou de je ne sais quoi et où l'on pourra mieux apprendre à comment se défendre..., continuais-je mystérieusement.

- Ah ouais ? Et où ça ?, demanda Winry qui maugréait toujours à propos des cours d'éducation.

- Un endroit où toi et moi, nous allons nous retrouver lorsque l'on se sera tirées d'ici... »

Winry me regarda droit dans les yeux et ces cheveux prirent la couleur d'un rouge flamboyant. Nous nous souriâmes, complices.

«- Poudlard !, nous exclamâmes en même temps.

- Comment pourrions-nous y arriver ?, demanda t-elle. On déjà tout essayé ! On a repeints tous les murs du château en vert kaki, on a changées les cheveux de la prof de sortilège en jaune poussin, on a balancées des tarentules dans les lits de Saint-Ange et de ces toutous, on a transformées Valérie Montfort en singe et elle est restée comme ça pendant deux semaines et j'en passe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rigoler ! Surtout que les têtes de Saint-Ange, Geller, Forestier et Laurence était à mourir de rire ! D'ailleurs, on a mis au moins 40 minutes avant de pouvoir s'en remettre !, répondis-je, hilare.

- C'est vrai !, rigola Winry. Que de bons moments... Mais je dois dire que là, je n'ai aucunes idées !, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Moi non plus... Mais tant fait pas, on trouvera bien vite quelque chose ! Il est hors de question que je reste plus longtemps ici !

- Ouais... tu sais, peut-être que tu pourrais demander conseil à ton frère... »

- Ah, non !, la coupais-je. Hors de question que je demande de l'aide à Sirius ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit celui qui ai le mérite d'avoir trouver ce qui nous fera virer d'ici ! Je veux que ça reste entre nous deux ! On mettra peut-être un peu de temps avant de trouver mais on trouvera ! Paroles de Black !

- OK, OK, dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Je disais juste ça comme ça ! D'ailleurs, t'as eu de ses nouvelles ?

- Oui !, m'exclamais-je, joyeuse. Il m'a dit qu'il s'amusait toujours autant avec ces amis, les Maraudeurs, et que je lui manquait beaucoup. Il m'a aussi raconté leur dernière blague...

- C'est vrai ? Raconte ! » s'écria t-elle soudainement très intéressée.

Winry adore quand je lui raconte les blagues que fait Sirius à Poudlard. Chaque fois que Sirius me fait part de sa toute dernière invention en compagnie de ces amis, je m'empresse d'aller la raconter à Winry. Elle trouve leurs blagues diaboliquement géniales, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle !

«- Tu sais que Sirius et ses amis sont à Gryffondor ? Et que leur maison et celle de Serpentard se haïssent ? »

Elle acquiesça.

«- Une nuit, ils se sont introduits discrètement dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. Ils ont rassemblés les vêtements de tous les Serpentards pour ensuite jeter un sort dessus et les ont remis dans les placards avant de partir. Et le lendemain matin, devine quoi ?

- Oui... ? Allez ! Dis la suite !, s'impatienta Winry.

- Ok, ok ! Le lendemain matin, il sont descendus déjeuner comme si de rien n'était et lorsque les Serpentards sont apparus, toute la Grande Salle a explosé de rire ! Leurs uniformes étaient devenus rose bonbon ! Et la couleur est restée pendant quatre jours ! Tu te rends compte ? Ils ont dû aller en cours en rose bonbon ! » explosais-je de rire.

Elle me rejoignit et nous rigôlames durant une dizaine de minutes.

«- Oh mon Dieu ! J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! Décidément, je sens que je vais adorée ton frère et ses amis ! » s'exclama t-elle.

**_Alors, reviews ?_**


	4. La lettre

Hello ! C'et juste pour vous dire que ce chapitre est très court par rapport à ceux déja posté et à ceux déja écrit. Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez droit au point de vue de Cassie et à celui de Sirius. Bon maintenant place au chapitre et Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_**Point de vue de Cassiopée**_

La sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes en cours de sortilèges. La prof n'arrêtait pas de nous faire des remarques à Winry et moi. Cette fille est sacrément rancunière ! Le jaune poussin lui allait pourtant super bien ! Pas de quoi en faire toute une omelette. Oui, je suis aussi comique des fois, vous n'avez pas remarqués ? Quoi qu'il en soit, mis à part ce tout petit détail, le cours se passa bien. Nous enchaînâmes avec deux heures de potion. La prof nous demanda de réaliser une potion (ndla : la flemme de chercher un nom). Elle expliquait les règles de sécurité et de faire bien attention aux ingrédients que nous devions mettre dans la potion mais Winry et moi n'écoutions pas, trop préoccupées à trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Nous continuâmes de parler encore et encore en mettant les ingrédients complètement au hasard. Je mis des feuilles de mandragores dans la potion.

«- La prof a dit qu'il fallait en mettre combien ?, demanda Winry.

- Elle a dit cinq... Ou peut-être sept ?, répondis-je avec hésitation.

- Je crois qu'elle a dit neuf.

- T'es sure ?

- Bah mets-les et on verra bien », répondit-elle avec non chalance.

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit et mis les neuf feuilles de mandragores. La potion prit une couleur verdâtre, un peu marron. Je regarda Winry, celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle prit cinq griffes de dragon mais au moment où elle allait les balancer dans la potion, je lui retins le bras.

«- Attends, t'est sure que c'est cinq griffes ?, demandais-je, inquiète.

- Roh, tu va pas chipoter pour si peu ! Il va rien se passer, depuis tout à l'heure on ne fait que de mettre au hasard et il ne s'est rien passer jusque là alors... No Stress Blondie ! » me répondit-elle, sure d'elle.

Blondie. Encore un de ces fameux surnoms made in Winry ! Y'a que elle pour m'appeler comme ça, j'vous jure ! Je la regarda et finalement, soupira.

«- Bon... »

Je desserra mon emprise sur son bras et la laissa faire. La potion commença à bouillir au moment où la prof vint nous voir.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » commença -elle.

La potion se mit à faire des bulles et une fumée commença à s'échapper du chaudron. La prof ouvrit de grands yeux.

«- PAR MERLIN !, cria t -elle. SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI ! VITE ! LE CHAUDRON VA EXPLOSER ! »

* * *

_**Point de vue de Sirius**_

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris. C'était si bon d'être à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude, les Serpentards s'en étaient pris plein la tête ! Cassie et moi nous écrivions très souvent, se racontant nos blagues communes. Cassie en avait fait de bien bonnes d'ailleurs, comme moi, si ce n'est pire ! En ce moment nous étions en cours d'Histoire de la magie et Bins était toujours aussi « assommant » . Peter s'était endormi sur la petite table, la bouche grande ouverte. Vous devriez le voir, c'est tellement glamour ! Remus prenait quelques notes mais je voyais bien que, comme tous les autres, il n'écoutait pas vraiment tandis que James observait sa Lily Jolie, la tête entre ses mains. Quant à moi, j'avais également ma tête entre mes mains et je me sentais partir. Si ça continue comme ça, je finirais bientôt comme Peter.

_DRIIIIIIING !_ Hallelujah ! Sauvé par le gong ! Nous nous levâmes dans un même mouvement et partîmes vers notre sale commune, les cours étaient nous passa ses notes que nous nous empressions de recopier sous le regard sévère et désespéré de Lily. Une fois cela fini, nous fîmes nos devoirs. Vers 19h, tous nos travaux étaient terminés et il fût l'heure d'aller dîner. En chemin, nous passâmes devant Rusard à qui, bizarrement, les cheveux avaient pris une teinte bleue il y a deux jours.

«- Alors, Monsieur. On veux paraître plus jeune ? » me moquais-je.

Celui-ci me foudroya du regard tandis que nous continuâmes de marcher, mort de rire. Nous nous installâmes au centre de la table des Gryffondors et commençâmes à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, les plats disparurent et des hiboux apportant le courrier du soir arrivèrent. Parmi eux, je reconnus Machin le hibou de Cassiopée. Cassie donnait toujours aux animaux des noms débiles. Elle avait appelée son chat Bidule aussi ! Lorsque je lui avais demandé un jour pourquoi elle les avait appelée comme ça, elle m'avait répondu : _« Tandis que d'autres leur donne des noms à dormir debout et d'on on ne se rappelle plus comme Johnny-Alphonse ou Pierre-Paul-Jack, moi je leur donne ces noms là ! Bah oui, c'est simple et facile à se rappeler ! C'est comme ci tu cherchais quelque chose mais tu ne te rappelle plus du nom alors parfois tu dit " T'as pas vu où est passée le Truk ? Mais oui, tu sais le Machin là ! " Et bah moi c'est pareil ! »_. Parfois, ma soeur a une logique qui peut être très déconcertante !

Bref, Machin se dirigea dans ma direction et se posa devant moi. Il tenait une lettre dans chacune de ses griffes où sur l'une d'elle il y avait écrit dessus : Sirius; et sur l'autre : Regulus. Je caressa le hibou et pris la lettre qui m'était destiné. Machin s'envola et prit la direction de la table des Serpentards et se posa devant Regulus. Je reporta mon attention sur la lettre. Qu'est-ce que Cassie avait bien pu faire encore ? Bizarrement, je sentais que cette lettre allait changée quelque chose... Mais quoi ?

«- Hey Patmol ! Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?, me demanda James.

- Si, si. Je réfléchissais juste... » répondis-je.

Je retourna la lettre dans tous les sens avant de me décider à l'ouvrir. Les quelques mots qui s'y trouvaient me laissa dans la plus parfaite incompréhension.

_« Salut vous deux ! Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Ça a pris moins de temps que je ne le pensais mais ça y est !_

_Vous comprendrez bientôt... Je vous embrasse mes frérots chéris ! Votre soeurette préférée (en même temps je suis la seule! Haha!), Cassie. »_

Je releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Regulus. Apparemment, lui non plus ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Je haussa un sourcil et il se contenta de hausser les épaules l'air de dire : « On verra bien après tout. » Sur ce, nous détournions le regard en même temps. Waouh ! Première fois qu'un de nos échanges n'était pas haineux ! Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Cassie, Regulus et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde et nos échanges se passaient normalement. Ca me faisait penser à la fois où nous avions reçu la famille Waldorf à la maison, Regulus avait 9 ans et Cassie et moi en avions 8. Le fils Waldorf s'en était pris à Cassie et l'avait fait pleurer. Regulus et moi avions réagi au quart de tour et lui avions réglés son compte. Et chaque fois qu'il revenait au manoir, Regulus et moi le surveillons. S'il y a bien une seule chose que nous ayons en commun Regulus et moi, c'est le fait d'être très protecteur envers Cassie.

«- Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?, me demanda Remus.

- Regarde par toi-même... » lui dis-je en lui tendant la lettre.

Il l'a prit et la lut, la lettre fit ensuite le tour de mes amis. James fronça les sourcils et me regarda.

«- A ton avis, ça veux dire quoi tout ça ?

- J'en sais rien, lui répondis-je. Je n'y comprends pas grand chose et apparemment Regulus non plus ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec Cassie il faut s'attendre à tout !

- Peut-être que c'est une façon détournée pour vous dire qu'elle va venir à Poudlard..., intervint Alice.

- Comment ça ?, demandais-je, intrigué par son raisonnement.

- Mais oui !, s'exclama Lily. Dans sa lettre elle dit, et je cite : _Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Ça a pris moins de temps que je ne le pensais mais ça y est !_

- Et d'après ce que tu nous as dit, elle n'arrête pas de te répéter qu'elle arrivera à rentrer à Poudlard. Ça ne peut être que ça !, renchérit Alice.

- M'oui... Peut-être », conclus-je pensivement.

Alors ça voudrait dire que Cassie aurait réussi à se faire virer de Beaux Bâtons ? Mais comment aurait-elle fait ? Et bien si c'est ça, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle soit ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me manquer ! Est-ce que je devais en avertir Regulus ? Oh et puis non ! Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas ça... Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que le raisonnement de Lily et Alice n'est pas tout à fait faux. Il est même très probable ! Et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, avec Cassie, il faut s'attendre à tout ! M'enfin... On verra bien.

**_Coupez ! Alors, reviews ?_**


	5. L'entretien

**Chapitre V**

_**Point de vue de Cassiopée**_

«- Cassiopée ! Descends immédiatement où je te jures que tu le regretteras ! »

Grrrr ! Toujours à gueuler celle là ! Cette voix mélodieuse que vous venez d'entendre c'est celle de ma mère. Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Et bien, ça y est ! Winry et moi avons réussi ! Beaux Bâtons, c'est bel et bien FI-NI ! Et devinez quoi ? Je vais à Poudlard ! Pour faire plus simple : le chaudron en cours de potion a explosé, les élèves ont tous réussi à sortir sauf le Professeur, Winry et moi. La déflagration de la potion a tout détruit. Les vitres ont explosées ainsi que toutes les fioles de potion présentes sur les étagères. Les bureaux, chaises et étagères se sont brisés en mille morceaux. La porte a explosée et les murs se sont retrouvés fissurés. Bonjour les dégâts ! A la suite de ça, la Directrice nous a renvoyées de Beaux Bâtons. Deux jours plus tard, ma mère est venu me chercher et je peux vous dire que je m'en suis pris plein la tronche ! Bref, mes parents m'ont inscrit à Poudlard, étant donné que c'est la seule école de magie à bien vouloir encore m'accepter. Aujourd'hui, je fais mon entrée à Poudlard mais avant nous avons rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école.

Je mis ma cape, pris ma valise et descendis au salon rejoindre ma mère et mon père. Ma mère est une très belle jeune femme. La trentaine, blonde aux yeux bleus, mince. Quant à mon père, il a les cheveux noirs, yeux noirs et porte des lunettes. A eux deux, ils ont la classe. Je me mis devant mes parents et mon père prit la parole.

«- Bien, nous irons par transplanage à Poudlard. Je vous accompagnerais uniquement là-bas, je ne peux pas rester. J'ai des choses très importantes à faire, c'est compris ?

- Oui, père », répondis-je.

Mon père a toujours été moins froid et distant que ma mère. Certes, ce n'est pas non plus un père qui vous console, vous fait rire, qui est toujours présent mais il est moins sadique que ma mère. Ils nous est arrivé à tous les deux de parler normalement, de partager nos points de vue sur divers sujets. Même si ça n'arrive pas souvent, j'apprécie ces petits moments là. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'arrive même parfois à apprécier mon père.

«- Bien, allons-y » , dit mon père.

Je pris ma valise dans ma main et nous transplanâmes devant les grilles de Poudlard. J'avais un peu de mal à transplaner dû à mes blessures. Suite à l'explosion à Beaux Bâtons, j'avais gardée quelques cicatrices dû aux bouts de verres que j'avais reçu. J'avais également le poignet cassé et je devais portée une atèle. J'avais une cicatrice qui partait de ma tempe droite jusqu'au milieu de ma joue et qui se voyait un peu si on regardait de plus près. Et avec les nombreux doloris que j'avait reçu de la part de ma mère, ça ne m'aidait pas à me sentir un peu mieux ! Je pris un moment pour reprendre mon souffle. Les grilles étaient déjà ouvertes, il n'y avait personne. Apparemment, tout le monde était en cours.

«- Bien, je dois vous laisser ici..., commença mon Père. Il s'avança vers moi et me dit : J'espère pour toi que tu te retrouveras à Serpentard et non pas chez ces idiots de Gryffondors comme ton imbécile de frère ! »

Je serrais les points. Je n'aimais pas quand il insultait Sirius. D'habitude j'aurais protester mais cette fois-ci je préférais me taire.

«- Ne me déçois pas, Cassiopée !, continua t-il. Je compte sur toi pour sauver l'honneur de notre famille, tout comme Regulus ! »

L'honneur de la famille, tu parles ! Je le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Il me regarda un moment. Mon Père avait toujours admiré ce petit côté rebelle chez moi, le fait que je ne me laissais jamais marcher sur les pieds. Il se retourna vers ma Mère, lui embrassa la tempe et transplana. Ma mère me toisa froidement.

«- Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard par ta faute. »

Par ma faute ? Bien sur ! Avec elle, tout est toujours de ma faute ! Nous entrâmes et les grilles se refermèrent derrière nous. Nous pénétrâmes dans le château. J'étais émerveillée ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! C'était magnifique... Poudlard... J'y étais enfin ! Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une sorte de gargouille, un faucon ? Une dame à l'air sévère et les cheveux tirés en arrière ramenés en un chignon nous attendait également devant. Son apparence dégageait quelque chose de stricte mais son regard dégageait tout autre chose : de la chaleur et de la douceur. Arrivée près d'elle, je reconnus le professeur McGonagal. Sirius m'en avait fait la description dans ses lettres.

«- Professeur McGonnagal, dit ma Mère. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas en retard.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Vous êtes même à l'heure !, répondit la vieille femme. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

- Bien. Alors peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire entrer ! » rétorqua froidement ma Mère.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ma mère pouvait être très désagréable quand elle le voulait... Mais que suis-je bête ! Elle l'est tout le temps ! Je lançais un regard d'excuse à McGonagal. Celle-ci me regarda surprise, l'air de se demander si je ne serais pas un peu folle. Hé, ho ! Direct on me catalogue comme une méchante fifille ! McGonnagal se plaça devant la statue (à moins que ce soit un hibou ?) et dit :

«- Suçacide. »

La statue (non, sérieux ! C'est un phénix ?) laissa place à un escalier en spirale. Nous montâmes et arrivâmes devant une porte. McGonnagal toqua et une voix nous invita à entrer. Un monsieur avec une barbe et portant des lunettes en demi-lune se tenait derrière un bureau. Il nous invita à nous asseoir en face de lui et s'adressa à McGo.

«- Merci Minerva, je crois que pour l'instant nous n'avons plus besoin de vous pour le moment..., dit-il. Je vous enverrais un patronus lorsqu'il sera temps d'aller chercher les autres invités.

- Bien, Albus. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Attendez un peu... Comment ça « les autres invités » ? On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? Je regardais Dumbledore et remarquais que lui aussi faisait pareil. Son regard me mettait un peu mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression qu'il me passait aux rayons X... Oh mon Dieu ! Et s'il me passait vraiment aux rayons X ? Il serait en train de me voir à poil là ! Haaaaa ! Pervers ! STOP ! Je débloque complètement là ! _Calme-toi, Cassie. Il est juste en train de te regarder, c'est tout. Tu deviens complètement parano là._ Hé ! Mais t'est qui toi ? _Moi ? Je suis ta conscience, chérie !_ J'ai une conscience maintenant ? _Depuis toujours en fait. Mais tu ne m'a jamais laissée l'occasion de m'exprimer. Bon maintenant, écoute ce que Dumbledore te dit parce que là, il te parle !_ Ouais, on va faire ça...

«- Miss Black, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. me dit-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Sans blague ? _Tais-toi et écoute !_ Oh toi, ça va la conscience !

«- J'ai parcouru votre dossier scolaire et j'ai remarqué que vous avez fait une partie de vos études à Salem, Durmstrang et, dernièrement, Beaux Bâtons. »

Il me regarda un petit moment et continua, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

«- Votre comportement n'est pas des plus irréprochables mais vos notes le sont parfaitement ! Comme quoi ce ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs élèves qui sont les plus disciplinés... Cela me fait penser à quelqu'un que vous connaissez très bien, Miss Black... » me dit-il malicieusement.

Je savais parfaitement de qui il voulait parler. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

«- Je vois que vous comprenez de qui je veux parler !, me dit-il, amusé. Bien. Je ne vois aucuns d'inconvénients à ce que vous veniez étudier ici, Miss Black. »

Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre situé à gauche de son bureau. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et une lueur bleue apparut. Un patronus, un phénix plus précisément. _Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?_ Tu l'as dit Bouffi ! _Héé !_ Le patronus disparut.

«- Nos autres invités sont enfin arrivés. Je pense que cela vous fera très plaisir, Miss Black... »

Qu'est-ce qui raconte le vieux ? Me faire très plaisir ? Il regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre et vint se rasseoir à son bureau. Ma mère, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, se leva.

«- Je suis désolée, Dumbledore mais je dois y aller. J'ai des choses importantes à faire.

- Je comprends, Perséphore. Vous pouvez y aller, nous prendrons soin de Cassiopée.

- Bien. » Elle se retourna vers moi. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous décevoir une fois de plus ! J'espère pour toi que tu iras à Serpentard sinon !, me dit-elle froidement.

- Oui, mère », répondis-je d'un ton lasse et exaspéré.

Si elle savait à quel point je m'en contre fous de ces menaces !

«- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !, me cracha t-elle durement. Nous nous reverrons à Noël ! »

Sans dire au revoir à Dumbledore ou à moi, elle partie. Au moment où elle passa la porte, je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Dumbledore me regardais mais je n'y fis pas attention. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois laissant place à McGonnagal, deux personnes et...

«- WINRY ?, m'écriais-je en courant dans sa direction.

- CASSIE !, cria t-elle à son tour en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Tu peux pas savoir !

- Moi aussi ! Tu m'as manquée ! Et aujourd'hui, tu est... rousse, dis-je en la regardant. Ça te va bien !

- Merci !, me répondit-elle tout sourire.

- Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà..., dit Dumbledore.

- Faites pas genre vous le saviez pas parce que vous le saviez Monsieur !, lui dis-je.

- C'est exact ! »

Il se retourna vers les parents de Winry.

«- Mr et Mme D'Helric, je suis heureux de vous revoir !

- Albus, pas de ça entre nous ! Appelez-nous Edwarde et Malicia, dit le père de Winry. (ndla : prononcez le « e » à la fin de Edwarde.)

- Bien. J'ai étudié le dossier scolaire de Winry et je ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'elle n'étudie pas à Poudlard. Ces notes sont irréprochables ! Et comme je l'ai dit à Miss Black, ce ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs élèves les plus disciplinés... N'est-ce pas Miss D'Helric ?

- Si vous le dites !, répondit Winry.

- Parlons de votre répartition, Mesdemoiselles. Elle se fera à 19h avant le dîner et devant tout le monde. Vous attendrez derrière les portes de la Grande Salle et lorsque je vous appellerais, les portes s'ouvriront et vous entrerez. Vous passerez sous le choixpeau qui vous placera dans une des quatre maisons : Poufsouffle...

- ... Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard !, continuâmes-nous en coeur avec Winry.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien informés !, répondit Dumbledore. Bien, sur ce je pense que nous en avons terminés. Vous passerez à l'infirmerie Mesdemoiselles. Je crois savoir que quelques soins doivent vous être prodigués..., continua t-il. Ensuite, vous pourrez visiter le parc si vous le voulez. Mais vous devrez impérativement être devant les portes de la Grande Salle à 19h10. C'est bien compris, mesdemoiselles ?

- Oui, professeur, répondîmes-nous d'une même voix.

- Bien, je pense que vous pouvez y aller. »

Nous sortîmes du bureau. Les parents de Winry se dirigèrent vers elle et la prirent dans leurs bras en lui recommandant de faire attention et de bien travailler ainsi que de ne pas trop faire de bêtises. Ensuite ils vinrent vers moi.

«- Nous sommes heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance Cassiopée..., commença Malicia, sa mère avec un petit accent italien.

- Appelez-moi Cassie, s'il vous plaît. Cassiopée c'est trop long..., dis-je.

- Winry nous a beaucoup parlés de toi. Nous sommes heureux de savoir qu'elle s'est enfin trouvée une amie ! » continua Edwarde, son père.

- Papa ! Dis tout de suite que je suis une associable !, protesta ma meilleure amie.

- Mais tu est une associable ma chérie !, plaisanta son père.

- Arrêtez tout les deux !, rigola sa mère puis elle se tourna vers moi. Nous sommes ravies d'avoir pu te rencontrer Cassie, j'espère te voir à la maison un jour pour mieux faire connaissance.

- J'en serais ravie, Mme D'Helric !

- Appelles-moi Malicia, s'il te plaît ! J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille femme quand on m'appelle Mme D'Helric !, sourit-elle.

- D'accord Malicia.

- Nous devons y aller, chérie », dit Edwarde à sa femme.

Il prit Winry dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

«- On se revoit aux vacances de Noël ma puce. Fait attention à toi !

- Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises !, dit Malicia en lui caressant les cheveux. Même si je sais que c'est malheureusement impossible !, soupira t-elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Allez ! Partez au travail sinon vous allez être en retard ! » dit Winry.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils partirent. Malicia et Edwarde sont deux grands Aurors reconnus dans le monde de la Magie, ils avaient contribués à nombreuses arrestations de Mangemorts. Winry les regardait s'en aller en souriant. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimer avoir des parents comme ça ! Aimants, attentionnés, gentils... Mais il avait fallu que je tombe sur deux tarés !

«- Bon ! On doit aller à l'infirmerie Blondie !, me dit Winry.

- Ok... Poil de Carotte !, pouffais-je.

- Hahaha ! Très drôle ! J'adore ton sens de l'humour ! » ironisa t-elle.

_**Alors, reviews ?**_


	6. Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre VI**

**_Point de vue de Cassiopée_**

Nous descendîmes l'escalier en spirale pour nous retrouver dans un couloir. La statue... _C'est un faucon ! C'est un faucon !_ Merci Conscience mais j'avais justement remarquée ! _Rohhh, c'était pour t'aider ! Et puis faudrait vraiment que tu me trouves un nom parce que Conscience, ça laisse à désirer..._ Ok, j'y penserais mais pour le moment, je disais donc : la statue (qui est en fait un faucon) pivota et l'escalier disparut derrière elle. Winry et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. Suite à l'épisode du chaudron, Winry avait aussi plusieurs cicatrices dû aux bouts de verres et s'était retrouvée avec la jambe droite cassée. Une des étagères lui était tombée dessus. Elle garde également une petite cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche. Dû fait que sa jambe était cassée, elle boitait un peu.

Bref, nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie où une certaine Mme Pomfresh nous reçut. Elle nous donna à boire deux potions pour chacune de nous deux et appliqua de la pommade sur nos diverses cicatrices. Une fois cela fait, nous la remerciâmes (bah ouais, on est bien élevés nous...) et nous dirigeâmes vers le parc où se trouvait un lac. Nous nous prîmes place sous un arbre situé près du lac. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.

«- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque ta mère est venue te chercher ?, me demanda Winry.

- Si tu savais !, soupirais-je. Elle a carrément pétée un plomb en disant que je n'étais pas digne d'être une Black et tout le tralala qui va avec ! Elle m'a dit que je devrais avoir honte de gâcher tous les efforts que mon père et elle fournissent pour que j'ai un bel avenir... En conclusion: Je m'en suis pris plein la tronche par ma mère !

«- Aïe !, grimaça Winry. Et ton père ?

- Il s'est juste contenter d'approuver les dires de ma mère et de participer au « Concours du doloris le plus douloureux à faire sur la personne de Cassiopée Black » !, ironisais-je vers la fin.

- Ma pauvre !, dit-elle sincèrement. Et... qui a gagné sinon ? » plaisanta lui souriais.

Même si ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel on pouvait plaisanter, je savais que c'était une façon à elle de dédramatiser la chose et d'alléger l'atmosphère. J'imitais un roulement de tambour.

- « And the winner is... commença Winry.

- Perséphore Black ! » terminais-je.

Nous rigolâmes et je repris plus sérieusement.

«- Et sinon, toi ? Avec tes parents ?

- Ils ont été très inquiets. Ils m'ont demandés de leur raconter tout ce qui s'est passé et en détail, ce que j'ai fait bien sûr. Ils m'ont juste recommandés de ne plus leur faire une peur pareille et, à l'avenir, d'écouter plus en cours de potion.

- Tant mieux. Tes parents sont sympas, au fait ! Je les aimes bien !, avouais-je.

- Je leur dirais ! Tu sais, sans même t'avoir déjà rencontrée, ils t'ont tout de suite appréciés. Faut dire que je leur parlait tellement toi en acceptant sur le fait que t'es quelqu'un de géniale et que t'es ma meilleure amie !, rigola t-elle. Je les ai tellement soûlée avec toi qu'ils n'ont pu que me croire quand je leur disais que t'étais super ! »

Nous rigolâmes ensemble et décidâmes de marcher un peu. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant une sorte de hutte. Il y avait un monsieur assis sur des petites marches devant la maison et qui semblait jouer de la flûte. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans sa direction.

«- Bonjour monsieur !, dis-je.

- Oh, bonjour miss !, nous répondit-il. Vous ne devriez pas être en cours à cette heure ci ?

- Nous sommes nouvelles, monsieur. Nous allons faire notre répartition lors du dîner de ce soir, répondit Winry.

- Ah ! C'est donc vous les deux petites nouvelles que tous les professeurs attendent !, nous sourit-il.

- Et oui, c'est nous !, souriais-je à mon tour. Mais au fait Monsieur, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Oh, excusez-moi ! Mon nom est Hagrid et je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Et vous Miss ?

- Moi, c'est Winry D'Helric !, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Et elle, c'est Cassiopée Black !

- Mais appelez-moi Cassie ! » m'empressais-je de dire.

Lorsque Hagrid entendit mon nom, il ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva. _Oh... Mon... Dieu..._ Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche très chère Conscience ! _Ce... Ce type est énorme !_ Géant, tu veux dire ! Je jetais un regard vers Winry et remarquais qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Les yeux grands ouverts et le visage perplexe. Il me regarda encore un petit moment et me demanda :

«- Black ? Vous êtes de la famille de Sirius, miss ?

- Euh, oui... Je suis sa soeur... Sa jumelle pour être plus précise !

- Alors c'est donc vous la fameuse Cassie dont me parle si souvent Sirius !, me sourit-il.

- Vous connaissez bien Sirius ?, demandais-je.

- Venez prendre une tasse de thé, Miss. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. Vous voulez bien ? »

Winry et moi nous regardâmes et acceptâmes. Ce grand... _Géant oui !_ Oui donc, ce grand bonhomme qu'était Hagrid me paraissait vraiment sympathique. Une fois installés autour de la table devant un thé bien chaud, je lui reposais la question :

«- Vous avez dit que Sirius vous parlait souvent de moi, vous le connaissez bien ?

- Un peu que je l'connaît bien ce petit voyou !, plaisanta t-il. Qui ne le connaîtrait pas à Poudlard ? Avec ses trois autres amis, ils forment un groupe de p'tits farceurs que tout le monde connaît bien ici ! Les Maraudeurs qu'ils aiment se faire appeler ces quatre là ! J'peux vous dire qu'ils nous en ont fait des biens bonnes !, rigola t-il. Sirius vient souvent me rendre visite en compagnie de ses trois autres amis. Parfois la petite Lily, Franck et Alice les accompagnent. D'ailleurs ce sont bien les seuls à venir me voir...

- Il n'a pas changé celui là !, m'exclamais-je rêveuse. J'espère qu'il ne vous embête pas trop, Hagrid !

- Oh non, Cassiopée ! Sa compagnie, ainsi que celle de ces amis, m'est très agréable. On discute de tout et de rien ensemble.

- Tant mieux... Et s'il vous plaît Hagrid, appelez-moi Cassie. »

Il me sourit.

«- Excusez-moi Hagrid mais... Vous êtes quoi au juste ?, intervint Winry. C'est que vous êtes très grand... Géant même ! Sans vouloir vous vexer bien sûr !

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Winry. Tant que vous n'ayez pas peur de moi, ça ira !, rigola t-il. La plupart des gens ne me parlent pas dû à ma grande taille. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je suis un demi géant.

- Demi géant... Waaaw !, s'extasia Winry.

- En tous cas, dis-je. Les gens sont vraiment idiots de ne pas vous adresser la parole Hagrid. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil !

- Oui, de très sympathique même », renchérit Winry.

Il nous regarda en souriant.

«- Ça me fait très plaisir ce que vous me dîtes là Mesdemoiselles ! »

Nous discutâmes encore et encore. Hagrid nous racontait les blagues qu'avait fait Sirius et ses amis durant les cinq dernières années à Poudlard. Nous avions beaucoup ris, ce fût un après-midi très agréable ! L'horloge d'Hagrid sonna 19h. Il se leva et nous invita à en faire de même.

«- Le temps passe si vite ! Je suis désolé mesdemoiselles mais il est l'heure d'aller dîner et vous, vous avez une répartition à faire. Que diriez-vous de faire le trajet ensemble jusqu'au château ?

- Avec grand plaisir Hagrid ! » s'exclama Winry.

Nous prîmes nos manteaux et sortîmes. Nous fîmes le trajet dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'au château. Arrivés dans le grand hall, nous nous arrêtâmes.

«- Nous devons attendre ici Hagrid. En tous cas, j'ai passée un excellent après-midi en votre compagnie et je suis sûre que Winry aussi, m'exclamais-je.

- Oui !, renchérit Winry. Je n'ai jamais autant ris ! Merci encore !

- Pour moi aussi, miss ! J'espère que vous viendrez me rendre visite lorsque vous serez bien installées...

- Ce serait avec un immense plaisir Hagrid ! » répondîmes-nous d'une même voix Winry et moi.

Hagrid rigola, nous souhaita bonne chance et partit. _Finalement, je l'aime bien ce type !_ Tu lis dans mes pensées Conscience. _Je suis ta conscience donc forcément que je lis dans tes pensées !_ Je ne crois pas être aussi chiante que toi en tout cas ! _Bien sûr que si puisque je fais partie de toi donc je suis toi et comme je suis toi, bah ça veux dire que tu est également chiante ! Haha !_ Gnagnagna ! _Conscience : 1 - Cassie : 0_ T'es lourde à la fin ! _Moi aussi je t'aime !_ Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

«- On ferait bien d'aller devant les portes si on veux pas rater notre entrée !, s'exclama Winry.

- Allons-y. En plus, je crois que Dumbledore est entrain de faire son discours ! »

Nous avançâmes vers les portes. Elles étaient fermées. Je regardais Winry et constatais que, tout comme moi, elle était toute excitée.

«- Tu stresses ?, demandais-je à tout hasard.

- Non !, s'écria t-elle à moitié hystérique. C'est pas du stress, c'est plutôt de l'appréhension mêlée à de l'anxiété mais le sentiment qui domine le plus est celui de l'excitation ! Et toi ?

- Je suis dans le même état que toi ! J'espère être à Gryffondor..., commençais-je.

- Et ensemble !, finit-elle. Attention ! Dumbledore nous annonce ! »

Nous nous sourîmes et, au moment où nous entendîmes nos deux noms, les portes s'ouvrirent.

* * *

**_Point de vue de Sirius_**

L'horloge de la salle commune indiqua 19h. Enfin ! C'est que j'ai la dalle moi ! On dirait pas mais faire fonctionner ces neurones, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de bêtise, donne faim. Je voyais que James, Remus et Peter étaient dans le même état que moi. Nos ventres criaient famine ! Quoique celui de Peter l'était tout le temps... Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle. Nous retrouvâmes Lily, Alice et Franck et nous installèrent à leurs côtés. Hagrid fût le dernier à entrer et, lorsqu'il passa devant nous, nous adressa un grand sourire que nous nous empressions de lui rendre. Hagrid est un chouette type à qui nous rendons visite très souvent avec James, Peter et Remus et quelques fois Alice, Lily et Franck nous accompagnaient. Une fois tout le monde installé, les plats apparurent. Je m'apprêtais à me jeter sur toute cette nourriture lorsque Dumby se leva et réclama le silence. Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut celui là ? Son discours peut pas attendre ? J'ai faim, moi ! Ayez pitié de mon pauvre petit estomac !

«- Mes très chers élèves, je sais que vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi ais-je réclamé ce silence et toute votre attention... » commença t-il.

Abrège ! J'ai faaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimm !

«- Si je le fais, c'est parce que ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres... »

C'est surtout le soir où tu veux vraiment me faire mourir de faim, vieux fou !

«- En effet, malgré que la rentrée soit depuis un bon moment passée, nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux élèves, ou devrais-je dire plutôt, deux nouvelles élèves à Poudlard ! »

Ah ! Là, ça devient intéressant ! Deux nouvelles élèves dis-tu ? Dumby fit apparaître un tabouret où dessus se trouvait le choixpeau magique.

«- Elles nous viennent toutes deux de Beaux Bâtons et finiront leurs dernières années d'études en notre école. Tout comme vous, ce soir, elles passeront sous le choixpeau magique qui déterminera dans laquelle des quatre maisons elles iront. »

Il veux vraiment nous tuer avec son suspense là ! Je veux voir les deux nouvelles, moi ! Je me pris un verre de jus de citrouille en attendant que Dumby daigne enfin en finir avec son « merveilleux petit discours » . Tiens, c'est bizarre, il n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours entre Regulus et moi.

«- Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement et comme il se doit, mesdemoiselles Winry D'Helric et Cassiopée Black ! »

A l'entente de ce dernier nom, je recracha tout mon jus de citrouille. Cassiopée ? Ma Cassiopée est ici ? Je regardais en direction de la porte et la vit s'avancer dans la salle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. A côté d'elle se trouvait une fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts... Jolie cette fille ! Je reportais mon attention sur Cassie mais constatais que toute la Grande Salle faisaient des allers-retours entre Cassie, Regulus et moi. Je ne m'y attarda pas plus que ça et recentra mon attention sur Cassie. Dire que je suis heureux qu'elle soit ici est un euphémisme ! J'avais envie de sauter partout, de courir vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manquée ! Mais maintenant, elle était là. Avec moi. Je remarquais qu'elle portait une atèle au poignet droit et qu'elle avait quelques cicatrices, la rousse en avait également et boitait un peu. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

* * *

**_Point de vue de Cassiopée_**

Nous entrâmes toutes les deux dans la Grande Salle, c'était magnifique. J'avais un grand sourire sur les lèvres - tout comme Winry d'ailleurs. Toute la salle nous regardait et j'avoue que j'étais un peu anxieuse. Tout le monde murmurait, parlait de nous deux Plus j'avançais vers Dumbledore, plus le stress commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Je regardais vers la gauche et aperçut Regulus à qui je fis un clin d'oeil. Celui-ci me fit un discret petit sourire. Regulus n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments en public mais rien que par son regard et ce petit sourire, je savais qu'il était heureux de me voir ici. La seule à qui Regulus n'a jamais pu mentir, c'est bien moi. Je parcourus la salle du regard et j'aperçus enfin Sirius. Dès que nos regards se croisèrent, un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être s'insinua en moi. Nous nous souriâmes.

Winry et moi arrivèrent enfin devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci réclama le silence.

«- A présent, Miss D'Helric et Miss Black, vous allez toutes les deux passer sous le choixpeau qui vous placera dans l'une des quatre maisons, dit Dumbledore. Miss D'Helric, voulez-vous vous placer sur le tabouret s'il vous plait. »

Winry s'exécuta, le sourire toujours au lèvres. Lorsque Dumbledore plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête, Winry fût un peu troublée mais se reprit bien vite. Le choixpeau marmonnait des choses où l'on ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux. Sirius m'avait dit que le choixpeau entrait dans ta tête. Trois secondes plus tard, exactement, le choixpeau annonça d'une voix forte :

«- GRYFFONDOR SANS AUCUNS DOUTE ! »

La table des Gryffondors applaudirent avec force et Winry partit les rejoindre. Sirius lui fit signe de venir vers lui et allait se présenter mais Dumbledore m'appela. Tout le monde se tût. Ca y est, c'était le moment de vérité... Je me plaçais sur le tabouret et Dumbledore mit le choixpeau sur ma tête. Je croisais le regard encourageant de Sirius.

**« Tiens, tiens ! Une autre Black ! Huum... Intéressant... Soeur jumelle de Sirius Black... Même caractère, même soif de connaissance... Je vois en toi un très grand potentiel... Tu veux faire tes preuves et montrer aux autres que tu n'est pas comme ta famille... Tu est brillante... Rusée... Serpentard, peut-être ? »**

« Je te jure que si tu m'envoie parmi ces Serpents, je te déchiquettes en pâtée pour hypogriffes ! »

**« Et manipulatrice en plus de cela ! Intéressant... Mais je vois beaucoup de force et de courage en toi... Beaucoup de courage ! Oui ! Je ne vois qu'une seule maison qui puisse te convenir ! Et cette maison, c'est... »**

«- GRYFFONDOR ! »

La maison de Gryffondor m'applaudirent de la même façon que pour Winry. Je me levais du tabouret et me dirigea vers Sirius. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui sautais dans les bras. S'il ne s'était pas retenue à la table, on serait tombés tous les deux !

«- Cassie..., murmura t-il.

- Sirius... Par Merlin ! »

Il me serra encore plus fort et me regarda.

«- T'aurais pu me le dire que tu venais à Poudlard !

- J'ai voulu te faire la surprise ! » dis-je.

Nous nous souriâmes et prîmes place autour de la table. Sirius est à ma droite et Winry est à ma gauche. Tout le monde nous regardait mais nous nous en fichions. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

«- Maintenant que la répartition est enfin faite, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous à nos deux nouvelles élèves ! » dit-il.

Il posa son regard sur Winry et moi et dit :

«- J'espère que vous passerais une très bonne année en notre école Mesdemoiselles. Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit ! »

Dumbledore repartit à sa place et tout le monde se mit à parler. Je me tourna vers Sirius et nous nous sourîmes.

«- Alors, ça y est. T'as réussi... me dit-il.

- Hé ouais ! Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester là-bas quand même ! C'était horrible ! Oh mais attends, laisse moi te présenter quelqu'un. »

Je montra Winry.

«- Sirius, je te présente Winry, ma meilleure amie et la seule que j'ai pu supporter à Beaux Bâtons ! Et Winry, je te présente Sirius, mon jumeau.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Winry, s'exclama Sirius en lui serrant la main. Alors c'est toi l'amie dont m'a parlée Cassie, celle avec qui elle semait la terreur à Beaux Bâtons !, rigola t-il.

- Hé oui, c'est bien moi !, sourit-elle. Ravie de te rencontrer également ! Cassie m'a beaucoup parler toi et surtout de toutes les fameuses blagues que tu fais avec tes amis. »

Winry se tourna vers trois autres garçons.

«- Et je suppose que c'est vous les fameux amis en question, pas vrai ?

- Oui, c'est bien nous !, s'exclama un garçon à lunettes et les cheveux en batailles que je devinais être James Potter. Surtout ne nous présente pas Patmol !

- Oh désolé mon coeur !, ironisa Sirius. Les gars, je vous présente Cassie et Winry et les filles, je vous présente...

- James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, le coupais-je en les montrant un à un. Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Mais par contre, je ne te connais pas toi..., dis-je en souriant à la rousse qui était assis à côté de James.

- Je suis Lily Evans !, s'exclama t-elle. Celle que tu vois là, c'est Alice Jones et à côté d'elle, c'est Franck Longdubat son petit-ami.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer tout le monde !, dis-je.

- Pareil pour nous ! » me dirent-ils.

Nous continuâmes à faire connaissance tous ensemble. Ils étaient tous très sympathiques et gentilles. Je m'entendais très bien avec James, on riaient beaucoup ensemble. Je parlais beaucoup avec Lily et Alice. C'était pareille pour Winry. Mais il y en avait un en particulier qui m'intriguait : Remus Lupin. Il observait et ne parlait pas beaucoup mais chaque fois qu'il intervenait, c'était pour dire quelque chose de très intéressant et de brillant. Il avait également un bon sens de l'humour. Il avait ce petit côté mystérieux, ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait... intriguant. _Dis plutôt qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente..._ Non mais de quoi j'me mêle, toi ! _Oh, allez ! Avoue !_ Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche... _Pas moche ?_ Oui... _Il n'est pas plus que ça ?_ Ok ! Il est très séduisant et il me plaît beaucoup ! Contente ? _Trèèèèès !_ Tu m'énerves !

A la fin du repas, nous partîmes pour la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lily et Alice nous emmenèrent dans les dortoirs et nous remarquâmes que les valises de Winry ainsi que les miennes avaient été déposées au milieu de la pièce.

«- Je vois que nous allons partagées le même dortoir les filles !, s'exclama Lily.

- Super ! On va être tous les quatre ensemble ! On va bien rigoler ! » s'écria Alice.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble et les filles nous aidèrent à ranger nos affaires. Nous parlâmes encore un peu ensemble et décidâmes de rejoindre les garçons. Ils étaient entrain de discuter autour du feu. Je me jetais sur Sirius qui tomba à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manquée ça !, dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Ouais, ouais. C'est ça !, grommela Sirius.

- Oh allez frérot ! Fais pas la tronche ! T'es beaucoup plus sexy quand tu souris ! » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_**Alors, reviews ?**_


	7. Discussion autour du feu

**Chapitre VII**

Nous étions tous installés autour du feu à discuter. Je me trouvais sur un pouf au pied du fauteuil où se trouvait assis Sirius. Winry était juste à côté de moi dans un autre fauteuil. Lily était blottie dans les bras de James sur un côté du canapé tandis que Remus se trouvait sur l'autre côté. Alice était assis sur les genoux de Franck dans un fauteuil en face de celui de Sirius et à côté de Remus tandis que Peter s'était affalé sur un des poufs.

«- Sirius nous a dit que tu t'étais fait renvoyée de l'école de Salem et de celle de Durmstrang avant d'aller à Beaux Bâtons, me dit Franck. Comment t'as fait pour te faire renvoyer à chaque fois ? »

J'esquissais un sourire.

«- Je vais d'abord te dire comment j'ai fait pour Durmstrang car ça a été le plus facile... », commençais-je.

Sirius était déjà entrain de rire, je me tourna vers lui.

«- Sirius soit sérieux pendant au moins une minute, s'il te plaît ! »

- Désolé..., dit-il en essayant de se reprendre. Vas-y, continue. »

Je me retournais vers les autres, ils me regardaient attendant que je commence.

«- Comme vous le savez, Durmstrang est une école de magie où les filles et les garçons sont séparés aussi bien pendant les cours que dans les dortoirs ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

«- Là-bas, les profs étaient exécrables avec moi et tout était un prétexte pour me rabaisser ou me le reprocher...

- Faut dire que tu ne leur avait pas mener la vie facile, Cass' !, intervint Sirius, hilare.

- Hééé ! T'est de quel côté, toi ? Je ne faisais que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ! »

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

«- Bon, d'accord... C'est vrai que j'étais la seule parmi toutes ces filles à ne pas me conformer aux règles. Mais tu me connais Sir' ! J'suis pas du genre à mâcher mes mots et j'ai toujours tendance à dire ce que je pense !

- C'est justement ça le problème..., soupira t-il.

- Tu peux parler ! T'est pareil ! » ripostais-je fièrement.

Il me fit une grimace et je lui tira la langue en retour. Les autres nous regardaient d'un air amusé.

«- Enfin bref, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des garçons et durant les récréation, nous étions séparées d'eux. Mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous réunir pendant les heures de pause quelque part, entre nous, mais toujours discrètement et jamais au même endroit pour ne pas se faire prendre par les surveillants ! Bref, un jour, ce fût l'anniversaire d'un des garçons et nous avions décider de nous retrouver le soir même dans son dortoir pour faire la fête... Qu'est-ce qu'on avait rigolé d'ailleurs quand j'y repense !, dis-je pensivement en attendirent tous que je continue.

- Cassie !, râla Winry au bout de deux minutes. La suite !

- Hein ? Ah oui ! Désolée... Donc comme je le disais, le soir, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans son dortoir. J'étais la seule fille qui avait décidée de venir, les autres avaient eu trop peur de se faire prendre par le pion ! Pfff, quelles peureuses quand j'y repense !

- On a pas tous ton goût du risque mon p'tit chou !, se moqua Sirius.

- Va te faire f...

- Vous vous lancerez des mots d'amour plus tard les twins !, intervint Winry.

- Bref, je disais donc avant que cet imbécile ne m'interrompe, dis-je en regardant Sirius qui me fit un clin d'œil, j'étais la seule fille à y être allée. Un des garçons avait apporté sa guitare et d'autres de quoi manger et boire. C'était super en tout cas, on a beaucoup rit, dansé, mangé... C'était la fête quoi ! Sauf que l'on s'est tous endormis et je peux vous dire que quand le pion nous a tous retrouvés dans le même dortoir... »

Je grimaçais.

«- Mais quand il m'a vu endormi dans les bras d'un des garçons et tous les autres autour de nous... Je peux vous dire que ça la foutu mal ! Conséquence : renvoi immédiat pour moi et 2 heures de détention tout les jours et ce jusque la fin de l'école pour les autres ! Le fait de m'être retrouvée là fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordée le chaudron pour la directrice ! En plus de mes nombreuses heures de détention et de mon soi disant manque de respect envers les professeurs bien sûr... Enfin c'était seulement un mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire, alors...

- Waaw ! Et ben ça, j'aurais jamais cru ! Cassie la bad girl ! », rigola Winry.

Les autres la suivirent dans son fou rire. C'est là que j'entendis une douce mélodie arrivée jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je me tournais vers la source de ce si beau rire et vis que c'était celui de Remus. Je le trouvais très beau avant mais là, il l'est encore plus. Je le regardais... _Non, tu l'admires plutôt !_ Oui, si tu veux. Je le regardais et le détaillais. Il avait des cheveux châtains, un peu clair, pas très bien coiffés mais pas en batailles non plus, ce qui lui donnait une certaine non chalance. Il avait la mâchoire bien dessinée, mais pas non plus carrée, juste comme il faut. Un nez droit avec quelques petites taches de rousseurs qui lui donnait un petit côté enfantin. _Tu le compares à un enfant maintenant ?_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça le rend très mignon ! _Ouf... Un instant, j'ai cru que tu penchais vers la pédophilie ! Hahahaha !_ Ta gueule ! _Pfff, aucun sens de l'humour..._ Remus avait les lèvres pleines pour un garçon, pas pulpeuses, non, mais qui donnait envie d'y déposer un baiser dessus. _Haha ! Avoue que t'aimerais bien !_ Mais non ! J'ai juste dit que n'importe qui aimerait y déposer un baiser... Déposer mes lèvres... Non ! Déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Quel magnifique lapsus ! Tu t'es trahie toute seule chérie ! :D_ C'est juste une erreur ! Ok ? Une erreur ! _Mais oui, on va te croire..._ C'EST UNE ERREUR ! Il t'arrive jamais d'en faire ? _..._ C'est bien ce que je disais... Bref, Remus avait donc des lèvres pleines et qui donnait envie à n'importe qui d'y déposer un baiser.

Remus dû sentir que quelqu'un le regardait car il s'arrêta de rire et me regarda. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et je m'y noya littéralement. Ces yeux étaient magnifiques. Ils sont de couleur noisette tirant vers une couleur un peu plus claire... _Couleur miel ?_ Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose d'inexplicable... d'indescriptible. Dans ce regard, il paraissait jeune comme il paraissait vieux à la fois. On pouvait y voir une lueur de tristesse, un soupçon de mystère aussi. Comme si... comme s'il cachait quelque chose. _Ce cher Remus cacherait-il un secret ?_ Son regard était intense, envoûtant. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le contact fût rompu par l'intervention de James qui me posa une question. Je reportais donc mon attention sur le brun à lunettes.

«- Tu nous as dit pour Durmstrang mais pour Salem ?, me dit-il. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Tout d'abord, j'ai enfermée une fille que je détestais et qui m'avait insultée dans les toilettes… »

_Elle y était restée enfermer toute la nuit et on l'avait retrouvé en pleurs _! Je sais mais c'était à mourir de rire ! Et ne dit pas le contraire !

«- Puis j'ai réussi à faire démissionner ma prof de divination... »

_La pauvre tu l'avais rendu complètement chèvre !_ Chaque année, elle m'annonçait toujours que j'allais mourir ! Elle l'a bien cherchée !

«- Et enfin, je me suis battue avec une fille ! »

_Tu l'as carrément envoyée à l'hôpital le plus proche !_ Tu voulais que j'me laisse faire ? _Non mais quand même..._

«- Et bien sûr, sans compter, les heures de détention et mon manque de respect envers les profs... Résultat : renvoi de l'école.

- T'as fait démissionner ta prof de divination ?, demanda James. Comment t'as fait ? Parce que franchement j'aimerais bien faire pareil avec la notre !

- Ah ça, mon très cher James, c'est un secret !, répondis-je malicieusement. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour la tienne !

- Avec grand plaisir ! » s'écria t-il.

Nous rigolâmes tous ensemble de son cri de joie. Je sentis le regard de Sirius me brûlait le dos. Lui, il avait quelque chose à me demander ! Je me retournais vers lui et lui dis :

«- Allez, vas-y frérot...

- Quoi ?, dit-il.

- Pose là ta question, je sais que tu as quelque chose à me demander.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te faire renvoyer de Beaux Bâtons ? »

Alors, nous y voilà ! La grande question que je redoutais un peu je dois dire. Winry et moi nous regardâmes. Devais-je lui dire que nous avions fait exploser et réduit en mille morceaux une salle de classe de potion ?

«- La raison est la cause de tes cicatrices et de ton atèle au poignet droit, hein ? Et elles sont également à l'origine de celle de Winry et du fait qu'elle boîte quand elle marche, pas vrai ? J'ai raison, hein ? »

Je déteste quand ce mec est aussi perspicace ! Pour une fois, il aurait pas pu être aveugle ? _Euh.. T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Et puis de toute façon, tôt ou tard, il l'aurait su._

«- On a fait exploser une salle de classe en cours de potion, dîmes-nous d'une même voix Winry et moi.

- Vous avez quoi ?, s'écrièrent les autres, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer tous les regards dans notre direction.

- Y'a comme de l'écho ici, tu trouves pas ? » plaisanta Winry.

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux. Les autres nous regardaient comme si nous étions deux folles échappées de l'asile. Nous reprîmes notre sérieux et nous répétâmes notre dernière phrase. Les autres étaient complètement abasourdis. Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, James éclata de rire.

«- Les gars, je crois que nous avons trouvés de redoutables adversaires !, s'exclama t-il. Faire exploser une salle de classe, c'est... Waouh ! Y'as pas de mot pour ça !

- Mais comment vous avez fait ça ?, demanda Alice.

- Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chose à vous dire..., commença Winry.

- Soyez toujours attentifs en cours de potion et écoutez bien ce que vous dit le professeur, surtout lorsqu'il vous parle du dosage de certains ingrédients !, terminâmes-nous toutes les deux.

- Je crois que ça s'adresse à vous les garçons !, intervint Lily pour la première fois.

- N'importe quoi ! » firent-ils en coeur.

Leurs faux airs outré nous firent éclater de rire. Nous continuâmes de parler encore et encore. Lorsque l'horloge de la salle commune indiqua 1h du matin, nous décidâmes tous d'aller se mettre au lit. Les garçons partirent dans leur dortoir en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit et, avec les filles, nous montâmes nous coucher. Une fois mise en pyjama, je sautais sur mon lit et éteignis la lumière. Les autres dormaient déjà. Je me blottis sous les couvertures et repensa à ma journée.

Je suis enfin à Poudlard, je suis à Gryffondor avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie et j'ai fait la connaissance de gens formidables avec lesquelles je suis devenue amie. Que demandez de plus ? La seule chose que je regrettais, c'était de n'avoir pas pu parler un peu avec Regulus mais demain, comme nous étions en week-end, j'irais faire une petite visite à Hagrid et j'irais trouver Regulus pour m'accorder un petit moment avec lui. Je ne préférais pas penser à ce qui se passerait lorsque mes parents apprendront que je ne suis pas à Serpentard. Bah, on verra bien... Sur ces dernières pensées, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée avec le visage d'un beau jeune homme aux yeux de miel et riant aux éclats en tête.

_**Alors, reviews ?**_


	8. Tritrix, Lulu & Co

**Chapitre VII**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais aux alentours de dix heures. Alice et Lily étaient déjà parties. Winry sortit de la salle de bain et aujourd'hui elle avait apparemment décidée d'avoir les cheveux de couleur orange et jaune. Pas mal...

«- Bonjour toi ! Bien dormi ?, me demanda t-elle.

- Oui, très ! répondis-je. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Tu veux que je t'attendes pour aller déjeuner ?

- J'veux bien. Je me prépares et j'arrive. »

Je me levais, pris mes vêtements et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais lavée, habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Je partais rejoindre Winry et vis qu'elle discutait avec une fille. Elle était de taille moyenne mais plus petite que Winry et moi, elle avait les yeux verts et ses cheveux étaient bruns avec des reflets roux. Elle était très jolie. Cette fille devait être notre autre « colocataire ».

«- T'es superbe Cassie, me dit Winry.

- Merci, toi aussi t'est pas mal !, répondis-je avant de m'avancer vers la jeune brune. Salut, je m'appelle Cassie Black et toi ?

- Alors c'est toi, la soeur de Sirius ! Enchantée, je m'appelle Iseult White. On partage le même dortoir, me répondit-elle joyeusement. Désolée pour hier, j'étais couchée lorsque vous êtes remontées ! Je suis contente de vous connaître en tout cas.

- Nous aussi. Si tu veux on peux déjeuner ensemble pour faire plus ample connaissance ?, lui demandais-je.

- Avec plaisir, les filles ! »

Sur ce, nous partîmes pour la Grande Salle. Nous croisâmes Alice et Lily dans la salle commune que nous saluâmes. Il y avait peu de monde dans la grande salle, normal pour un samedi matin me direz-vous. Les gens en profitent pour faire la grasse matinée. D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas les garçons qui devaient sûrement être encore entrain de dormir... Nous prîmes place autour de la table des lions et firent connaissance autour d'un bon petit déjeuner. Iseult était une fille vraiment sympathique et vraiment très drôle. J'appris qu'elle était née d'un père sorcier et d'une mère moldue, une sang-mêlée quoi, et qu'elle avait un petit frère, Ashton, de 7 ans. Son nom est d'origine celtique et sa mère étant une passionnée d'histoire, ceci expliquant cela. Elle détestait les Serpentards et plus particulièrement Narcissa avec qui elle avait eu un bon nombre d'accrochages. Pas du genre à rester dans son coin et pas très attentive en cours, ce qui lui avait souvent valut des heures de détention. Bref, j'adorais cette fille !

«- Hey les filles, ça vous dirait d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid ?, demandais-je.

- Le garde-chasse ?, demanda Iseult.

- Oui mais tu verras il est très gentil, la rassura Winry.

- Huum... D'accord ! Mais vous êtes sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas que je vienne ? Après tout je ne lui ai jamais vraiment adressée la parole...

- Mais non ! Il sera même très content de faire ta connaissance. Peu de gens vienne lui rendre visite alors...

- Ok, alors allons-y... » nous dit-elle.

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes en direction de chez Hagrid. En chemin, nous croisâmes les garçons qui apparemment venaient tout juste de se lever. Je leur fis à tous - même à Peter ! - un bisous sur la joue. Après en avoir fit un à Remus, je le vis légèrement rosir. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit ! _Maintenant il est tout gêné le pauvre ! _Sirius mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me demanda :

«- Et où allez-vous comme ça, jeune damoiselle ?

- Chez Hagrid, mon bon monsieur. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais rejoindre mes camarades pour reprendre la route.

- Oh, veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse de vous avoir arrêté en si bon chemin !, dit-il en rentrant dans mon jeu. J'espère ne vous avoir point offenser gente dame ?

- Pas le moins du monde, monsieur !, souriais-je puis je déposais un baiser sur sa mâchoire. A tout à l'heure l'affreux !

- C'est ça, laideronne ! »

Les autres nous regardaient tous bizarrement. Ce genre de discussion nous arrivait parfois à Sirius et moi, c'est marrant. Winry, Iseult et moi reprîmes la route. Arrivées là-bas, Winry toqua à la porte et Hagrid nous ouvrit.

«- Cassie, Winry ! Je suis content de vous revoir !, nous dit-il. Mais... Qui est cette jeune fille qui se cache derrière vous ?

- Je... Je m'appelle Iseult White, monsieur, dit-elle timidement en s'avançant.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Miss. Vous savez je ne vais pas vous manger !, rigola t-il en la voyant si timide. Mais entrez, mesdemoiselles. Le thé est encore chaud et j'ai fais des cookies. »

Nous entrâmes et nous installâmes autour de la table. Nous discutâmes ensemble. Iseult parla peu au début mais Hagrid la mit de suite en confiance et elle se laissa aller. Les heures passèrent vite et lorsque nous décidâmes de partir, il était déjà 14 heures. Nous repartîmes en promettant à Hagrid de revenir très vite. Les filles remontèrent à la salle commune tandis que je resta un peu dans le parc. Je vis Regulus se tenant devant le lac. Je le rejoignis, lui pris le bras et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je remarquais que Sirius et les autres n'étaient pas très loin et se reposaient dans l'herbe. Winry et Iseult les rejoignirent deux minutes plus tard. Aucun de nous ne voulus gâcher ce moment, c'est ce que j'aimais chez Regulus. Il ne se sentait jamais obligé de combler un silence par des paroles futiles.

«- Mère et père vont t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu as été envoyée à Gryffondor...

- Je sais... Mais pour l'instant je préfère ne pas y penser, chuchotais-je.

- Bellatrix va sûrement le faire.

- Je suis sûre que cette garce l'a déjà fait ! Les parents doivent être déjà au courant. »

Le silence revint. Je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi.

«- J'ai peur pour toi, Cassie... Mère sera folle de rage et j'ai peur que cette fois-ci elle ne commette l'irréparable, me dit-il en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux; qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Reg !, tentais-je de le rassurer. Jusqu'ici je m'en suis toujours bien sortie ! Pourquoi cette fois là serait différente ?

- Tu est trop sûre de toi, petite soeur... », soupira t-il.

Je lui souriais et le pris dans mes bras, il m'embrassa le front. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ce moment fût vite interrompu par une voix aigue et que j'aurais voulu ne pas entendre.

«- Tiens, tiens ! Mais regardez qui voila !, s'écria la voix. Ce ne serait pas notre chère Cassiopée ?

- Tritrix !, dis-je faussement joyeuse en me tournant vers elle.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale traître ! », s'énerva t-elle.

J'ai toujours été très douée pour la mettre aussi vite et facilement en colère. Je vis que Sirius nous regardait et commençait à se lever mais je lui intimais d'un simple regard de ne pas intervenir. Cette histoire se passait entre Bellatrix et moi. Cela ne le regardait pas.

«- Pourquoi ? Moi, je trouve ça mignon ! Oh mais c'est vrai, j'avais oubliée que tu n'avais jamais eu aucun goût ! D'ailleurs, t'aurais vraiment besoin de changer de garde robe parce que celle que tu portes ne te mets aucunement en valeur et te rend encore plus laide que tu ne l'es déjà !, répliquais-je.

- Ne lui parle pas de cette façon, sale garce !, siffla Narcissa, sa stupide soeur.

- Oh, c'est mignon ! Tritrix qui ne sait pas se défendre toute seule et qui à besoin de sa débile de soeur pour l'aider !, me moquais-je. Tu fais vraiment pitié, Bellatrix !

- Ça suffit comme ça !, intervint Lucius Malfoy. De quel droit oses-tu leur parler sur ce ton, sale traître à ton sang ?

- Toi, la blonde peroxydée, on t'a pas demander ton avis ! Alors range tout de suite tes griffes, mon chaton !, ironisais-je.

- Tu n'est qu'une sale traître ! Tu ne mérites pas de porter le nom de Black, tu ne mérites même pas de faire partie de cette famille d'ailleurs !, s'emporta Bellatrix en s'avançant vers moi. Nous étions maintenant face à face et je lui lançais un sourire ironique.

- Attention Tritrix ! Si tu continue comme ça, t'auras de la fumée qui te sortira par les oreilles !

- C'est ça, rigole !, me dit-elle en me faisant son éternel sourire de sadique. Mais on verra bien qui rigolera lorsque tu rentreras chez toi. Je suis sûre que tes parents se feront un plaisir de t'accueillir au Manoir surtout après ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre, à savoir le fait est que tu ais été envoyée parmi les Bouffons d'Or ! Oui..., murmura t-elle. On verra bien...

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, espèce de folle, c'est ratée ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Tu es tellement pitoyable ! »

Je lui souris machiavéliquement en la voyant fulminer. Elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

«- Si tout le monde t'obéit c'est parce que eux, ils ont peur de toi et ce n'est sûrement pas par respect ! Tu es tellement lâche... Qui te respecterais pour ça, hein ? Qui te respecterais pour ta lâcheté ? Sûrement pas moi en tout cas ! Mais après tout, c'est bien connu. Les Serpentards sont tous des trouillards, lui susurrais-je calmement.

- Sale garce ! Tu va payer pour ce que tu viens de dire ! » cria t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette mais je fût plus rapide qu'elle et lui envoyais un Expelliarmus. Sa baguette s'envola et atterissa dans ma main gauche.

«- C'est ça que tu cherches ?, lui dis-je en lui montrant sa baguette.

- Rends-la moi sinon...

- Sinon quoi, hein ?, la coupais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire sans ta baguette ?

- Moi, rien. Mais eux... » me dit-elle en faisant un signe vers Lucius & Co.

Ils avaient tous sortis leur baguette et la pointait tous sur moi. _T'es mal barrée ! _J'te le fais pas dire ! Au moment où ils allaient tous m'envoyer un sortilège, leurs baguettes s'envolèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tous par terre.

«- A un contre cinq ! Vous êtes tombés bien bas les abrutis ! » dit une voix.

Je me retournais et vis que Sirius, Remus, Peter, James et Winry avaient tous une baguette dans la main sauf Winry car j'avais celle de Bellatrix. Derrière eux se trouvait Lily et Iseult. Regulus se tenait sur le côté et ne bougeait pas.

«- Mes sauveurs !, m'exclamais-je en leur sautant dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda James.

Au moment où j'allais répondre, Sirius me devança.

«- Laisse moi deviner. T'a encore énervée cette Follatrix ?

- Han, tu me connais trop bien !, lui dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. J'ai même réussi à énervée la débile et la fausse blonde ! »

Les autres rigolèrent. Je pris les baguettes qu'ils avaient dans leur main et me dirigeais vers le gang des idiots qui était toujours à terre. Je leur jetais à la figure et repartis vers les autres. Je pris le bras de Regulus et il me lança un regard interrogateur.

«- Allez, viens ! On va marcher un peu ! »

Les autres partirent et nous marchâmes dans le parc en parlant de tout et de rien. C'était très agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Vers 19h, nous rentrâmes et partîmes pour la grande salle. Nous nous séparâmes à l'entrée et partîmes vers nos tables respectives. Une fois fini, je partais en compagnie des autres vers notre salle commune. Nous nous installâmes tous dans le dortoir des garçons. James et Lily se trouvaient dans un lit et Remus, Peter et Sirius dans un autre tandis que Franck et Alice se trouvaient dans celui de Franck (ndla : logique -'). Je me trouvais dans celui de Sirius et Winry et Iseult dans celui de Peter. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Sirius prit un coussin et je me le reçut en pleine tronche ! J'en pris un aussi mais il réussit à l'esquiver et ce fut le pauvre Remus qui se le prit.

Une énorme bataille d'oreillers commença. Filles contre garçons. Contre toute attente, ce fût les filles qui prirent l'avantage. Je courrais derrière Sirius mais je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur Remus. Nous roulâmes ensemble et il se retrouva au dessus de moi. Les autres n'y avaient pas fait attention et continuaient de se battre. Il me regardait intensément et j'en fus quelque peu troublée. _Respire sinon on va être obligé de te faire du bouche à bouche ! Quoique, tu pourrais demander à Remus de te le faire ? _Haha ! Très drôle ! Mais elle avait raison. _Je savais que t'en mourrait d'env... _C'est pas de ça que je parle ! Je venais juste de me rendre compte qu'au moment où nos regards se sont croisés, j'avais arrêtée de respirer. _Ah, tu parlais de ça ! Autant pour moi alors !_

Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau, un frisson me parcouru. Un frisson de... plaisir ? Ou était-ce seulement le fait est que ses doigts étaient gelés ? Je penchais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. _Menteuse ! _Il se releva et me tendit sa main. Je la pris et il m'aida à me remettre debout. Nous étions maintenant face à face et ma main était toujours dans la sienne. Devais-je être heureuse qu'il la tienne encore ou être terriblement gênée par le fait que je sois tombée sur lui ? En vérité, j'étais partagée entre les deux.

«- Je suis désolée d'être tombée sur toi. Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis et t'étais devant moi et... enfin voila ! » dis-je maladroitement et un peu... intimidée ?

Oh merde ! J'étais intimidée par Remus ! Par un mec quoi ! Première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrivait !

«- C'est pas grave, t'as pas à t'excuser ! » me dit-il de son beau ténor. J'adore sa voix, elle me submergeait littéralement...

_Je rêve où tu fantasmes sur sa voix ? _Mais non, c'est juste que... Oh et puis zut ! Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? _Pfff... _Il remarqua enfin nos mains toujours l'une dans l'autre et me la lâcha doucement.

«- On... On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, tu crois pas ?, me dit-il.

Je rêve ou il est gêné là ?

«- Oui, ce serait bien. »

Nous le fîmes et la bataille continua. Finalement, ce fût les garçons qui gagnèrent. Nous décidâmes de tous partir nous coucher lorsque l'heure dépassa grandement minuit.

Dimanche, je décidais de rester au lit et de lire un peu. _Tu sais lire, toi ? _Haha ! T'as bouffée un clown, aujourd'hui ? _Non, c'est juste ton niveau de débilité qui déteint sur moi ! _Très drôle ! Bref, je passais la journée au lit et ne me levais que pour aller manger, me laver et faire un tour dans le parc. Ce fût bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je pris quand même le temps d'aller un peu discuter avec les garçons et les filles.

_**Alors, reviews ?**_


	9. Première journée de cours

**Chapitre IX**

Le lendemain, en entendant le réveil de Lily sonner, j'enfouissais ma tête sous mes couvertures. Au moment où j'allais me rendormir, deux hystériques me sautèrent dessus.

«- DEBOUT GROSSE FEIGNASSE !, cria une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Iseult.

- ALLEZ ON SE LEVE LA DEDANS ! C'EST NOTRE PREMIER JOUR DE COURS A POUDLARD BLONDIE ! » cria l'autre voix qui au hasard est celle de... cette charmante et merveilleuse Winry ?

_Dès le matin, t'es ironique toi ! _Quand on me réveille de cette manière ? Oui !

«- J'aimerais bien mais deux énormes poids lourds m'écrasent m'enlevant ainsi toute chance de pouvoir me lever !, râlais-je.

- Elle est toujours aussi grognon le matin ou c'est exceptionnel ?, demanda Iseult à Winry.

- T'inquiètes, elle est toujours comme ça, répondit ma rouquine de meilleure amie.

- Vous m'le dites si je vous dérange !, intervenais-je.

- Tu nous dérange !, firent-elles en coeur.

- D'accord ! Puisque c'est comme ça... Je reste là et je ne bouge plus ! »

Je remis mes couvertures sur ma tête mais deux secondes plus tard deux paires de mains me les retirèrent.

«- Si tu crois rester au lit, Blondie, tu peux te fourrer le doigt dans l'oeil !, s'exclama Winry.

- Allez, Miss Grincheuse ! A la douche ! », dit Iseult.

Elles me levèrent et me mirent debout mais, ne les aidant pas et ne voulant pas bouger histoire de bien les faire chier, je tombais au sol. Elles essayèrent de me remettre debout mais je retombais.

«- Je vous l'ai dit ! Je ne bouge pas !

- Et en plus, c'est qu'elle en est parfaitement capable cette imbécile ! »

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, chérie ! Winry me souleva les jambes et Iseult me prit par les aisselles et me souleva. La situation était assez comique. Elles m'emmenèrent dans la salle de bain et me mirent dans la baignoire.

«- On fait comment pour les vêtements ?, demanda Winry en jetant un regard à l'autre brune.

- T'es bien une sorcière ? » répliqua Iseult.

Winry se frappa le front et repartit dans le dortoir. Elle revint avec sa baguette et prononça une formule que je ne compris pas. Mon pyjama disparut et je me retrouvais nue. Je cachais mes parties intimes à l'aide de mes mains.

«- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas bouger ? », demanda Iseult.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite. Iseult sourit malicieusement et alluma l'eau.

«- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Bordel, l'eau était gelée ! Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! Je lui lançais un regard noir tandis que ces deux crétines se bidonnaient comme jamais. Alerté par mon cri, Alice et Lily se ruèrent dans la salle de bain.

«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est blessé ?, paniqua Lily.

- On a entendu crier, c'était horrible !, renchérit Alice.

- Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ? Il se passe qu'à cause de ces deux idiotes je suis frigorifiée maintenant ! »

Winry et Iseult était mortes de rire et se soutenaient toutes les deux pour ne pas finir par terre. Lily et Alice se retenaient mais, n'y pouvant plus, elle explosèrent de rire à leur tour.

«- C'est ça, riez ! »

Je m'extirpais de la baignoire, pris une serviette et partis dans le dortoir. Je me séchais, m'habillais et m'assis enfin sur mon lit. Elles revinrent dans le dortoir, le sourire aux lèvres.

«- On ferait bien de descendre, fit Lily. Les garçons nous attendent. »

Je détournais le regard et ne leur accorda aucunement mon attention. Je fis semblant d'admirer mes ongles rongés ( une très mauvaise habitude que je n'arriverais nullement à me débarrasser ) tandis que mes trois amies m'attendaient. Voyant que je ne bougeais aucunement et frappées d'impatience, Winry et Iseult me prirent de la même façon que la première fois et nous partîmes en bas. Les garçons furent surpris lorsqu'ils les virent me porter.

«- Plus tard ! » lança Winry.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la grande salle de cette manière. Tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement. Une fois arrivés, elles m'installèrent sur le banc et je repris une attitude normale. Bah ouais, après tout elles m'ont bien portées comme une reine ! Nous déjeunâmes donc et Winry en profita pour expliquer aux garçons que je n'avais pas voulu bouger et qu'elles avaient donc été obligées de me porter pour ne pas manquer les cours. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, ils rirent de bon coeur.

«- On a quoi comme cours là ?, demandais-je.

- Histoire de la magie, répondit James d'un ton dépité.

- Il est si nul que ça, ce cours ?, demandais-je en voyant sa tête.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- A ta tête, on a l'impression que tu préférerais embrasser un Serpentard plutôt que de supporter cette heure de cours !, rigolais-je.

- Crois-moi, après le cours et chaque fois que tu en sortiras et même avant quand tu t'y rendras, tu auras la même tête que moi !, répliqua t-il.

- Oui mais en attendant il faut y aller ! » intervint Remus.

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes donc en cours. Apparemment, les Serpentards avaient cours avec nous. J'allais dire bonjour à Regulus qui se trouvait avec eux. Il partit ensuite à son cours tandis que je revins vers les autres - non sans avoir accordée un regard noir au gang des crétins. Le professeur nous fit entrer et nous prîmes place. Remus se mit avec Peter, Sirius avec James, Lily avec Iseult, Alice avec Franck et Winry avec Moi. Plus tard, je comprenais ce que voulait dire James... Ce prof était pire qu'un somnifère ! Peter, James, Sirius et Iseult étaient à moitié endormis sur leur table tandis que Remus et Lily prenaient quelques notes de temps en temps mais je voyais bien qu'ils résistaient tous deux à l'envie de faire pareil que les autres. Alice et Franck s'échangeaient des mots sur un parchemin. Avec Winry, nous étions en train de jouer au jeu du morpion (ndla : je voyais pas d'autres jeux! -' C'est le jeu avec les ronds et les croix, pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus). Nous étions à notre dix-septième grille lorsque je gagnais enfin.

«- HAHA !, m'écriais-je en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

- Oui, Miss Black ? » me dit le professeur Binns.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers moi. Les Maraudeurs et mes autres camarades me regardaient d'un air amusé. _Vite trouve quelque chose à dire ! _Mais quoi ? _J'en sais rien, moi ! Quelque chose ! _Tu m'aides beaucoup là...

«- Haha... c'est... très intéressant ce que vous venez de dire !, m'exclamais-je. La... chose que vous avez dite est très importante et... passionnante ! C'est vraiment très intéressant ! Mais, allez-y, continuez. Je meurs d'envie de savoir la suite ! » lui dis-je en mettant ma tête entre mes mains et en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

_Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie sur ce coup là ! _Oui, je trouve aussi. Les élèves de ma maison se retenaient de rire et je vis que Lily avait levée le yeux au ciel, non sans qu'un petit sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres. Binns me regarda d'une manière qui me montrait parfaitement qu'il ne croyait pas du tout en mes paroles.

«- Et bien puisque le sujet à l'air de tant vous intéresser Miss Black, vous m'écrirez un parchemin de 75cm sur le sujet pour demain. Et je veux qu'il soit complet; c'est-à-dire que je veux toutes les dates, tous les grands évènements et tous les grands sorciers ayant intervenus au cours de cette période. Je vous fais confiance mais le sujet ayant l'air de tant vous passionner, je suis sûre que ce petit devoir sera parfait, n'est-ce pas Miss Black ? »

Au fur et à mesure que Binns parlait, je me sentis déglutir péniblement mais n'en montra rien aux autres. Je lui fis donc un grand sourire.

«- Oui, bien sûr ! Ce sera un jeu d'enfants ! » répondis-je.

_Tant fait pas un peu trop là ? Un jeu d'enfants ? _Oui, bon... C'était pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point son devoir m'emmerde ! _Ah, d'accord..._

«- Je suis ravi de l'entendre, Miss Black ! »

_Enfoiré !_, pensais-je. Sur ces dernières paroles, la sonnerie retentit et nous pûmes enfin sortir. Les portes à peine franchit, les autres éclatèrent de rire. La stupide chose qui me servait de frère et ce touffu à lunettes qui lui servait de meilleur ami n'arrêtaient pas de me charrier en imitant le professeur Binns et moi-même sous le rire de Peter, Winry et Iseult. Lily et Remus avaient un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Alice et Franck étaient trop occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, comment ils font pour ne pas tomber alors qu'ils ne regardent même pas où ils vont ces deux là ? N'empêche ils étaient tellement mignon tout les deux que je ne pus retenir un sourire. Nous arrivâmes en cours de potion avec... encore les Serpentards. Le professeur Slughorn nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Lily ne voulait pas que Winry et moi nous mettions ensembles.

«- Mais Lily pourquoi je ne peux pas me mettre avec Cassie ?, demanda Winry que Lily emmenait avec elle vers une table.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir la classe de potion exploser ! » rétorqua Lily en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Winry ne trouva rien à redire et moi non plus. _En même temps elle a pas tort... _Nous n'étions pas concentrées la première fois mais là c'est différent ! _Vous n'êtes jamais concentrées en cours toutes les deux ! _... _Bien. Maintenant va te mettre avec Remus, il t'attend._ Re... Remus ? Hé ! C'était pas précisé dans le contrat que je devais passer ces deux heures de potion à ses côtés ! _Estimes-toi heureuse de ne pas te retrouver avec Peter ! Iseult n'a pas eu cette chance elle... _Je soupira et alla prendre place à côté de Remus. Slughorn nous fit faire un travail de groupe.

«- J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas que je sois avec toi ?, me demanda mon voisin.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, lui souriais-je. Au moins, je suis pas tombée sur Peter.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- D'ailleurs, comment tu fais pour le supporter en potion ?

- La patience, tout simplement. Si je me mets avec Peter c'est pour lui donner un coup de main et pour l'aider à progresser. Si James et Sirius ne le font pas, alors qui d'autre ?, dit-il. C'est mon ami. Peter n'est peut-être pas très intelligent mais il peut parfois faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence. Si, je t'assure ! » s'empressa t-il de rajouter en me voyant faire les gros yeux.

Peter faire preuve d'intelligence ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens ! Depuis que je suis arrivée, la seule chose que je l'ai vu faire, c'est de manger !

«- Si tu le dis, fis-je finalement. Quoi qu'il en soit je préfère te le dire tout de suite, je ne suis pas douée en potion donc attends-toi au pire !

- Ne t'en fais, sourit-il, je me débrouille plutôt bien. Je te guiderais et tu n'auras qu'à me suivre. »

J'acquiesçais et lui rendis son sourire. Il m'indiqua la démarche à suivre et nous nous mîmes au travail. Je coupais les ingrédients tandis que Remus les mit à la bonne proportion dans le chaudron. Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil. Ces gestes étaient précis et confiant, il était très sûr de lui et affichait un très grand sérieux. Cependant, il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et semblait très fatigué. Son teint blanc l'était encore plus et lui donnait un air de grand malade.

«- Binns n'y a pas été de main morte tout à l'heure..., me dit-il soudainement en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

- Oui. Ce prof est vraiment une plaie !, m'exclamais-je. « En plus d'être un super somnifère, c'est un super emmerdeur ! »

Remus éclata de rire. Je souriais à cette vue. Il se reprit et me regarda.

«- On peux dire que tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche !

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis une Black ! » dis-je en prenant un air hautain.

Cela le fit sourire.

- Oh ça oui, ça ne fais pas de doutes. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Binns peut être un sacré... emmerdeur quand il le veut.

- Oui. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais m'en sortir avec ce devoir !, avouais-je. Je ne sais même pas quel est le sujet que je dois traiter, d'ailleurs ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses là !, râlais-je.

- Si tu veux je pourrais te passer mes notes ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Merci Remus !, m'exclamais-je. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de vouloir m'aider.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, tu sais ! Ça me fait plaisir et puis entre amis il faut bien s'entraider ! » sourit-il.

Nous nous souriâmes et nous remîmes au travail tout en discutant et en riant. Remus était vraiment quelqu'un de très drôle. Dommage qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche un peu plus souvent ! Il avait une conversation intéressante. Il m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec Peter, James et mon frère et ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là, l'impression qu'il avait eu en les voyant. Il parlait d'eux avec une certaine admiration et un immense bonheur. Le cours se termina et nous partîmes manger. Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Nous eûmes une heure d'Étude des moldus avec James, Sirius, Remus et moi-même. Les autres, n'ayant pas pris cette option, avait une heure de libre. Nous nous retrouvâmes ensuite pour deux heures de Botanique et nous eûmes finis.

Les garçons, Lily, Winry, Iseult et moi allâmes passer un moment avec Hagrid qui fût ravis de notre visite. Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Lily et les garçons avaient l'air tendu surtout Remus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci mangea rapidement et sortit de table en nous informant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait se coucher tôt. Les autres agissaient vraiment bizarrement sauf Iseult. Winry me regardait d'un air interrogateur. J'haussais les épaules lui faisant comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus. Après avoir mangés, nous montâmes dans la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'une fois installés dans les fauteuils que je remarquais l'absence des garçons.

«- Hé ! Où sont les garçons ?

- C'est vrai ça !, dit Winry. Ils étaient juste derrière nous tout à l'heure !

- Oh ! Euh... Ils doivent sûrement être encore en train de préparer une nouvelle blague contre les Serpentards dans un coin du château, fit Lily.

- Ouais, peut-être... »

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Nous rigolâmes souvent mais je voyais bien que Lily était toujours aussi tendu. Et j'étais persuadée qu'elle savait exactement où se trouvait les garçons. Vers 22h15, nous montâmes toutes les quatre nous coucher. Je sortais de la salle de bain après avoir mis mon pyjama et me mis en tailleur près de mon lit. Celui-ci se trouvait juste à côté de la petite fenêtre devant laquelle je m'étais assise. Je contempla l'horizon. Le ciel était onyx et constellé d'innombrables et scintillantes étoiles tandis que la lune était parfaitement ronde et pleine, éclairant le parc de Poudlard. Winry prit place à mes côtés en silence.

«- C'est la pleine lune, ce soir..., chuchota t-elle.

- Oui... »

Le silence refit surface mais ne dura que quelques secondes.

«- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?, demandais-je.

- Je l'espère..., répondit Winry puis elle soupira et se leva. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, demain est un autre jour.

- Oui, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Blondie. »

Winry partit se coucher tandis que je restais encore un peu à contempler le ciel. Je me levais et pris place dans mon lit. Je remarqua que Lily était assise sur son lit et me regardait. Elle me sourit et disparut sous ses couvertures. J'éteignis la lumière et m'endormis. Avant que mes paupières ne se ferment, j'entendis un hurlement au dehors. Cela me fit repenser à une phrase que j'avais lu dans un livre et que je connaissais par cœur : *****_Lorsque la lune est ronde, les loups-garous se revèlent au monde..._

* * *

**Alors ? Review ? *Pas touche à la dernière phrase ! Elle vient de moi, don't touch !**

**Désolée pour les fautes dans le texte, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible mais l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur pote ! ^^ Et comme je ne suis pas une vraie As à la dictée *glups !* Nobody is perfect...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait grand plaisir. Bisous.**


	10. Discussion sur papier et vieille connais

**Chapitre X **

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais sur mon lit en baillant. Je regardais autour de moi et constatais que personne n'était encore debout. Tiens, c'est bizarre. Lily n'est même pas encore levée et pourtant c'est toujours elle qui se levait la première le matin. Mon regard se posa sur le réveil de cette dernière et je compris pourquoi. Il n'était que 06h30 et nous devions nous lever dans seulement une heure. Bah, tant pis ! Pour une fois que j'étais la première levée, autant en profiter. Je sortis du lit et me dirigea vers mon armoire. Je pris mes vêtements et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me lavais les dents puis me déshabillais et me mis sous le jet d'eau. Ce que ça faisait du bien ! Le silence autour de moi, l'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau me fit un bien fou.

Je me sentais apaisée. J'essaya de faire le vide dans mon esprit mais l'image d'une certaine personne m'en empêchait. _On se demande bien qui ça peut être ! _Tiens Poppy, ça faisait longtemps. _Oui, c'est vr... Attend... Comment tu m'as appelée ? Poppy ? _Oui, je t'ai enfin trouvée un prénom. T'aimes pas ? _C'est... mignon. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est mignon, j'aime bien. Merci ! J'en avais vraiment marre de "Conscience" ! _Y'as pas de quoi ! Comme je le disais, l'image d'une personne aux yeux de miel et à la peau de porcelaine me revenait à l'esprit. Je revoyais son regard si profond et si mystérieux lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé au dessus de moi. Cet échange avait été... intense. Oui, c'est ça : intense.

Il y avait aussi cette tristesse qui persistait dans son regard. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi de la tristesse ? Cachait-il un secret ? Étais-ce ce secret qui le faisait souffrir ? Tant de questions... En tout cas, les garçons et Lily avaient l'air d'être au courant. J'en étais persuadée. Leur attitude au dîner le confirmait. L'inquiétude dans leur yeux, la tension qui régnait entre eux, le départ précipité de Remus, la disparition des garçons après le dîner, le sourire crispé de Lily. Remus cachait un secret et le partageait avec les quatre autres. Je trouverais ce que c'est, je trouverais ce qui rendait triste Remus. Foi de Cassiopée Eleandra Perséphore Black, je trouverais !

Mais je ne pouvais pas agir seule, il fallait j'en parle à Winry. Je suis sûre que elle aussi voudrait savoir, elle aussi avait remarquée l'étrange attitude des Maraudeurs et de la rouquine. Mais fallait-il que j'en parle à Iseult ? Je l'appréciais beaucoup mais devais-je la mettre dans la confidence ? Après tout je ne la connaissais que depuis quatre jours. Néanmoins, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire totalement confiance. Enfin... J'en parlerais à Winry et on verra bien.

Je sortis de la douche et me sécha à l'aide d'une serviette. Je mis mon uniforme et m'attachais les cheveux en une queue haute. Je sortis de la pièce et remarqua que Lily était enfin réveillée.

«- Cassie ? T'es déjà debout, me demanda t-elle d'un air très étonnée.

- Bien sûr que non Lily ! Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination !

- Question con, réponse con, hein ?, sourit-elle. Il n'est que 07h30 et tu es déjà levée ! Excuse-moi mais d'habitude tu es la dernière à sortir de ton lit et la ça me surprend de te voir déjà debout.

- Crois-moi, j'en suis la première surprise. »

Elle me sourit et partit dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements sous le bras. Je partis dans la salle commune et pris place sur le canapé. Trente minutes plus tard, Lily descendait en compagnie de Winry et Iseult.

«- Hey Blondie !, me fit Winry en me déposant un baiser sur la joue. Bon matin ?

- Bon matin... Et toi ?

- Idem !

- Hello, Cassie !, me lança joyeusement Iseult.

- Salut. Bon, on attend les garçons ou on va tout de suite à la grande Salle ?

- On va à la grande salle, dit Lily. Les garçons nous rejoindront un peu plus tard. »

Nous partîmes donc vers la grande salle. En chemin, je pris Winry par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille un : « J'ai à te parler tout à l'heure. » Elle acquiesça et nous prîmes place autour de la table de notre maison. Nous déjeunâmes toute les quatre dans la bonne humeur. Les garçons n'étaient toujours pas arrivés mais Lily me rassura en me disant qu'ils avaient sûrement dû oublier l'heure. Nous partîmes vers le cours de Sortilège que nous avions en commun avec la maison des Serdaigles. Je me mis aux côtés de Winry et Lily ceux d'Iseult. Les garçons arrivèrent juste au moment où le professeur Flitwick allait refermer les portes. Ils avaient tous les quatre les cheveux en batailles et la chemise mal mise dans leur pantalon. Ils avaient des cernes sous les yeux. Remus était certainement le pire de tous : de grandes cernes sous les yeux et le teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais moins qu'hier. Il paraissait très exténué. Non, il _était_ très exténué. Ils prirent place et le cours commença.

Durant tout le cours, James, Sirius et Peter prenaient soin de Remus qui s'était assoupi, la tête dans ses bras, sur la table. Lily n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour voir comment il allait et demander aux garçons si tout allait bien. C'était vraiment étrange, il fallait que j'en parle absolument à Winry. Je déchira un bout de parchemin et écrivis dessus.

_- Winry, il faut qu'on discute toi et moi. Tu sais... à propos des garçons..._

Je lui fis passer le mot, elle le lut et ensuite s'empara de sa plume. Elle écrivit sa réponse sur le parchemin puis me le redonna discrètement. Flitwick avait beau avoir la taille d'un lilliputien, il n'en demeurait pas moins un fin observateur.

_- Oui. Je voulais justement t'en parler, tu ne trouves pas leur attitude étrange ? Hier, ils disparaissent et aujourd'hui, ils arrivent presque en retard en cours. C'est louche tout ça..._

_- Je me disais justement la même chose... J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent un truc et que Lily soit également au courant._

_- Oui, c'est sûr ! Mais comment en être sûr ? Si ça se trouve ce n'est rien du tout..._

_- Non, ce n'est pas rien du tout. Et je pense savoir qui concerne ce secret !_

_- Ah ouais ? Qui ?_

_- Je pense que ce secret concerne Remus tout particulièrement... Je le sens. Il y a une aura de mystère tout autour de lui ! Il garde ses distances par rapport aux autres mais avec les garçons et Lily, c'est différent. En tout cas, ces quatre là ont l'air parfaitement au courant ! J'en suis persuadée ! Leur attitude au dîner et celle de ce matin est trop étrange ! L'inquiétude dans leur yeux, la tension qui régnait entre eux, le départ précipité de Remus, la disparition des garçons après le dîner, le sourire crispé de Lily lorsqu'on a voulu savoir où les garçons se sont volatilisés. Le "presque" retard en cours des garçons. C'est vraiment trop bizarre..._

_- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup pour ne pas être suspect ! Sa doit être quand même super important pour qu'ils soient comme ça. Je me demande ce que ça peut être... J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave en tout cas !_

_- Ça te dirait de le découvrir ?_

_- T'es sérieuse ? Tu sais, chacun a le droit d'avoir ces secrets... Même si j'ai envie de le savoir, ça ne nous regardes pas..._

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Moi je veux savoir et tu sais que je sais que nous savons que tu en meurs d'envie aussi ! Allez Winry, s'il te plaît ! Je pourrais pas le faire sans toi..._

_- Bon... Ok ! Mais si ils apprennent ce qu'on fait, je dirais que c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée et que tu m'as pratiquement torturée pour que j'accepte de t'aider !_

_- Oh, c'est vraiment trop généreux de ta part ! Mais c'est d'accord... Et tu crois qu'on devrait mettre Iseult dans la confidence ? Je l'aime bien et puis je suis sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance._

_- Pourquoi pas ? Je l'aime bien aussi et, puis à trois, ça ira plus vite._

_- Ok, on lui en parlera ce soir alors..._

_- Ouais mais en attendant Flitwick rapplique !_

En effet, Flitwick se rapprochait de notre bureau. Winry ne sachant pas où cacher le bout de parchemin, le roula en boule et le mit... dans sa bouche ! Je rêve où elle vient de manger notre conversation ? Elle devient « parchemivore » ou quoi ? Cette fille est complètement timbrée ! Au moment où Flitwick - visiblement en colère - arriva devant notre bureau, la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Ouf ! Sauvée par le gong comme on dirait ! Nous passâmes devant lui avec un grand sourire plâtré sur le visage alors qu'il nous regardait d'un mauvais oeil. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les garçons et nous partîmes tous ensemble vers le cours de métamorphose. En chemin, Winry et moi essayâmes de savoir où avaient disparus les garçons hier soir et de savoir pourquoi étaient-ils aussi fatigués. Ils nous assurèrent qu'ils avaient eu un truc très important à faire et que du coup ils s'étaient couchés très tard. Winry et moi nous regardâmes, peu convaincu. Cela ne fit que renforcer ce que je pensais déjà : ils partageaient un secret. Maintenant, restais à savoir quel était ce secret...

Les deux heures de métamorphose avec McGo se passèrent bien. Le cours fut en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Sans me vanter, je suis vraiment très douée en métamorphose. J'avais réussi à faire tous les exercices que McGo nous avait demandée. Pour les garçons, le cours se passa comme le précédent. Remus s'était endormi sur sa table tandis que les garçons prenaient soin de lui et exécutaient les exercices demandés en même temps. Bientôt ce fût l'heure d'aller manger. Durant le déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Un hibou au plumage gris et aux yeux vert se posta devant Winry. Il tenait dans ses griffes une lettre au nom de Winry et de moi-même. Nous nous regardâmes.

«- Salut Hermès ! » fit Winry en caressant la tête du hiboux qui poussa un hululement de contentement.

Je pris la lettre et lui caressa à mon tour la tête. Hermès vint se poser sur mon épaule gauche en enfouissant sa petite tête dans mes cheveux. Je souris en sentant ses petites plumes me caresser la joue. J'ouvris la lettre et en sortis le papier puis Winry se pencha vers moi pour pouvoir la lire également.

_« Coucou Mesdemoiselles les Rebelles ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien passée ! Si vous saviez comme l'école me semble bien vide sans vous deux... Beaux Bâtons est redevenu ce qu'elle était avant que vous n'y apportiez de la chaleur et du rire. Mais je suppose que vous ne vous en souciez pas plus que cela ? Bon, d'accord j'en viens au fait ! La pleine lune s'est bien passée, quelques douleurs persistent et je suis extrêmement crevée mais, à part ça, tout va pour le mieux. Cela m'as fait tout de même drôle lorsque je ne vous ais pas vu près de mon lit en me réveillant, je me sentais bien seule ! Mais bon... Bref, comme promis, je vous écris pour vous donner de mes nouvelles et vous assurer que tout va bien. En tout cas, votre renvoi semble profitable pour certaines d'entre nous. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Et oui, en plein dans le mille ! Les pestes d'Émilie Saint-Ange, Sarah Geller, Ludivine Forestier et Audrey Laurence ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de leur faire ravaler leurs grands airs ! Enfin vous le savez, je ne suis pas du genre violente moi. Pacifiste à toutes épreuves ! Bon, je vais allez me reposer un peu moi. Les lendemains de pleine lune, c'est toujours aussi éprouvant. J'espère qu'on se verra un de ces jours, les filles. Je vous embrasse très fort !_

_Votre 'Loulouve' préférée, Lydia qui vous adore._

_PS: Ma soeur vous embrasse et vous dit que les cours sans vous, c'est moins drôle ! __PPS: Vous avez intérêt à m'écrire en retour sinon je vous jure qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, je viens vous bouffer ! Oh non, ça fait trop gore et puis, je m'en voudrais quand même ! Bisous les Rebelles ! »_

Ah, cette Lydia... Cette fille est vraiment incroyable ! Lydia est une élève de Beaux Bâtons. Elle est la petite soeur de Mme Maxime et elle a un an de moins que nous. C'est une lycanthrope, elle a été mordu à l'âge de 12 ans alors qu'elle se promenait en forêt. Winry et moi avions découvert son secret et lui avions promis de ne rien dire. Cela nous a beaucoup rapprochées toutes les trois même si elle passait son temps avec les élèves de son année. A chaque lendemain de pleine lune, nous montions à son dortoir et attendions qu'elle se réveille. Personne à l'école n'est au courant à part Mme Maxime, Winry et moi. Avant de partir, nous lui avions fait promettre de nous donner de ses nouvelles à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, histoire de se rassurer. Je rangeais la lettre dans la poche de ma robe. Je donna un bout de gâteau à Hermès, lui donna une énième caresse ainsi que Winry et il s'envola.

«- Nous lui enverrons une lettre ce soir. Pour le moment, Lydia doit se reposer.

- Oui. Mme Maxime, s'ennuyer de nous ! Qui l'aurait cru ?, pouffais-je.

- Je dois dire qu'elle me manque aussi. On rigolait bien en cours avec elle.

- Ouais... »

J'étais dans mes pensées quand Sirius me fit revenir sur terre.

«- Allô ! Poudlard appelle Cassiopée, Poudlard appelle Cassiopée !

- Redis encore une fois mon prénom en entier et j'te fais bouffer ta cuisse de poulet par le nez !

- Mais oui, c'est ça... Cassiiiiiiopéééée ! »

Il se leva en courant tandis que je me lança à sa poursuite.

- « On se rejoint en Divination ! » nous lança Lily.

Sirius courrait en poussant les gens sur son passage et en riant à gorge déployée. Son rire ressemblait plus à un aboiement. Mais c'est qu'il court vite en plus celui la ! Je riais aussi de bon coeur. C'était si bon de rire comme ça ! Sirius prit la direction du parc, moi toujours à sa poursuite. Je ralentissais le pas et me cachais derrière un arbre. Ne me voyant plus et croyant que j'avais arrêtée de le pourchasser, il s'arrêta tout essoufflé au bord du lac. Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça, le frangin, t'as tort ! Je m'approchais à petit pas vers lui et lorsqu'il se retourna, je lui sautais dessus ! Nous roulâmes ensemble et finissâmes notre roulé-boulé... dans les eaux du lac. Je ressortis de l'eau et éclatais de rire en voyant la tête de Sirius.

«- Oh, allez frérot ! Fais pas cette tête !, rigolais-je.

- Pas cette tête... Pas cette tête... Merlin ! Qu'ais-je fait pour avoir une soeur pareille ?, maugréa t-il tout bas dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Hééé ! Je te signale que la soeur en question t'entend parfaitement bien de là où elle est ! »

Je lui tournais le dos et commençais à m'avancer vers le château mais ce fut une grossière erreur. Sirius me prit dans ses bras et me jeta à l'eau. Malheureusement pour lui, je m'agrippa à la manche de son uniforme et il tomba avec moi dans l'eau.

«- Haha ! Tel est prit qui croyait prendre !

- C'est ça ! Fais bien la maligne ! En attendant, on va être en retard en Divination.

- Depuis quand tu te soucis d'arriver à l'heure en cours toi ? » me moquais-je.

Il me fit une grimace et je lui tirais la langue. Nous ressortîmes tous les deux de l'eau et avançâmes vers le château. Nous courûmes dans les couloirs en manquant de nous étaler à plusieurs reprises. Nous étions encore tout trempés et l'eau nous faisait glisser. Nous arrivâmes sain et sauf jusqu'à la salle de Divination. En nous entendant arriver ( faut dire que nous n'étions pas très discret tous les deux à rire comme des hyènes ! ), les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors tournèrent la tête dans notre direction. Sirius voulut arriver dans un magnifique virage mais se rétama magnifiquement bien dû à l'eau ! Je voulus stopper ma course mais je glissais et tomba sur Sirius. Les deux maisons éclatèrent de rire. James et Iseult nous aidèrent à nous relever et nous nous séchâmes à l'aide d'un sort. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un immonde vacarme laissant apparaître une femme portant une robe bariolée.

«- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? » s'écria t-elle, faisant ainsi revenir le silence.

Elle était de taille moyenne, un peu ronde, ses cheveux blonds formait une impressionnante touffe de cheveux. Elle avait les traits fins, sa bouche formait une ligne parfaitement droite et ses yeux était d'un marron chocolat. Sa silhouette me semblait vaguement familière. Je m'approchais de cette silhouette et la reconnus immédiatement.

«- Mlle Walsh ! » m'exclamais-je en souriant.

Je m'avançais encore un peu et lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses traits exprimèrent de la surprise et de... l'inquiétude ?

«- Mi-mi- miss Black ?, bégaya t-elle. Mais que faite-vous donc ici ?

- Comme tous les autres élèves ici présent, je viens étudier, souriais-je. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de vous revoir ! Ça fait un bail ! Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? »

Les autres étaient abasourdis. Je parlais à Mlle Walsh comme à une ancienne amie. Enfin, je pense que je peux la considérer de cette façon... Elle me regardait, perdue, puis se reprit rapidement. Elle se remit bien droite et leva la tête de manière presque hautaine.

«- Pour ma part, je me serais bien passée de ces « retrouvailles ». Si nous pouvons vraiment appeler cela comme ça... Et pour votre information, miss Black, je suis votre professeur de Divination et j'exige que vous me parliez d'une toute autre façon !

- Allons ! Ne prenez pas ce petit air condescendant avec moi, Mlle Walsh. Nous avons vécues tellement de chose vous et moi…, répondis-je, narquoise.

- Veuillez cesser immédiatement cela miss Black ! Je ne tolérais pas cette attitude dans ma classe.

- Quelle attitude ? » demandais-je innocement.

Elle fulminait, je le sentais. Je n'aurais jamais cru la revoir un jour et surtout pas ici à Poudlard. Comme quoi le monde était bien petit ! Mais je pense que cela doit être pareil de son côté. Elle scruta les élèves tout autour de nous et se retourna.

«- Bien, veuillez entrer et dans le silence. Le cours va commencer. »

Nous entrâmes dans la salle. Il y avait des petites tables où trônait dessus une boule de cristal sur son piédestal. Autour de chaque table, était posé, à même le sol, quelques vieux poufs de couleur violet. Les Maraudeurs se mirent ensemble à une table. Winry, Lily, Iseult et Moi prîmes place à une table située devant les garçons. Je sentais quelqu'un se pencher vers moi, je me reculais un peu et la personne me chuchota à l'oreille :

- « T'as fait fort avec Mlle Walsh !, dit une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de James. Mais dis-moi, d'où tu la connais ?

- C'était mon professeur de Divination lorsque je faisais mes études à Salem, répondis-je simplement.

- Salem... »

Je le laissais réfléchir quelque instant, le temps pour lui qu'il comprenne.

«- C'est pas vrai ! Salem ? Tu veux dire que... elle... tu...

- Doucement, James !, pouffais-je. Pour faire une phrase, il te faut un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Essaye encore, tu verras c'est pas si compliqué !

- Tu veux dire que c'est ce professeur là qui a démissionnée de Salem par ta faute ?

- Hééé ! Pourquoi tu m'accuses ? C'est elle qui l'a fait, pas moi ! »

Il rigola et je me remis correctement à ma place. L'heure passa trop lentement. Cette prof est toujours aussi chiante ! Avec les années, je crois que ça s'est même empiré ! Finalement, la journée prit fin assez tôt. Les garçons ne s'étaient pas éclipsés comme l'autre soir et Remus avait l'air d'aller mieux que ce matin. Dans notre dortoir, Winry et moi prîmes le temps de répondre à la lettre de Lydia. Ce fût Machin, mon hibou, qui fut choisi pour jouer le rôle du facteur. Nous restâmes avec les autres dans la salle commune puis vers 22 heures nous partîmes tous nous coucher.

_**Alors, ce chapitre mérite une petite review ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre !**_


	11. Des vacances d'enfer Partie 1

**Chapitre XI - Partie 1**

Deux mois était maintenant passés, nous étions donc en Décembre et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Durant ces deux derniers mois, Winry et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochées de Iseult. Nous sommes maintenant devenues inséparables. Nous avions écopées de nombreuses heures de détention ensemble ! Sirius nous avait dit que si nous continuons comme ça, nous pulvériserions le record d'heures de détention qui était détenu par James et lui-même. Par ailleurs, nous avions mise au courant Iseult pour "L'affaire Remus Lupin" et elle avait tout de suite acceptée de nous suivre. Lily passait la plupart de son temps avec Alice et les garçons mais elle venait quelques fois se joindre à nous. Ma complicité avec Sirius s'était beaucoup renforcée et je voyais très souvent Regulus. James est devenu comme une sorte de troisième frère pour moi. Peter et moi plaisantions souvent ensemble, finalement je le trouvais très sympathique malgré la première impression que j'avais eu de lui lorsque j'étais arrivée à Poudlard. Quant à Remus, et comme avec tous les autres, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés. Nous discutions souvent ensemble en se promenant dans le parc du château ou bien en étant installés dans la salle commune. Bref, mon amitié avec ces personnes s'était sacrément consolidée et j'en étais heureuse. Ma vie à Poudlard se passait très bien malgré quelques insignifiants petits accrochages avec la bande de Lulu & Co.

Comme je le disais, nous étions en Décembre et c'était bientôt les vacances de Noël. Demain exactement et vous dire que je ne les appréhendais pas ces vacances serait vous mentir. Qui dit 'vacances', dit pour moi 'retour à la maison' ! Mère et père ne m'avaient donnés aucune nouvelle depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard mais je savais déjà ce que cela voulait dire : j'allais en baver. Je me rappelais parfaitement la réaction qu'avait eu Mère lorsqu'elle avait su que Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor... Si je ne m'étais pas interposée, elle aurait très bien pu l'achever ! Rien n'est plus insultant chez les Black que de ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard. Après cela Sirius est devenu le paria, la vermine, l'erreur, la honte de la famille. Il ne l'avait jamais montré mais je savais qu'il avait énormément souffert de cette situation. Puis au fil des années, cette souffrance s'est transformée en haine envers notre famille.

Nous étions tous en Divination avec Mlle Walsh. Comme lorsque j'étudiais à Salem et qu'elle était mon professeur, je m'amusais à la faire tourner en bourrique - ce qui m'avait valu durant ces deux derniers mois de très nombreuses heures de détention ! Cette folle m'avait encore annoncée - comme à Salem - ma mort. Les autres avaient été un peu angoissés la première fois qu'elle me l'avait prédit. Moi ça m'avais bien fait rire ! J'avais rétorquée à cette Miss Touffue ( je déteste définitivement ces cheveux ) que durant les trois premières années de ma scolarité elle me l'avait toujours prédit et qu'il ne m'étais jamais rien arrivée ! Maintenant, chaque fois que nous rentrons en cours, je lui lance « ce sera toujours pas pour aujourd'hui la visite de la grande Faucheuse ! » Ce qui ne manque évidemment pas de la faire enrager ! Bref, nous étions en Divination et je me retrouvais comme à chaque fois en compagnie de Lily, Iseult et Winry. Les garçons étaient toujours à la table de derrière nous. Mlle Walsh nous avait demandée d'interpréter ce que nous voyons dans la boule de cristal, de rechercher un quelconque signe de l'au-delà. M'ouais. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois dans cette bouboule, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une espèce de fumée blanchâtre flottant à l'intérieur ! Même Lily avait finit par abandonner ! Winry se pencha vers Iseult et moi.

«- Dites, vous croyez que cette fumée ça veut dire que je vais peut-être mourir d'un cancer du poumon ? »

Nous rigolâmes silencieusement.

«- Soit pas aussi pessimiste !, pouffa Iseult. Peut-être que ça veut dire qu'il va pas faire beau demain. Il va peut-être y avoir du brouillard ?

- Bon ça suffit toutes les trois !, s'écria Mlle Walsh en s'approchant de notre table. J'en ai assez de vous voir papoter durant mon heure de cours ! Si vous ne voulez pas suivre ce cours, soit. Mais occupez-vous silencieusement ! Non, encore mieux ! Faites semblant de suivre mon cours, est-ce bien claire toutes les trois ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Walsh ! » dîment-nous d'une seule et même voix.

Ellenous toisa de son regard perçant et repartit au centre de la pièce. Nous nous regardâmes toutes les trois et pouffâmes de rire.

«- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais qui veux faire un pendu ? » demanda Winry.

Nous jouâmes tout en parlant. Nous n'arrêtions pas de rigoler tout en essayant de ne pas nous faire voir par la prof. Nous étions partis dans un fou rire lorsque Mlle Walsh apparut devant nous, furieuse.

«- Ah non ! Je vous avait dit de faire semblant de suivre mon cours ! Ne pourriez-vous pas faire ce que l'on vous demande pour une fois ? A croire que cela était trop vous demander mesdemoiselles ! Miss Black, miss White et miss D'Helric, sortez de mon cours !

- Pour de vrai ou on doit aussi faire semblant ? » demandais-je en souriant.

Winry et Iseult sourirent eux aussi tandis que les autres se retenèrent de rire. Malheureusement, pour Mlle Walsh, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron.

- « DEHORS !, cria t-elle faisant ainsi sursauter toute la classe.

- C'est si gentiment demander... » commença Winry.

- Comment refuser ? » termina Iseult.

Nous prîmes nos affaires et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Au moment où nous allions sortir toutes les trois, la prof nous interpella.

«- Et Mesdemoiselles... Lors de votre retour à Poudlard, après les vacances, vous aurez le plaisir de partager un mois de détention toutes les trois ensemble. Prenez cela comme... un cadeau de Noël ?

- C'est trop aimable à vous..., dit Iseult. Mais...

- Venant de votre part, pourquoi ça ne nous étonne pas ? » finit Winry.

Nous ne lui laissâmes pas le temps de répondre et sortîmes de la salle. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et nous retrouvâmes dans le grand hall.

«- Cette prof est complètement barge !, rigola Winry.

- Elle a carrément péter un plomb ! On aurait une chimère avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens ! » renchérit Iseult.

Nous rigolâmes toutes les trois. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sous le saule pleureur situé près du lac, dans le parc, en attendant que les garçons sorte de Divination. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien mais le sujet dériva très vite sur « l'affaire Remus Lupin ».

«- C'est quand même incroyable !, dit Winry l'air songeuse. Chaque fois que les garçons s'éclipsent, on arrive jamais à les retrouver...

- Oui. C'est comme si...

- Comme si ils avaient disparut ! Pouf ! Plus personne...

- La dernière fois, on a fouillé tout le château et ils n'étaient nul part !

- Oui mais vous oubliez à qui on a faire les filles, dis-je. Les Maraudeurs, les troubles faits de Poudlard. Ils doivent forcément connaître ce château comme leur poche !

- Pas faux !, approuva Winry.

- Et y'a Lily..., dit Iseult. Chaque fois que les garçons disparaissent, elle paraît super angoissée. Et le lendemain matin, les garçons arrivent en cours toujours super fatigués...

- Surtout Remus.

- A croire qu'ils ont passés nuit blanche.

- Ouais et malgré tous ces indices, on a toujours pas trouvé ce que ça pourrait être, soupirais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ? » demanda une voix derrière nous.

Les garçons et Lily s'installèrent avec nous. Sirius prit place à côté de moi et mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

«- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez toujours pas trouvé ?, redemanda t-il.

- Comment perdre ma virginité, pourquoi ?, dis-je très sérieuse.

- QUOI ? » s'écrièrent les garçons sauf Lily qui avait compris que je me foutais de leur tronche.

J'éclatais de rire devant leurs têtes. Décidément, ces mecs croient tout ce que je leur raconte.

«- Mais nan, je rigole ! On a toujours pas trouvé comment faire en sorte que Mlle Walsh pose sa démission sur le bureau de ce cher Dumby.

- Ouais, ouais. Je préfère ça », grommela mon frangin.

Nous discutâmes tous ensemble puis ce fût bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner. Une fois fini, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune. Les garçons restèrent dans la salle commune tandis que les filles partirent dans notre dortoir préparer leurs valises. Je n'avais pas trop la tête à papoter ce soir, je suivais donc les filles. Mon rangement ne me prit que trente minutes alors que Iseult n'en était qu'à sa première valise. Dites vous qu'il lui en reste encore deux à remplir ! Lily avait rejoint les garçons et Winry se reposait sur son lit. Je vérifia que Machin mon hibou se trouvait bien là et non partit voler je ne sais où. Tiens, ça me faisait penser à Bidule tout ça ! Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas vu cette petite boule de poil. Cadeau de Sirius en plus ! Je le cherchais dans le dortoir mais je ne le trouvais pas. Je descendais à la salle commune. Sirius, James et Lily se trouvaient près du feu.

«- Sirius, t'aurais pas vu Bidule ?, lui demandais-je en regardant partout.

- Bidule ? demanda James.

- C'est son chat, répondit Sirius puis il s'adressa à moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans notre dortoir. »

Je le remerciais et montais dans le dortoir des garçons. J'ouvris doucement la porte et le chercha du regard. J'entendis un miaulement (ndla : ça se dit comme ça ?). J'aperçus Bidule au pied du lit de Remus. Je le pris dans mes bras et le caressais. Je relevais la tête lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un bouger. Je n'avais pas vu Remus qui semblait dormir dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant comme ça... Il paraissait apaisé, serein. _Bah, en même temps, il dort !_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu arrives dans ces moments là ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? _C'est juste histoire que tu ne deviennes pas neuneu !_ _Si je n'intervenais pas, à chaque fois tu finirais avec de la bave sur le menton ! _N'importe quoi ! Tu sais que je te déteste ? _Je sais surtout que tu m'adores. _Non, je te déteste ! _Rappelles-toi que je suis ta conscience et que je sais tout de toi, même les choses que tu ne sais pas encore. _Et bah peut-être que je te fais croire que je t'aimes bien mais qu'en fait je te déteste ? _T'es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi quand tu t'y mets ! Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore ta conscience. _Qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas Poppy ?

«- Poppy ? »

Je sursautais. Remus avait les yeux ouverts et me regardait intensément. Apparemment, c'est lui qui venait de parler. Avais-je penser à voix haute ?_ Il semblerait très chère. _Il doit me prendre pour une folle maintenant ! _J'te rassure, tu l'étais déjà avant. _Sympa !

«- Qui est Poppy ?, demanda Remus.

- Poppy ? Hein... Euh... C'est personne !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit personne. Sinon tu n'aurais pas prononcer ce nom », sourit-il.

Je fondais littéralement sur place. Cette petite fossette à sa joue droite et ce sourire en coin étaient trop craquant. _Mayde ! Mayde ! On la perd ! _Poppy ! J'entendis Remus éclater de rire. Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur.

«- Tu viens de le redire, tu as redis Poppy !, s'exclama t-il visiblement très amusé par la situation. Alors vas-tu enfin me dire qui est cette Poppy ? »

Je rougis, je me sentais très mal à l'aise. C'est fou comme ce garçon arrive à chaque fois à me faire perdre tous mes moyens ! Je suis intimidée, je suis mal à l'aise et maintenant je rougis ! La prochaine fois, c'est quoi ? Tomber dans les pommes ? Il attendait visiblement une réponse, toujours muni de son sourire en coin.

«- Tu va me prendre pour une folle si j'te le dis !, soupirais-je.

- Qui te dit que je ne te considérais pas déjà comme telle ?

- Très bien puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais !

- Nan attends ! Je plaisantais ! » s'empressa t-il de dire en me voyant tourner les talons.

Il me fit une place à ses côtés et je m'y installais. Il me regardait, attendant que je commence. Je fixais délibérément le lit en face de moi pour ne pas me noyer dans ces magnifiques prunelles. _Oh Mon Dieu ! Plus cucu y'a pas ! _Ta gueule !

«- En fait..., commençais-je. Nan, sérieusement si je t'explique tu va me prendre pour une folle !

- Essayes quand même.

- Il t'est déjà arrivé d'entendre des voix dans ta tête ?

- Des voix ? Comme Jeanne D'Arc ?

- Jeanne qui ?

- Jeanne D'Arc. Le prof en a un peu parlé pendant le cours d'Étude des moldus. Elle s'est battue pour libérer la France des Anglais et on l'a traitée de folle durant son procès parce qu'elle disait qu'elle avait entendu des voix lui dire de faire ce qu'elle a fait... Ou un truc dans le genre...

- M'ouais... Enfin bref, non, c'est pas comme ta Jeanne Machin là... Tu sais, c'est une petite voix qui vient toujours te dire quelque chose, qui te fait réfléchir, un truc dans le genre quoi.

- Ah. Tu veux parler de la conscience... ?

- Oui, c'est ça !, m'écriais-je. La conscience ! Et bien moi, elle vient me parler tout le temps... Ce serait presque à se demander si je deviendrais pas folle...

- Je te rassure, tu ne l'est pas !, sourit Remus. La conscience est l'affaire de chacun. Elle sert à nous faire réfléchir, à nous faire prendre conscience de certaines choses ou bien à nous aider dans certains de nos choix.

- Hmm... Je vois.

- Mais tout ça ne me dis pas qui est Poppy.

- Et bien, Poppy est ma conscience.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as donnée un nom à ta conscience ?

- Il semblerait... Mais c'est elle qui m'a harcelée pour que je lui en trouve un ! Elle déteste quand je l'appelle conscience ! » me défendais-je.

Remus me dévisagea un petit moment puis éclata de rire.

«- Tu vois ? Qu'et-ce que je disais ? Tu me prend pour une folle !, m'écriais-je en me levant du lit.

- Attends ! »

Il me retint par le bras et me tira vers lui. Je tombais avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère sur le lit. Remus se pencha vers moi, son visage au dessus du mien. Il remit une de mes mèches de cheveux qui me barrait le visage derrière mon oreille. _Respire, Cassie ! Respire !_ Comment on fait déjà ? _On inspire et on expire. _Ah oui, c'est ça !

«- Excuse-moi si tu penses que je te prends pour une folle, murmura t-il doucement. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Seulement je n'avais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un auparavant qui ait donné un nom à sa conscience. »

Il s'arrêta un moment puis repris tout aussi doucement qu'avant.

«- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable Cassiopée Black.

- C'est un compliment ?, répliquais-je sur le même ton.

- Oui. »

Nous nous regardâmes en silence. C'était un silence apaisant, pas du tout gênant. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me noyais dans cette océan de miel. C'était si intense. Je voyais toujours cette étincelle de tristesse qui me serra le coeur. Que fait-elle dans ton si beau regard Remus ? Il y avait aussi une part de mystère dans ce regard. Quel est ton secret ? Que me caches-tu ? J'essayais de décrypter un quelconque signe qui aurait pu me mettre sur la voie mais je n'y trouvais rien. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que cela pouvait être. Je levais ma main vers son visage et lui caressais la joue du bout des doigts.

«- Qui es-tu réellement Remus ? » murmurais-je tout bas.

Apparemment, il m'avait parfaitement bien entendu. Je vis une lueur d'angoisse traverser ses prunelles. Étais-ce ma question qui avait suscitée ce sentiment ? Au moment où je voulus lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius et James.

«- Je croyais que tu venais juste récupérer ton chat ? » dit Sirius.

Je ne répondais pas. Remus et moi étions toujours en train de nous regarder. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Sirius froncer les sourcils et jeter un coup d'oeil à James qui faisait la même tête.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien », répondîmes-nous d'une même voix.

Remus se releva et s'adossa à sa tête de lit tandis que je pris place en tailleur. James haussa les épaules et se jeta sur son lit. Sirius ne disait rien mais savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il nous regardait tour à tour. Finalement, il laissa tomber et prit place sur son lit. Nous discutâmes tous les quatre puis les autres vinrent nous rejoindre et se mêler à la conversation. Vers 23h, les filles et moi-même partîmes nous coucher. J'embrassais les garçons et lorsque vint le tour de Remus, il me glissa un « désolé » à mon oreille. Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne posais pas de question. Une fois de mon lit, ce petit mot n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit. _Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Désolé._ La seule question que je pus me poser était : Pourquoi ?

Malheureusement aucune réponse ne me vint et je finis par me laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Demain sera mon retour au manoir des Black et survivre à cette première journée de vacances me demanderais beaucoup d'énergie.

_**Alors, j'ai droit à une petite review ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre !**_


	12. Des vacances d'enfer Partie 2

**Chapitre XI - Partie 2**

Le réveil de Lily sonna signifiant le début de mon enfer personnel. C'était aujourd'hui que les Vacances commençaient et j'allais enfin revoir Mère et père après trois mois d'(une heureuse) séparation. Je ne voulais pas me lever, je voulais retarder le plus possible le moment de mon départ. Winry prit place sur le bord de mon lit.

«- Faut se lever, Blondie.

- J'veux pas.

- Je sais que cette journée va être horrible et que de revoir Cruella ne te donne pas spécialement envie mais tu dois le faire. »

Je soupirais longuement. Elle avait raison, je devais me lever même si je n'en avais pas spécialement envie. Je me levais, pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'avais toujours été forte et je n'avais jamais hésiter à provoquer ma mère. Ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais flancher. Je m'habillais ensuite de façon moldue. T-shirt noir avec dessin dessus, veste noir, jean et converse. Mère allait carrément péter un plomb quand elle me verrais comme ça. Je me coiffais et me maquillais légèrement. Je sortais de la salle de bain et laissais la place à Iseult qui était encore complètement dans les vapes. Je fis mon lit et rangeais les dernières affaires traînant au pied de celui-ci. J'attendais avec Lily et Winry que Iseult finisse de se préparer puis nous partîmes à la grande salle prendre le petit-déjeuner. Les garçons arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et prirent place à nos côtés. Je voyais bien que Sirius s'inquiétait quelque peu pour moi. Il ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'oeil qu'il voulait discret, tout comme je sentais également le regard de Regulus me transpercer le dos. Je comprenais parfaitement leur peur et leur angoisse. Pour une fois, j'allais être seule à affronter l'hystérique. Sirius habitant chez James et Regulus passant les vacances chez les Lestrange...

Je ne préférais pas y penser et je continuais à bavarder tranquillement avec Winry et Iseult. Puis vint l'heure d'aller nous préparer pour partir prendre le train. Au moment où je sortis de la grande salle, je sentis quelqu'un me tirer sur le côté. Je me retrouvais dans les bras de cette personne. Je reconnus l'odeur de la personne comme étant celle de Regulus. Je refermais mes bras autour de sa taille.

«- Promet de faire très attention à toi, Cass'.

- Je te le promets, Reg... »

Il se détacha de moi et j'en fis de même. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux puis lui caressais la joue.

«- Tu t'en fais trop pour moi Regulus.

- C'est le lot de chaque grand frère, Cassie. C'est normal que je m'en fasse pour toi, tu vas passer ces vacances toute seule et de savoir qu'il n'y aura personne pour veiller sur toi ne me fait pas sentir mieux. D'ailleurs telle que je te connaît, tu ne vas sûrement pas te laisser faire... »

Il s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

«- Cassie... Je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne répondras pas aux provocations de Mère...

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je me laisses faire ? C'est bien ce que tu me demandes de faire Reg ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne le ferais jamais !

- Et pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire !, rétorqua t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Promets-le moi.

- Non.

- Cassiopée ! » s'énerva t-il.

Je soupirais. Après tout, si c'était là la seule chose à faire pour qu'il parte avec l'esprit un peu plus tranquille...

«- D'accord, je te le promets. »

Il remonta ses mains vers mon visage et les posa sur mes joues. Il s'avança et me déposa un baiser plein de tendresse et d'affection sur le front.

«- Merci petite soeur... »

Nous restâmes pendant un petit moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Winry m'interpelle. Je n'avais pas remarquée que les autres m'attendaient depuis tout à l'heure.

«- Blondie, tu viens ? On doit aller chercher nos valises.

- J'arrive, répondis-je puis je regardais Regulus et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tache de tenir ta promesse et de me revenir en un seul morceau, m'ordonna t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE REG ! » criais-je alors qu'il disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

Je l'entendis rire. Il savait parfaitement bien que je détestais quand il me donnait des ordres. J'esquissais un sourire et rejoignis les autres. Nous partîmes à la salle commune puis montâmes tous dans nos dortoirs chercher nos valises. Je pris la mienne, la cage avec Machin à l'intérieur et mis Bidule sur mon épaule puis descendis attendre les autres en bas. Les garçons s'y trouvaient déjà. Aucun de nous ne parla. Une fois tout le monde réunit, nous partîmes dans le grand hall.

Arrivés à la gare, nous montâmes directement dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Nous en trouvâmes vite un et prîmes place à l'intérieur. Lily nous apprit que Franck étaient en compagnie de ses amis et que Alice l'avait suivit. Lily, Winry et Iseult parlèrent pendant tout le trajet tandis que James et Sirius jouèrent à la bataille explosive. Remus lisait un livre tandis Peter et moi discutâmes ensemble. Après un long voyage qui me parut pas si long que ça, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta. Nous prîmes nos affaires et descendîmes tous sur le quai. Winry me prit par le bras et m'emmena avec elle. Je vis au loin ses parents nous sourire.

«- Ma chérie !, s'exclama Malicia en prenant Winry dans ses bras.

- Alors fillette ? Comment se sont passés ces trois mois de cours ?, demanda Edwarde en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Super ! Avec Cassie, on s'est fait pleins de nouveaux amis !

- Tant mieux alors. Content de te revoir jeune fille, me dit Edwarde.

- Moi de même Monsieur. »

Nous discutâmes pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'un homme interpelle les parents de Winry.

«- Edwarde, Malicia. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Andrew, Allie ! » dit Malicia en les prenant dans ses bras.

Edwarde serra la main de ce Andrew et embrassa la dite Allie.

«- Winry, Cassie, je vous présente les Potter. Ce sont des collègues du département des aurors.

- Enchantée », dîmes-nous toutes les deux.

Derrière les Potter se trouvaient James & Sirius qui nous rejoignirent ainsi que Remus qui apparemment passait les Vacances chez James.

«- Où sont Lily et Iseult ?, demanda Winry.

- Elles ont rejoint leur famille mais Peter viendra chez moi la deuxième semaine des vacances, répondit James. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez venir, vous êtes le bienvenu les filles.

- J'y réfléchirais le bigleux !, dit Winry.

- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle !, ironisa James. T'en a pas marre avec ce surnom ?

- Jamais mon chou !

- « Tu sais bien que pour moi ce sera pas possible Jamesie…, dis-je. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'y aille. Ils m'attendent. »

Mère et père m'attendaient dans un coin et regardaient attentivement la scène. J'embrassais Winry, Remus, James et Sirius puis salua les Potter et les D'Helric. Je pris ma valise et me dirigeais vers eux en sifflotant. J'avançais d'une démarche fière et sûre de moi et j'avais la tête haute. Je m'arrêtais devant eux et les regardais dans les yeux.

«- Mère. Père. Je suis contente de vous revoir », dis-je sur un ton des plus sarcastique.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, surtout celle de ma mère. J'eus droit à la baffe la plus monumentale qu'il m'eut été de prendre de toute ma vie. Ma tête partit faire un angle de 90 degrés sur ma droite. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire et la regardais dans les yeux. Désolé Regulus mais je crois que ma promesse va être impossible à tenir.

«- Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdue la main Mère. »

Elle m'empoigna le bras avec force et s'écria :

«- Qui t'as permise de me parler sur ce ton !

- Moi-même. » ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Et vlan ! La deuxième baffe n'a pas mise bien longtemps à arriver. Ma joue était en feu et je devinais facilement qu'elle avait dû virer au rouge.

«- Insolente ! Tu oses me répondre mais en plus tu n'hésites pas à te ramener devant moi en étant habillée comme ces vermines de sang de bourbes !

- Quel sens de l'observation ! » ironisais-je.

Elle leva de nouveau la main mais au moment où elle allait de nouveau me gifler, elle fut arrêtée par mon père.

«- Perséphore, cela suffit ! Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit... Rentrons plutôt au manoir, nous nous sommes déjà assez montrés en spectacle comme cela. »

Elle baissa la main et me toisa de son regard naturellement mauvais. Puis elle me fit un sourire en coin ( qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose en fait ).

«- Tu as raison, nous règlerons ça au manoir. »

Sur ces paroles, Père transplana tandis que Mère m'agrippa de nouveau le bras et sortit sa baguette. J'eus juste le temps de croiser le regard inquiet de Sirius et de mes amis et nous transplanâmes.

Le manoir était toujours aussi sinistre, aussi lugubre que la dernière fois que j'y avais mise les pieds. Père était déjà parti s'enfermer dans son bureau et avait laissé mes valises dans le hall de l'entrée. Apparemment, tout allait se régler avec ma très chère et tendre maman (c'est ironique bien sûr ). Elle me jeta au sol. Je me relevais et la vis pointer sa baguette dans ma direction, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et une étincelle de démence au fond des yeux. La douleur ne tarda pas à arriver. C'était comme si des millions de poignards bien aiguisés venaient se planter dans ma chair remuant sans cesse dans la plaie. Mes jambes ne me supportèrent plus et mon corps tomba lourdement sur le sol. Je fus prise de convulsions, c'était insupportable ! Néanmoins, je ne desserrais pas la mâchoire et me forçais à retenir le cri de douleur dans ma gorge. Elle cracha quelque chose à mon attention que je ne compris pas et la douleur devint plus forte. Un gémissement m'échappa. Je serrais encore plus les dents, je ne voulais pas lui donner pleinement satisfaction. Plutôt mourir que de lui montrer à quel point je souffrais. J'ai ma dignité à garder saine et sauve tout de même !

Elle relâcha son attention et j'en profitais pour me relever. Ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir reçu des coups de poignards. Cette sensation était des plus déplaisante. Mère me prit par les cheveux avec force et me traîna dans les escaliers. Nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre et elle me jeta à l'intérieur. J'essayais de me rattraper mais je me pris le pied dans le tapis et trébuchais. Ma tête vint heurter brutalement le rebord de ma table de chevet. Je sentais un liquide chaud et visqueux couler, ma tête me tournait et mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Mère se pencha au dessus de moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

«- Ne crois pas que j'en ai finis avec toi, Cassiopée... Oh non, crois moi, cela ne fait que commencer. »

Sur ces quelques mots, elle s'éloigna et ferma la porte à clé. Ma vue devint floue et je me laissais emporter dans les volutes apaisantes des ténèbres.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Ma tête me lançait et j'avais la désagréable impression de m'être faite assommer par un troll des montagnes dix fois de suite. Je sentais quelque chose me coller au visage et dans les cheveux. Je me relevais tout doucement et pris place sur le bord de mon lit. Je touchais mon visage puis passais une main dans mes cheveux et l'a mise devant mes yeux, ce qui me permit d'identifier ce quelque chose : du sang. Séché apparemment. Je retouchais mon crâne et découvris que je m'étais ouverte, d'où le sang... Comment m'étais-je fais cela ? Mon regard se posa par terre où il y avait une toute petite mare de sang puis au moment où je relevais la tête, je vis également du sang sur le rebord de ma table de chevet. Selon ces quelques indices, j'avais dû trébucher sur ce rebord. Tout me revint en mémoire : la gare de Kingcross, le regard inquiet de mes amis, Mère, le doloris, la table de chevet, les quelques mots qu'elle m'avait susurrée et enfin, les ténèbres. Je grimaçais. Ces vacances s'annonçaient vraiment très très mal, j'allais en baver et pas qu'un tout petit peu. Je soupirais lourdement. J'aurais tellement aimée que Sirius ou Regulus, les deux en fait, soit avec moi. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passés un Noël tous les trois. Chaque fois, nous nous enfermions dans le grenier et tous deux faisaient toujours un effort pour avoir une conversation « civilisée ». Et nous passions la nuit ensemble comme avant, sans de Serpentard ou Gryffondor, sans de Poudlard ou de Beaux Bâtons pour nous séparer. J'eus un vague sourire mélancolique en repensant à notre dernier Noël.

J'appelais Kreatur, notre elfe de maison, et lui demanda gentiment de nettoyer le sang par terre tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour me nettoyer et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Je m'essuyais à l'aide d'une serviette et mis un peignoir. Ensuite, je me désinfectais manuellement ma plaie car Mère m'avait prise ma baguette et la connaissant je ne l'aurais que lorsque je serais de retour à Poudlard. Ma plaie partait de ma tempe droite jusqu'au niveau de mon front et j'avais également l'arcade sourcilière explosée. Mère n'y était pas allée dans la douceur. _Le mot douceur n'a jamais fait parti de son vocabulaire... _Pas faux. Mais quelle force quand même ! _Si ça se trouve, ta mère était une descendante de Conan le barbare ? _C'est qui lui ? _Je sais pas ! Mais son nom me fait dire qu'il était terrible ! _Pas besoin de Conan le barbare. Mère a déjà un nom à vous en faire trembler plus d'un : Perséphore. L'épouse du roi des Enfer, Hadès, dans la mythologie grecque. _T'es pas aussi désespérée que je le croyais en Histoire de la Magie ! _Ha, ha, ha. Quel humour ! Bref, c'était horrible à voir et cela virait également au bleu violet. Espérons que cela disparaisse avant mon retour à Poudlard, je ne veux en aucun cas inquiéter Sirius et les autres. Surtout Sirius, protecteur comme il est, il serait fou de rage et capable de nous faire une grosse connerie ! _Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être inquiet pour toi..._ Je ne dis pas le contraire, Poppy. Mais tout de même, parfois y'a des limites et Sirius est beaucoup trop impulsif pour son propre bien-être d'ailleurs. _C'est bizarre mais ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un... _Sans commentaire, s'te plaît.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et vérifia l'heure. 18h23. Déjà ? J'étais restée dans l'inconscience plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Kreatur apparut soudain devant moi. Il m'annonça que ce soir nous recevions mon oncle Cygnus, sa femme Druella ainsi que mes deux débiles de cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa, à dîner. Je devais être prête et habillée convenablement à 19 heures pétante. Il disparut aussitôt cela accomplit. Génial ! J'allais me taper, en plus de mes parents, les quatre abrutis ! Quand on voit le père et la mère, on comprend tout de suite d'où mes deux cousines tiennent leur profonde débilité. Pas un pour relever l'autre ! Ah si... Il y en une : ma cousine Andromeda. Je l'adore, elle est géniale ! Malheureusement cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Après avoir terminée ses études, elle s'était enfuie de la demeure familiale et avait épousé un sorcier d'ascendance moldue nommé Ted Tonks. J'avais eu la chance de le rencontrer et je l'avais tout de suite apprécié. J'étais super heureuse pour Andromeda et Ted. Ils formaient un très beau couple à eux deux. D'ailleurs, depuis 4 ans, la famille s'était agrandie et avait fait place à une petite Nymphadora. J'avais eu l'occasion de la voir il y deux ans et cette petite était vraiment trop mignonne. Mais après cet épisode, Andro fût déshéritée et reniée par toute la famille Black, excepté Sirius et moi-même. Lorsqu'elle était encore avec nous et malgré notre différence d'âge, nous passions souvent notre temps tous les trois ensemble. Cela me manquait beaucoup...

Je soupirais et secouais la tête. Cette soirée allait être un enfer. Bon, il fallait juste que je ne bronches pas, que je ne répliques pas, que je ne protestes pas et que je ne bouges pas... Ce qui en soit était carrément mission impossible pour moi. Mais bon, j'avais eu ma dose de souffrance et de doloris pour aujourd'hui alors ce soir j'adopterais profil bas. Je me dirigeais vers ma commode située à côté de la porte et en face de mon lit. J'enfilais des sous-vêtements noirs et me dirigeais ainsi vêtue jusqu'à mon armoire. Je choisis une robe blanche avec des motifs noires et mis des escarpins noirs. Je retournais dans la salle de bain et mis mon t-shirt taché de sang à tremper que j'avais retirée plus tôt. J'entendis des voix en bas et compris que nos invités venaient d'arriver. Je mis du mascara, du crayon noir et un rouge à lèvres couleur rouge carmin. Je laissais mes cheveux retomber gracieusement sur mes épaules et me regardais dans le miroir. Pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi coquette mais bon... Malgré mes blessures et les énormes bleus, le résultat était pas mal et je restais tout de même assez jolie. Sans grande vantardise bien sûr.

Je retourna m'asseoir sur mon lit et louchais sur l'horloge située à côté de la porte. 18h47. Dans treize minutes exactement, j'allais devoir descendre dîner en compagnie de la « famille folle dingue ». En attendant je décidais de donner de mes nouvelles à Sirius. Tel que je le connaît, il devait se faire un sang d'encre et faire les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles. Surtout après ce qui s'était passée à la gare... Je pris un parchemin et une plume et écrivis. Une fois finis, je cherchais Machin et le trouvais perché en haut de l'armoire. Tout comme Bidule, il avait réussit à s'extirper de sa cage. Je lui donnais la lettre et le fis sortir par la fenêtre. Je le regardais voler jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le distinguer dans la nuit. 19 heures, le moment était venu. Je sortais de ma chambre et me postais devant les escaliers. J'inspirais un bon coup et descendis.

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	13. Des vacances d'enfer Partie 3

**Chapitre XI - Partie 3**

**_Point de vue de Cassiopée_**

Je fis mon entrée dans le salon où le dîner allait se dérouler. Mère et père ainsi que nos invités étaient déjà autour de la table. Mon père se trouvait en bout de table, Cygnus se trouvait à sa gauche. Ma mère était placée entre Druella et lui. Bellatrix se trouvait en face de sa mère et Narcissa en face de la mienne. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule place en face de mon oncle et à gauche de Narcissa.

«- Bonsoir.

- Tu es encore là toi ?, s'exclama Druella. A ta place, j'aurais honte de me montrer en public ! »

_Mais tu ne l'est pas alors la ferme pauvre conne !_ voulus-je répliquer mais je m'abstins. Au lieu de cela, je me contenta de m'asseoir à ma place sans bruit, mon père et Cygnus m'étudièrent en silence. Père s'attarda quelque peu sur mes bleues et fronça légèrement les sourcils mais reprit rapidement un visage impassible.

«- Alors comme ça tu es à Gryffondor ?, cracha Druella. Tout comme ton imbécile de frère, tu es une honte pour cette famille ! Je te plains sincèrement ma chère Perséphore...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrais très vite. Mais cette petite peste ne perd rien pour attendre de nous avoir fait cette ignoble trahison ! »

Je vis Follatrix et l'autre mongole blonde qui lui servait de soeur esquisser un sourire à l'entente de ces paroles. J'avais grandement envie à chacune de leur planter ma fourchette entre les deux yeux. Druella me lorgna méchamment.

«- Je vois que tu as déjà commencée le travail Perséphore..., dit-elle en remarquant mes blessures.

- Oh mais ce n'est juste qu'un petit avant-goût de ce qui l'attend, répondit ma mère en souriant malicieusement. Les vacances ne font que commencer...

- J'ai hâte de voir le résultat final dans ce cas ! »

Elles rièrent ensemble tandis que mes deux golios de cousines firent un immense sourire, cela me fit rouler des yeux. Quelle bande de débiles ! Kreatur apparut et le repas fût servi, délicieux comme d'habitude. Mon père et Cygnus parlèrent un peu politique entre eux tandis que ma mère et ma tante n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer en me faisant des centaines de reproches. Bellatrix et Narcissa se contentaient à chaque fois d'acquiescer par un hochement de tête. _Moutons va !_ pensais-je. Quant à moi, je restais silencieuse et pensais à mes deux frères.

Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Regulus passait-il un bon moment chez les Lestrange ? Sirius s'amusait-il en compagnie de James et Remus ? Remus pensait-il à moi ? Stop ! Je venais de dire quoi là ?_ Tu te demandais si ce cher Remus Lupin pensait à toi... _Non, je voulais dire Sirius. Sirius pensait-il à moi ? _Mais oui bien sûr, on te croit tous !_ Cause toujours tu m'intéresse... D'ailleurs, est-ce que Sirius avait bien reçu ma lettre à cette heure-ci ? Je l'espérais. Cela lui ferait un soucis en moins que de s'inquiéter de ma santé parce que je ne lui donnais pas de nouvelles. Je voulais qu'il s'amuse pendant ces vacances.

Le repas se déroulait beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût et mon père n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards. Même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais très mal à l'aise. Druella n'arrêtait pas de plaindre ma mère tandis que celle-ci se demandait pourquoi elle avait eu des enfants tels que Sirius et moi.

«- Heureusement que Regulus est là pour sauver l'honneur de la famille ! C'est un brave garçon, je suis fière de lui », avait-elle dit.

Je leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle savait à quel point Regulus s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante de ta fierté ! Elles continuèrent encore pendant un petit moment à vanter les mérites de Regulus puis le sujet dériva sur un autre particulièrement important pour moi : ma cousine Andromeda. Ce qu'elles en dirent ne me plût pas du tout et me fit voir rouge.

«- Cette petite peste quand j'y repense tout de même !, siffla Druella. On s'acharne à faire d'elle une vraie dame, à lui donner une bonne éducation et voila comment elle nous remercie ! En s'enfuyant du Manoir puis en se faisant engrosser par le premier venue, un vulgaire sang de bourbe de surcroît, et en l'épousant ! Quelle honte, j'ai tellement honte d'être sa mère ! »

Je serrais si fort la fourchette que je tenais dans ma main que mes phalanges en devinrent blanches et craquèrent. Père le vit et me fixa d'une étrange façon mais je ne m'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. J'étais trop occupée à contenir ma rage et à trouver un moyen de me calmer pour ne pas exploser.

«- Et regarde, aujourd'hui j'ai héritée d'une sale petite bâtarde en guise de petite-fille ! Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je... »

- LA FERME ! » criais-je.

J'avais bondi de ma chaise qui tomba dans un grand fracas sur la sol. Bellatrix et Narcissa sursautèrent tandis que Cygnus avait tourné la tête rapidement dans ma direction. Mon père me regardait toujours de la même façon, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Mes poings serrés étaient posés sur la table et j'adressa un regard empli de haine envers ma mère et ma tante. Cette fois c'en était trop ! Elles étaient allées trop loin.

«- Que viens-tu de dire morveuse ?

- J'ai dis la ferme ! Vous êtes allées trop loin ! Comment osez-vous parler d'Andromeda et de sa famille de cette façon ? Je ne veux plus jamais que vous parliez d'eux ainsi ! Andromeda a été très courageuse pour s'échapper de votre emprise et vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend ! C'est la personne la plus généreuse, la plus courageuse et la plus douce que je connaisse et je ne vous laisserais pas la salir de cette manière en déblatérant des conneries pareilles ! Et son mari Ted est peut-être un vulgaire sang de bourbe mais c'est également un type formidable qui fait le bonheur d'Andromeda. Quant à leur fille Nymphadora, elle est tout simplement adorable et n'est pas une sale petite bâtarde comme vous le dites ! C'est plutôt Andromeda qui devrait avoir honte de vous, honte d'avoir des parents aussi cons ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle s'est enfuit de la demeure familiale avec une famille de dégénérés pareille ! »

Un silence à en faire pâlir les morts s'imposa. Moi qui voulait ne pas me faire remarquer ce soir, je crois que c'est raté pour cette fois encore ! Malgré le fait que je savais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement, je décidais de prendre congé et je me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Mais ma mère ne l'entendit apparemment pas de cette oreille et se leva de sa chaise (d'après les bruits que j'entendais).

«- Comment oses-tu nous parler sur ce ton petite insolente ! La leçon de ce matin ne t'a pas suffise ? Et regarde moi quand je te parles ! » s'écria t-elle.

Je me retournais et répliquais froidement :

«- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de votre petit discours à la con, je préfère me retirer plutôt que d'avoir comme compagnie des espèces de cons dans votre genre ! Vous êtes tous complètement tarés dans cette famille ! J'ai honte d'en faire partie ! Je comprends pourquoi Sirius ait décidé de partir d'ici, qui voudrait d'une mère telle que vous ? Je suis bien contente qu'il n'est plus à subir votre présence. Je vous déteste ! »

Mère en resta bouche bée ainsi que les autres invités. Regulus allait m'en vouloir, je n'avais pas du tout tenue ma promesse mais cette fois-ci ils avaient tous dépassés les bornes. La goutte d'eau avait fait débordée le chaudron. Je me détournais et entrepris de monter dans ma chambre. Je leur lançais avant de disparaître :

«- Et quoi que vous puissiez en penser, je suis fière de faire partie des lions de Gryffondor ! »

Je rentrais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte et m'y adossais. Le silence dura encore cinq petites minutes puis j'entendis des éclats de voix en bas. Apparemment, mon petit discours avait fait de l'effet. Je soupirais et balançais mes escarpins au pied de mon lit puis m'y allongeais. C'était sûr et certain que ma mère n'allait pas laisser passer ça... Je m'étais mise dans une sacrée bouse de dragon ! Maintenant, j'allais avoir besoin d'une sacrée bonne dose de chance pour rester en vie et en un seul morceau jusqu'à la fin de ces vacances. Je remarqua que Machin n'était pas encore rentré. Bidule sauta sur mon lit et se roula en boule sur mon ventre. Je regardais le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre tandis que Bidule ronronnait tendrement de par les douces caresses que je lui administrais.

Un peu plus tard, j'entendis des voix en bas puis plus rien. Les folles dingues venaient sûrement juste de partir. Je vérifiais l'heure et constatais qu'il était déjà 22h30. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir. Les pas se dirigeaient vers ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? La punition allait belle et bien avoir lieu... La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas qui fit peur à Bidule qui alla se réfugier sous ma commode. Mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'avança et la referma doucement derrière elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et m'adressa un sourire purement sadique. Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine. Elle leva sa baguette et le sort du doloris m'atteignit très vite. Une immense douleur me parcouru mais je résistais. Elle força la dose et n'y pouvant plus, je tombais à terre. La torture ne faisait que commencer... J'allais adorer ces vacances !

* * *

**_Point de vue de Sirius_**

Je tournais comme un lion en cage. Je ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement assis surtout après la scène qui s'était déroulée à la gare de Kingcross. James et Remus me regardaient tourner en rond, visiblement inquiet eux aussi. Ils avaient peur pour Cassie. Ils savaient que mes parents n'étaient pas des modèles de douceur et redoutaient ce qui pouvait arriver à ma jumelle. D'ailleurs, j'avais appris que Regulus passait les vacances chez les Lestrange ce qui faisait donc que Cassie était seule au manoir avec mes géniteurs et cette information ne m'aidait en rien à aller mieux et à rester calme. Surtout que Cassie était une sacrée grande gueule, qu'elle adorait provoquer ma mère et qu'elle ne se laissait jamais faire... Bon sang, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave ! En cet instant, je regrettais plus que tout la décision qui m'avait amené à habiter ici : fuir du manoir. J'avais laissé Cassie toute seule et elle n'avait personne pour la protéger. Quel con ! Je shootais dans le souaffle d'entraînement de James et il finit son vol dans un vase d'Allie, la mère de James.

«- Par merlin ! Sirius calme toi !, s'écria d'ailleurs celui-ci. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ta soeur mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refaire la déco ! Et arrêtes de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis.

- James a raison Sirius, dit Remus. Nous sommes tous très inquiets pour elle mais ce n'est pas en usant le parquet que cela ira mieux.

- Je sais…, soupirais-je. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Vous avez vu la gifle qu'elle s'est prise à la gare ? Même les parents de Winry et les tiens en sont restés choqués Cornedrue !

- T'en fais pas mon vieux ! Il ne va peut-être rien se passer durant ces vacances, essaya de me réconforter James avec conviction.

- N'en sois pas aussi sûr Cornedrue... Tu ne connais pas aussi bien ma famille et Cassie comme je les connais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda Lunard.

- Comme vous avez pût le remarquer, Cassiopée est une grande gueule..., soupirais-je en m'affalant dans un fauteuil.

- Ouais ! Une sacrée grande gueule !, confirma James.

- Bref, toujours est-il que cela peut poser pas mal de problème au sein de notre famille. Cassie a une fâcheuse habitude à répliquer et à provoquer les membres de ma famille et surtout ma mère. C'en est devenu une sorte de jeu pour elle. Combien de fois Regulus et moi-même avons dû empêcher Cassie de l'ouvrir en sa présence ? Hmm... J'ai arrêté de compter depuis bien longtemps. Cassiopée n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et à regarder les autres souffrir sans rien faire. Même si Cassie est la plus petite, elle nous a toujours protégée Regulus et moi. C'est stupéfiant. Elle préférait toujours encaisser les doloris plutôt que de nous voir souffrir, et cela, sans jamais broncher. A croire que cela ne lui procurait plus rien à force d'habitude...

- D'habitude ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler de qui l'on parle les gars ? De ma famille. La très noble et ancienne famille des Black », répondis-je amèrement.

J'hésitais à continuer de parler de ma famille. Je n'aimais pas parler d'eux et les gars le savaient. Néanmoins, je voulais le faire pour qu'ils puissent comprendre. Cela serait la première fois que je leur parle autant de moi. J'inspirais un bon coup et continuais.

«- Nous ne sommes pas du genre à laisser passer les choses chez nous. Chaque chose considéré comme mauvais à leurs yeux est sévèrement puni. Avant Poudlard, Regulus, Cassiopée et moi étions très soudés. On se considérait comme des triplés malgré que Regulus ait un an de plus que nous. Nous enchaînions connerie sur connerie et cela ne passait pas du tout avec notre mère. Mon père a toujours été plus souple envers nous mais n'est pas non plus super sympa. Je dois reconnaître que mon Père a toujours été très droit envers nous, punissant quand c'était vraiment nécessaire et pas pour n'importe quelle raison comme le faisait ma mère. Et puis Regulus est entré à Poudlard. Cela ne m'a pas dérangé qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard. Je pensais également être envoyé là-bas, comme mes parents l'avaient étés, mais c'était bien avant de faire parti des lions de Gryffondor... »

Je marqua un temps d'arrêt pour leur laisser le temps de tout assimiler. Je les voyais réfléchir sur ce que je venais de leur dire.

«- Et c'est à partir de là que tout a changé. Le trio que nous formions s'est brisé. Je suis devenu le paria de cette famille et Regulus faisait tout pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de mes parents. Mère n'arrêtait pas de le mettre sur un piédestal et lui l'écoutait et lui obéissait toujours comme un gentil toutou à sa mémère. Nous avons commencés à nous détester. De plus, le fait que Cassie soit envoyée à Salem par ma mère n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Ma mère avait tout prévue. Cassie et moi avons le même caractère et elle savait qu'elle serait envoyée également chez les lions. Ne voulant que sa seule fille suive l'exemple de son traître de frère et ne devienne également une honte pour notre famille, elle nous a éloignée. Les doloris se faisaient beaucoup plus fréquent, ma maison étant une raison pour me punir. Tout ce que je faisais l'était. Et un jour, Cassie en a eu marre de me voir souffrir et s'est prise le sort à ma place. Elle n'a pas criée, ni gémit. Rien. Pas le moindre son. Ma Mère en est devenue folle de rage. Elle savait que, maintenant, Cassiopée s'interposerait à chaque fois et de ce fait, elle augmenta de plus en plus la dose pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait tenir. Mais Cassie n'a jamais craquée et elle adorait voir ma mère repartir furibonde. Et comme je vous l'ais dit, s'en est devenu un jeu. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que ces vacances s'annoncent très mal pour elle. Mère ne laissera pas passer le fait qu'elle soit une Gryffondor. Et Regulus et moi n'étant pas là, Cassie ne saura pas se retenir et la ramènera quand elle n'en pourra plus. Les ennuis ne feront alors que commencer...

- Maintenant que tu nous as dit tout ça, je comprends mieux ce que tu veux dire Patmol...

- Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec nous, dit Remus. On est conscient que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de parler de ta famille.

- Ouais, merci vieux.

- Ce n'est rien mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi je m'en fais autant.

- Ouais. »

Il y eu un silence puis James reprit la parole.

«- Maintenant je sais qui porte la culotte entre ta mère et ton père ! » rigola t-il.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble. L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendu. Nous sursautâmes tous les trois lorsque nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis Machin sur le rebord.

«- C'est le hibou de Cassiopée ! » s'exclama James.

Je bondis du fauteuil et ouvris la fenêtre. Je fis entrer Machin, le caressa et pris la lettre. Je retournais m'asseoir sur la fauteuil et déchirais l'enveloppe. Je dépliais le parchemin qui se trouvait dedans et lut à voix haute pour Remus et James.

_«- Hey les beaux gosses ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous commencez à vous amuser. Bon, je suppose que vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé à la gare... Je vous assure que je vais bien. Juste un doloris en cadeau de bienvenue mais rien de grave. La routine quoi ! Sirius, arrêtes de te faire du mourrons pour moi car tout ce passera très bien ! Regulus m'a fait promettre de me tenir à carreaux »_

Béni soit-il ! _« et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tu diras au touffu à lunettes (Oui James, amour de ma vie, c'est bien toi !) ... »_

Je vis James sourire du coin de l'oeil. _« ... que je ne pourrais pas venir réaliser ses fantasmes la nuit car c'est impossible pour moi de sortir en douce et de laisser mon pauvre lit tout seul. Je ne veux pas briser le coeur à ce pauvre petit lit ! J'espère que tu comprends Jamesie ! Et puis de toute façon, t'auras ta belle rouquine pour te consoler... Ou au pire choisis mon frère ! Je te donnes ma bénédiction pour lui sauter dessus ! »_

Je grimaçais à la lecture de ses mots tandis que les garçons éclatèrent de rire. _« Remus, mon Mumus chéri, l'homme de tous mes désirs, le fantasme de mes nuits. _

Le concerné rougissait légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel. _« Non je rigoles ! Poppy m'embêtes encore ! Je fais quoi ? Je l'a tue ? Nan parce qu'elle est chiante ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils !__»_

__Remus riait tandis que James et moi nous demandions qui était cette Poppy. _« Et je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir. J'aimerais juste comprendre... T'est un vrai casse-tête comme mec ! Bref, ce soir on reçoit à dîner Drudru, Cycy et les deux golios. Si elles me cherchent trop, je vais faire un carnage ! Au secours ! Voila, je vous dis Bonnes Vacances et on se revoit à la rentrée dans deux semaines les keupins d'amour ! Bisous, votre seule et unique et sublime et merveilleuse et géniale et sexy Cassiopée Black. Ps : Allez rassurer Winry. Elle doit sûrement s'en faire pour moi... »_

«- Toujours aussi tordue celle là !, rigolais-je.

- Bah tu vois !, fit James. J'te l'avais dit qu'il se passerait rien de bien grave durant ces vacances !

- Ouais... Mais attends, depuis quand elle t'appelle _« _amour de ma vie » ?

- Oh c'est rien. Un petit truc entre nous.

- M'ouais...

- Héé ! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? Elle appelle bien Remus _« _le fantasme de mes nuits » !

- Parce que toi t'as une nana répondant au doux nom de Lily Evans tandis que Remus est célibataire. Alors, elle peut venir te violer quand tu veux Lunard que je ne broncherais même pas ! »

Notre Mumus adoré devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate tandis que nous éclations de rire James et moi. Remis prit un coussin du canapé et me le balança en pleine tronche. Je répliquais et s'en suivit une énorme bataille de coussins. Si Cassie affirmait qu'elle allait bien, je devais la croire. Je lui répondrais puis enverrais une lettre à Winry pour lui dire que tout va bien plus tard. En attendant... Banzaï !

* * *

**_Point de vue de Cassiopée_**

Des vacances d'enfer. Voila ce qu'elles étaient : d'enfer. Le retour à Poudlard était demain et j'avais hâte d'y être et en même temps, non. C'était assez paradoxale. Mère m'en avait faire baver, les bleus et les plaies sur mon corps en étaient la preuve même. Les bleus que j'avais sur mon visage n'avaient pas encore disparus et ne le seraient pas non plus demain. Sirius verrait que je lui avais menti. Bref, le dîner s'était passé il y a deux semaines et mère n'y avait pas été de main morte. J'en gardais un très mauvais souvenir. Elle m'en voulait énormément et j'avais eu droit à tout durant ces vacances : Doloris, Confringo (ndla : sortilège qui provoque une brûlure déplaisante), Diffindo (ndla : ouvre la peau), etc... A chaque fois, j'avais tout soigner manuellement et il me tardait d'avoir de nouveau ma baguette pour refermer les plaies moi-même. Même si je n'avais pas le droit à la magie avant 17 ans, je n'allais pas rester dans cette état. Je regrettais quand même le temps où j'étais à Beaux bâtons. Au moins là-bas, en France, la magie était autorisé à l'âge de 16 ans. Bref, je devrais aussi faire un tour à l'infirmerie de l'école. Je ne réussirais pas à tout soigner. Espérons que Mme Pomfresh puisse garder le secret et n'aille pas le répéter à ce bon vieux Dumby.

Il était 10h23 et j'étais toujours dans mon lit. Mère m'avait consignée dans ma chambre durant les vacances et ne venait que pour s'acharner sur moi. J'avais eu le temps de faire mes devoirs, de lire les deux bouquins moldus qu'Iseult m'avait prêtée : Roméo & Juliette de William Shakespeare et Les Hauts de Hurlevent d'Emily Brontë. J'avais bien aimée même si je trouvais la fin tragique des héros peu à mon goût. Iseult était folle de littérature, passion transmise par sa mère. Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de m'occuper sinon je serais probablement morte d'ennui. Je décidais de me lever. J'allais à la salle de bain, me brossais les dents et me fis couler un bain. Je pris place dans la baignoire et laissais vagabonder mon esprit. Nous étions en Janvier. Déjà quatre mois que j'étais revenue en Angleterre et que j'étudiais à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Quatre mois de pur bonheur. Néanmoins, je me demandais ce qui s'était passé à Beaux Bâtons après notre renvoi.

Les professeurs était-ils toujours aussi chiants ? Mme Maxime était-elle toujours aussi sympa ? Lydia allait-elle bien ? Ne se sentait-elle pas trop seule les soirs de pleine lune ? Saint-Ange, Geller, Forestier et Laurence était-elles toujours aussi pouffes ? Pour cette dernière question, sûrement ! Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Remus. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvée son secret et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Cela ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça... Si ? J'avais beau me triturer les méninges durant des heures et des heures mais aucune réponse ne me venait jamais. Et il y avait ce "Désolé" qui revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit. « _Désolé. Désolé. Désolé. »_ Mais pourquoi est-tu désolé Remus ? Pourquoi ? Je soupirais. Décidément, ce mec était un vrai mystère. Il en donnerait mal à la tête à un doliprane. Néanmoins, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurais pas découvert la vérité. _A trop vouloir fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres, tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis... _C'est pour la bonne cause, Poppy. _C'est surtout pour satisfaire ton énooorme curiosité ! _Hmm, y'a de ça aussi. _Irrécupérable celle la._

Je décidais de sortir. Je me séchais et mis un peignoir. Je partais dans ma chambre et m'habillais. Un pyjama en soie blanc fit l'affaire. 13h10. Déjà ! J'étais restée trois heures dans le bain ? J'avais dû rêvasser plus longtemps que je ne le croyais... J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Je me rappelais que Mère passait l'après-midi avec Druella et décida d'en profiter pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Je reviendrais dans ma chambre avant son retour. Je pris un gilet noir qui appartenait à Sirius et sortis de ma chambre puis me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque située à côté du bureau de mon père.

Je fis le moins de bruit possible en entrant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je me dirigeais directement vers les livres. Je regardais le rayon des livres de mythes. J'adorais lire ces contes de magies s'inspirant ou retraçant l'histoire de la mythologie, des dieux ou bien de ces anciens magiciens comme Merlin par exemple. Sirius n'avait jamais compris pourquoi j'aimais tant lire ces "stupides bouquins" comme il disait. Je lui avait proposée d'en lire un, un jour. Il l'avait fait mais j'avais découvert qu'il n'avait lu que les deux premiers chapitres. M'ouais... Au moins, il aura eu le mérite d'essayer. Je choisis un livre intitulé Hercules ou l'histoire d'un mythe.

«- C'est un très bon choix que tu fais là Cassiopée, s'exclama doucement une voix derrière moi.

- Père, dis-je en me retournant. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Il était assis dans un fauteuil situé dans un coin de la pièce. Il était habillé sobrement, comme toujours, et portais ces lunettes. Il avait croisé ses jambes, avait un livre dans les mains et me regardait fixement. J'en déduisais que je l'avais dérangée dans sa lecture et qu'il avait observé mes faits et gestes depuis mon arrivée dans la pièce.

«- Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ta chambre ?, demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je... Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidée de venir lire, hésitais-je.

- Et tu profites du fait que ta mère ne soit pas présente pour le faire. »

Je ne répondis pas. A quoi bon alors que c'était la vérité vraie ? Il me regardait dans les yeux et je soutins son regard. Cet échange ne dura que quelques minutes et aurait pu s'éterniser si je n'avais pas baisser le regard.

«- Viens donc t'asseoir. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour lire. »

J'obéissais et me posais dans un fauteuil situé à ses côtés mais un peu éloigné l'un de l'autre. J'ouvrais mon livre et commençais ma lecture. Il me regarda encore un moment puis reprit la sienne. J'en étais au troisième chapitre lorsqu'il prit la parole sans relever la tête de son livre.

«- Ton attitude au dîner de l'autre fois m'a beaucoup surpris. Tu aurais dû laisser dire ta tante.

- Andromeda est une personne qui m'est très chère et que j'apprécies énormément. Je trouvais injuste que Druella s'en prenne à elle et à sa famille de cette manière. C'est tout. »

Le silence revint et je repris ma lecture là où je l'avais arrêtée.

«- J'ai toujours admiré ta personnalité, Cassiopée. »

Sur le coup, je relevais la tête et affichait une mine très surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Il avait vraiment dit ce que j'avais entendu ou je m'étais un peu trop prise de doloris dans la tronche et cela avait complètement déréglé le fonctionnement de mon cerveau ?

- « Cette force de caractère qui te caractérise si bien. Ce sens de la répartie et ce goût pour la provocation. Ta Mère te sous-estime beaucoup trop selon moi. Tu es forte, certes, mais pas totalement. »

Il leva la tête de son livre et me regardait dans les yeux.

- « J'ai toujours su que ton avenir prendrait un tout autre chemin que celui que nous t'avions déjà tracé ta mère et moi. Ton frère nous a tous eu par surprise mais toi... C'était tellement évident, du moins pour moi. Néanmoins, je suis tout de même déçu par ton envoi chez ces Gryffondors. En fait, tu déçois la famille entière. »

Je réfléchissais un petit moment puis me lançais finalement :

«- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que tu es ma fille et parce que je sais qu'un jour toi aussi je te perdrais, tout comme j'ai déjà perdu Sirius. »

Au moment où je voulus répondre, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Nous détournâmes le regard et découvrîmes ma mère sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers moi et m'empoigna le bras avec force.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, s'écria t-elle d'un ton féroce. Je t'avais ordonnée de rester dans ta chambre ! Tu ne...

- Perséphore, stop », le coupa mon Père.

Il referma son livre et le posa sur la petite table situé près de son fauteuil. Il se leva et s'avança vers nous.

«- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir ici. Je devais avoir une discussion avec elle et la bibliothèque me paraissait l'endroit le plus approprié, expliqua t-il d'un ton calme et neutre puis il s'adressa à moi : maintenant, retournes dans ta chambre. Nous en avons finis et je crois qu'il serait temps pour toi de préparer tes valises. »

Ma mère m'avait lâchée le bras mais je restais durant quelques secondes figée sur place à regarder bêtement mon Père. Venait-il vraiment de mentir à ma mère pour m'éviter une nouvelle séance de torture ? C'était la première fois qu'il prenait ma défense. Il se racla la gorge et je partais dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pris place sur le bord de mon lit. Cette journée avait été pleine de surprise. Du moins pour ma part. Mon père m'avait fait des révélations plus que surprenante, il avait prit ma défense et avait menti à ma mère. Serais-ce sa maîtresse qui l'avait radouci de la sorte ? Oui, parce que mon père voit une femme en secret et je suis la seule à être au courant. Je l'avais découvert par hasard il y a deux ans et j'avais toujours gardée le secret. Je ne l'avais dit à personne, pas même à Sirius. D'après ce que j'en savais, elle s'appelait Natasha Callaghan et était de sang pur. Bref, toujours est-il que ses paroles m'avaient profondément troublée. _Parce que tu est ma fille et parce que je sais qu'un jour toi aussi je te perdrais, tout comme j'ai déjà perdu Sirius._ Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il tenait à moi ? Qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre ? Qu'il regrettait le départ de Sirius du manoir ? _Parce que tu est ma fille et parce que je sais qu'un jour toi aussi je te perdrais, tout comme j'ai déjà perdu Sirius._ Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre mon père...

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers mon armoire pour faire mes valises. Une fois cela fait, j'allais dans la salle de bain pour changer mes pansements. Heureusement que Kreatur m'en apporte. Je suis la seule personne avec Regulus que cet elfe apprécie dans cette maison soit dit en passant. Bref, en ce qui concernait mon poignet droit qui était cassé, je ne devais pas trop le bouger n'ayant pas d'atèle. Je retournais dans ma chambre et vérifiais que Bidule et Machin n'étaient pas parti cavaler je ne sais où. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je fus surprise de constater que c'était mon Père qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit un livre. Celui que j'avais commencée à lire cet après-midi.

«- Tu l'as oubliée sur le fauteuil. »

Je le pris et le remercia du regard. Il se détourna et au moment où la porte allait se refermer, il dit :

«- Tu me feras partager ton avis quand tu auras finit de le lire. Pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé très intéressant. »

Puis je l'entendis disparaître dans son bureau. Je restais quelques minutes sans bouger puis décidais de continuer ma lecture. J'avais enfin fini ce livre et je décidais d'aller me mettre au lit. 23h15. Je posais mon livre sur ma table de chevet et m'enfonçais dans mes couvertures. J'éteignis la lumière et laissais Morphée m'emporter au doux pays des rêves.

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitres !**_


	14. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre XII**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin plus fatiguée que jamais. Je m'étirais gracieusement et m'assit en tailleur sur mon lit. Je me frottais les yeux et portais mon regard sur l'horloge de ma chambre. 10h37. Ho, déjà... Attendez ! On l'a refait. Rembobinage... QUOI ? 10h37 ? Et Merde ! Le train pour Poudlard partait à 11h00 précisément et je n'étais toujours pas prête ! Merde, merde, merde ! Je me levais d'un bon, pris mes affaires et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je me brossais les dents, me lavais puis m'habillais et tout cela en un temps record. Je retournais dans la chambre. 10h44. Wow, sept minutes. J'avais fait fort. Mais pas le temps pour ce genre de constatation. Je mis Machin et Bidule dans leur cage respective et pris ma valise (heureusement qu'elle était déjà faite). Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte, je vis un livre par terre et un bout de parchemin dessus. Le livre s'intitulait Le Mythe de l'Olympe. Je le ramassais et lut le petit mot.

« _J'ai trouvé ce livre très intéressant. J'aimerais que tu m'en donnes ton avis. Ta Mère t'accompagneras seule à Poudlard. Tache de bien travailler. O.P.B_ »

Je fus un peu déçue de savoir que mon Père ne nous accompagnerais pas. Je pliais le mot, le mit dans ma poche et rangeais le livre dans ma valise puis descendis. Pas le temps pour déjeuner, je me dirigeais directement vers le salon. Ma mère s'y trouvait déjà et semblait m'attendre.

«- Te voila enfin !, siffla t-elle entre ses dents. Dépêches-toi de prendre tes affaires et accroches-toi à mon bras. »

J'allais dans le hall d'entrée, enfilais mon manteau et mis une écharpe et un bonnet. C'est qu'il faisait pas très chaud en ce mois de Janvier. Je retournais au salon. J'empoignais ma valise, les cages de Bidule & Machin et nous transplanâmes. Arrivés là-bas, elle me jeta ma baguette à la figure et transplana directement me laissant seule. Je ramassais ma baguette et l'embrassais presque.

«- Enfin ! Te revoilà Jeannette, tu m'avais manquée ! »

Quoi ? Oui, j'avais appelée ma baguette Jeannette et alors ? Je vérifiais l'heure sur la grande horloge de la gare. 10h54. Le train ne partait que dans six minutes, ce qui me laissait le temps de faire un petit tour au toilette. Je pris la direction des cabinets et m'enfermais dans l'une d'elle. J'enlevais mon écharpe et mon manteau. Je commençais par faire apparaître des bandages et une atèle pour mon poignet droit. J'essayais ensuite de guérir mes brûlures et faire refermer mes coupures mais n'y arrivais que très partiellement. J'allais devoir faire un tour à l'infirmerie de l'école. Génial ! Je remis manteau et écharpe en place puis rangeais ma baguette. Je sortis avec mes affaires et me vis dans un miroir. Pour ce qui était de cacher mes énormes bleus et mes plaies sur le visage c'était foutu ! Tant pis...

Je sortis et me dirigeais vers le train. Je cherchais les autres dans tous les compartiments mais ne les trouvais pas. J'en profitais pour dire bonjour à quelques personnes notamment à Alice et Franck qui se trouvaient en compagnie de quelques joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Franck était le gardien de l'équipe. D'ailleurs, vous avais-je dis que James en était le capitaine et avait l'un des postes de poursuiveur tandis que Sirius et Iseult, eux, étaient les batteurs de l'équipe ? Je pris dans un compartiment vide et décidais de les attendre. Je me plaçais sur la banquette de droite, près de la vitre, et regardais au dehors. Les adolescents disaient au revoir à leur parents en les embrassant ou en les serrant dans leur bras. D'autres se jetaient dans les bras de leurs amis, content de se retrouver même après seulement deux semaines de séparation. De voir tout cela me rendais encore plus impatiente de retrouver les autres. Surtout Sirius.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvais par terre et avec deux corps au dessus de moi qui m'étreignaient. Je reconnus la chevelure brune d'Iseult et celle rouge et orange au niveau des pointes de Winry.

«- BLONDIIIIIIIE !, s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix.

- Tu nous as trop trop trop manquée !, dit Winry.

- Ouais ! On est trop contente de te revoir !, compléta Iseult.

- Moi... Moi aussi les... filles mais s'il vous plaît, je n'ai... pas survécue à ces vacances uni... uniquement pour que je meures... ét... étouffée juste après !, réussis-je à articuler.

- Oh ! Désolée ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu et j'inspirais profondément.

«- Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai bien crus que ma dernière heure était arrivée ! J'ai presque vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux... »

Elles rigolèrent et nous nous relevâmes. Elles mirent leurs valises dans les filets prévus à cet effet et s'installèrent en face de moi tandis que je repris place près de la vitre. Winry prit soudainement ma tête entre ses mains et la tourna. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux ainsi qu'Iseult qui s'était penchée au dessus de l'épaule de Winry pour mieux voir.

«- Bordel !, s'exclama Iseult. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

- Me dit pas que c'est Cruella qui t'ais fait ça ? » m'agressa Winry.

Je dégageais ma tête de ses mains. Je voyais bien que Winry était en colère mais pas contre moi. Iseult était toujours aussi perplexe et semblait un peu perdue. Winry m'empoigna brusquement mon avant-bras droit et le souleva. Elle abaissa ma manche et vit l'atèle. Elle me regarda durement.

- « Cassie…, dit-elle tout en essayant de se calmer. Racontes et tout de suite !

- Y'a rien à en dire, Winry...

- Cassiopée ! »

Quand elle m'appelait par mon prénom entier, il valait mieux faire ce qu'elle disait. Je soupirais et leur racontais uniquement comment je m'étais fait ces bleus et d'où provenait cette atèle. Je ne voulais pas leur raconter la suite. Winry aurait carrément pétée un plomb. Elle se calma peu à peu mais restait tout de même très en colère. Iseult me regardait avec compassion. Génial ! J'inspirais presque la pitié maintenant !

«- Cette Cruella... Elle ne perd rien pour attendre !, cracha Winry avec tout le dédain et le dégoût qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ces paroles.

- Arrêtes Win', ça ne sert strictement à rien de t'énerver comme ça. C'est sans importance. J'y suis habituée, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas sans importance ! Elle t'a carrément défigurée !

- Merci !, ironisais-je.

- Sirius ne va pas aimer en tout cas..., soupira t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne vais pas aimer ? » demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Sirius se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis que James, Peter, Remus et Lily se trouvaient derrière lui. Sa y est, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je tournais la tête vers lui et souriais. Lui, au contraire, ne souriait plus du tout en voyant mon visage. Il serra brusquement les poings et prit place à mes côtés. Les autres prirent place également en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Le silence dura quelques minutes et cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

«- Je suis devenue si moche que ça pour que vous restiez sans voix ?, essayais-je de plaisanter.

- C'est pas drôle Cassie, dit Sirius les yeux toujours fermés et la tête en arrière.

- Moi je trouve que si ! T'as seulement aucun humour, vieux grincheux ! »

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il releva la sienne. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et les caressa.

«- Alors ces vacances ?, demandais-je pour faire la conversation.

- Mieux que les tiennes j'ai l'impression, répondit Sirius amèrement.

- Y'a t-il quelqu'un dans ce compartiment qui ne fasses pas la gueule ? J'aurais aimée un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Déjà que mes vacances s'était pas la joie, j'imaginais mon retour à Poudlard se dérouler dans une atmosphère un peu plus chaleureuse que celle-ci ! Je ne suis pas morte à ce que saches ! Sinon ça se saurait, non ? »

Je me levais et ouvris la porte du compartiment.

«- Où tu vas ?, demanda Sirius.

- Vas te faire voir ! »

Je refermais la porte en la claquant. Je marchais dans les couloirs du train sans but précis. Je vis un peu plus loin le chariot à bonbons et décidais d'aller m'acheter quelques petites choses. La faim se faisait ressentir et le fait de n'avoir rien mangé ce matin n'aidait en rien. Je pris deux paquets de chocogrenouilles et un des bonbons de Berticrochue (ndla : ça s'écrit comme ça ?). Je m'adossais près d'une vitre et regardais au dehors tout en mangeant mes victuailles. Une main apparut soudainement et piocha dans un des paquets.

«- Hééé ! Ce sont MES bonbons !

- Tu ne partagerais même pas avec ton propre frère ?

- Même pas avec toi, Reg ! » répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il rit et enfourna MON bonbon dans sa bouche. Nous restâmes silencieux durant un petit moment. Finalement, je partageais mes bonbons avec lui et le paquet fût rapidement vide. Il me prit par la main et m'emmena dans un compartiment vide. Nous nous installâmes côte à côte. Il me prit par la taille et caressa mon visage de sa main droite. Je grimaçais légèrement lorsqu'il effleura mes bleus.

«- Tu m'avais promis Cassie..., murmura t-il. Tu aurais pu éviter ça si tu m'avais écouté.

- Je sais mais tu n'étais pas là... Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de m'être emportée malgré les conséquences qui s'en sont suivies.

- Un jour cela va t'amener à ta perte, ma belle. Tu nous as toujours protégé Sirius et moi mais toi, Cassie ? Qui te protégera ? Il faut que tu sois plus prudente.

- Tu t'en fais toujours trop pour moi, Regulus ! Je n'en suis pas morte ! Je suis beaucoup plus résistante qu'il n'y paraît, je sais très bien me défendre toute seule. Je ne suis plus cette petite fille dont vous deviez tout le temps protéger lorsque nous étions gosses Sirius et toi.

- Justement ! Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir toujours toute seule, tu crois que tu es forte mais c'est tout le contraire... N'essaye pas de te persuader de ce que tu n'es pas, Cassie. Avec moi ça ne marche pas. Tu peux arriver à berner les autres mais pas moi.

- Rappelles-moi... C'est qui mon jumeau ? Toi ou Sirius ?

- Parfois, j'aurais plutôt tendance à te répondre moi. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin. Sourire que je lui rendis. Regulus ne me connaissait que trop bien. Malgré le fait qu'il ait un an de plus que moi et que je n'ai pas une complicité aussi fusionnelle avec lui qu'avec Sirius. Sirius ne voyait pas certaines choses et je ne pouvais pas parler de certains trucs avec lui. Sirius juge trop rapidement dû à son caractère trop impulsif tandis que Regulus est beaucoup plus réfléchi, il essaye de se placer du point de vue de la personne concernée avant de donner son avis. Regulus est beaucoup plus compréhensif que Sirius et c'est justement ça qui faisait toute la différence.

Nous restâmes ensemble à discuter jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Il me raconta ces vacances chez les Lestrange mais ne me demanda pas de lui conter les miennes en échange et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Je n'avais plus envie d'y repenser. Nous allions bientôt arriver à Poudlard mais nous n'avions pas encore revêtus nos uniformes. Nous nous quittâmes et je me dirigeais vers mon compartiment en espérant que l'ambiance y était plus chaleureuse qu'il y a quelques heures.

«- Cassie ! s'époumonnait à m'appeler une voix derrière moi.

- James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandais-je, surprise.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, essoufflé. Il tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

«- Ça va faire depuis bientôt un moment qu'on te cherche, arriva t-il à dire. On te voyait pas revenir alors on a décidé d'aller te chercher. Au début, on s'est dit que t'avais besoin d'un peu de temps surtout que t'étais parti un peu énervée mais...

- Attends quand tu dis « on », tu parles de Sirius et toi ?

- Non, c'est Remus qui est parti avec moi. Il a suggéré à Sirius de rester dans le compartiment parce qu'il avait peur que tu lui en veuilles encore un peu et que cela ne fasse empirer les choses... »

Remus me cherche aussi... Pourquoi c'est pas lui qui m'ait trouvé en premier ? Pas que je n'aime pas James mais j'aurais pu avoir un petit moment seul à seul avec Remus. La vie est injuste ! Ah ! Justement quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue. Remus apparut à nos côtés aussi essoufflé que James.

- « Il est aussi long que ça ce train pour que vous soyez aussi essoufflés ?

- Si tu savais !, dirent-ils d'une même voix en inspirant fortement.

- Allez venez. On retourne au compartiment. Je voudrais pas que vous tombiez dans les pommes parce que question bouche à bouche, comptez pas sur moi ! »

Quoi que... Si Remus avait vraiment besoin de moi, je dirais pas non ! _Et James alors ? Tu compterais le laisser crever ? _Hé, Ho ! Une seule personne à la fois ! Je suis pas duplicable ! _Je préfère me taire... _Fais donc, ça nous fera des vacances ! Les garçons étaient juste devant moi. Remus ralentissait un peu et arriva à ma hauteur. Avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, il se pencha au dessus de mon oreille et me chuchota de manière à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre :

«- Je suis content de te revoir, je me suis inquiété pour toi durant ces vacances. Et tu m'as beaucoup manqué... »

Il rentra et je le suivis. A la différence que moi, j'avais un petit sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Je lui avais manquée... Je sautais sur Sirius et lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue. Il me regardait, surpris, tandis que je lui fit un grand sourire. Les garçons quittèrent le compartiment et les filles & moi mirent notre uniforme puis nous laissâmes la place aux 'mâles' pour qu'ils puissent faire de même. Dix minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta. Nous prîmes nos valises et descendîmes sur le quai. Au loin, l'on voyait le château se dresser fièrement, dans toute sa magnificence. Ca y est... Attention Poudlard, maman rentre au bercail ! J'eus un petit rire en ayant cette pensée et rejoignis les autres.

_**Alors, reviews les amis ? Je suis désolée pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitres !**_


	15. Une nuit de folie

**Chapitre XIII**

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous avions repris les cours et tout se déroulait parfaitement bien... Excusez-moi, j'ai dis parfaitement bien ? Pas tout à fait. Disons que Winry, Iseult et moi avions récoltées un mois de détention et fait perdre 150 points à Gryffondor pour avoir dépassées le couvre-feu, lancées des bombaroses (ndla : complètement inventé !) sur Rusard et pour être allées dans la forêt interdite la nuit. Ah et on a aussi failli mourir. En fait, ce serait mieux que nous revenions en arrière pour savoir ce qui s'est exactement passée cette soirée là...

_Retour en arrière_

Nous venions tout juste de terminer les cours et nous rendions tous à la salle commune. Sirius et moi-même n'avions plus jamais reparlés de cette histoire de vacances et cela nous convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Même si je sentais souvent le regard de Sirius sur moi, je ne m'en préoccupais pas. J'avais toujours été douée pour oublier les choses les plus désagréables et le souvenir de ces vacances ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Winry et Iseult s'étaient installées dans le canapé en attendant que je finisses ma discussion avec Remus. Peu de temps après, je laissais Remus rejoindre mon frère et le touffu à lunettes tandis que je me dirigeais vers les filles. Une fois devant eux, je pris un air grave et leur dis solennellement :

«- Les filles, l'heure est grave... »

Je pris place dans le fauteuil situé près du canapé puis croisais les jambes et joignis mes mains.

«- Si je vous ais réunis en ce jour, c'est que nous devons parler d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

- Et si t'arrêtais de nous la jouer à la James Bond et que t'en venais au fait ?, me lança Iseult.

- Pfffff ! Si on peux même plus rigoler !, dis-je en croisant les bras et en prenant une moue boudeuse.

- Rooooh ! Mais c'est qu'elle serait susceptible ma petite blondasse chérie ! » pouffa Winry.

Elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir de droite du fauteuil et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Voyant que je n'en démordais toujours pas, Iseult s'installa sur l'accoudoir de gauche et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

«- Allez, fais pas la tête ! T'est encore plus moche qu'avant quand tu boudes !

- Merci ! C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait, ironisais-je.

- De rien, c'est gratuit ! », sourit-elle.

Nous rigolâmes toutes les trois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manquée ces deux folles ! Nous reprîmes rapidement notre sérieux et elles m'écoutèrent attentivement.

«- Plus sérieusement les filles, repris-je, concernant notre affaire, rien n'a avancé. On stagne complètement dans cette histoire et j'aimerais vraiment découvrir ce que ces quatre là nous cachent... »

Je désignais très discrètement les Maraudeurs du menton et elles comprirent. Winry soupira et se laissa glisser de l'accoudoir pour atterrir sur mes jambes.

«- Ouais, on en a pas mal discutées Izzie & Moi durant les vacances. Et on s'est dit toutes les deux la même chose : si on veux savoir ce qui se trame, il faut qu'on les suive.

- Qu'on les suive ?, répétais-je.

- Ouais ! Qu'on leur file discrètement le train un soir où ils disparaissent tous si tu préfères...

- Je vois l'idée...

- Mais il faudrait se faire très discrète... Chose que nous ne savons absolument pas faire lorsque nous sommes toutes les trois ! Et puis, les garçons arrivent toujours à s'éclipser sans qu'on ne le remarque. Autant dire que c'est impossible..., soupira Winry.

- Ton manque de confiance envers notre trio me fend le coeur ma belle !, lui lançais-je. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir... Le mot impossible n'a jamais fait parti de mon vocabulaire. »

Sur ces derniers mots, nous nous souriâmes, plus complices que jamais, et montâmes dans notre dortoir pour réfléchir à un plan. L'opération « trouvons le secret de notre Mumus chéri » était lancée ! _Avoue que t'as rajoutée le _« _chéri_ »_ à la fin... _Je ne parlerais pas sans la présence de mon avocat. _Gamine !_

Quatre jours plus tard, l'opération pouvait commencer. En effet, Remus avait les traits tirés et semblait sur les nerfs. Quant aux Maraudeurs et Lily, ils paraissaient angoissés et regardaient d'un air inquiet Remus. Au dîner, ils eurent la même réaction que d'habitude : Remus partit soi disant s'allonger et les autres essayaient de paraître le plus normal possible. Ce qui ratait complètement si vous voulez mon avis, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Cette fois-ci, les garçons retournèrent à la salle commune avec nous. Nous prétextâmes avec les filles que nous allions nous coucher. Lily fût la première à s'endormir, comme à son habitude. Une fois sûre qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, nous sortîmes de notre dortoir. Nous entendîmes des éclats de voix dans la salle commune. Apparemment, les garçons étaient encore en bas. Nous entendîmes... James (ou peut-être Sirius ?) dirent aux autres qu'ils étaient temps d'y aller. Nous attendîmes qu'ils sortirent tous puis nous descendîmes.

«- Bien, maintenant essayons de nous faire le plus discret possible..., dit Iseult.

- Ouais. Tu as les bombaroses, Win' ?

- Affirmatif Blondie ! », dit-elle en sortant des petites balles rondes et de couleur rose bonbon de sa poche.

Elle nous en passa deux chacune à Iseult & moi puis, d'un accord commun, nous décidâmes de sortir. Winry et moi avions mises au point ces petites balles lors de notre séjour à Beaux Bâtons, nous cherchions un moyen de faire une blague aux pimbêches de là-bas et c'est tout naturellement que nous avions trouvées cette solution. Cela nous avait pris du temps mais le résultat était là. La peau de la personne sur laquelle la bombarose était jetée devenait rose bonbon et cet effet ne s'estompait qu'après une semaine. D'ailleurs, Bidule mon chat en avait fait les frais lors de notre premier test ! Puis nous l'avions utilisées sur l'une des élèves et cela avait marché. Winry & moi étions fière de notre petite invention. Bref, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir et allâmes nous réfugier dans un coin sombre sous les jérémiades de la Grosse Dame du tableau qui nous maudissaient de l'avoir dérangée dans son sommeil. Nous vîmes trois silhouettes au loin qui disparaissaient au détour d'un couloir. Sûres et certaines qu'ils s'agissaient des garçons, nous les suivîmes en silence. Cependant, ils semblaient vouloir semer quelque chose comme s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient suivis. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent et nous dûmes nous cacher dans un coin, les perdant ainsi de vue. Après quelques minutes, nous sortîmes de notre coin.

«- C'est pas vrai !, chuchota Izzie. On les a encore perdus ! On est vraiment maudites !

- Tu l'as dit bouffie... », répondit Winry.

En effet, les garçons n'étaient plus là. Nous avions perdus leurs traces ! Je savais qu'ils savaient que nous les suivions ! Ou du moins, qu'ils savaient que quelqu'un les suivait... Et merde.

«- Ils ont dû sûrement prendre un passage secret pour aller plus vite, dis-je.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, on les aura jamais !, soupira Izzie.

- J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !, s'exclama Winry sûre d'elle.

- Ouais, mais en attendant on fait quoi ? »

Nous réfléchissâmes toutes les trois. Je regardais par la fenêtre située près de nous. Tiens, c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Mes pensées dérivèrent très rapidement sur Lydia. Faites qu'elle aille bien... Soudain, nous entendîmes un miaulement. Nous regardâmes en direction du bruit et découvrîmes miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Puis nous entendîmes une voix.

«- Qui traîne encore dans les couloirs a cette heure-ci ?

- Merde ! Rusard !, s'exclama Winry.

- On bouge ! »

Nous courûmes toutes les trois essayant d'échapper à Rusard qui nous avait prit « en chasse ». Chaque fois que nous pensions l'avoir semées, il revenait toujours. Évidemment quand on connaît les couloirs de ce château comme sa poche... N'entendant plus rien, nous nous arrêtâmes et reprîmes notre souffle.

«- Par Merlin ! J'ai bien crû qu'on arriverait jamais à le semer !, m'exclamais-je.

- « Et qui vous dit que c'est le cas ? » rétorqua une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous figeâmes et nous retournâmes toutes les trois dans un même mouvement. Devant nous se tenait Rusard. Une lampe à la main et miss Teigne à ses côtés.

«- Mais que vois-je là ? Miss Black, Miss D'Helric et Miss White. Le trio infernal ! Quelle chance nous avons là Miss Teigne ! », s'exclama t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa chatte.

Izzie, Winry et moi nous regardâmes et, dans une parfaite synchronisation, jetâmes les bombaroses sur Rusard et son stupide chat. Profitant du fait qu'il soit confus, nous recommençâmes à courir. Cependant, il reprit bien vite ses esprits et se lança à notre poursuite en nous lançant des insultes peu gratifiantes. Nous parcourûmes les couloirs sans savoir où nous nous dirigions, prenant les couloirs et les escaliers au hasard. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans le grand hall d'entrée. Sans réfléchir et pour échapper à ce fou de Rusard, nous sortîmes dans le parc et nous dirigeâmes vers le lac. Nous reprîmes notre souffle.

«- Vous croyez qu'il nous ait suivis jusqu'ici ?, demanda Winry à bout de souffle.

- Je ne pense pas...

- Ouais, mais maintenant tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est dans la merde ! », dis-je.

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et pris une grande goulée d'air. Le silence se fit et nous observâmes la lune ainsi que les milliards d'étoiles qui constellaient le ciel. Celui-ci se reflétait sur le lac et lui donnait une dimension... féerique. Un grognement nous parvint. Je me redressais et regardais en direction de la forêt interdite.

«- C'était quoi ça ? », demanda Iseult.

En guise de réponse, un hurlement se fit entendre. Nous nous relevâmes et nous regroupâmes en nous collant l'une à l'autre, les yeux toujours rivés sur la forêt.

«- On dirait le hurlement d'un... loup ?, dit Izzie.

- D'un loup ? Vous croyez qu'il y en a dans la forêt interdite ?, demanda Winry.

- J'en sais rien mais c'est sûrement pas un chaton qui pousserait un hurlement pareil !, dis-je.

- Peut-être que c'est juste un loup normal...

- Hagrid a dit que y'avais que des créatures magiques dans cette forêt !

- On va voir ?

- QUOI ?, firent-elles en coeur.

- Non mais t'es pas un peu complètement folle Blondie ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse dévorer !, s'écria Winry.

- Mais non ! Personne ne va nous dévorer..., dis-je pour les rassurer, mais j'essayais moi-même de m'en convaincre. Allez, venez. »

Nous avançâmes prudemment vers la forêt guettant le moindre petit bruit.

«- Si ça se trouve c'est rien du tout... Juste un centaure ou une licorne... Ou même un lapin ! Un mignon petit lapin..., dit Izzie.

- Bien sûr ! Et t'en connaît beaucoup des lapins qui hurlent ? », répondis-je.

Un nouveau hurlement retentissa et nous nous immobilisâmes. Je les forçais à continuer de marcher. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la forêt puis pénétrâmes à l'intérieur mais restâmes tout de même assez proche de la sortie. Et dire que je n'ai même pas fait mon testament ! Mais peut-être que je pourrais le graver dans une pierre ? Ou sur un arbre ? C'est bien un arbre... C'est droit, c'est marron et c'est vert. Ça abrite les hiboux, les écureuils et les oiseaux. C'est généreux un arbre, ça partage sans rien demander. C'est génial un arbre... Nan mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Voila que je me mets à parler des arbres ! Ça va vraiment pas bien chez moi ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que je pourrais léguer ? Mes pantoufles en formes de lapin qu'Izzie m'a offerte à Noël ?

«- Cassie ?

- Ouais ?

- A quoi tu penses ?, me demanda t-elle.

- A comment rédiger mon testament... Et au fait que les arbres sont géniaux. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Et toi, Win' ?

- Pareil. Et les filles ? ... Vous êtes les meilleures amies que j'ai jamais eu. Je vous aimes comme des sœurs, dit-elle.

- Arrêtes !

- J'ai déjà la trouille alors fais pas comme si on allait mourir toutes les trois !, s'écria Iseult.

- Désolée..., dit Winry. C'est l'émotion qui fait. »

Nous entendîmes un frémissement et un buisson bouger.

«- Un lapin. C'est rien d'autre qu'un mignon petit lapin, dit Izzie, la voix tremblante.

- Ouais, un simple petit lapin. On va faire gentiment demi-tour et laisser le gentil petit lapin gambader gentiment dans le joli petit boi-bois... », fit Winry.

Nous reculâmes en arrière, fixant les arbres. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as prise de vouloir m'approcher de cette forêt ? Si je m'en sort vivante, faudrait vraiment que je consulte parce que moi et mes idées suicidaires ! Nous entendîmes des bruits de sabots. Iseult poussa un cri à vous en rendre sourde n'importe quel être humain tout en me broyant le bras tandis que Winry me sauta au cou, les bras me serrant fermement le cou et les jambes accrochant avec force ma taille. Quand à moi, je serrais à m'en faire mal ma baguette dans ma main droite.

«- Par Merlin, on va mourir !, gémit Izzie. On va mourir dévorées par un lapin carnivore !

- Et dire que je n'ai même pas pu rouler une pelle à ce superbe et magnifique Poufsouffle de septième année ! La vie est trop injuste ! » se lamenta Winry, la tête enfouit dans mon cou.

Oui, parce que Winry était à fond sur un Poufsouffle appelé Max Abraams. Blond, yeux bleus, tablettes de chocolat. Le genre mauvais garçon et super sportif. Il était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Je devais bien avouer que ce mec était un pur canon !

«- On va reculer tout doucement et rejoindre le château prudemment..., soufflais-je. Et rien ne va se passer, rien ne va se pas... HAAAAAAAA ! »

Quelque chose venait de sauter dans les fourrés et nous venions de hurler comme des malades.

«- Mais merde, c'était quoi ça ?, demanda Winry au bord de l'hystérie.

- C'est quoi déjà la formule pour stupéfixer ?, bredouillais-je.

- Ah non ! Je t'interdis que tu perdes tous tes moyens ! C'est Stupéfix ! STU-PE-FIX !, cria Iseult.

- Oui, bah ça va. Pas besoin de me crier dessus comme une aliénée !

- Désolée mais je suis en totale flippe là !

- Je t'assures qu'on avait pas du tout remarqué ! », ironisa -ci Winry.

Celle-ci se remit sur ses deux jambes mais ne me lâchait pas le bras. On refit un pas en arrière, ne voulant plus lâcher les arbres des yeux de peur que quelque chose nous saute dessus. Mes mains étaient devenus moites, mon coeur cognait fortement dans ma cage thoracique et le sang battait rapidement contre mes tempes. L'adrénaline et la peur avaient atteint leur paroxysme. Je devinais facilement que les filles devaient être dans le même état que moi. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière nous. Les filles & moi nous figeâmes. Nous nous retournâmes très lentement, redoutant ce que nous trouverions en face de nous. Devant nous se trouvait une énorme créature. Poil + crocs + griffes = danger. Malgré cette constatation, je me contentais de fixer la bête. Celle-ci faisait facilement deux mètres de hauteur. Elle nous fixait de son regard jaune qui, étrangement, me semblait vaguement familier. Sûrement la peur qui me faisait délirer ! Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre que ce qui se trouvait en face de nous n'était rien d'autre qu'un loup-garou. Un grognement de sa part me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Winry eut un petit rire nerveux.

«- Finalement, j'aimais beaucoup plus l'idée du petit lapin... », chuchota t-elle.

Le loup-garou fit un pas en avant, babines retroussées et griffes au dehors. Ni une ni deux, je lançais le sortilège du Stupéfix et cria aux filles de courir, ce que nous fîmes. Nous n'avions couru jamais aussi vite, mettant ainsi de la distance entre le loup-garou et nous. Malheureusement, le sortilège ne fit rien à la bête, elle fût quelque peu confuse mais elle s'élança bien vite à notre suite. Mon cerveau était comme anesthésié, la seule chose qui m'importait était de faire avancer mes deux jambes et de courir le plus vite possible. Les filles étaient devant moi et courraient à en perdre haleine. Je jetais un regard derrière et constatais avec effroi que ce loup-garou était tout près. Par Merlin ! On arrivera jamais à le semer ! Je commençais à avoir le larmes aux yeux. J'avais peur. Terriblement peur. Pas pour moi mais surtout pour les filles. Si je n'avais pas insistée pour aller dans cette maudite forêt nous n'en serions pas là !

La chance n'étant décidément pas avec nous, Iseult trébucha sur une racine sournoise et tomba lourdement au sol. Étant derrière elle, Winry tomba à son tour puis se fût le mien. Toujours au sol, je me retournais et pointais ma baguette sur le loup. Même si je savais que cela ne m'était d'aucune utilité, je trouvais un certain réconfort dans ce geste. Les filles se rapprochèrent de moi, cela me rassura encore un peu plus. Le loup se mit en position, prêt à nous sauter dessus. Au moment où il allait le faire, un chien noir lui sauta dessus et ils roulèrent au sol. Un cerf apparut à son tour. Y voyant là un moyen de pouvoir nous enfuir, je fis signe aux filles et nous nous levâmes. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt.

Néanmoins, je jetais un coup d'oeil en arrière et vit que le loup et le chien étaient toujours en train de se battre. J'eus un petit pincement au coeur pour ce chien noir, après tout s'il n'était pas intervenu qui sait ce qu'il serait advenus de nous trois ? Je regardais le cerf et vis qu'il en faisait de même. C'était vraiment très étrange... Ce cerf avait un regard si humain. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui soufflais un « merci » et, chose encore plus improbable, il me fit un signe de tête me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement saisi ce que je venais de lui dire. Je demeurais un petit instant interdite puis rejoignis les filles.

Elles étaient, comme précédemment, près du lac. Iseult était assise dans l'herbe fixant un point invisible tandis que Winry était adossée au chêne se trouvant sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Je m'agenouillais devant le lac et regardais la surface. C'était l'expérience la plus folle que j'avais vécue jusqu'ici depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Cette petite aventure avait été incroyable mais en même temps carrément flippante. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie. J'avais vraiment cru pendant un moment que j'allais y passer, que mon heure était belle et bien venue.

Et ce loup ? Que faisait-il là ? En y repensant, à chaque pleine lune, j'avais entendu des hurlements provenant de la forêt mais je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Si je l'avais fait peut-être que nous n'aurions pas couru un si grand danger. Et ce chien ? Et ce cerf ? D'où sortaient-ils ces deux là ? Ce majestueux cerf avec un regard si humain. D'ailleurs, j'avais eu l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà croisée ce regard quelque part... Tout comme celui de ce loup-garou. La peur devait sûrement me faire délirer. Et toutes ces questions qui me venaient à l'esprit...

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je plongeais ma tête dans l'eau glacée du lac. Je retins ma respiration le plus longtemps possible. L'air me manqua et je sortais ma tête de l'eau. Mes cheveux me collaient à la peau et l'eau dégoulinait dans mon dos et sur mes vêtements. Cela m'avait remis un peu les idées en place. J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais les filles. Elles étaient toujours dans la même position, mais Iseult semblait la plus perdue et troublée des deux. Je m'installais à ses côtés et la prise dans mes bras. Elle sursauta à cause de l'eau et soupira. Winry nous rejoignit et se mêla à notre petite étreinte.

«- Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais t'écouter lorsque tu dis vouloir aller dans la forêt jeter un coup d'oeil..., fit Winry tout bas.

- Comptes sur moi, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Et sur moi aussi ! », dit Iseult.

Nous restâmes silencieuses puis nous nous détachâmes. Je me levais puis les aidais à en faire de même.

«- Rentrons. Nous avons eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la soirée. »

Nous marchâmes lentement et dans le plus grand des silences en direction du château. Nous passâmes les portes mais nous avions complètement oubliées un petit détail. Ou plutôt une personne qui nous apporterait avec un immense plaisir de gros problèmes... Rusard.

_Fin du retour en arrière_

Suite à cela, Rusard nous avaient emmenés dans le bureau du Directeur. Ce lourdaud de rabat-joie de Rusard avait demandé à ce que l'on soit renvoyées mais Dumbledore se montra beaucoup plus clément ! Enfin... Un mois de détention et 50 points en moins pour chacune de nous trois. Nos détentions consistaient à nettoyer les tenues des joueurs de Quidditch (seulement ceux de notre maison et heureusement !), de répertorier les potions du professeur Slughorn par nom, niveau de dangerosité et de rareté. D'aller avec Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite chercher des plantes (mais ça c'était un vrai moment de plaisir et de fous rires) et encore toutes autres sortes de punitions que Dumbledore avait pu nous trouver. Autant dire qu'il avait été très déçu de notre comportement à toutes les trois.

En tout cas, cette petite aventure avait renforcée notre amitié aux filles et moi. Nous étions devenus beaucoup plus proches que nous ne l'étions déjà auparavant. A part ça, rien n'avait changé. Nous faisions comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Concernant les Maraudeurs, nous n'avions jamais su où ils étaient passés cette nuit là. Bizarrement, ils avaient été distants envers nous trois durant un petit moment. Surtout Remus. Cela n'avait duré que trois jours mais leurs comportements m'avaient beaucoup intrigués. Et là question qui revenait sans cesse était : Pourquoi ?

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	16. La grande nouvelle

**Chapitre XIV**

Nous étions rendus au mois de Mai, un mois avant que cette année ne s'achève enfin. Les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de rappeler que les ASPIC étaient tout juste l'année prochaine et que nous ne devions pas nous relâcher. En ce qui nous concernaient, avec les filles, rien n'avait changé. Nous étions toujours sur la piste du secret qui liait les Maraudeurs et Lily mais nous n'avions pas fait un seul pas en avant depuis la nuit d'il y a quelques mois. Autant vous dire que nous étions désespérées et que nous songions vraiment à renoncées. Du moins, c'est ce que les filles voulaient faire mais pas moi. Cette histoire m'intriguait plus que je ne l'aurais souhaitée. Je voulais à tout prix savoir ce qu'ils cachaient.

Bref, c'était déjà la fin des cours. Les autres étaient partis dehors mais j'avais décidée de rester dans le château. Je me dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie. Je grimpais les escaliers puis arriva en haut; Wallace m'y attendait déjà. Wallace était un élève de Poufsouffle que j'avais rencontré il y a de cela quelques mois. Il était afro-américain d'origine moldue, grand et plutôt mignon. Nous nous étions très vite liés d'amitié. Nous passions parfois du temps ensemble et notre point de rendez-vous était toujours la tour d'Astronomie. Il était dos à moi et face au paysage de Poudlard, accoudé à la rambarde. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassais la joue.

«- Toujours à l'heure mon petit Wally Chéri !, m'exclamais-je.

- Haha ! Très drôle ! Quand arrêteras-tu avec ce surnom aussi débile ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir en posant ma main sous mon menton puis lui répondit dans un grand sourire.

«- Probablement jamais !

- C'est bien ce que je craignais..., soupira-t-il.

- Roooh allez ! C'est affectueux ! Ca veux dire que je tiens à toi, mon petit Wally. Si t'avais pas de surnom, là ça voudrais dire que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi !, lui dis-je. Mais breffons mon ami...

- N'importe quoi ! Ça veux rien dire "breffons" !, rigola-t-il.

- Pour moi ça a du sens ! Je disais donc, **breffons**. Comment ça se passe avec ta belle et douce dulcinée ?

- Ce n'est pas ma belle et douce dulcinée ! »

Wallace était amoureux de Teresa Smith, une fille de sa maison. Il perdait tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle passait près de lui ou qu'elle était dans la même pièce. Une fois, elle l'avait simplement effleurée dans le couloir et ce grand nigaud en avait fait tombé tous ses livres. Lorsqu'il m'avait raconté la scène, vous auriez du voir le fou rire que je m'étais pris ! Hilarant !

«- Wallace ! A qui voudrais-tu faire croire ça ? En tout cas, pas à moi ! Allez, dis-moi où ça en est ?

- Et ben, à part le fait que nos regards se croisent de temps en temps et qu'à chaque fois après je me sens tout chose, rien. Nada. Niet. Le néant. Le vide intersidéral.

- A ce point là ?

- Et encore...

- Wallace..., soupirais-je. Tu n'as pas été la voir c'est ça ?

- Ben, il se pourrait que non », dit-il en détournant le regard.

Je me redressais et le fit tourner pour qu'il soit bien en face de moi.

«- Wallace ! Tu m'avais promis de le faire, d'aller lui parler. Si tu continues comme ça, jamais elle ne saura que tu existes !

- Mais merde Cassie ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Ça va faire bientôt quatre ans que je suis tombé fou amoureux de Teresa. Quatre ans que nous sommes dans la même maison. Quatre ans qu'elle ne m'a jamais remarquée. Quatre ans que je l'observe en silence. Et elle n'a jamais fait attention à moi ! Elle sait à peine que j'existes ! Et puis même si j'allais la voir et lui parler, pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à un gars comme moi ? Cette fille, c'est... C'est une déesse ! Et qu'est-ce qu'une déesse ferait avec un pauvre gars comme moi ? A côté d'elle, je suis un minable. Je... »

Je ne le laissais pas finir et lui assénais une gifle. Il me regardait, surpris et interloqué par ce que je venais de faire.

«- Wallace Andrew Felton ! Tu va te taire et m'écouter maintenant ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre te dévaloriser de la sorte, t'entendre dire que tu es un pauvre type et tout le toutim qui va avec ! Tu es un gars super, Wallace. Teresa s'intéresserait à toi parce que tu as d'énormes qualités. Tu es gentil, sympathique, drôle, loyal, sincère et encore beaucoup d'autres choses..., dis-je. Je marquais une pause puis repris sur le ton de la plaisanterie : C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de décrire l'homme parfait. Dis, si ça marches pas avec Teresa, tu voudra bien m'épouser ? »

Il rit et j'en fis de même.

«- Désolé mais non, je ne pourrais pas. D'abord, parce que, de 1/ toi et moi on est amis et on sait très bien qu'entre nous ça ne pourrais jamais aller au-delà de ça. Ensuite, de 2/ Teresa c'est la femme de ma vie. Et enfin de 3/ je ne voudrais surtout pas faire de l'ombre à Remus. »

Je détournais les yeux et me mis face au paysage de Poudlard.

«- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Remus vient faire là dedans.

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi !, rit Wallace. J'ai bien vu comment tu te comportais avec lui ! Je sais parfaitement très bien que tu es tombée sous le charme du beau et mystérieux Remus Lupin.

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais, sourit-il.

- Si tu l'as dit !

- J'ai simplement dis que tu étais tombée sous le charme de Remus mais pas que tu en étais amoureuse. Nuance.

- Je... Tu..., bégayais-je.

- Merci mais je connais mes pronoms personnels sur le bout des doigts.

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi ! »

Il s'accoudait à mes côtés sur la rambarde. Le silence prit place mais ne fut que de courte durée.

«- Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. AMOUREUSE. DE. LUI ! m'écriais-je en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Si tu l'es !, rétorqua-t-il.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- SI !

- NON !

- D'accord, tu ne l'es pas.

- SI JE LE SUIS ! » criais-je.

Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche en écarquillant les yeux tandis que ce traître de Wallace se prit un fou rire. Oh mon dieu ! Je suis amoureuse de Remus ! C'est pas possible, comment avais-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte bien avant aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Wallace qui m'en fasses prendre conscience ? _Ton mauvais karma ? _C'est pas juste ! Mais cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Par exemple comme le fait qu'il revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit, ou bien encore comme le fait que chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Ou bien, lorsque nos mains se frôlaient durant les cours de potion, mon cœur se mettait à cogner de plus en plus fort... _J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un roman à l'eau de rose ! _Ma vie est foutue ! _WHAT ? _Je regardais Wallace puis le prit par les épaules.

«- Wallace ! Ne répètes ça à personne ! D'accord ? »

Celui-ci essayait de reprendre son sérieux mais en vain.

«- D'acc... Hahaha ! D'accord ! Haha ! »

J'allais m'asseoir contre l'une des colonnes en pierre puis soupirais. Wallace se reprit petit à petit et vint me rejoindre.

«- Vois le bon côté des choses... Maintenant, on est deux à être amoureux.

- Mais je veux pas être amoureuse ! C'est nul d'être amoureux ! Ça fait mal d'être amoureux, ça te rend malheureux !

- Mais ça t'apportes aussi beaucoup de bonheur...

- Je ne le croirais que quand je le verrais !

- Ben, regarde James Potter et Lily Evans. Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils sont heureux ! Ou encore, Franck Longdubat et Alice Jones.

- Oui, parce que leur amour est réciproque. Mais qui te dis que mon amour pour Remus le soit ? Qui te dis que ce ne soit pas à sens unique ?

- Rien. Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de le lui dire...

- Exactement. Et ça, je ne veux pas !

- Oh, l'autre ! Tu me forces à aller voir Teresa mais toi tu veux pas aller voir Remus !

- Oui mais c'est différent ! Remus, lui, il sait que j'existes alors que Teresa... Elle le sait ? Parce que d'après tous ce que tu m'as raconté, non.

- Ok, tu marques un point. »

Nous restâmes silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Wallace puis soupirais.

«- C'est nul l'amour... Je veux pas aller le dire à Remus parce que si ce n'est pas réciproque, je sais que ça me ferais mal.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas envie d'aller parler à Teresa...

- Oui. Mais moi, je peux me consoler en me disant que Remus est mon ami. C'est mieux que rien... Alors que toi, tu ne peux pas. Vas la voir, Wallace.

- Elle ne s'intéressa jamais à moi.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne vas pas la voir ? », lui demandais-je en relevant la tête.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer. Aucun de nous deux ne prononça le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que Wallace se lève. Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Nous descendîmes en direction de la grande salle, c'était l'heure de dîner. Nous avions passés tout l'après-midi ensemble. Avant de rejoindre sa table, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

«- Essayes », lui murmurais-je.

Il me souria et partit rejoindre ses amis. Je pris la direction de ma table puis me mis à côté de Lily et en face de Winry et Iseult. Je croisais le regard de Remus mais détournais bien vite le mien. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Maudit rougissement ! J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente de 12 ans. Mais merde, dans un mois tu en auras 17, Cassie ! Reprends-toi ! Je me servis et pris part à la conversation que menais Sirius et James. Nous entendîmes un bruit provenant de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, faisant ainsi taire les derniers bavards. Il nous sonda de son regard bleu océan puis prit la parole :

«- Mes chers élèves, si je vous interromps en plein repas ce soir, c'est que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. En effet, cette nouvelle devrait tous vous ravir. Dans deux semaines, nous recevrons la visite des élèves de cinquième et de sixième année de l'école de magie de Beaux Bâtons... »

En entendant ces derniers mots, Winry et moi nous regardâmes. De cinquième année ? Mais ça voulait dire que nous allions revoir Lydia ! Winry sembla comprendre également car elle me sourit.

«- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les rangs d'élèves de Beaux Bâtons ne sont constitués que de filles. Ces demoiselles viendront passer une semaine en notre école et serons accompagnées de leur directrice et de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Winry et moi avions le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous allions revoir ET Lydia ET Mme Maxime !

«- Elles seront répartis dans diverses maisons et suivront les mêmes cours que vous. Je compte donc sur vous pour leur donner une bonne impression et les accueillir chaleureusement à Poudlard. Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit. »

Il reprit place à la table des professeurs et les conversations reprirent de plus belles mais le sujet principal étant maintenant axé sur ce que venais de nous apprendre Dumbledore. Winry me regarda dans les yeux et j'en fis de même.

«- Tu te rends compte ?, s'écria-t-elle. On va revoir Mme Maxime et Lydia ! Trop génial ! »

Je lui souris mais mon sourire se transforma rapidement en une grimace. Je venais de me rendre compte d'une chose qui ne me plût pas du tout.

«- Quoi ?, me demanda Winry.

- Dumby a bien dit les cinquièmes ET les sixièmes années ? Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- De quoi est-ce que... Oh non ! Pas ça !, s'écria-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

- Et oui... Saint-Ange et Compagnie est de retour.

- Ouais ! Bah comptes pas sur moi pour leur faire un accueil des plus chaleureux !

- Euh, c'est pas qu'on se sent exclu de la conversation mais... C'est qu'on sent exclu de la conversation !, dit James.

- Ouais. Qui est Saint-Ange ?, demanda Lily.

- Ma pire ennemie », répondis-je simplement.

Personne ne parla durant un petit moment.

«- Quelque chose me dis qu'il y aura de l'action dans deux semaines !, s'exclama James.

- Oh, ça c'est sur... », dîmes-nous de concert mon amie et moi.

_**Alors, reviews ? Je le trouve vraiment plat et inintéressant de chapitre... Bref, désolée pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	17. Les visiteurs en robe et chapeau bleu

**Chapitre XV**

Les deux semaines s'étaient enfin écoulées et le grand jour était enfin arrivé. C'était aujourd'hui même que nous recevions les élèves de Beaux Bâtons. Autant vous dire que Winry et ùmoi étions excitées comme des puces à l'idée de revoir Mme Maxime et notre petite Lydie ! Nous avions vérifiées si l'un des soirs de pleine lune ne tombait pas durant la semaine mais heureusement non. Lydia n'aurait pas à se cacher pour ne pas que l'on découvre sa lycanthropie. Concernant mon amour pour Remus, je ne lui avais rien dit et je ne comptais vraiment pas le faire. Je faisais comme si de rien était. Je ne voulais pas le fuir car sinon il aurait eu quelques soupçons et m'aurait sûrement demander le pourquoi du comment. Chose que j'aurais été incapable de lui expliquer et je ne me voyais vraiment pas lui dire : « Ben tu vois si je te fuis c'est parce que j'ai découvert que j'étais tombée raide dingue amoureuse de toi mais sinon à part ça tout va bien... On va rejoindre les autres ? » Non, vraiment pas. Surtout que nous nous isolions souvent pour nous retrouver ensemble et parler. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lorsqu'il était prêt de moi, j'avais constamment envie de le toucher ou de prendre sa main. Ou lorsque nous avions une conversation tous les deux, mon regard se fixait toujours durant quelques secondes sur ses lèvres et je devais faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Désespérée, vous avez dit ? Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'avais l'impression que chaque jour je l'aimais toujours un peu plus. Mais, d'ailleurs, est-ce vraiment possible de tomber encore plus amoureuse de quelqu'un dont on est déjà raide dingue ? La preuve que oui puisque j'en suis le parfait exemple. Mais revenons à nos chameaux je vous pries...

Nous étions tous réunis dans la petite cour située près du château et attendions l'arrivée de nos invités. Qui d'ailleurs ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Un carrosse tiré par des chevaux ailés apparut dans le ciel. Il se posa dans la cour de Poudlard et la Directrice de Beaux Bâtons suivit de Mme Maxime descendirent du carrosse. Lorsqu'ils virent cette dernière, tous les élèves de Poudlard en restèrent perplexes. Il faut dire que question taille, Mme Maxime n'avait rien à envier à ce bon vieux Hagrid ! Dumbledore les accueillit toutes deux d'un baise main. Puis des dizaines d'élèves sortirent du carrosse. Les cinquièmes années, toutes deux par deux, sortirent les premières puis se fût le tour des sixièmes années. Winry et moi grimaçâmes en voyant Saint-Ange et sa bande de mongoles au premier rang des sixièmes années. Elles marchaient en roulant des hanches, le menton relevé et un air hautain et orgueilleux sur le visage. Dumbledore et Mme Guenièvre, la directrice de Beaux Bâtons, discutèrent puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle suivis par les autres professeurs et les élèves. Winry et moi laissâmes les garçons et Lily et Iseult ensemble et nous dirigeâmes vers Mme Maxime. Celle-ci nous fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle nous vit, sourire que nous lui rendîmes avec un immense plaisir.

«- Winry, Cassiopée ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Nous aussi Mme Maxime !, dîment-nous en cœur.

- Si vous saviez comme on est contente que vous soyez là !

- Vous nous avez beaucoup manquée !

- Vous aussi, Mesdemoiselles. Beaux Bâtons est beaucoup moins gaie sans vous deux. Et puis j'ai perdue mes deux meilleures élèves.

- Oh arrêtez ! Vous allez nous faire rougir !, fit Winry en balayant l'air de la main.

- Pas trop dure avec toutes ces pimbêches ? Si vous avez survécue jusque là, je pense que la réponse est oui... »

Mme Maxime rit. Tous les autres élèves nous regardaient, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que deux élèves & un professeur rient ensemble. Nous discutâmes toutes les trois. Mme Maxime nous raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis notre renvoi et nous lui racontâmes notre vie à Poudlard. Soudain, Winry & moi nous retrouvâmes au sol avec un poids non identifié sur nous et un bras nous enserrant toutes les deux chacune. Mme Maxime souria et disparut dans la grande salle.

«- Cassie ! Winry !, s'écria une voix qui ne nous était pas si inconnue que ça.

- Lydie Chérie ! »

Nous nous relevâmes toutes les trois puis Winry et moi la serrâmes dans nos bras. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Lydia, contrairement à sa sœur, était petite. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et avait un visage de petite fille. Elle avait quelques cicatrices au visage et un peu partout sur le corps dû à sa lycanthropie et aux pleine lune beaucoup plus douloureuses que d'autres. En y réfléchissant bien, ses cicatrices me rappelaient celle que Remus avait également au visage et dans le cou. Nous la reposâmes au sol.

«- Toujours aussi lilliputienne à ce que je vois !, me moquais-je.

- Hééé ! J'ai pris sept centimètres de plus depuis la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu ! Alors ta lilliputienne tu te la gardes !

- Oh ! Notre lilliputienne chérie est devenue un nain ! » fis-je faussement émue en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Elle nous tira la langue et nous rigolâmes toutes les trois. Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle et Lydia s'installa à nos côtés, à la table des Gryffondors. Nous la présentâmes aux autres qui l'accueillir chaleureusement.

«- Arrêtes ! C'est lui ton frangin ?, s'écria Lydia à un moment.

- Malheureusement..., fis-je d'un ton fataliste.

- Je le voyais plus grand !

- Tu t'es regardée avant de me dire ça toi ?, rétorqua Sirius.

- La honte pour un gars d'être petit !

- Ah parce que d'être une fille ça excuses tout peut-être !

- Exactement ! La honte pour toi !, rigola Lydia.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est votre amie !, dit Sirius en s'adressant à Winry et moi. Aussi chieuse que vous deux !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la chieuse ? », rétorqua Lydia.

Leur chamaillerie continua comme ça durant tout le long du repas pour notre plus grand amusement. C'est qu'elle en avait du répondant notre petite Lydie ! Heureusement, tout se finissa bien. Lydia fit un bisou sur la joue de Sirius qui, quand à lui, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant. Nous sortîmes de la grande salle pour nous rendre à notre salle commune. Les autres partirent devant tandis que Winry et moi attendîmes Lydia qui parlait à sa sœur. Nous rejoignîmes les garçons mais ce que je vis me fit voir rouge. Saint-Ange et Geller étaient en train de draguer mon frère et l'homme de ma vie ! Enfin, je veux dire mon frère et Remus ! Ma pire ennemie était en train de draguer mon Mumus ! Alors là, hors de question que je les laisse faire ! Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux et lorsque Saint-Ange nous vit, elle s'écarta de Remus. Elle me toisa et dit :

«- Tiens, tiens ! Mais regardez ce que nous avons là ! Les débiles de service ! »

Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils et s'écartèrent un peu plus.

«- Saint-Ange, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te parler à toi-même ! Ça en devient vraiment inquiétant !, lui lançais-je en me mettant face à elle.

- Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant, Black ?

- Non, en fait... Je m'en fous complètement !, souriais-je.

- Tu te crois toujours aussi supérieure Black, hein ? Toujours à vouloir contrôler ton petit monde !, me dit-elle en me décochant un regard mauvais.

- Tu dois sûrement confondre avec toi Saint-Ange ! Maintenant si tu permets, j'aimerais que tu t'éloignes loin de mon frère et de mon ami, lui dis-je froidement en empoignant Remus et Sirius. T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'eux parce que je te jures que je me ferais un plaisir de te refaire une beauté.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! D'accord, cette fois-ci, je te laisses mais, crois-moi, on en a pas finis toutes les deux. Hmm... Les filles ! », fit-elle en claquant des doigts.

Elle s'éloigna, ses trois toutous derrière elle, et disparut à l'intersection du couloir. Je me retournais vers Remus et Sirius et mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

«- Vous deux ! Si je vous vois encore une fois flirter avec elles, attendez-vous à recevoir un magnifique coup de pied au cul de ma part ! Et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air !

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Ces filles se sont jetées sur nous deux comme deux tigresses !, répliqua Remus.

- Deux tigresses sacrément sexy n'empêche ! », dit mon imbécile de frangin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui donnais une tape derrière la tête. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune et nous y restâmes à discuter jusque très tard dans la nuit, Lydia toujours avec nous.

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	18. Le presque baiser et une leçon explosive

**Chapitre XVI**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans mon lit. J'étais toujours dans le canapé de la salle commune et les autres s'y trouvaient toujours également. Lily était dans les bras de James tandis que Sirius dormait sur un pouf à leurs pieds. Lydia se trouvait de l'autre côté du canapé. Winry et Iseult dormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Peter se trouvait à leurs côtés. Je ricana en voyant ces trois derniers. Attendez une petite seconde ! Si les autres ne se trouvaient pas dans le canapé, qui m'enserrait la taille ? Et à qui appartenait le torse contre lequel j'étais appuyée ? Même si je connaissais déjà la réponse, j'avais du mal à le croire. Je me retournais très lentement et me retrouva face à Remus qui dormait. Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant quand il dort ! Je le contemplais durant quelques minutes... _Wah ! Plus cucul y'a pas ! _Ta gueule ! Remus ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

«- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Non. Juste quelques minutes. »

Il remarqua que ses bras m'enserrait la taille et qu'il me maintenait contre son torse. Il me lâcha doucement en rougissant légèrement.

«- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. C'était très agréable. »

Je rêve ou je viens de vraiment lui dire ça ? _Les mots dépassent souvent notre pensée... _Ouais, bah je trouve qu'ils la dépassent un peu trop souvent à mon goût ! Remus me regardait dans les yeux et je me sentais fondre. J'adorais son regard. _Seulement son regard ? _Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question car je sens que sinon ça va se retourner contre moi... _Méchante ! _Merci.

«- Tu as bien dormi au moins ?

- T'en fais pas. Tu fais un très bon oreiller si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! », plaisantais-je.

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux. Il s'arrêta de rire et j'en fis de même. Nos visages étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. _C'est uniquement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?_ Il avança son visage vers le mien. Oh mon dieu ! Il va vraiment faire ce que je penses qu'il va faire ? _Et bien, je penses qu'il va faire ce que je pense que tu penses que nous pensons qu'il va faire._ Hein ? _Bon, la ferme et laisse le faire ce que nous pensons qu'il va faire ! _A savoir ? _A savoir qu'il va t'embrasser idiote ! C'est plus clair maintenant ? _Je perdis le fil de ma conversation intérieure lorsque je sentis les lèvres de Remus effleurer les miennes. Je fermais les yeux et rapprochais un peu plus mon visage du sien. A présent, nos lèvres se touchaient complètement. Je posais ma main droite sur son torse tandis qu'il déposait la sienne sur ma hanche gauche, me ramenant ainsi contre lui. Un bruit se fit entendre. Cela nous fit reprendre conscience et nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Je me tournais vers la source de ce bruit et vis que c'était Sirius qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, il fût bientôt suivis de James et Lily. Je déteste mon frère ! Nous étions à deux doigts de nous embrasser alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cet idiot se réveille maintenant ? Ah, la vie est injuste ! Je suis maudite !

Une fois que tout le monde fut réveillé (vous auriez dû voir la tête de Winry, Iseult et Peter quand ils se sont réveillés ! A mourir de rire !), nous allâmes nous préparer pour les cours. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite tous à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Remus et moi évitions de nous regarder, un peu gênés par ce qui s'était passée dans la salle commune. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous rencontrait le regard de l'autre, nous le détournions très rapidement. Bref, en chemin, je vis Saint-Ange flirter encore une fois avec un autre élève de Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel autre élève. C'était Regulus ! La garce ! Celui-ci me vit et la rembarra aussi sec, mais toujours avec cette classe qui caractérisait mon frère et les Black en général, puis vint me rejoindre. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules tandis que je fis un grand sourire victorieux à l'autre pimbêche qui tourna les talons d'un pas rageur.

«- Tu sais que t'es le meilleur ?

- Oui, on me le dit souvent. »

Je rigolais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle en discutant. Les autres étaient déjà assis et j'allais les rejoindre. Évidemment, il avait fallu que la seule place de libre soit celle situé à côté de Remus ! Je déteste ma vie ! Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous rendîmes tous en cours de DCFM, cours que nous partagions avec les Serpentards, tandis que Lydia rejoignit les cinquièmes années. Saint-Ange et compagnie se trouvaient déjà assises et aux côtés de mes deux débiles de cousines : Narcissa & Bellatrix. Je m'installais aux côtés de Winry devant James & Sirius et derrière Remus & Peter. Lily & Iseult se trouvaient à la table à côté. Winry se pencha un peu vers moi.

«- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ?, me dit-elle en pointant du menton Saint-Ange et Narcissa.

- Entre vipère, on se reconnaît. »

Nous nous souriâmes et Mr Spencer, notre professeur de DCFM, et Mme Maxime firent leur apparition. Cette dernière se mit sur le côté et prit place sur une chaise. Spencer se tint devant son bureau puis s'adressa à nous.

«- Comme vous l'avez sans doute constatés, la classe a été agrandie pour accueillir nos camarades de Beaux Bâtons. A qui, d'ailleurs, je souhaite personnellement la bienvenue parmi nous. Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons les lycanthropes ou autrement di et plus connu sous le nom de loup-garou... »

Je vis les garçons tressaillirent légèrement à l'entente de ce dernier mot. Bizarre...

«- Vous n'avez tous que très légèrement abordés ce sujet l'an passée mais aujourd'hui nous allons approfondir vos connaissances dessus. Mme Maxime, ici présente, interviendra quand elle le jugera nécessaire. Bien, maintenant ouvrez vos livres aux pages 314, 315 et 316. »

Il nous raconta l'origine des lycanthropes et comment ils étaient apparus. C'était très intéressant mais, très rapidement, Spencer accentua sur le côté sauvage, violent et sanguinaire des loups-garous. Ça en devenait vraiment n'importe quoi et je décidais d'intervenir. Je levais la main.

«- Oui, miss Black ? »

Toute la classe se tourna vers moi. C'est que j'ai du public hein ! Je vis Remus être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais reconcentra mon attention sur le prof.

«- Excusez-moi Professeur mais je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec vous.

- Et en quoi ne l'êtes-vous pas ?, me demanda-t-il d'un ton amer qui me fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas que je l'interromps surtout pour ça.

- Vous dîtes que les lycanthropes sont des êtres sanguinaires et dépourvus de conscience mais vous semblez oublier qu'à l'origine ces créatures sont avant tout des êtres humains qui pour la plupart n'ont pas choisis d'être ce qu'ils sont devenus. »

Je vis Mme Maxime sourire très discrètement. Mr Spencer s'approcha de ma table et me fit :

«- Vous avez raison mais vous semblez également oubliée une chose, Miss Black. Les lycanthropes sont peut-être des êtres humains mais ils sont dangereux. Ils font d'innombrables victimes durant les nuits de pleine lune. Ils sont une menace pour la société magique.

- Peut-être mais comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, ils sont dangereux uniquement les soirs de pleine lune. Ce qui arrivent en moyenne... Hmm, disons... Deux à trois fois par mois ? Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oui... Je suppose », fit-il avec hésitation.

Il perdait peu à peu de son assurance et était maintenant moins sûr de lui. Mme Maxime souriait franchement et semblait s'amuser de ce petit échange. Je m'adossais à ma chaise et repris en regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux.

«- Bien, alors si nous sommes d'accord, mis à part les soirs de pleine lune, ces lycanthropes sont la plupart du temps des honnêtes gens qui ne demandent rien à personne et qui se contentent de poursuivre leur vie. Donc, votre argument de « menace contre la société magique » n'est plus et tombe littéralement à l'eau. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les principaux concernés n'ont jamais demandés à devenir ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ils se sont simplement trouvées au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Ils ne se sont pas réveillées un matin en se disant : « Tiens et si j'allais me faire mordre par un loup-garou pour en devenir un à mon tour et aller ensuite semer la terreur ? » Il est vrai qu'en chacune de ces personnes se révèlent une part de sauvagerie mais uniquement parce que leur situation de lycanthrope l'ont en quelque sorte révélée. Voila en quoi je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Professeur. Mais peut-être avez-vous d'autres arguments qui pourraient contrer les miens ? »

Il garda le silence puis desserra sa cravate.

«- Je...

- Mr Spencer..., intervint Mme Maxime. « Les arguments de Mademoiselle Black sont tout à fait cohérents. Je pense que cela mérite très exactement 30 points pour sa maison. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, tout a fait, avoua-t-il de mauvaise foi. Gryffondor obtient donc 30 points grâce à la...

- Brillante intervention, le coupa Mme Maxime.

- Oui... Grâce à l'intervention de Miss Black. Vous pouvez être... fière de vous, Miss. »

Mme Maxime me fit un clin d'œil me et me murmura un silencieux « Bien joué» tandis que Mr Spencer m'adressa un regard noir. Elle décida de passer à la pratique. Mon regard croisa celui de Remus. Celui-ci me regardait étrangement. Je lui souriais timidement et rejoignis Winry et Iseult. Mme Maxime et Mr Spencer décidèrent de mélanger les Beaux Bâtonnets (ça vient de James ça !) et les Poudlardiens (ça c'est de moi.) Comme toujours, Mme Maxime fit les binômes au hasard, elle fit apparaître un chapeau avec tous nos noms dedans puis en piocha.

«- Émilie Saint-Ange et... »

Elle piocha un papier dans le chapeau et sourit.

«- Cassiopée Black ! Et bien, nous allons avoir un duel de taille ! »; rigola t-elle.

Des chuchotements de la part des pimbêches se firent entendre. C'est pas vrai ! Même le hasard était contre moi ! J'étais maudite, oui c'était ça. MAU-DI-TE ! Saint-Ange & moi nous lançâmes un regard noir. Je lui fis une grimace et m'installais près des autres. Mme Maxime fit passer les binômes un par un. J'allais mettre la pâtée à cette Saint-Ange ! Nous nous défiâmes du regard durant tout le reste des matchs quand ce fût à notre tour. Winry chuchota à James :

«- Vas y avoir du fight mon gars ! Ça va saigner !

- C'est juste un duel, pas une guerre.

- Entre ces deux là, c'est _toujours_ la guerre ! » rétorqua-t-elle en accentuant bien sur le « toujours ».

Nous prîmes place et nous mirent en position.

- « Saluez-vous », dit Mme Maxime.

Saint-Ange et moi ne fîmes aucun geste. Comme si j'allais saluer cette grognasse !

«- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?, fit Mme Maxime. Bien, mettez-vous en position. A vos baguettes Mesdemoiselles ! »

Le silence se fit. Nous ne bougions pas d'un pouce, attendant que l'autre se décide à attaquer la première. Je voulais qu'elle attaque d'abord et je savais comment je l'y obligerais. Je lui fis un sourire malicieux accompagné d'un clin d'oeil un brin provocateur. Ça ne rata pas et elle m'attaqua.

«- Stupéfix ! »

Je parais avec un Protego et enchaînais rapidement avec un Confundus. Elle parut quelque peu sonnée et je décidais d'en profiter.

«- Everte Statim ! »

Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet et elle fut projetée en arrière, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Elle se releva en m'adressant un regard noir. Ça y est, elle était furieuse et j'en fus satisfaite. Le duel allait maintenant pouvoir vraiment commencer.

«- Serpensortia ! »

La garce ! Un immense et gros boa apparut et voulut s'enrouler autour de mes jambes. Je paniquais totalement, j'avais toujours eu en horreur les serpents. C'était en quelque sorte ma bête noire. Je réfléchissais vite à un sort qui pourrais stopper l'ascension de cette horrible chose qui s'enroulait maintenant autour de mon ventre. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Sirius inquiet pour moi et Bellatrix se réjouir de cela. Cette idiote savait que je détestait ces reptiles et l'avait répétée à Saint-Ange ! Soudain, ce fût comme une ampoule qui s'allumait dans mon esprit.

«- Vipera Evanesca. »

Le boa brûla et ne laissa plus aucune trace. Je ne pus retenir un énorme soupir de soulagement. J'irais remercier Regulus plus tard de m'avoir apprise ce sort... Je fixais d'un air mauvais cette Saint-Ange qui, d'ailleurs, ne perdit pas son temps et m'envoya rouler une pelle au mur derrière moi à l'aide d'un Repulso. Je me réarmais de ma baguette et me remise au centre de la pièce. Les autres paraissaient fascinés pas ce duel, faisant des paris sur le vainqueur. Cette fois-ci, je décidais de m'amuser un peu.

«- Aguamenti ! »

Elle fut trempée de la tête au pied. Je ne pus retenir un ricanement face à sa tête. C'était hilarant ! Du moins pour moi apparemment...

«- Bombarda Maxima ! »

Oh, oh ! Houston nous avons un problème ! J'eus juste le temps de me jeter sur le côté avant que le sort ne m'atteigne. Une énorme explosion se fit ressentir et un gros trou se trouvait maintenant à l'endroit où je me tenais avant. J'y crois pas ! Cette folle avait voulu me faire exploser ! J'ignorais les protestations des professeurs, et me releva en pointant ma baguette sur mon adversaire.

«- Carpe Retractum ! » criais-je.

Une sorte de filet écarlate apparut entre nos deux baguettes. Le filet se rétracta et Saint-Ange fût comme attirée vers moi. J'avais une très bonne maîtrise de ce sort alors je ne craignais pas que nous soyons attirées l'une vers l'autre. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je lui assenais un magistral coup de poing en pleine tronche sous les exclamations des autres élèves. Mme Maxime et Mr Spencer arrivèrent et firent stopper le duel. Je regardais cette pimbêche. Elle avait mis ses mains sur son nez et du sang coulait entre ses doigts et sur son uniforme.

«- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir m'exploser ! » lui dis-je.

Le cours se termina et je rejoignis les autres. J'étais très satisfaite de la fin du duel. Quel magnifique coup de poing ! _Ça va les chevilles ? _Très bien même ! _Attention, tu vas avoir la grosse tête ! _Roooh, si je peux plus me lancer des fleurs ! Et puis depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Mon rêve le plus cher se réalise enfin. _Ton rêve le plus cher ? Je croyais que ton rêve le plus cher n'incluait pas Saint-Ange mais le beau Remus Lupin ? _Oui, bah disons que c'était mon deuxième rêve le plus cher ! Je perdis le fil de cette conversation lorsque Winry me sauta au cou en s'extasiant sur ce « magistral coup de poing ». Et c'est elle qui le dit !

_**Alors , reviews ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit duel magique ? Désolée pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	19. Ah l'amour

**Chapitre XVII**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui mais on dirait que Cupidon ait décidé de sortir de son petit cocon. En effet, l'amour flottait dans l'air. En tout cas, moi ça me gave ! D'abord ça a commencé avec Winry. Je l'ai surprise en train de flirter avec ce Poufsouffle de septième année là, je ne sais plus très bien son nom. Rien de bien méchant mais ensuite c'est là que les choses se sont accélérées. Ils se sont embrassés ! Pas genre le petit baiser tout timide. Ah non. Là c'était carrément le mélange de salive ! Ensuite, ça a été au tour de Sirius. Ce tombeur s'est trouvé une nouvelle poule. Rien d'inhabituel quoi. Puis ce fut le tour de Wallace. Mais pour lui c'était différent... J'étais avec lui en train de marcher dans les couloirs. Nous allions tourner quand celui-ci rentra en collision avec une personne. Et devinez qui était cette personne ? Je vous le donne en plein dans le mille : Teresa. Vous auriez dû voir comment il était gêné mon petit Wally ! Bref, celui-ci avait fait tombé ses livres et s'était accroupi pour les ramasser mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Teresa l'aide. Elle lui avait tendu un livre et celui-ci l'avait repris, très surpris par son geste.

«- Désolée Wallace. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

- C'est pas grave, c'est aussi de ma faute. Mais attends... Tu connaît mon nom ?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes dans la même maison. Et c'est bien toi qui a gagné le prix de la meilleure argumentation orale en troisième année, non ?

- Tu te souviens de ça ?, lui avait-il demandé visiblement surpris.

- Oui. J'avais beaucoup aimée ce que tu avais fait, tu as amplement mérité de gagner.

- Et bien, merci. J'avais cru que tout le monde avait trouvé ça rasoir et ennuyeux.

- Tu peux être sûr que je ne faisais pas partie de cette catégorie alors ! C'était vraiment très intéressant. D'ailleurs, j'avais voulu venir te féliciter...

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai pensée que tu avais mieux à faire que d'entendre une pauvre fille te féliciter. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je m'intéressais à toi uniquement parce que tu avais remporté ce prix...

- Je t'assure que jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi ! », avait rétorqué Wallace.

Ils s'étaient souris et relevés.

«- Bon et bien, je vais retourner à la salle commune. Au revoir, Wallace.

- Attends ! Tu... Tu ne veux pas que je t'aides ? »

Elle l'avait regardée d'un air interrogateur.

«- A porter tes livres ! Tu en as pas mal et tu risque de tout faire tomber... »

Comment passer encore un peu plus de temps avec la fille qu'on aime par Wallace Andrew Felton. Ça ferait un bon sujet ça...

«- Oh ! Et bien, ton amie doit t'attendre et je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps.

- Tu ne me fais jamais perdre mon temps... »

Vous auriez dû voir comment ils étaient gênés. J'avais dû faire un immense effort pour ne pas exploser de rire.

«- Wallace ?, lui avais-je dis. Tu peux y aller. De toute façon, je dois aller voir James. »

Ce qui était bien évidemment un mensonge, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'aller voir celui-ci. Wallace m'avait souri, l'air reconnaissant. Ils étaient repartis ensemble et, maintenant, je continuais mon chemin toute seule. Je décidais de rejoindre la salle commune pour faire mon devoir de Botanique que Mme Chourave nous avait donnée à faire. J'entendis des chuchotements au détour d'un couloir. Je n'y fis pas attention mais lorsque j'entendis le nom de Regulus être prononcé par une voix féminine, je décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais peut-être dû continuer ma route parce que ce que je vis me laissa complètement sur le cul ! Regulus était en compagnie de Iseult et, croyez-moi, ils faisaient tout sauf parler. Mon frère et l'une de mes meilleures amies étaient... ensembles ? Je crois que si on m'avait dit ça avant, j'aurais éclatée de rire tout de suite. En les voyant, ils avaient l'air bien ensemble. Je me secouais la tête et repris mon chemin très discrètement.

Je crois que rien ne pouvait plus me surprendre que ça. Je me stoppais rapidement. Aurais-je parler trop vite ? Devant moi, se trouvais Remus en compagnie de Saint-Ange. Et devinez quoi ? Ils riaient ! Remus riait avec cette pimbêche ! Saint-Ange s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son torse. Et celui-ci ne fit rien pour la repousser ! Mon cœur se serra et mon estomac se noua à cette vue. Autant ne pas vous mentir, j'avais mal. Très mal. Le gars que j'aimais riait avec ma meilleure ennemie et semblait en être heureux. Je pris une profonde inspiration et passais devant eux, essayant de les ignorer du mieux que je pus.

Je sentais mes yeux me piquer. Je rentrais en vitesse dans ma salle commune et montais directement dans mon dortoir. Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? C'est ridicule ! Voila maintenant je pleure ! Et tout ça pour qui ? Pour un gars même pas fichu de se rendre compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui ! Sale con ! _C'est pas en t'en prenant à lui que ça te feras te sentir bien. _Peut-être mais pour le moment ça soulage ! Et puis ça voulait rien dire pour lui ce qui s'était passée ce matin ? _Hé ! Il n'a fait que rire avec elle. Ça ne veut rien dire ! _Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas repoussé quand elle l'a touchée ? _Ok, tu marques un point. _En attendant, c'est nul d'être amoureuse... _Peut-être que si tu te décidais à lui dire ce que tu ressentais... _Jamais ! _Que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets... _Je séchais mes dernières larmes puis allais me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Je ramenais mes cheveux en un chignon négligé puis descendais à la salle commune. Il n'y avait presque personne. Il faisait grand soleil au dehors. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis que tous les autres se trouvaient dans le parc près du lac. Je ne voulais voir personne et surtout pas Remus alors je décidais de faire mes devoirs.

Je fis celui de Botanique, celui de DCFM, celui d'Étude des moldus et celui de Divination. Pour celui là, je m'inventais une mort. Dans exactement une semaine, je devais me faire découper en petits morceaux par un fou furieux armé d'une tronçonneuse. _Est-ce que la prof sait au moins ce qu'est une tronçonneuse ?_ Pas faux. Je la changeais par une hache. Lorsque les premiers élèves commencèrent à revenir dans la salle commune, j'avais fait mes devoirs de toute la semaine. Voulant continuer sur ma lancée, je décidais de m'attaquer à ceux de la semaine suivante. Mes livres et mes papiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la table et personne n'osait me déranger. J'étais en train de faire mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie lorsque j'entendis les autres arriver. Sirius et James s'approchèrent de moi.

«- Cassie ! On t'a cherché partout !, s'exclama James.

- Ben vous m'avez trouvés, dis-je en ne relevant pas la tête de mon parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu travailles ?

- Non, je joue aux cartes !, ironisais-je.

- Euh, Cassie ? Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de faire ton devoir d'Histoire qui est pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Je sais. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je voudrais terminer ce devoir avant d'aller dîner. Vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre les autres, leur dis-je un peu irritée en relevant la tête.

- Euh ok… » firent-ils en cœur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu nous rejoints après ?, me demanda Sirius.

- Oui », fis-je sèchement.

Ils partirent rejoindre les autres près de la cheminée en chuchotant. J'en perçus quelques bribes.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda James.

- J'en sais rien mais elle a l'air énervée.

- Elle a peut-être ses règles ?

- Cornedrue ! »

Cela me fit légèrement sourire. Quel bande de zigotos ils faisaient à eux deux ! Je croisais le regard de Remus mais baissais rapidement les yeux. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur mon parchemin et relus les quelques lignes que j'avais déjà notée. Le reste ne me pris qu'une petite heure et j'eus juste le temps de déposer mes affaires dans mon dortoir avant de partir avec les autres dîner. Je ne parlais à personne de tout le repas, n'écoutant que d'une seule oreille les conversations des autres. Je partais avant tout le monde et me dirigeais vers la tour d'Astronomie. Je m'accoudais à la rambarde et regardais le soleil décliner et laisser place à dame lune. Ces nuances de rose, d'orange et de jaune m'apaisèrent quelque peu. Je sursautais légèrement lorsque je sentis deux bras m'entourer la taille et un souffle me chatouiller l'oreille.

«- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ?

- Rien.

- Cassie... Je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

- C'est compliqué, Regulus. C'est même complètement idiot. »

Il posa son menton sur mon épaule et nous restâmes en silence à regarder le soleil disparaître au loin.

«- Je suis amoureuse Regulus et je pensais pas que ça pouvait faire aussi mal, avouais-je.

- C'est Remus, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ça va faire un petit moment que je l'ais remarqué et puis tu n'as pas arrêtée de fuir son regard durant tout le long du dîner. Tu semblais ailleurs. Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois petite sœur...

- Je l'ai vu rire avec cette pimbêche de Saint-Ange. Il sait très bien que cette fille est ma pire ennemie et lui il rit avec elle ! Il ne l'a même pas repoussé quand elle l'a touchée !, dis-je.

- Ah... Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

- Je suis pas jalouse !

- Si tu ne l'avais pas été, tu n'aurais pas réagis de cette manière.

- Ok, admettons que je sois jalouse. N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas à rire avec elle !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il riait avec elle que cela veut forcément dire quelque chose !, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- J'ai déjà entendue ça quelque part moi. » marmonnais-je. « Je suis pitoyable, hein ?

- Non. Tu es seulement amoureuse, petite sœur. »

Nous restâmes silencieux puis je me tournais vers lui, toujours dans ses bras. Je venais de me rappeler d'une chose.

«- Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais une petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas de petite amie. »

Le mytho ! N'empêche qu'il jouait vachement bien la comédie. Bah, ça doit être de famille.

«- Oh, le menteur ! Je t'ai vu dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Iseult !

- Si tu le sais pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demande ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu nierais. Ça dure depuis combien de temps cette histoire ?

- Depuis Février.

- Quatre mois ?, m'écriais-je. Et je n'étais même pas au courant !

- On ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis à Serpentard, elle est à Gryffondor. Il n'y a pas un truc qui cloche d'après toi ?

- Franchement ? Non, je vois pas.

- Cassie !, s'exaspéra t-il. Pour les autres, si. Il y a un truc qui cloche. Les serpentards et les gryffondors ne se mélangent pas et surtout ne sortent pas ensemble ! Depuis toujours ces deux maisons se haïssent alors tu imagines si tout le monde venait à l'apprendre ? Ce serait pire que tout et personne ne comprendrait. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas aussi ouverts et tolérants que toi.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire... »

Je le dévisageais puis lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que je les avaient surpris ensemble dans les couloirs.

«- Et... Tu l'aimes au moins ? Je veux dire, c'est vraiment sérieux entre vous deux ? »

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit tendrement.

«- Oui, c'est sérieux. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne briserais pas le cœur de ta meilleure amie.

- Ouf ! J'aurais pas à te botter les fesses ! Dans ce cas, vous avez ma bénédiction !, plaisantais-je.

- Parce qu'on en avait besoin ? »

Je lui tirais la langue et il ria en m'attirant à lui. Il me serra dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux dans les couloirs à rejoindre notre salle commune. En vitesse, je dis bonne nuit aux autres et partis directement me coucher.

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	20. Match de Quidditch

**Chapitre XVIII**

Nous étions déjà Vendredi et, exceptionnellement, personne n'avait cours. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour tout Poudlard. C'était le jour du match de Quidditch mais attention ! Pas n'importe quel match. C'était LE match qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Le château était dans une telle effervescence que s'en était incroyable. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, c'était le truc à ne pas manquer ici. Les matchs Gryffondor VS Serpentard étaient toujours les plus appréciés car il n'y avait aucune pitié entre les joueurs. Le match devait se dérouler après le repas du midi et devinez quoi ? J'avais été choisi pour commenter le match ! C'était vraiment génial !

J'étais dans le dortoir en train de lire un livre moldu que m'avait prêté Iseult, il s'appelait Alice Aux Pays Des Merveilles. L'histoire d'une pauvre fille qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de suivre un stupide lapin blanc doté d'une montre et qui du fait de son idiotie tomba dans un trou qui l'emmena dans un pays très étrange où se mêlait un Chapelier fou, un chat complètement barrée et une Reine de coeur sacrément timbrée ! Bref, j'adorais. Enfin une histoire pleine de rebondissements et d'aventures ! Iseult était en train de revêtir son uniforme de Quidditch. Elle avait relevée ses cheveux en un chignon et se tortillait les doigts. Je mis un bout de papier à la page de mon livre et le ferma. Nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres à la grande salle. Nous nous installâmes à leur côtés. Sirius et James parlaient du match. Tous les joueurs s'étaient installés autour d'eux et écoutaient leur capitaine. L'équipe se composait de cette manière : Sirius et Iseult étaient les batteurs, Franck le gardien, James, Mina Wright et Andrew Finnigan (ndla : le papa de Seamus, mdr) les poursuiveurs et enfin John Arsher l'attrapeur. James leur disait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre et que leur équipe n'avait jamais perdu un seul match de toute la saison et que ce n'était pas face à ces serpents que cela allait arriver. James était vraiment un super capitaine. Il faisait peut-être bosser dur ces joueurs mais il se montrait très attentif et à l'écoute envers eux. Il savait trouver les mots pour leur remettre la pêche et leur refaire prendre confiance en eux. Iseult n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller les doigts.

«- Stressée ?, lui demandais-je.

- Un peu. Tu sais comment sont les Serpentards ? Aucune pitié.

- Allez ! T'inquiètes ça va bien se passer.

- Tu dis ça mais ce n'est pas toi qui sera sur le terrain !

- Peut-être mais c'est moi qui commente le match.

- Et alors ? T'as aucune raison de stresser !

- C'est là que tu te trompes ! Il va falloir que je sois très attentive au match, que je reporte tous les faits et gestes des joueurs, que je me souvienne de tous leurs noms, que je fasse des commentaires qui attirent l'attention des spectateurs, que...

- Ok, j'ai compris ! » me coupa t-elle.

Nous mangeâmes puis vint le moment tant attendu. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les joueurs partirent vers les vestiaires tandis que les autres élèves ainsi que les demoiselles de Beaux Bâtons prirent possession des gradins. Moi, je devais aller dans les gradins des professeurs ! Tous le monde était déjà installé et ne semblait attendre plus que moi. Je vis Winry, Peter, Remus, Alice et Lily en face moi. Winry leva les deux pouces en ma direction. Je m'emparais du mégaphone et commençais :

«- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à ce match de Quidditch qui opposera l'équipe de Gryffondor, les plus forts ! A celle de Serpentard, les nanards !

- BLACK !, cria McGo.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Effectivement, quel manque de politesse je fais ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Cassiopée Black mais appelez-moi Cassie et je serais votre guide durant ce match.

- Black ! On n'est pas dans un office du tourisme ici ! »

Il y eu des petits rires dans tout le stade ainsi que des chuchotements amusés. Les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain. Je fis une description brève et sans intérêt de l'équipe de Serpents, ne citant que leur nom. Comme si j'allais me forcer pour ces verracrasses !

«- Et maintenant, voici les merveilleux, les fantastiques, les magnifiques joueurs de...

- BLACK !

- Gryffondor ! » m'écriais-je.

Le public fit une ovation aux joueurs de notre maison.

«- Faisons les présentations, il y a l'incroyable et rapide attrapeur John Arsher. Puis vient le superbe gardien : Franck Longdubat ! Ensuite nos deux merveilleux batteurs, j'ai nommée la superbe et sublime Iseult White et son compatriote le tombeur de ces dames et sexy Sirius Black ! T'es le meilleur frérot ! Maintenant venons en à nos génialissimes poursuiveurs ! La très talentueuse et majestueuse Mina Wright ! Le prodigieux Andrew Finnigan ! Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin ! Notre superbe, sexy et extraordinaire capitaine mais néanmoins sacrément touffu... James Potter ! Dis, Jamesie, t'as déjà pensée à mettre du gel ? Nan parce que sérieux, on...

- Black ! On est pas dans un salon de thé !

- Maintenant que vous le dites, vous en auriez pas ? J'ai super soif !

- Black ! ça commence à bien faire...

- Rooh, montez pas sur vos grands chevaux ! Je plaisantais ! Regardez, maintenant vous faites retarder le match en m'interrompant sans cesse ! »

Tout le stade était pratiquement mort de rire, même certains Serpentards riaient ! L'exploit quoi ! McGo me jeta un regard noir que je lui rendis par un sourire made in Cassiopée Black.

«- Les joueurs se mettent en place. Et le match commence ! Wright s'empare du souaffle et file à toute allure vers les buts de Serpentards. Elle esquive un cognard lancé en sa direction par Follatrix ! Je dois dire que ce lancé était vraiment minable ! Apprends à viser ma vieille !

- Black...

- Wright se fait suivre de très par Lestrange mais passe le souaffle à Potter qui le passe à Finnigan qui le repasse à Potter. ET C'EST LE PREMIER BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR ! 10 POINTS POUR LES LIONS ! Arsher et l'autre attrapeur sont toujours à la recherche du vif d'or. Le souaffle revient à la blonde péroxydée...

- BLACK !

- Qui le passe au Lestrange n°2 qui se fait poursuivre par Potter & par Finnigan. Allez les gars ! Vous faites pas avoir par ce petit con !

- BLACK ! Pas de grossièreté !

- Ouais ! White lui a lancée un magistral cognard qui lui a fait perdre le souaffle ! Potter le reprend et s'élance vers les buts de Serpentard, il fait la passe à Wright qui la fait à Finnigan qui la refait à Wright ET ENCORE 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! DANS VOTRE FACE LES NULOS DE SERPENTS ! Malfoy récupère le souaffle et s'élance à travers le terrain. Mais merde, envoyez lui un cognard dans la tronche à cette fausse blondasse !

- BLACK ! Passez-moi ce micro !

- Oh non professeur ! Je vous en supplie ! Mais que vois-je ? Longdubat intercepte merveilleusement bien le tir de Malfoy ! Franck, je t'aime ! Longdubat relance la balle à Finnigan, qui celui-ci évite un cognard par Bellatrix et envoie le souaffle à Potter. ATTENTION JAMES ! QUI EST L'ENFOIRE QUI LUI A ENVOYE CE COGNARD ? MCCOY, JE TE JURE QUE SI TU RETOUCHES A JAMES, JE TE REFERAIS LA TÊTE AU CARRE QUE MÊME TA MERE TE RECONNAÎTRA PAS !

- BLACK ! ON NE MENACE PAS LES JOUEURS !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Arsher semble avoir trouvé quelque chose ! Apparemment le vif d'or a été enfin aperçu par notre prodigieux attrapeur. Il s'élance dans le vide bientôt suivi par... quelqu'un. L'autre attrapeur il semblerait ! Allez John, tu va l'attraper avant ce mec ! A moins que ce soit une fille ? Ou un mec... J'en sais rien mais en tout cas déchires-le ! »

Je voyais de l'autre côté que les Gryffondors étaient mort de rire ainsi que beaucoup d'autres personnes. Mes commentaires devaient être plus drôle que je ne le pensais. Mais je disais ce qui me passait par la tête. Arsher était toujours en train de poursuivre le vif d'or et l'autre se tenait à côté de lui. Arsher tendit la main et se rapprocha un peu plus de la petite balle ailée mais l'autre lui donna un coup d'épaule qui le fit tanguer et il manqua de tomber de son balais.

«- NAN MAIS DIS DONC TOI ! TU TE CROIS OU LA ? ESPÈCE D'EMMERDEUR DE PREMIÈRE ! SALE TRICHEUR ! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU ATTRAPE CE VIF D'OR TU VA AVOIR A FAIRE A MOI ! TOI ET L'ENFOIRE DE MCCOY VOUS ALLEZ VOUS RETROUVER A PORTER UN DENTIER ! TU VEUX RESSEMBLER A TA GRAND-MÈRE ? Au fait, t'est un mec ou une nana ? Nan parce que, sérieux, on arrive pas à différencier ! »

Pour une fois, McGo ne me contredisait pas. Alors qu'il passait près de moi, l'attrapeur en entendant ces paroles détourna son attention et me fusilla du regard. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà morte. Je le regardais et vis que c'était un gars.

«- Oh mon dieu ! T'es un gars ! C'est un gars mes très chers spectateurs ! Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à te couper les cheveux mon gars ! VAS-Y ARSHER ! »

Celui-ci s'était à nouveau lancé à la poursuite du vif d'or. Et une minute plus tard, il referma sa main sur la petite balle ailée.

«- OUAIS ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH ! 220 à 130 ! ON VOUS A DÉCHIRER LES NULOS ! DANS VOTRE FACE ! ALLEZ PLEURER DANS LES BRAS DE VOTRE MOMAN !

- Black ! Redonnez-moi ce micro et fichez le camp de cette loge !

- Mais moi aussi je vous aime professeur ! »

McGo se dirigeait vers moi et je m'empressais de terminer.

«- C'était Cassiopée Black et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi durant ce match. Bon maintenant je vais y aller avant de me faire démonter par la McGo ! C'est qu'elle peut être très teigneuse quand elle veux !

- Black ! Je vous jures que...

- A la prochaine les amis ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas, vive Gryffondor ! »

Je reposais le micro près de moi et descendais de la loge en quatrième vitesse. Je rejoignais les joueurs sur le terrain qui était en train de féliciter Arsher de son exploit. Je sautais dans les bras de Sirius et embrassais sur la joue Iseult. Ils me félicitèrent pour ma petite prestation et me dirent que même sur leur balais ils étaient morts de rire. Je les félicitais à mon tour et allais ébouriffer les cheveux de James. Arsher vint vers moi et me félicita.

«- Si tu ne lui avais pas fait la réflexion comme quoi tu ne savais pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon, il n'aurait pas détourner son attention et je n'aurais pas pu avoir ce vif. Merci Cassie ! »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit en compagnie des autres joueurs.

Ce soir là, toute la tour de Gryffondor était en fête. Tout le monde fêtait la victoire de notre maison. McGonnagal nous avait donnée l'autorisation de faire la fête dans notre salle commune. Le couvre feu était de trois heures du matin pour les sixièmes et septièmes années. Beaucoup s'endormirent dans la salle. Bref, c'était une méga fiesta et beaucoup en ressortirent complètement bourrés !

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	21. La découverte et préparation de la fête

**Chapitre XIX**

Haaa ! Ma tête ! J'avais un de ces maux de crâne. _Voila ce qui arrive quand on force trop sur le whisky pur feu ! _Pas de ma faute si les septièmes années ont eu l'idée d'en apporter ! Et puis, il fallait fêter cette victoire dignement... J'essayais de me lever mais plusieurs bras m'en empêchaient. J'ouvris le yeux puis analysa la situation. Je regardais autour de moi et découvris que je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir mais dans celui des garçons. Tous les coussins et toutes les couvertures étaient sur le sol et nous étions tous allongés dessus. Il y avait Alice, Franck, Lily, les Maraudeurs et Winry et Iseult. Plusieurs bouteilles de bierraubeurre et deux de whisky pur feu jonchaient le sol. Nous avions dû ne pas y aller de main morte sur la boisson... Sirius était à moitié avachi sur moi et c'était Winry qui me tenait la taille.

Plusieurs flashs de la soirée d'hier me revinrent à l'esprit. Sirius et moi dansant tous les deux. James, Franck et moi buvant une bouteille de whisky pur feu à tour de rôle. Winry et moi faisant un concours de la grimace la plus moche (je crois que nous étions déjà un peu bourré à ce moment là). Moi courrant après Remus. Attendez... J'ai vraiment couru après Remus ? Oh la honte ! Il a dû me prendre pour une dingue ! Je me massais les tempes puis essayais de me défaire de l'emprise de mon frère et de mon amie. Je réussis à m'extirper de là et me levais. Winry et Sirius se prirent mutuellement dans les bras et ne se lâchèrent plus. J'eus un petit rire mais cessais bien vite car mon mal de tête reprit aussitôt.

Je pris la direction de mon dortoir et allais directement dans la salle de bain. Je pris une potion contre la gueule de bois que Winry gardait toujours au cas où et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. J'enlevais mes vêtements puis me mis sous le jet de la douche. Cela me remis les idées un peu plus au clair. Nous étions samedi et c'était demain que les pimbêches de Beaux Bâtons repartaient en France. Enfin ! Mais j'étais quand même triste que Mme Maxime et que ma petite Lydia nous quittent. Nous n'allions pas nous revoir avant très longtemps. Je pris mon shampoing et me massais le cheveux avec. Hmm... Noix de coco. Mon préféré. Je me rinçais puis sortis. Je mis une serviette de bain autour de moi et me rendis dans le dortoir. Lydia dormait dans le lit de Winry. Je m'habillais d'un t-shirt vert d'eau et un short en jeans. Il faisait beau au dehors. J'attachais mes cheveux à l'aide de deux crayons.

J'allais de nouveau dans le dortoir des garçons et vis que rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours tous en train de dormir. J'entendis l'eau de la douche des garçons couler. Aurais-je parler trop vite ? Je regardais les autres et constatais que la personne qui manquait n'était autre que Remus. Je décidais de descendre à la grande salle. Je commençais à déjeuner quand je sentis quelqu'un prendre place à mes côtés.

«- Salut !, dit Remus. Déjà debout ?

- Oui. Je me suis réveillée seulement 30 minutes avant toi...

- Ok. Pas trop mal à la tête ?, sourit-il.

- En me réveillant, j'ai cru qu'un lutin des bois s'amusait à danser la samba dans ma tête ! Heureusement que Winry avait une potion anti-gueule de bois en réserve !

- On peut dire que c'était une sacrée fête hier ! Je te revois, toi, en train de danser avec James sur la table... Si Sirius n'était pas intervenu, vous nous auriez fait un strip-tease à deux.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je. Tu te fous de moi là ? »

Il éclata de rire et je sus qu'il me faisait marcher.

«- C'est ça ! Très drôle !

- T'aurais vu ta tête !, rigola t-il.

- Arrête ! Pendant un moment, j'y ais vraiment cru. »

Nous finissions de déjeuner dans la bonne humeur et décidions de retourner aux dortoirs pour aller réveiller les autres si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Nous croisâmes Lydia dans la salle commune et elle accepta de venir avec nous réveiller les autres. Seule Lily était déjà debout.

«- Alors on fait comment ?, demanda t-elle.

- Je pense qu'une bonne douche froide leur fera le plus grand bien... », dis-je.

Ils comprirent aussitôt et se mirent autour du petite cercle que formaient nos dormeurs. Nous levâmes nos baguettes et crièrent tous ensemble un Aguamenti. Un énorme jet d'eau les trempèrent et ils se réveillèrent tous en poussant un cri.

«- Bordel ! C'est froid !, cria Sirius.

- En même temps, c'est le but frérot ! », ricanais-je.

Remus, Lily, Lydia et moi nous empressions de sortir du dortoir avant qu'ils ne décident de tous se venger. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous bien réveillés et nous rejoignirent tous à la salle commune. Nous étions en train de discuter quand James proposa une idée.

«- Ça vous dirait d'organiser une petite fête ?

- Cornedrue ! Celle d'hier ne t'as pas suffit ?

- Tais-toi et écoutes-moi Patmol ! Comme c'est la dernière nuit que passe les élèves de Beau Bâtons ici, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de faire une petite fête pour leur départ. Et là, toutes les maisons seraient invitées. Vous en dites quoi ?

- C'est une très bonne idée !, s'exclama mon frère. Mais quand tu dis _toutes les maisons_, Serpentard n'en fait pas parti hein ?

- Hé ! Tu me prends pour qui ! », s'indigna faussement James.

Nous passions le reste de la matinée à organiser notre petite fête. Sirius et James se chargèrent de prévenir discrètement tous les élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et ceux de Beaux Bâtons tandis que Peter et Remus partirent en douce à Pré Au Lard chercher les boissons. Le elfes du château avaient acceptés de nous aider pour la nourriture. Franck et Alice s'occupaient de la musique tandis qu'avec les filles nous nous occuperions de décorer la salle. Celle-ci se situait au cinquième étage, dans un endroit où même les professeurs ne pourraient la trouver. Nous avions insonorisées les lieux. Il y avait beaucoup de boulot. Autant vous le dire franchement, l'état des lieux était à déplorer ! Cette salle était dégueulasse !

«- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »n s'exclama Lily en retroussant les manches de sa chemise.

Je m'occupais de rendre au sol sa couleur d'origine. Lily essayait de réparer les profondes fissures qu'il avait dans le mur tandis que Iseult essayait d'enlever la matière gluante et non identifiée qui se trouvait sur certains murs. Winry et Lydia s'occupait à faire disparaître toutes les toiles d'araignées. Mais malheureusement pour nous, même avec la magie, rien ne venait à bout de tout cela. Nous étions donc obligées de tout faire à la main comme les moldus. Nous fîmes apparaître des seaux, des balais, du savon et beaucoup d'autres choses pouvant nous être utile. Nous mîmes environ une heure et demie pour redonner vie à cette salle. Néanmoins, nous avions bien rigoler surtout lorsqu'une énorme araignée vint se glisser dans les cheveux de Winry et qu'elle s'était mise à courir partout dans la pièce en poussant des hurlements ! Elle avait ces petites bêtes en horreur. Nous étions toutes les cinq sales et fatiguées. Les garçons arrivèrent au moment où je poursuivais Winry, qui poussait des hurlements, avec une araignée dans les mains. Ils nous regardaient toutes les deux avec des yeux ronds.

«- Mais regarde ! Elle est toute mignonne !

- ELOIGNES CETTE CHOSE DE MOI ! », cria t-elle.

Lily, Iseult et Lydia étaient mortes de rire. Elles furent bien vite rejoints par les garçons. Une fois leur fou rire passé, nous nous mettions tous à décorer la salle. Les garçons mirent des canapés contre les murs ainsi que quelques fauteuils pour les personnes qui voulaient s'asseoir ou se reposer. Avec les filles, nous préparions la table avec toute la nourriture posée dessus ainsi que toutes les boissons. Il y avait quelques boissons moldus que je ne connaissais pas que les garçons avaient réussis à ramener. Nous avions changés la couleur des murs pour rendre la pièce plus colorée, plus chaleureuse. Franck s'occupait de brancher la musique tandis qu'Alice séparait les musiques de groupes moldus des musiques de groupes sorciers. Une fois que tout fût fait, nous nous étions tous laissés tomber dans les canapés et fauteuils. La salle était vraiment superbe, nous avions fait vraiment fait du bon boulot.

«- Vous voulez que je vous dise ?, dis-je. Je suis fière de nous les enfants !

- J'ai jamais autant fait le ménage de toute ma vie ! Vous êtes vraiment fous, vous, les moldus ! », s'exclama Winry en s'adressant à Lily.

Tout le monde rit de son intervention. Ah cette Winry ! C'est vrai que le ménage, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Aussi bordélique que Sirius ! Si ce n'est pire...

«- Au fait, vous avez réussis à prévenir tout le monde ?, demanda cette dernière à James et Sirius.

- Ouais ! Et je peux vous dire que beaucoup de personnes viendront !

- On aura assez niveau bouffe et boisson ?, s'inquiéta Lydia.

- Oui. Les elfes de maison nous laisseront quelques trucs en plus dans les cuisines au cas où et je pense que les septièmes années vont ramener des boissons en plus. Alors plus les nôtres, on est large ! On aura aucun soucis de ce côté-là », lui répondit Remus.

Je regardais ces deux derniers qui étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé. Quelque chose me titilla. Ils avaient l'air si semblable mais en même temps tellement différents. Ils avaient le même teint laiteux qui leur donnait ce petit côté maladif, les mêmes petites cernes sous les yeux et leurs cicatrices se ressemblaient beaucoup. En y réfléchissant bien, parfois le teint pâle de Remus et ses cernes s'accentuaient comme lors des veilles de pleine lune de Lydia. Avant qu'elle ne... devienne un... loup-garou. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux. Cette constatation me fit froid dans le dos, je sentais les poils de ma nuque se hérisser.

Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? C'était là, sous mes yeux, et je n'avais rien vu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été aveugle durant tout ce temps et que ce n'était qu'uniquement maintenant que je parvenais à ouvrir les yeux. Chaque fois que Remus semblait sur les nerfs et à fleur de peau, c'était toujours les soirs de pleine lune. Comme Lydia. Chaque fois qu'il mangeait très peu et qu'il s'éclipsait durant les repas, c'était toujours les soirs de pleine lune. Comme Lydia. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait en cours, c'était toujours les lendemains de pleine lune. Comme Lydia. Et chaque fois que les garçons disparaissaient après les repas, c'était toujours les soirs de pleine lune.

Ca ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Il y avait beaucoup trop de fait en jeu pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Néanmoins, à en juger par les réactions des garçons et de Lily, ils devaient être au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus. Parce que, oui, j'en étais sûre et certaine et que j'en mettrais ma main à couper, que j'en pariais même mon âme au diable que Remus était bel et bien un loup-garou. Qu'il devenait cette bête toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains. Je me sentais tellement coupable de ne pas l'avoir remarquer bien avant. Pourquoi coupable ? Parce que j'aurais fait plus attention et que je n'aurais pas fait courir un aussi gros risque aux filles le soir où nous nous sommes aventurées dans la forêt interdite, parce que j'étais sûre que le loup-garou que nous avions rencontrées ce soir là n'était autre que Remus sous sa forme animale Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontrée le regard de cette bête. Parce que ce regard je le croisais tous les jours, parce que ce regard j'adorais m'y noyer dedans, parce que ce regard n'appartenait qu'à Remus. Le mec que j'aimais.

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	22. La fête et le baiser

Et voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! Vous aurez droit à deux déclarations d'amour ! Si c'est pas beau ça ? Par contre, soyez indulgents car je suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de chose. Les déclarations d'amour et moi ça fait pire que deux ! ^^

Pour info : j'avais la flemme de chercher des chansons datant de l'époque des Maraudeurs alors je prends des musiques qui datent d'aujourd'hui ou des années 80/90. Peu importe l'année. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous retrouvez du Katy Perry ou du Britney Spears. Voila.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce fameux chapitre qui d'ailleurs est le plus long que j'ai jamais écris ! Dix pages words quand même ! Bon, j'arrête mon blah blah et je m'en vais en terminant donc par un : Good Chapter Guys ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre XX**

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les dortoirs. La fête commençait à 20h30 et il était 19h00. Les filles voulaient tout de suite se préparer. J'avais essayer de leur échapper mais elles avaient réussies à me ramener au dortoir (j'avais courru comme une dingue mais elles m'avaient carrément sauter dessus pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir encore une fois alors forcément... Et puis avec quatre poids lourds sur moi, comment voulez-vous que je m'échappe ?). J'étais donc maintenant assise sur mon lit à attendre qu'Iseult ne me trouve LA robe qui ferait craquer tous les garçons. M'ouais... Mais moi je ne voulais pas de LA robe qui ferait craquer tous les garçons mais LA robe qui en ferait craquer un en particulier. Finalement, Izzie arriva à me trouver une robe et me la fourra dans les mains ainsi que des sous-vêtements et me poussa dans la salle de bain. Je posais les vêtements puis enlevais les miens et me glissais sous la douche.

J'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps. Je détaillais les vêtements qu'Izzie m'avait donnée. Les sous-vêtements étaient en dentelle et de couleur noir. Je les mis et me détailla dans le miroir. Ils m'allaient bien. Le soutien-gorge n'avait pas de bretelle mais retenait parfaitement bien ma poitrine. Je pris la robe et trouvais celle-ci très jolie. Elle était de couleur blanche, un peu blanc cassé, et n'avait aucune bretelle. Je l'enfilais et constatais que cette dernière m'arrivait un tout petit peu au dessus des genoux. Je me coiffais, ramenant mes cheveux en un chignon un peu complexe et qui laissait échapper quelques mèches. Je me maquillais et enfilais le collier que James m'avait offert à Noël. Je me regardais dans la glace et me trouvais, sans grande vantardise, belle.

Je sortais de la salle de bain, mes affaires dans les bras et me dirigeais vers mon lit. J'enfilais des escarpins de couleur blanc cassé, s'accordant ainsi avec ma robe. Les filles étaient également très belles. Je les regardais s'affairer dans toute la pièce, finissant ainsi de se préparer. Lily avait une robe de couleur émeraude s'accordant avec ses yeux et avait laissée ses cheveux tomber librement dans son dos. Lydia avait une robe de couleur grise et n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux. Winry avait une robe rayée grise et blanche et avait attachée ses cheveux (devenus roux pour l'occasion) en un chignon. Iseult avait revêtu une robe bustier noire et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elles portaient tous des escarpins sauf Winry qui avait mis des converses basses et noires.

«- J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal aux pieds !, qu'elle disait. Et puis ça donne un style. »

Je regardais l'heure et constatais qu'il était déjà 20h. J'avais encore le temps. Je décidais d'aller faire un tour, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'éclipsais discrètement et sortais du dortoir. Je ne fis pas attention à l'agitation qui régnait tout autour de moi. Je sortis de la salle commune et marchais dans les couloirs. Ma découverte m'avait quelque peu chamboulée. J'avais des centaines de questions qui me venaient en tête. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'était quand même incroyable ! Tandis que nous étions à chercher des indices et à filer les garçons pour savoir ce qui se tramait, toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient là, sous nos yeux. Seulement, nous n'y avions jamais fait attention...

Je me rendais compte que mes réflexions m'avaient amenées, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Je posais mes mains sur la rambarde et contemplais le ciel. La nuit était déjà là et dame lune trônait déjà haute dans le ciel, semblant veiller sur Poudlard et ses alentours. Celle-ci me fit instantanément penser à Remus. J'avais tellement envie d'aller le voir et lui dire que je savais. Que je connaissais son secret et que cela ne me dérangeait pas. Des questions que je voulais tellement lui poser me revinrent aussitôt à l'esprit. Comment était-il devenu un enfant de la lune ? Et depuis quand ? Beaucoup gens le savaient ? Je fus sortis de mes pensées par un bras passé autour de mes épaules et par un baiser déposé sur ma joue.

«- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit Wallace. Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche ?

- Cela ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis là...

- Il est neuf heures moins le quart, Cassie.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? J'ai pas vu le temps passer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse toi.

- Non... Enfin, oui. J'ai fait une découverte sur quelqu'un aujourd'hui et j'arrête pas d'y penser.

- Et ça change quelque chose ?

- Non », répondis-je sans aucune hésitation.

Non, ça ne changeait rien. Remus était un loup-garou mais cela ne changeait rien du tout. Il était toujours le même et sa lycanthropie ne me dérangeait en rien. Je regardais Wallace dans les yeux.

«- Non ça ne changes rien du tout ! », souriais-je.

Il me regarda un petit moment puis me rendit mon sourire. Il me proposa son bras et me dit :

«- Et si on y allait ? Les autres t'attendent et moi, j'ai une demoiselle à voir.

- Alors ça y est ! Toi et Teresa, dis-je en acceptant son bras. J'ai remarquée que tu passais beaucoup temps en compagnie de cette charmante demoiselle.

- Oui, enfin... On apprend à faire connaissance, dit-il en un peu gêné.

- Mais c'est qu'il est tout gêné mon petit Wally ! Et alors ?

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! », s'exclama t-il.

J'éclatais de rire et il me rejoignit. Ce Wallace alors ! Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle tandis qu'il me racontait ses journées passé en compagnie de sa dulcinée. Nous arrivâmes bien vite devant la porte. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre mais je savais que c'était grâce au sort d'insonorisation.

«- Au fait, tu est très belle Cassiopée.

- Toi aussi, tu n'est pas mal non plus. »

Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche et une pantalon noire ainsi qu'une veste noire. Il était très classe tout en restant décontracté. Il ouvrit la porte et la musique se fit clairement entendre. Des élèves de toutes les maisons étaient là - sauf ceux de Serpentard. Je remarquais Teresa et fit signe à Wallace d'aller la rejoindre. Il me déposa un baiser sur la joue et me laissa seule. Je cherchais du regard où se trouvait les autres lorsque je sentais un bras m'entourer les épaules. Je reconnus la touffe désordonnée de James.

«- T'es sublime, ma belle.

- Merci, toi aussi. Où sont les autres ?

- Viens, je t'emmène. »

Il m'amena près du buffet où se trouvait effectivement tous les autres. Winry se précipita vers moi dès qu'elle me vit.

«- Blondie ! Mais où t'étais ?

- Faire un tour. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ouais, ça ira pour cette fois ! »

J'allais directement vers Lydia et la prise dans mes bras.

«- Dire que c'est demain que tu t'en vas ! J'veux pas que tu partes ma lilliputienne chérie !

- Moi non plus mais tu sais on se reverra.

- Dans trèèèèès longtemps aussi ! C'est nul ! C'est tellement nul que je vais aller noyer ma peine dans le whisky pur feu !

- Ouais ! Attend je viens ! », s'exclama Winry.

Nous prîmes deux verres et buvions à petites gorgées. Franck passa une chanson moldue, _Hot N' Cold _de Katy Perry, je crois.

«- Oh mon dieu ! J'adore cette chanson ! » s'écria ma rouquine de meilleure amie.

Elle finit son verre d'une seule traite et me prit la main pour m'emmener danser sur la piste de danse. J'eus juste le temps de finir mon verre et de le poser sur la table. Bizarrement lorsque nous arrivions sur la piste, j'avais l'impression que la fête venait de s'animer grâce à nous. _Ça va les chevilles ? _Ben quoi ! Nous nous déhanchions comme deux malades en chantant les paroles. La musique changea et je m'éclipsais rapidement de la piste. Je pris un nouveau verre et m'adossais au mur.

«- Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien. »

Je vis Remus à mes côtés. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche et un pantalon noire. Il était très classe et très sexy. Et il me faisait son mignon petit sourire en coin. Et cette fossette ! Par Merlin, aidez-moi avant que je ne commette un viol !

«- Oui, c'est un de mes nombreux talents cachés. »

Il éclata de rire en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière. Il veut vraiment que je lui sautes ou quoi ! Il me regardait intensément et je sentais mes joues me chauffer. Je détournais mon regard et portais mon verre à mes lèvres en avalant une grande gorgée. La chanson_ Girl_ _Just Want To Have Fun _de Cindi Lauper retentissa et mon frère se dirigea vers moi comme une flèche. Il m'amena sur la piste et nous nous mimes à chanter. Cette chanson, c'était LA chanson par excellence pour Sirius et moi. James arriva vers nous en dansant et nous prit par les épaules.

- _"Oh, daddy, dear, you know you're still number one, but girls, they wanna have fu-un ! Oh, girls, just wanna have fun !"_ s'époumona t-il.

Nous éclations de rire tous les trois. C'était carrément hilarant. Vous verriez la tête des autres ! Faut dire que James était ce que nous pourrions appeler TOUT sauf un excellent chanteur ! Plusieurs chansons passèrent et nous étions tous sur la piste à danser encore et encore. Je passais vraiment une excellente soirée. Winry était un peu pompette et effectuait des mouvements de danse bizarres. D'après ce que m'en avait dit Iseult, ça s'appelait _la Macarena _ou un truc dans le genre. La musique passa et _Mambo n°5 _de Lou Bega se mit à résonner dans toute la pièce. James me prit les mains et nous nous mîmes à danser sur cette chanson. A défaut de savoir parfaitement bien chanter, James était un excellent danseur. Et sans me vanter, j'étais à la hauteur de mon partenaire. La chanson fit place à une autre et James m'embrassa sur la joue et partit rejoindre sa Lily Jolie. Je m'adossais de nouveau au mur aux côtés de Remus qui n'avait pas bougé de là depuis le début.

«- Tu ne danses pas ?

- Je suis comme qui dirait un mauvais danseur. Alors je préfère éviter tout accident !, rit-il.

- Ça peut pas être pire que Sirius ! »

Nous tournions la tête vers celui-ci. Il effectuait des mouvements de danse qui ressemblaient à tout... sauf à de la danse ! S'il y a bien une seule chose que Sirius ne sait pas faire, c'est bien de savoir danser. Remus et moi nous regardions dans les yeux puis Sirius puis de nouveau dans les yeux. Et là, nous éclations de rire. Il me proposa un verre que j'acceptais avec joie. Il alla chercher ça au buffet. Cinq minutes plus tard, ne le voyant toujours pas revenir, je décidais d'aller le chercher. Ce que je vis ne me plût pas du tout. Saint-Ange était de nouveau en train de flirter avec lui ! Je me dirigeais vers eux. Remus me vit et me fit un regard désespéré. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie d'être avec elle. Ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

«- Saint-Ange !

- Black ! Tu vois pas que tu déranges ? Alors dégages !

- Non, toi tu dégages ! Tu vois pas que Remus n'a pas envie d'être avec toi.

- Tu commences à m'énerver Black ! Je t'ai dis de dégager ! Va rejoindre tes minables amis au lieu de m'emmerder comme tu sais si bien le faire ! »

La garce ! Elle avait le droit de s'en prendre à moi mais aucunement à mes amis ! Je pris le verre que tenais Remus dans sa main et lui jetais à la figure. Sa coiffure était maintenant « HS » ainsi que sa robe.

«- Oups ! Excuses-moi, ça m'as échappée, fis-je l'air faussement désolée.

- Espèce de sale garce ! » explosa t-elle.

Elle me gifla et voulut se jeter sur moi mais Remus fût plus rapide et l'a retenu.

«- Ça suffit maintenant, vous n'êtes pas toutes seules ! Si on est là, c'est pour faire la fête et non pour se battre ! Alors vous allez gentiment vous éloigner l'une de l'autre et vous ignorer pour le restant de la soirée. Compris ?, fit-il d'un ton colérique. Maintenant vas t-en Émilie. Si c'est pour venir frapper mon amie, nous n'avons donc rien à nous dire toi et moi. »

Remus pouvait être vraiment impressionnant quand il le voulait. Saint-Ange se contenta de l'incendier du regard ainsi que moi-même et tourna les talons rageusement en bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage. Peu de personnes avaient fait attention à notre petit accrochage, la fête se déroulait donc toujours dans la bonne humeur. Remus se retourna vers moi et m'emmena dans un coin. Il caressa ma joue, qui je devina être devenue un peu rouge, et soupira.

«- Ça va ?

- Oui, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle n'avait pas à te parler de cette manière. Elle l'avait bien méritée ce verre. »

Il me souria et j'en fis de même. Nous étions là à nous regarder dans les yeux lorsque la chanson _Flightless Bird _d'American Mouth passa. Remus se recula et me tendit sa main.

«- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse belle demoiselle ?

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser...

- Je m'en sort plutôt bien sur les danses très lentes. Promis, je ne te marcherais pas sur les pieds. »

Il me sourit et je pris sa main.

«- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir beau jeune homme », répondis-je dans un sourire qu'il me rendit en dix fois plus beau.

Nous prîmes place au milieu de la piste et de ses nombreux couples. Franck et Alice ainsi que James et Lily s'y trouvaient déjà. Je vis plus loin Lydia et Winry faire un slow à deux, ce qui me fit rire. J'enroulais légèrement mes bras derrière la nuque de Remus tandis qu'il posait ses mains dans mon dos, nous rapprochant un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

«- Pour quelqu'un qui se qualifie de mauvais danseur, je trouve que tu t'en sort extrêmement bien.

- Sûrement l'un de mes nombreux talents cachés », fit-il en reprenant mot pour mot ce que j'avais dit quelques instants plus tôt.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je me sentais, encore une fois et comme toujours, fondre sur place. Il mit sa tête dans mon cou et me chuchota à l'oreille :

«- Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

Je souriais et contre toute attente, il me déposa un baiser dans le cou. Sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau me fit frissonner. Il resserra son emprise, faisant ainsi rapprocher son torse contre le mien, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. La sienne restait nichée dans mon cou. Quiconque posait son regard sur nous nous prendrait sûrement pour un couple amoureux. Cette idée m'arracha un sourire et je me blottis un peu plus dans les bras de mon cavalier. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de ce moment. La musique prit fin et nous nous séparâmes à regret.

Il m'emmena dans l'un des canapés et nous nous asseyâmes regardant les autres s'amuser. Plusieurs chansons passèrent. Lydia dormait déjà dans un fauteuil près de nous. Je pris le poignet de Remus et regardais à sa montre : 3h37 du matin. Effectivement, il était très tard ou très tôt... Enfin bref, vous m'avez comprise. J'allais retirer ma main quand Remus l'a prise dans ses mains et la caressa. Je relevais la tête et le vit les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière. J'avançais timidement ma main libre vers son visage et caressais son front puis ses yeux, son nez, sa joue et enfin ses lèvres. Il souria puis ouvrit les yeux et bascula sa tête sur le côté pour me regarder. Il prit ma main et embrassa mes doigts, ce qui me fit sourire. Soudain, une masse avec des cheveux roux me sauta dans les bras.

«- Bloooondie ! Je t'ai cherchée paaaartout !, s'écria Winry en allongeant chaque syllabes.

- Toi, t'es complètement bourrée !, lui dis-je.

- Nooooon ! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien !, rit-elle.

- Combien de verre as-tu bu ?

- Huit ? Neuf ?, fit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Roooh, je sais plus ! Mais on s'en fout ! Parce que maintenant je suis avec toi, avec ma meilleeeeuuure aaamiiiiie ! D'ailleurs elle est où Izzie ? Si ça se trouve elle est partie faire des trucs pas très cathio... cathi... catholiques ! Hihihihihihi !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es complètement bourrée.

- Tu sais que t'étais mignon avec Remus quand tu dansais ? Toi, pourquoi tu lui as pas roulé une pelle !, s'écria t-elle en se tournant vers Remus. Non, en fait, réponds pas ! Elle va me manquer ma petite Lydie; ma petite louve. J'espère qu'elle se sentira pas seule les lendemains de pleine lune. Regarde là ! Elle mérite pas ce qui lui arrive ! C'est trop injuste ! », s'écria t-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

Je rêve où elle pleure ? Remus nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Évidemment avec les paroles de Winry... Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait révéler le secret de Lydia. Il fallait que je la sorte d'ici.

«- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ça lui arrive ? C'est trop trop pas juste ! Ma petite loulouve !

- Winry... L'alcool te fais dire n'importe quoi, dis-je en essayant de rattraper sa bourde. Allez viens, je te ramène au dortoir.

- Je dis pas n'importe quoi !, s'écria t-elle en se redressant soudainement. Tu sais comme moi que Lydia c'est un loup-g... »

Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire toujours plus. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais laisser le whisky pur feu à porter de Winry sinon trop dangereux. Remus faisait des allers-retours entre Lydia et Winry et moi. Il avait compris, c'était sûr. Même si je savais qu'il ne dirait rien, après tout ils partageaient le même secret, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahie Lydia. Nous lui avions jurés de ne rien dire à personne. Je me sentais mal vis à vis d'elle. Je pris Winry dans mes bras et me levais.

«- Je... Je vais la ramener, dis-je en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

- Je t'accompagnes.

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas la peine...

- Il faut quelqu'un pour porter Lydia. » répliqua t-il en insistant bien sur son prénom.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et vis que je n'y échapperais pas. Je soupirais et hochais la tête. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et nous partîmes vers la tour des Gryffondors. Winry s'était endormie dans mes bras mais je n'eus pas trop de mal à la porter. Nous marchâmes en silence. Une fois là-bas, je posais Winry dans son lit et indiquais à Remus d'en faire de même avec Lydia mais dans mon lit. Il m'emmena ensuite dans le dortoir des garçons. Il n'y avait personne, juste lui et moi. Je me tournais vers la petite fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir le parc de Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Je sentais qu'il s'approchait de moi et puis plus rien. Seul le bruit de nos respirations vint troubler le silence qui s'était imposé.

«- Lydia en est un, pas vrai ?

- Oui », soufflais-je. A quoi bon mentir ?

«- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Je savais très bien qu'il parlait de lui à cet instant mais j'avais peur de lui répondre. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien.

«- Cassie, réponds-moi s'il te plait, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Après avoir finis de décorer la salle pour la fête. Je... Tu... Vous étiez tous les deux là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et ça m'a parut tellement évident. Il y avait trop de coïncidence pour que ce ne soit qu'un hasard et j'ai tout de suite comprise. »

Je me retournais et le vit au centre de la pièce. Il avait baissé la tête et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Je m'approchais de lui et il ne bougea pas. Je me mis en face de lui.

«- Tu es un loup-garou. »

Il tressaillit lorsque je prononçais ce mot. Il soupira et se détourna de moi.

«- Un loup-garou, dit-il plus pour lui que pour moi. Un monstre en somme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu te rappelles le soir où tu étais dans la forêt ? J'ai voulu te faire du mal ! A toi et aux filles !

- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute !, répliquais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Ce soir là, ce n'était pas toi. C'était cette bête et pas toi.

- Mais j'étais là !, cria t-il. Une part de moi était toujours là ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était te tuer; sentir mes crocs dans ta chair, sentir ton sang dans ma gorge ! Je voulais te tuer ! Je suis un monstre, une ignominie, une abomination de la nature !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es rien de tout ça !, criais-je à mon tour en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Tu es Remus, un homme adorable, sensible, gentil et incroyable. Ce que tu as voulu faire ce soir là ne veux rien dire. Ce n'était pas toi, c'était cette bête et personne d'autre. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu me faire de mal. Ce que tu est ne change strictement rien pour moi !

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Un jour où l'autre, je risquerais de te décevoir. Je te ferais du mal, Cassie. Je ne mérite même pas d'avoir des amis aussi formidable que Sirius ou James ! Parce que je risque toujours de leur faire du mal, parce que je suis un mon... »

Je le fis taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut très surpris de mon geste. Je ne supportais pas qu'il se définisse de monstre. Je comprenais maintenant d'où venait cette tristesse, il avait mal. Il souffrait de sa condition et craignait à chaque instant de faire souffrir ses proches. Je me détachais de lui et le regardais dans les yeux.

«- Ce que tu es ne change absolument rien du tout pour moi car je t'aime Remus. Et rien ni personne ne pourrais effacer les sentiments que je ressens envers toi. Peu importe que tu sois différent des autres et que je sois maintenant au courant de ton secret car je suis et je serais toujours aussi follement et irrévocablement amoureuse toi. J'ai mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte car je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant et que je refusais de l'admettre. Je crois que je suis tombée raide dingue de toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, depuis la première fois où ton regard a croisé le mien. Tu mérites d'être aimé Remus et je refuse que te définisse par des noms aussi... dévalorisants. Tu n'es rien de tout cela. Et si tu es une abomination alors je suis fière de dire que je suis amoureuse de toi, Remus Lupin le soi-disant monstre. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Maintenant si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ou si tu ne veux pas de moi car tu as trop peur de me décevoir et de me faire du mal, soit. Mais je trouve que cette excuse de lycanthropie est nul. Cela fait partie de toi et je l'accepte pleinement comme j'ai acceptée celle de mon amie Lydia. Je t'aime Remus. »

J'avais dit cela d'une seule traite et je ne le regrettais pas. Je me sentais plus légère, comme soulagée. Je m'éloignais de lui et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Au moment où j'allais sortir, il referma la porte puis me plaqua contre son torse et m'embrassa. Mes mains vinrent s'entremêler derrière son cou et rapprocher son visage du mien. Il me plaqua doucement contre la porte et agrippa mes hanches. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue vint caresser la mienne. Notre baiser devint rapidement plus passionnée et fougueux. Ma main droite s'agrippa à ses cheveux tandis qu'il avait légèrement relevé ma robe et qu'il caressait du bout des doigts la peau de ma cuisse. A bout de souffle, nous mîmes fin à notre baiser. Il colla son front au mien et m'enlaça dans ses bras. Ce moment avait été si intense. Je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage.

«- Si tu savais comme d'entendre ses mots sortir de ta bouche me rendent heureux... Tu m'as dis ce que tu avais sur le coeur alors je pense que je dois en faire autant. Tes sentiments sont réciproques, Cassie.

- Je...

- Non, laisse moi finir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis le jour où tu as franchis les portes de la grande salle. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de toi, tu étais tellement belle. Et puis j'ai appris à faire ta connaissance et là mes sentiments se sont confirmés. C'était tellement étrange, jamais je n'avais éprouvé ça pour quelqu'un. Je ne voulais rien te dire car j'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'à sens unique, alors je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire et rester le très bon ami que j'étais. Il y avait également ma lycanthropie qui jouait en jeu. J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ais peur de moi. Alors je me suis tus. Néanmoins, James avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il l'avait deviné et je lui ais tout dit. Il me traitait d'idiot, il me poussait à me lancer. Il me disait que si je ne faisais rien, je laisserais passer ma chance. Mais je ne voulais pas. Il m'avait dit la même chose, que l'excuse de mon "problème de fourrure", comme ils disent avec ton frère, était minable. Que tu n'étais pas du genre à rejeter une personne pour ça. Mais je n'ai pas cédé. Alors si tu savais à quel point t'entendre dire ces mots me font du bien. Parce que je t'aime aussi, Cassiopée. »

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais tendrement. Nous passâmes ensuite les heures suivantes à parler, enlacés tous les deux sur son lit, à nous embrasser quelques fois et à rire. Personne ne vint nous déranger. Sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte, le sommeil nous prit.

Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je suis la fille la plus heureuse et chanceuse de tout Poudlard ! Le mec dont j'étais amoureuse était également amoureux de moi. Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il embrassait comme un dieu. Et c'était mon dieu à moi !

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	23. Le départ des Beaux Bâtonnets

**Chapitre XXI**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillais, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir. C'était la deuxième fois que je me réveillais dans celui des garçons. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire... Ou plutôt ceux d'il y a seulement quelques heures. Je sentais deux bras m'enserraient la taille et un torse posé contre mon dos. Mon sourire se fit encore plus grand. Je me retournais et trouvais un Remus Lupin endormi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Remus m'aimait. Il m'aimait aussi ! Moi qui avait peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Si j'avais su ! Je ne me serais pas autant cassée la tête...

Nous étions toujours vêtus de nos vêtements de la fête; moi en robe et lui en costume. Je pris le poignet de Remus et regardais l'heure à sa montre : 12h17. Les élèves de BeauxBâtons repartaient dans leur école vers 14h30. Je reposais le poignet de Remus sur ma hanche puis lui caressais la joue. Je me mis légèrement sur le dos pour ne pas écraser les bras de Remus. Je me demandais où les autres avaient finis leur soirée. James et Lily sûrement ensemble ainsi que Alice et Franck. Quand à Sirius, je me souvenais l'avoir vu fricoter avec une élève de BeauxBâtons avant de ramener Winry au dortoir. Je sentais des lèvres chaudes se poser dans mon cou puis sur ma joue.

«- Salut toi », me dit Remus d'une petite voix.

Il était tout mignon comme ça avec les yeux mi-clos et ce petit sourire en coin. On dirait un petit garçon. Je lui souriais.

«- Bien dormi ?, lui demandais-je.

- Mieux que jamais », murmura t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

En si peu de temps, j'étais déjà devenue accro à ses baisers. Il arrêta le baiser et enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou. Il y déposa un baiser puis releva la tête.

«- On devrait y aller.

- J'ai pas envie... Je veux rester avec toi. »

Il rit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de se lever et de m'aider à en faire de même.

«- Tu ne voudrais pas rester dans ce lit alors que c'est aujourd'hui que Lydia repart en France ? Ce serait bête que tu ne profites pas du temps qu'il te reste avant son départ et puis je peux très bien attendre. Une fois qu'elle sera repartit, je serais toujours là moi.

- Tu m'énerves à toujours avoir raison ! »

Il éclata de rire et me prit dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur mon nez.

«- On se rejoint dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois puis partis dans mon dortoir. Je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire niais de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je vis Winry toujours endormie dans son lit tandis que Lydia faisait ses valises. Je l'embrassais sur la joue puis pris des vêtements propres et allais dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête, je demandais à Lydia si elle voulait que je l'aide mais elle me fit signe que non. Je décidais d'aller réveiller Winry. Je lui secouais doucement l'épaule.

«- Winry... Réveilles-toi.

- Oh oui, embrasse-moi encore... », murmura t-elle dans son sommeil.

A quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver pour dire ça et pour avoir un filet de bave coulant sur sa joue ? Je la secouais un peu plus fortement mais elle grogna et se retourna dans son lit.

«- Maman laisse-moi dormir ! »

Oh la garce ! J'y crois pas ! Elle s'est rendormie. Je décidais donc d'employer les grands moyens. Je me penchais au dessus de son oreille, pris une grande inspiration et...

«- OH MON DIEU ! C'EST PAS CE POUFSOUFFLE DE SEPTIEME ANNEE QUE JE VOIS A POIL LA ? MON DIEU QUELS ABDOS ! »

Elle se redressa sur son lit en hurlant des « Où ça ? Ou ça ? » en tournant sa tête dans toutes les directions. Elle s'arrêta net en me voyant rire ainsi que Lydia. Elle me fusilla du regard et me pointa du doigt.

«- Toi ! Je te jure que tu va le regretter Blondie ! En plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir prise un cognard en pleine tronche !, gémit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Et oui, c'est ça quand on veux trop faire la fête ! Bon, je vais aller manger. Vous me rejoignez à la grande salle ?

- Ouais, ouais, grommela Winry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. J'allais sortir quand je me retournais et appelais Winry.

- Au fait, très glamour le filet bave sur ta joue ! »

Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer et je sortis du dortoir en riant. Comme prévu, Remus m'attendait dans la salle commune. Je l'embrassais sous le regard éberlué des quelques élèves présents. Nous partîmes main dans la main vers la grande salle. Nous entendîmes des chuchotements peu discrets sur notre passage. Évidemment, cela devait faire un choc de voir le mystérieux Remus Lupin et la fofolle Cassiopée Black ensemble. Pour sûr que la nouvelle allait faire le tour de Poudlard en peu de temps. James et Lily étaient assis à la table et nous sourirent lorsqu'ils nous virent arrivés main dans la main.

«- Alors ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidé à te lancer Lunard !, s'exclama James.

- Disons que les circonstances ont fait que cela se produise, dit-il en me regardant.

- En tout cas, félicitations à vous deux ! » nous dit Lily.

Remus et moi lui sourîmes.

«- Par contre, j'en connais un qui va en rester sur le cul !

- Plutôt deux tu veux dire !, m'exclamais-je en voyant Winry se diriger vers moi.

- Oh mon dieu !, s'écria t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Tu sors avec Remus et tu ne m'as rien dis !

- C'est tout récent, tu sais. On ne sort ensemble que depuis hier soir, me justifiais-je.

- J'y crois pas !, fit-elle complètement ahurie. Je me suis jamais doutée que t'avais un faible pour ce bellâtre !

- Je sais très bien jouée la comédie quand je veux... Mais en attendant, vous savez pas où se trouve Sirius ?

- Pas vu depuis hier soir, dirent Lily et James.

- Trop bourrée pour m'en souvenir, fit Winry se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Bah, le connaissant, il réapparaîtra au dernier moment... », fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous mangeâmes en discutant de la soirée d'hier et du départ des Beaux Bâtonnets, comme disait James. D'ailleurs, Lydia nous avait rejoint au dernier moment et avait souris lorsqu'elle nous avait vu Remus et moi. Nous étions maintenant dans la salle commune et nous n'avions toujours pas revu Sirius. Les autres se demandaient où étaient passés également Iseult mais je savais où cette dernière se trouvait. Elle était avec Regulus. Les autres imaginaient des scénarios les plus fous surtout James. Il disait que si ces deux là étaient absents c'est parce qu'ils avaient finis la soirée ensemble. Si tu savais mon pauvre Jamesie, tu ne rigolerais pas comme ça. Iseult était revenue et James n'arrêtait pas de la charrier. Lydia ramena un vieux poste de musique moldu et essayait de le faire marcher en compagnie de Winry. Je m'extirpais des bras de Remus et leur vint en aide.

«- Vraiment ! Les moldus sont d'un compliqué en manière de technologie ! » s'exclama Winry.

J'appuyais sur un bouton et un air de musique classique retentissa à nos oreilles. Nous fîmes une grimace toutes les trois et je changeais de fréquence. _Video Killed The Radio Star _des Buggles passa et nous laissâmes cette musique. Lydia se leva et commença à chanter les paroles en dansant. Winry et moi rigolâmes et la rejoignit dans sa danse. Lily, Alice et Iseult se levèrent et nous dansâmes toutes les six sous le regard amusé des garçons. Le chanson se termina dans un grand éclat de rire et nous entendîmes les Boney M qui commencèrent à entamer leur fameux _Daddy Cool_. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde chanta et dansa. James et Lydia s'époumonaient à nous chanter le refrain mais n'étant pas les deux meilleurs chanteurs et comme il n'y avait pas un pour relever l'autre... La casserole était assurée ! Je sentis deux bras m'emprisonner la taille et m'attirer dans un fauteuil. Remus me fit asseoir sur ses genoux et m'embrassa. Son haleine se mêla à la mienne et nos langues se caressèrent.

«- Je vous en pries ! Pas devant les enfants !, s'écria Winry.

- Oui ! Ayez pitié de cette pauvre petite Lydia ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reparte traumatiser ! », renchérit James.

Je leur tirais la langue tandis que Remus éclata de rire devant mon geste digne d'une petite fille. Je le fis taire en reprenant possession de ses magnifiques lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser avec passion et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il me collait un peu plus contre son torse. Les minutes défilèrent très vite et se fût bientôt l'heure de dire au revoir à Lydia. Elle alla chercher sa valise et nous partîmes avec elle. En chemin, nous récupérâmes Sirius.

«- Te voila enfin !, m'exclamais-je en me jetant à son cou. T'étais où ?

- Avec une magnifique sixième année de Beaux Bâtons. On a passé la nuit ensemble et...

- Ok. Je veux rien savoir de plus », le coupais-je.

Il rigola et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Nous arrivâmes bien vite au point de rendez-vous. Tous les élèves de Beaux Bâtons et de Poudlard étaient rassemblés. Bon nombre d'entre eux se disaient au revoir ou se promettaient de s'écrire. De nouvelles rencontres avaient été faites et de nombreux liens s'étaient tissés durant cette semaine d'échange. Lydia prenait dans ses bras les garçons puis Lily et Iseult. Winry et moi l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à Mme Maxime. Nous prîmes dans nos bras celle-ci.

«- Vous allez nous manquer.

- Vous aussi Mesdemoiselles. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir. »

Ensuite nous nous jetâmes dans ceux de Lydia.

«- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles !, dîment nous en même temps Winry et moi.

- Moi non plus le filles ! Vous allez me manquer ! Vous avez intérêt de continuer à m'écrire !

- Toujours !

- De toute façon, je vous veux pour mon anniversaire !

- C'est quand déjà ?, plaisanta Winry.

- Oh toi !

- Je rigole ! Tu sais bien que je n'oublie jamais ce genre de chose !

- Heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs ! En tout cas, j'ai passée une super semaine. Vous remercierais encore une fois les autres de m'avoir si gentiment accueillis.

- Pas de soucis. »

La voix de la Directrice de Beaux Bâtons se fit entendre. Il était temps pour ces demoiselles de partir. Nous prîmes une dernière fois Lydia dans nos bras. Winry partit rejoindre les autres et je soufflais à l'oreille de la demoiselle :

- « Remus est au courant... »

Elle regarda celui-ci et il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

«- T'en fais pas, il dira rien. Ton secret est bien gardé avec lui.

- Je m'en fais pas, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance... Au fait, tache de bien le garder ! »

Je rigolais de sa recommandation. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla avec sa soeur. Je rejoignis les autres et Remus m'agrippa la taille. Le carrosse s'envola et nous restâmes là à le regarder s'éloigner. Je mis mes bras autour du cou de Remus et l'embrassais. Nous entendîmes un bruit qui nous fit nous séparer. Sirius était tombé sur le sol et nous regardait complètement ébahi sous les rires des autres.

«- Vous... ?

- Depuis hier soir, répondit Remus.

- Et ouais ! T'es pas le seul à avoir réussi à chopper quelqu'un dans tes filets hier soir, le frangin ! m'exclamais-je. Aieeeuuuuuuh ! »

Remus venait de me donner une petite tape derrière la tête. Je lui tirais la langue et pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa. Par Merlin, ce type me rendait dingue !

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	24. Fin d'année et début de vacances

**Chapitre XXII**

Un mois était passé. Cela faisait un mois que Lydia était reparti en France et un mois que Remus et moi étions ensemble. Les garçons avaient été mis au courant que je savais tout concernant la lycanthropie de Remus mais ils n'avaient pas voulus que j'en parle à Winry et Iseult bien que je leur avait dit que ces deux là ne se risqueraient jamais à le répéter. Ah oui ! Et Sirius et moi avions fêtés nos 17 ans ! Enfin la majorité, ça se fête non ? Bref, nous étions donc au mois de Juin et aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours. Autant vous dire que j'avais hâte que cette journée se termine ! Deux mois de vacances, de repos...

J'avais décidée que je ne resterais pas au manoir des Black. Je voulais souffler pendant ces vacances, même si je savais que Mère allait me le faire regretter bien plus tard. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête. J'en avais parlée à Winry et Iseult et, malgré qu'elles avaient été inquiètes à propos de cette décision, me soutenaient à cent pour cent. Winry avait demandée à ses parents si je pouvais passée une semaine chez eux, chose qu'ils avaient immédiatement acceptés. Je devais ensuite passer le reste des vacances chez Iseult mais j'avais prévue de rendre une petite visite à James et Sirius. Bref, je ne risquais pas de m'ennuyer ! La seule chose qui me gênait dans tout ça c'était de laisser Regulus tout seul. Mais bon, j'étais sûre qu'il comprendrait ma décision et puis j'avais décidée de rester au manoir avec lui seulement durant les deux premières semaines de vacances.

Nous étions en Botanique et je faisais équipe avec Wallace. Mme Chourave aimait mélanger les maisons, elle était toujours pour l'échange. M'ouais, bah heureusement qu'on se soit pas retrouvé avec les serpentards car je sens qu'il y aurait eu des meurtres... James et Sirius étaient à notre table avec leurs coéquipiers de Serdaigle. Wallace n'était pas du tout concentré et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils en direction de Teresa qui faisait équipe avec Remus. Je les regardait également, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux là. Wallace ne regardait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait et mettait de la terre à côté de son pot.

«- Wallace, tu es en train d'en foutre partout !

- Oui, oui.

- Regarde un peu ce que tu fais ! Elle va pas s'envoler ta chérie...

- Oui, oui.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Oui, oui. »

Oh le goujat ! Il ne faisait même pas attention à ce que je lui disais ! Je décidais de m'amuser un peu.

«- Tu sais en fait je crois que Remus & moi ça ne marcheras jamais. »

James et Sirius arrêtèrent tout mouvement et me regardèrent. Je leur fis un clin d'oeil et montrais Wallace.

«- Oui, oui.

- En fait, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, oui.

- Rusard est tellement sexy, tu comprends ? J'ai immédiatement craquée sur lui.

- Oui, oui.

- Et je me suis envoyée en l'air avec lui l'autre fois, c'était super. Tu verrais son torse magnifiquement velu et ces superbes poignets d'amour. C'était l'extase ! »

Les quatre autres autour de nous étaient morts de rire. Seul Wallace ne s'en rendait pas compte.

«- Oui, oui.

- On comptait se rejoindre après et faire l'amour comme des bêtes sur la table de son bureau. Mais tu sais on a décidé de mettre un peu de piment dans tout ça, alors j'ai pensée à toi... Tu voudrais bien te joindre à nous ? Qu'on se fasse un truc à trois ?

- Oui, oui.

- Je savais que tu serais partant et puis tu pourrais ramener ta chérie... »

Je me rapprochais de lui & lui soufflais à l'oreille :

«- Teresa. »

Il sembla revenir à la réalité et me regarda en faisant les gros yeux.

«- Tu t'envois vraiment en l'air avec Rusard ? »

J'éclatais de rire et il sût qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il nettoya ses bêtises et me regarda, l'air gêné. Nous parlâmes à voix basse.

«- Excuses-moi, je ne t'écoutais pas.

- J'avais remarquée ! Mais c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, l'amour rend complètement gaga... Sinon, comment ça se passe avec ta douce ?

- Bien, ça avance. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- C'est super ! Je suis contente pour toi.

- Miss Black, Monsieur Felton. Peut-être voudriez-vous nous faire part de votre petite conversation qui je suppose et bien plus intéressante que ce cours de Botanique ?, nous héla Mme Chourave.

- Ben, maintenant que vous le dites, je... »

Je ne pus en dire plus car Wallace avait mis sa main devant ma bouche et m'empêchait de parler.

« - Euh non... Excusez-nous Mme Chourave », dit Wallace en faisant un grand sourire.

Elle nous regarda tous les deux puis reprit son cours. Wallace me tenait toujours dans ses bras avec sa main toujours devant ma bouche. Je lui lécha la paume de main et il me lâcha en faisant une grimace.

«- Ahhh, Cassie ! T'est dégueu ! » s'exclama t-il en essuyant sa main sur sa chemise.

Je lui fit un grand sourire et nous reprîmes notre travail. Le cours se termina dans une atmosphère bon enfant. Remus vint m'embrasser sous le regard de Sirius.

«- Décidément, je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à m'y faire ! Ma soeur jumelle et mon meilleur ami ! Quelle idée ! »

Nous le suivîmes, le sourire aux lèvres, et nous prîmes tous place près du lac. Je me callais entre les jambes de Remus en posant ma tête sur son torse. Il posa la sienne sur mon épaule et pris mes mains dans les siennes pour les caresser. James avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Lily tandis que Sirius s'était allongé dans l'herbe à leurs côtés. Winry et Iseult était assise en tailleur ainsi que Peter.

«- Alors les filles, comment avez-vous trouvées cette première année à Poudlard ?, nous demanda James.

- Super !, s'exclama Winry. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait exploser cette salle de potion. »

Je ricanais de cette dernière phrase. J'avais l'impression que cela remontait à des années alors que cet évènement n'était survenu que quelques mois auparavant.

«- Je suis déjà partante pour notre dernière année !, m'exclamais-je.

- Et ouais... Dire que cela fera sept ans que nous sommes ici les gars, fit Sirius.

- Notre dernière année... ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'en Septembre se sera la dernière année où l'on pourra encore s'amuser... Après bonjour les responsabilités !, soupira James.

- Il faut bien qu'on grandisse un jour, dit Lily.

- Ouais mais ça me fait tellement bizarre. On a passé quasiment la moitié de notre enfance ici, à Poudlard. Ce château va me manquer...

- Ouais, à moi aussi, firent Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- Bah, si ça te manque trop Jamesie, tu pourrais te faire embaucher comme concierge si Rusard venait à claquer !, plaisantais-je.

- James la commère !, rigola Iseult.

- Ha... Ha... Ha... Très drôle ! »

Nous restâmes le reste du temps à discuter et à se remémorer certains moments vécus durant cette année. Puis vint l'heure d'aller dîner. Ensuite nous partîmes pour le dortoir afin de préparer nos valises. C'était demain que les vacances commençaient véritablement.

Je m'étais réveillée tôt pour un samedi matin : 9h47. Et le départ de Poudlard n'était prévu qu'à 13h très exactement. Je me levais de mon lit et vis que Lily, Alice et Iseult n'était déjà plus dans leur lit; quant à Winry, cette grosse feignasse dormait toujours. Je regardais quel temps il faisait aujourd'hui. Grand soleil sur tout Poudlard ! Je pris les vêtements adéquates puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais aujourd'hui... Peut-être passer un peu de temps avec Wallace que je ne reverrais probablement pas durant ces deux mois de vacances, puis ensuite avec les autres ? A voir. Je sortais de la douche, me séchais puis revêtis une robe d'été beige avec un petit gilet blanc et des converses basses noires. Cassons le style quoi ! Je laissais mes cheveux tomber librement dans mon dos.

Je sortis de la pièce et retourna dans mon dortoir. J'en profitais pour terminer mes valises puis décidais de réveiller Winry. Comme d'habitude, elle grogna puis, après moult « secousses » de ma part, elle daigna enfin se lever. Je regardais l'heure : 11h. J'avais mis autant de temps ? J'haussa les épaules puis descendis dans la salle commune où les Maraudeurs, Lily et Iseult se trouvaient. Je les embrassais tous (sur la joue, hein ! Allez pas vous imaginer des choses !) puis allais me blottir dans les bras de Remus. Winry se joignit à nous trente minutes plus tard.

Vers midi, nous allâmes tous à la grande salle manger. Nous étions en train de discuter en mangeant quand Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence dans la salle. Il se mit devant son éternel pupitre or. Il nous sonda tous de son regard bleu azur puis s'adressa à nous.

«- Mes chers élèves, une nouvelle année s'achève aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'année s'est bien passée pour vous tous et que l'année suivante se passera encore mieux. Je voudrais souhaiter un bon départ dans la vie à nos élèves de septième année qui ne reviendront pas l'année suivante et j'espère que toutes ces années passées en notre école leur auront appris beaucoup de choses. Sur ces quelques mots, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à vous tous et j'espère retrouver en pleine forme ceux qui seront encore avec nous pour une nouvelle année ! »

Tout le monde applaudissait son discours puis il reprit place à la table des professeurs. Tous les élèves continuèrent de manger. Je vis Wallace se levait et j'en fis de même en disant aux autres qu'on se retrouverait pour le départ. Je courus derrière Wallace puis lui sauta sur le dos. Ses genoux flanchèrent sous mon poids et il se retrouva par terre et moi assise à califourchon sur lui.

«- Pas très costaud dis-moi !, riais-je en me l'aidais à se relever.

- Excuses-moi si un espèce de poids lourd m'a sauté dessus !

- Dis tout de suite que je grosse !

- D'accord, tu es grosse. »

Je lui assenais une claque derrière la tête et il éclata de rire. Je lui pris le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la tour d'Astronomie. Il prit place au sol en s'adossant à l'une des colonnes en pierre tandis que je regardais le paysage de Poudlard. J'inspirais un grand coup en fermant les yeux puis me retournais. J'ouvris les yeux et adressais un sourire à Wallace qui me regardait. Je pris place à ses côtés.

«- Teresa veut me revoir durant les vacances. »

Je me tournais vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

«- C'est génial !, m'écriais-je. Et vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas... J'irais peut-être l'emmener au cinéma.

- Le truc avec l'écran géant et qui fait des images qui bougent ?, demandais-je.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Ou peut-être on ira se balader, j'en sais encore rien.

- Emmène la dans un endroit qu'elle aime ou un endroit que toi seul connaît et que t'aimerais lui faire découvrir ? Elle saura que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle comme ça.

- Pas mauvaise idée, me sourit-il.

- Je sais. Je suis un génie.

- La modestie ne t'étoufferas donc jamais à ce que je vois. »

Je lui tirais la langue et il sourit.

«- Gamine ! »

Nous parlâmes durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'heure de partir arrive. Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers la tour des Poufsouffle tandis que je prenais la direction de celle des Gryffondors. Je montais directement dans mon dortoir et pris mes valises que je réduisais pour les mettre dans ma poche ensuite, sauf les cages de Machin et de Bidule que je pris dans mes mains. Je retrouvais les autres dans le grand hall. Je me dirigeais directement vers Remus qui me prit dans ses minutes plus tard, après avoir pris les calèches qui nous menèrent à la gare, nous étions tous installés dans un compartiment. J'étais sur les genoux de Remus et Lily sur ceux de James pour faire un peu de place étant donné qu'Alice et Franck avaient décidés de rester avec nous durant le voyage. Peter s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Winry qui ne cessait de dégager sa tête en le repoussant à l'aide de sa main. Je fermais les yeux et laissais tomber ma tête sur l'épaule de Remus qui m'embrassa la joue.

«- Alors, vous comptez faire quoi durant ces vacances ?, demanda Iseult.

- Sirius, James et Peter viendront passer quelques semaines chez moi, dit Remus. D'ailleurs si vous voulez venir, vous pouvez les filles.

- Pas de problème !, fit Winry.

- Mais avant ce sera au tour de Remus et Peter de venir chez moi, dit James. Pareil si vous voulez venir les filles. Et vous ?

- Je vais passer un mois chez ma grand-mère en compagnie de ma soeur !, fit Lily. Super vacances en perspective !

- Pas top !, commenta Winry. Me concernant, j'irais chez Iseult puis ce sera elle qui viendra chez moi. »

Avec les filles, nous avions décidés de ne rien dire aux garçons me concernant. Pour sûr que Sirius aurait pété un câble et que Remus et James se seraient inquiétés pour un rien. Et puis je voulais leur faire la surprise lorsque je me ramènerais chez mon petit Jamesie.

«- Manoir avec Regulus », répondis-je simplement en ayant les yeux toujours fermés.

Je sentais les bras de Remus resserrait sa prise autour de ma taille tandis qu'un silence s'installa dans le compartiment. J'ouvris les yeux et les regardais tous.

«- Qui veut faire une bataille explosive ? »

Nous jouâmes tous ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare de Kingcross. Tout le monde prit ses valises et sortirent du compartiment. Remus et moi restâmes un peu en arrière. Tous les autres étaient déjà sortis alors que nous étions encore dans le couloir du train. Nous voulions retarder au maximum notre sortie. Lui parce qu'il pensait qu'on ne se reverrait pas durant ces deux mois de vacances et moi parce que je ne voulais pas le quitter même si je savais que je le reverrais très bientôt. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

«- Tu fais attention à toi, hein ?, me demanda t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Promis. Je me tiendrais tranquille. »

Il sourit puis m'embrassa tendrement. Je passais mes mains autour de sa taille tandis qu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Sa langue m'invita à en faire de même et la mienne vint caresser la sienne. Nous avions échangés d'innombrables baisers mais ceux de Remus avaient toujours un goût de nouveauté pour moi. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient toujours différent et j'aimais ça. Ses mains vinrent caressaient ma nuque puis mon dos. Il se retira doucement puis posa son front contre le mien et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

«- Je t'aime.

- Moi encore plus. »

Il sourit puis déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes du train. Les autres nous attendaient toujours et Sirius leva les yeux aux ciel lorsque nous nous approchâmes.

«- Et ben ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Je lui tira la langue tandis que mon petit-ami lui fit un sourire narquois. Je vis au loin Mère et Regulus qui semblaient m'attendre. Je saluais les autres puis embrassais Remus une dernière fois avant de les rejoindre. Sans un regard pour ma mère, je pris le bras de Regulus qui me souria puis nous transplanâmes jusqu'au manoir. Les vacances commençaient enfin.

_**Alors, reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	25. Le mystère Rabastan Lestrange

**Chapitre XXIII**

Une semaine que j'étais en vacances et j'en avais déjà marre ! Regulus & moi restions très souvent ensemble. J'avais discutée deux ou trois fois avec mon Père mais ce n'était que pour parler littérature et c'est tout. J'avais l'impression que mon Père s'adoucissait de plus en plus. M'enfin, c'est juste une impression. Quand à ma Mère, ben... C'est toujours la même. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que Remus était mon petit-ami, ça y allait. Toujours à le dénigrer, à le rabaisser et en plus le fait qu'il soit un sang-mêlée n'aidait en rien. J'en avais ma claque ! Je faisais d'immenses efforts pour rester tranquille et respecter la promesse que j'avais faite à Remus. Mais c'était très difficile. Je crois que si Regulus n'avait pas été avec moi, je n'aurais pas pu tenir le coup. D'ailleurs, celui-ci essayait de sortir souvent pour passer un peu de temps avec Iseult. Leur couple fonctionnait toujours aussi bien et j'en étais très contente. Je savais que Regulus n'oserais jamais faire de mal à ma meilleure amie et j'en étais rassurée. J'avais hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir revoir Winry. Elle m'envoyait des lettres tous les jours pour savoir si j'étais "encore vivante" comme elle disait et aussi parce que je lui manquais.

J'étais avec Regulus dans sa chambre en train de discuter. Il se préparait pour aller rejoindre Iseult. Étant le chouchou de ma Mère, celle-ci ne se méfiait pas et le laisser sortir à sa guise. Quel veinard n'empêche ! Il se coiffait devant son miroir mural. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui ébouriffais les cheveux.

- « Cassie ! » grommela t-il. « Je vais devoir tout refaire ! T'es chiante ! »

- « Oh allez ! Je suis sûre que même habillé en clodo, elle te trouvera toujours aussi sexy ta dulcinée. »

- « Peut-être mais je préfère être tout de même présentable. »

- « T'es pire qu'une nana, Reg ! »

- « Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. »

Je lui tirais la langue.

- « Quel magnifique preuve de maturité. On dirait une gamine ! »

Je rigolais puis me jetais sur son lit. Je me relevais et sautais dessus comme une gamine de six ans. Regulus posa son peigne puis me rejoignit.

- « Et maintenant c'est qui la gamine ? » pouffais-je.

Il cessa de sauter sur le lit, prit un coussin et me le balança à la figure. Je ripostais et une énorme bataille s'en suivit. Nous avions l'impression de retomber en enfance, du temps où l'insouciance primait, où aucune maison ne nous séparaient. Nous rigolâmes et nous amusâmes comme deux fous. C'était si bon... Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et je lui sautais dessus. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

- « T'as beau avoir passé au moins vingt minutes à te faire beau, regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant ! »

- « La faute à qui ? »

- « Hé ! C'est pas moi qui ai commencée à jeter des coussins ! Et puis maintenant tu risques d'être en retard. »

- « Hein ? » fit-il en se redressant.

- « D'ailleurs, t'est en retard ! » riais-je.

- « Merde ! T'aurais pu me le dire avant ! »

Il se leva puis remis sa chemise correctement et se recoiffa. Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis descendit en bas pour transplaner. Je rigolais de sa précipitation puis refis le lit. Je sortis de sa chambre puis me dirigeais vers la mienne lorsque ma Mère apparut près des escaliers.

- « Nous allons passer l'après-midi chez les Lestrange et tu nous accompagnes. Soit présentable, ne nous fait pas honte. Nous partons dans dix minutes. »

Elle se retourna et disparut au rez-de-chaussée. Génial ! La journée avait bien commencée grâce à Regulus et maintenant tout capotait. Sa n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre Rodolphus Lestrange & moi. Et je devais passer l'après-midi avec lui ! C'est sûre, je suis bel et bien maudite ! J'allais dans ma chambre et échangeais mon jean & t-shirt contre une robe de couleur émeraude & des escarpins noirs. Je pris un petit gilet noir et descendis. Mère & Père m'attendaient dans le salon. Mon père me prit le bras puis nous transplanèrent au Manoir des Lestrange. Celui-ci ressemblait fort beaucoup au notre. Il avait le même aspect sinistre & lugubre, digne de celui de la Famille Adams. Mère sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison. Celui-ci s'inclina devant nous, son nez touchant presque le sol, puis il nous fit entrer en nous regardant. Ma mère le toisa méchamment et le pauvre elfe baissa automatiquement les yeux. Il nous conduisit au salon où se trouvait Caspar & Isla Lestrange ainsi que Rabastan. Je poussais un discret petit soupir de soulagement en ne voyant pas Rodolphus dans les parages. Je n'aurais pas à me battre aujourd'hui, enfin si le petit frère ne venait pas me faire chier !

Mon Père fit un baise main à Isla puis se dirigea vers Caspar. Ils s'échangèrent deux, trois mots puis disparurent dans le couloir. Je devinais aisément qu'ils allaient conversés de leur maîtresse respective à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de leurs chères épouses.

- « Perséphore, quel plaisir de te revoir ! » s'exclama Isla en allant faire la bise à ma Mère.

- « Tu es ravissante ma très chère Isla ! Ta robe est magnifique, elle te met vraiment en valeur. »

- « C'est vrai que je suis pas mal dedans. Elle me va vraiment à ravir. Cette robe fait partie de la nouvelle collection de Verruca Boudetafta. »

Plus narcissique tu meurs ! _C'est vrai que je suis pas mal dedans._ Tu parle ! La couleur est horrible et en plus ça lui fait un gros cul ! En plus quand on connaît le nom de la styliste, on comprend d'où vient cette horreur. _Verruca_, j'ai toujours cru que ce nom signifiait une verrue qu'on attrape sur les doigts de pied. Je ricanais silencieusement de cette pensée. Isla & ma Mère partirent dans la cuisine et je me retrouvais seule. Où avait bien pu passer Rabastan ? Bah, de toute façon c'est pas mon problème. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je décidais d'aller dans le jardin. Il y avait un immense chêne qui se trouvait au fond du jardin. Le soleil étant au rendez-vous, je m'installais en dessous. Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe puis enlevais mon gilet et le posais sous ma tête. Je fermais les yeux. Les rayons du soleil vinrent réchauffer ma peau, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je me sentais vraiment bien en cet instant, c'était reposant. Je pensais aux garçons, que faisaient-ils à ce moment précis ? Les fous ? Probablement.

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps j'étais là, allongée sur l'herbe. Je sentais les brindilles d'herbe me chatouiller la nuque ainsi que mes bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'on me regardait. En fait, j'étais certaine de n'être plus toute seule. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. Comme pour appuyer mes dires, je vis Rabastan qui me regardait, adossé au chêne. Il me fixait intensément et, bizarrement, cela me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. J'avais comme l'impression que son regard me transperçait. Malgré ce sentiment de malaise, je décidais de le regarder dans les yeux. Rabastan avait des yeux bleus arctiques, alors que son frère les avait marrons chocolats. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je trouvais ses yeux magnifiques. Nuance de bleu océan et de gris acier. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de bien regarder Rabastan et je devais bien avouer qu'il était plutôt beau gosse. Grand, cheveux bruns, une musculature assez développée. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon noir également. Je dois vous avouer que Rabastan en cet instant était... carrément canon. Il dégageait une sorte de virilité, de sauvagerie. S'en était presque troublant pour quelqu'un qui d'habitude se tenait assez souvent à l'écart des autres. Je le vis hausser un sourcil et esquisser un petit sourire amusé face à mon inspection. Merde ! Je m'étais faite griller en pleine séance de matage ! Et pis d'abord pourquoi je le mate moi ? Je sors avec Remus, j'ai pas le droit de mater d'autres mecs ! Le pire, c'est qui se fout de ma tronche l'autre. Je me relevais brusquement et le toisais froidement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandais-je d'un ton sec.

Son sourire se fit plus grand. Visiblement, cela l'amusait fortement.

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Il ne répondait toujours pas et souriait toujours. Quel abruti !

- « T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder ? » m'exaspérais-je face à son manque de réponse.

Énervée, je me levais puis pris mon gilet et partais. Au moment où je passais près de lui, il me retint le bras.

- « Attends ! Reste. »

Surprise par son geste, je m'arrêtais net et le regardais dans les yeux. Il me relâcha le bras puis s'assit sur l'herbe et m'invitait à en faire même à ses côtés. Je le regardais, méfiante, ne sachant si je devais rester ou partir. D'un côté, j'avais très envie de le laisser en plan et de retourner au Manoir mais d'un autre, j'avais envie de rester pour connaître la raison de son comportement si étrange envers moi... C'est vrai, on ne s'est jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Et en plus je haïssais son abruti de frère. Je décidais de rester, prenant place à ses côtés. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ?Il ne m'adressa pas la parole, se contentant de me regarder, puis il s'adossa au chêne et ferma les yeux. Je ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il m'avait demandé de rester avec lui, son attitude était vraiment trop étrange et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à mes côtés une autre personne. Ce n'était pas le Rabastan que je connaissais. D'habitude, il s'en serait balancé comme de l'an 40 et m'aurait laissé partir. J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il me dise quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- « Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de rester si c'est pour m'ignorer juste après ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le mien.

- « A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, TOI ? » me dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

- « Pourquoi tu éludes ma question par une autre ? »

- « Je veux juste connaître ton avis. » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- « Mon avis ? Tu veux connaître mon avis ? » lui demandais-je perplexe.

- « Qui y'a t-il de mal à ça ? »

Il me fit un sourire en coin. Vous êtes bien sûr que c'est le vrai Rabastan Lestrange qui se trouve à côté de moi ? C'était vraiment trop... bizarre.

- « Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? » lui lançais-je légèrement agacée. « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?! T'es victime de trouble de la personnalité ou quoi ?! D'abord tu te fous de ma gueule, ensuite tu me demandes de rester avec toi puis tu m'ignores et maintenant tu veux connaître mon avis ? C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? »

- « Quel plan foireux ? »

- « Mais ça ! Pourquoi t'es gentil avec moi là ?! Tu devrais pas être gentil avec moi, on se déteste toi & moi ! »

- « Non, tu déteste mon frère. Toi & moi, on ne se déteste pas vraiment... »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Je suis à Gryffondor, t'es à Serpentard. »

Il haussa un sourcil puis se redressa légèrement.

- « Et c'est un de tes arguments qui atteste le fait que tu me déteste vraiment ? Excuses-moi mais ce n'est pas valable ! Toi & moi on ne se connaît pas vraiment Cassiopée. On ne s'est même jamais vraiment adressé la parole alors comment peux-tu réellement savoir si tu me déteste vraiment comme tu le dis si bien ? »

Je ne répondais pas. Après tout, à quoi bon. Même si ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, il avait raison. Je m'efforçais à le détester parce que je détestais son abruti de frère & ses débiles de parents. Parce que je détestais ses amis. Et parce que je détestais la plupart des élèves de Serpentard, et faisant parti de cette maison, je ne pouvais que le détester. Mais c'était idiot, c'est vrai. Je ne connaissais pas assez Rabastan pour me permettre de prétendre le détester et surtout je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le juger. Je relevais la tête. Il me regardait toujours.

- « Je ne déteste pas. » avouais-je. « C'est seulement que... T'es à Serpentard et la plupart sont tous des abrutis congénitaux comme l'autre fausse blonde de Malfoy et ton abruti de frangin... Mais, enfin c'est que... Je... »

- « Je sais. » me coupa t-il. « J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Je me redressais et le regardais, méfiante. Néanmoins, je décidais de l'écouter.

- « Apprenons à nous connaître, et de cette façon tu pourrais décider si je fais partie de la catégorie des "abrutis congénitaux" comme tu dis. Faisons comme si mon frère, ma famille, la tienne et tout le reste n'existaient pas durant les prochaines heures. Je ne te connaît pas, tu ne me connais. Nous sommes de parfaits inconnus qui se rencontrent pour la première fois. »

Décidément, ce type était vraiment un grand mystère. Je me pris à apprécier sa proposition. Il me tendit sa main et je fronçais les sourcils devant son geste.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Rabastan et toi ? »

Je décidais de me prendre au jeu et posais ma petite main dans la sienne puis la lui serrais. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'avais à y perdre ?

- « Je m'appelle Cassiopée. Enchantée de te connaître Rabastan. »

Il me souria et, pour la première fois, je lui fis un sourire franc & sincère. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, nous apprenions à faire connaissance. Finalement, Rabastan était quelqu'un de très agréable. Nous nous étions découverts plusieurs points communs et je me surpris même à rire avec lui. Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous deux, aucun silence ne vint. Ou bien chaque fois qu'il y en avait un, il ne durait que quelques secondes. Les mots venaient naturellement. J'en étais très étonnée, qui aurait pu croire que je pouvais m'entendre parfaitement bien avec Rabastan Lestrange ? En tout cas, pas moi. Et pourtant...

Isla nous interrompit alors que nous étions en plein fou rire. Rabastan me racontait toutes les farces qu'il avait fait à Rodolphus étant plus jeune. A mourir de rire ! Sa mère nous demanda de rentrer au Manoir car mes parents & moi devions partir. Nous nous relevâmes et c'est côte à côte que nous nous dirigions vers le Manoir. Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la demeure, je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue. Il en fut très surpris.

- « Pour ce superbe après-midi que j'ai passée avec toi. Merci. »

Il me souria & nous rentrâmes. Mes parents dirent au revoir aux Lestrange puis nous transplanâmes jusque chez nous. Je montais directement dans ma chambre puis, une heure plus tard, Regulus vint me rejoindre. Il me racontait sa journée en compagnie d'Iseult et je lui racontais la mienne. Bizarrement, je ne lui avais pas parlée de Rabastan. J'avais envie de garder cela pour moi. Je savais que je pouvais le raconter à mon frère mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose m'en empêchait. C'était vraiment stupide mais c'était comme ça. Au lieu de ça, je lui avais dit que j'avais passée l'après-midi dans le jardin des Lestrange toute seule. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Donc ça n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, pas vrai ?

_**Alors ? Reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre !**_


	26. La fuite et la rencontre de la famille W

**Chapitre XXIV**

Je me réveillais vers 7h du matin très exactement. J'avais tout prévue pour pouvoir passer mes vacances loin du Manoir. J'avais mis Regulus dans la confidence, et bien qu'il était un peu inquiet des répercussions que ma petite "fuite" pouvait engendrer, il me soutenait à cent pour cent. Cette semaine c'était plutôt bien passée. Mère rendait souvent visite au Lestrange et je l'y accompagnais toujours. Je passais presque tous mes après-midi en compagnie de Rabastan et, sans vous mentir, je m'étais beaucoup amusée en sa présence. Elle me faisait un peu oublier le fait que j'étais loin de Sirius, Remus & les autres. Et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, je m'étais attachée à lui. Il était devenu un ami. Oui, oui. Un ami. Nous avions continués à faire connaissance et je savais désormais beaucoup chose le concernant. J'avais l'impression de le connaître aussi bien depuis des années alors que cela ne faisait que seulement une semaine que nous avions vraiment appris à nous apprécier et à devenir ami.

Mais comme je vous le disais, j'avais tout organisée avec la participation de Winry & d'Iseult pour passer le reste de mes vacances loin du Manoir. Je devais trouver le moyen de récupérer ma baguette sans me faire prendre par Mère pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à la gare de King Cross. Puis Iseult viendrait me chercher là-bas en compagnie de Winry qu'elle aurait récupérer avant pour ensuite nous rendre chez elle. Nous passerions une semaine chez elle puis l'autre semaine chez Winry. Et ensuite nous rendrons une visite à notre touffu à lunettes chéri de James. Ces vacances s'annonçaient parfaites. Mais avant tout, il allait falloir que je puisse récupérer ma baguette et ça n'allait pas être de la barbe à papa ! Autrement dit : pas facile du tout. Mère l'a gardait toujours son oreiller, au cas où il me viendrait à l'esprit de vouloir la récupérer, comme aujourd'hui.

J'étais prête, habillée, coiffée, maquillée. J'avais mis une tenue décontractée : converses noires, jeans, chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs et une veste noir appartenant à Regulus. J'avais préparée mes affaires dans un sac à dos la veille. Je les avais rétrécis pour pouvoir en mettre le maximum possible. J'avais pris pas mal d'argent, juste au cas où et pour pouvoir acheter un cadeau à Lydia & à Remus car leurs anniversaires approchaient à grand pas. Je partais dans la bibliothèque et choisis un livre que mon Père m'avait conseillé de lire puis le mis dans mon sac. Je descendais dans la cuisine et mangeais mon petit déjeuner silencieusement. Une fois fini, j'allais dans le jardin et revins avec un bout de bois de la taille d'une baguette. Je mis mon sac dans le hall d'entrée et montais au deuxième étage. A cet étage se trouvait la chambre de mes parents. Je stressais énormément, j'avais peur de me faire prendre. J'aurais le droit aux pires supplices de toute ma vie si cela devait arriver.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'inspirais profondément plusieurs fois puis ouvris la porte tout doucement. Mais cette traîtresse grinça. _Faite qu'ils ne se réveillent pas. Faite qu'ils ne se réveillent pas._ Je passais ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ouf ! Ils étaient toujours endormis. Je rentrais complètement dans la chambre et laissais la porte entrouverte, juste au cas où. Je marchais à petit pas vers le lit de mes parents, allant vers le côté gauche où ma Mère dormait généralement. J'approchais lentement, très lentement. Je n'osais même pas respirer, ce qui était tout bonnement ridicule. J'arrivais devant le lit, du côté de ma Mère, et évaluais la situation. Mère dormait sur le ventre, une main sous son coussin et l'autre sur le matelas. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien et elle dormait la bouche grande ouverte. J'étouffais mon rire tant bien que mal. Qui aurait pu croire que cette femme qui dormait était la redoutable & tyrannique Perséphore Black ? J'inspirais un bon coup et soulevais doucement le coussin. J'apercevais ma baguette que ma Mère tenait fermement dans sa main. Je reculais d'un bond lorsqu'elle bougea et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans une sorte de ronflement. Mon coeur cognait fortement contre ma cage thoracique. J'avisais la pendule située contre le mur, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Iseult & Winry passeraient me chercher à la gare dans exactement quinze minutes ! Merlin, viens-moi en aide. J'avançais à petit pas et re soulevais l'oreiller. J'agrippais le bout de ma baguette et la fit glisser lentement de la main de ma Mère. Par Merlin ! Je l'avais ! Je remplaçais tout aussi doucement la baguette par le bout de bois puis remis l'oreiller sur le matelot. J'avais envie de hurler de joie et de sautiller sur place tellement j'étais fière d'avoir réussie. Mais je m'abstenais, du moins tant que je ne serais pas sortie de cette chambre. Je me dirigeais vers la porte à reculons, gardant toujours mon regard sur le lit. Je sortais enfin dans la chambre et descendis illico au rez-de-chaussée. Pas le temps de s'attarder ici ! Je mis mon sac à dos sur mes épaules puis transplanais jusqu'à la gare.

J'étais sur le quai et attendais les filles. N'y tenant plus, je sautais et me mis à crier toute ma joie. Libre ! J'étais enfin libre, j'allais pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement de mes vacances. J'avais pouvoir ne pas attendre jusqu'à la rentrée pour revoir mes amis. J'entendis un _plop_ sonore et vis mes deux meilleures amies apparaître devant moi.

- « Blondie !! » crièrent-elles en coeur.

Nous nous sautâmes dans les bras et nous étreignîmes longuement. J'étais tellement contente de les revoir !

- « Par Merlin ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir entière ! Cruella t'a rien fait j'espère ?! » s'exclama Winry.

- « Non ! Rien ! »

- « Ouf ! »

Je les embrassais toutes les deux sur les deux joues et Iseult nous emmena chez elle. Elle habitait dans une petite maison dans le Londres moldu. Sa maison était de taille moyenne et comportait un étage. Elle était de couleur blanc cassé et le toit d'un noir onyx. Devant la maison se trouvait un jardin très coloré, il y avait beaucoup de fleurs de diverses couleurs et de diverses espèces. Nous nous engageâmes sur un petit chemin fait de dalle blanche qui nous mena sous le porche de la demeure. Iseult ouvrit la porte et nous invita à entrer.

- « Maman, je suis rentrée ! » cria t-elle.

Nous entendîmes des pas dans l'escalier puis une femme d'une trentaine d'année environ apparût. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse bleu nuit et portait des gants en latex. Elle était grande et élancée avec un visage fin et des traits réguliers. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les avait ramenée en une queue de cheval. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Iseult, d'un vert clair avec quelques reflets bleus. Je trouvais cette femme très belle. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle nous fit un immense sourire. Elle embrassa Iseult sur la joue et se tourna vers Winry & moi. Sans que l'on ne s'y attendent, elle nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras.

- « Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer les filles ! Je suppose que vous devez être les fameuses Winry & Cassiopée ? »

- « Exact. Nous sommes ravies de vous rencontrer Madame. »

- « Oh ! » s'écria t-elle, nous faisant ainsi sursauter.

- « Y'a pas de Madame qui tienne ! Appelez-moi Tempérance ! »

- « D'accord. »

- « Et il est où mon petit monstre de frangin ? » demanda Iseult.

- « Avec ton père en ville, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. »

- « Papa ne travaille pas ? »

- « Il a pris un jour de congé pour pouvoir rencontrer tes deux amies. »

- « Il aurait pas dû ! »

- « Tu connais ton père... » fit Tempérance en haussant les épaules. « Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie mes demoiselles mais moi, j'ai un crâne à analyser ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle repartit à l'étage. Crâne ? Analyser ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Iseult nous fit signe de la suivre à l'étage. Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient marrons chocolats avec des touches de blanc cassé et de bleu turquoise. Le tout rendait vraiment bien. Nous posâmes nos sacs par terre & Winry se retourna vers Iseult.

- « Et si tu nous expliquait ? »

- « A propos de quoi ? » fit Iseult.

- « C'est quoi cette histoire de crâne et d'analyse ? » dis-je.

- « Ah ça ! C'est pour son boulot, ma mère est anthropologue judiciaire. »

- « Anthropo quoi ? » s'exclama Winry.

- « Anthropologue judiciaire. » répéta lentement Iseult comme si elle s'adressait à deux débiles. « Ma mère est une sorte d'enquêteur, elle aide la justice moldue à résoudre les crimes grâce à ses références anthropologiques sur les os, l'histoire, l'archéologie. Ce genre de truc. Et elle travaille en relation avec des enquêteurs dont mon père qui en est un. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous les deux coéquipiers. Et ma mère aime bien ramener quelques crânes à la maison pour les étudier dans son bureau. »

- « Ah... » fîmes-nous en coeur.

- « Mais ton père n'est pas un sorcier ? »

- « Oui mais il a choisit de travailler chez les moldus. Après ces études à Poudlard, il est allé étudier chez les moldus et est devenu un agent du FBI travaillant pour la justice. »

- « Et bah ! » fit Winry.

Nous entendîmes du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et une voix retentir.

- « C'est nous ! » cria une voix grave.

- « Quand on parle du loup ! » nous fit Iseult. « Venez, je vais vous présenter. »

Nous la suivîmes dans les escaliers. En bas, se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'année et un petit garçon. L'homme était de grande taille, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons. Le garçon devait avoir environ dix ans, il avait les cheveux bruns virant vers le châtain. Il les avait un petit long et légèrement décoiffé, ce qui le rendait très mignon. Tout comme Iseult, il avait les yeux verts. Cela devait être forcément le père d'Iseult et son petit frère Ashton. Ce dernier se jeta sur Iseult dès qu'il l'a vit et lui fit un grand sourire.

- « Izzie ! Devine quoi ? Pa' m'a emmené voler sur un balais et c'était trop cool ! »

- « Super ! T'es pas tombé ? »

- « Pas une seule fois ! »

- « Oui, ce petit bonhomme s'en est très bien sorti ! » s'exclama son père. « Mais s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas à votre mère. »

- « Quoi ? T'as peur d'elle ? » se moqua Iseult.

- « Non, c'est juste que vous savez comment est votre mère... » fit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Elle est... Enfin... Vous savez de quoi je veux parler ! Elle est capable de piquer une crise monstre ! Bien qu'elle soit très ouverte sur le monde de la magie, elle a du mal à accepter certaines choses... Comme le vol en balais. & j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'engueuler avec elle... »

- « Bien que les retrouvailles soit toujours à la hauteur... » marmonna t-il plus pour lui-même.

Ashton & Iseult firent une grimace de dégoût à l'entente de cette dernière phrase bien qu'un certain amusement se lisait clairement sur leurs visages. Iseult ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ashton puis se tourna vers nous.

- « Papa, Ashton, je vous présente Winry & Cassiopée. »

Son père nous serra la main en nous adressant à toutes les deux un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'Ashton nous tapa dans la main accompagné d'un sourire craquant. Ce petit était décidément trop mignon !

- « Je suis David, le père de cette tête de mule. » fit son père en désignant Iseult.

Celle-ci lui tira la langue et il souria.

- « Enfin je vous rencontre mes demoiselles ! Depuis le temps que notre Izzie nous parle de vous. »

- « En bien, j'espère ? » dis-je.

- « Pour sûr ! » s'exclama David en riant.

- « Ouais ! C'est vrai que vous avez fait la misère aux Serpentard ? » s'exclama Ashton.

- « Ash' ! » rigola Izzie.

- « On leur a fait même plus que ça mon pote ! » dit Winry en lui pinçant le bout du nez.

- « Trop cool ! Je veux tout savoir ! » s'exclama t-il.

- « Quand tu veux ! »

Il nous tapa dans la main puis disparut à l'étage. David rigola du comportement de son fils puis partit rejoindre sa femme en nous adressant un autre de ses sourires chaleureux. Nous montâmes de nouveau à l'étage.

- « Ils sont cool tes parents ! » dit Winry en s'affalant sur le grand lit.

- « C'est clair ! » renchérissais-je. « Et ton petit frère est trop mignon, je veux le même !"

Iseult rigola de ma phrase puis mit en marche son poste radio. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble à faire les folles. Ashton nous avait rejoint dans l'après-midi et nous lui avions racontés nos aventures & nos blagues contre les Serpentards. Nous avions ris comme des fous.

_**Alors ? Reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre !**_

**_Pour les parents d'Iseult, je me suis inspirée des personnages de la série Bones. ;) Donc ne vous étonnez pas ! ^^_**


	27. Le cambrioleur

**Chapitre XXV**

Aujourd'hui, avec les filles, nous avions décidés d'aller nous promener dans les rues de Londres. Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions chez Iseult et nous n'avions passés que des bons moments. On ne voyait pas souvent les parents d'Iseult du fait qu'ils avaient repris leur boulot. Ashton passait quelques jours chez un copain. Bref, nous avions la maison pour nous toutes seules. Nous étions en train de flâner dans un magasin de vêtements lorsqu' Iseult nous proposa d'aller au cinéma. Curieuse comme nous étions, Winry & moi acceptions. C'était la première fois que Winry & moi nous y rendions. Autant vous dire qu'on avait été vachement impressionnés ! Les moldus étaient certes d'un compliqué mais ils avaient pas mal de chose intéressante niveau technologie. Dont le cinéma. Nous avions été voir _L'Exorciste_ d'un certain William Friedkin. J'ai jamais été du genre peureuse mais je dois avouer que ce film m'a foutu les schtroumpfs ! J'avais passée la plupart du temps la tête cachée dans ma veste. Une fois la séance terminée, je m'empressais de sortir dehors. On a pas idée de faire un film pareil ! Les moldus sont complètement fous ! Iseult & Winry étaient mortes de rire.

- « C'est pas drôle ! Ce film m'a foutu les jetons ! »

- « Oh allez ! C'est fictif, ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

- « On dit bien que les sorciers n'existent pas alors que c'est faux ! Alors pourquoi ça, ça n'existerais pas ? »

- « Rooh arrête de nous faire ta parano et viens ! »

Nous nous étions arrêtés dans une sorte de pub. N'étant pas encore majeur chez les moldus, nous prîmes respectivement un coca, un ice-tea et une grenadine. Nous restions encore à discuter pendant un moment puis nous rentrâmes chez Iseult. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre ranger nos achats puis le téléphone de la maison sonna. Iseult nous fit signe qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes. Elle disparût au rez-de-chaussée puis revint quelques instants plus tard.

- « Mes parents ne rentreront pas ce soir. Ma mère nous dit qu'on peux commander à manger si on le souhaite. »

- « Cool ! » s'exclama Winry.

Nous descendions au salon et décidâmes de regarder la télé. Nous regardions la série _Chapeau melon & bottes de cuir _(ndla : rappelez-vous que l'histoire se passe dans les années 70 donc forcément, vive les vieilles séries télé !). La nuit tomba rapidement, bien que nous étions proche de l'été. D'un accord commun, nous décidâmes de commander chinois. En attendant le livreur, nous montâmes nous mettre en pyjama. Je mis une nuisette, Winry un short et un débardeur en satin tandis qu'Iseult mis un vieux débardeur avec un jogging en coton. On sonna à la porte et Iseult descendit chercher notre commande, elle revint rapidement avec des sacs dans les deux mains. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Nous étions en train de discuter lorsque Winry eût une idée vraiment stupide je dois dire.

- « Hey les filles ! Comme on est toutes seules, si on se faisait une petite soirée spiritisme ? »

- « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » lui demandais-je.

- « Mais non ! Allez, ça pourrait être drôle ! »

- « Pourquoi pas ? » fit Iseult.

- « Vous êtes complètement malades ! Hors de question ! »

- « Allez Blondie ! S'il te plait ! »

Elles me firent des yeux à la chat potté dans Shrek et je sentais que je ne pourrais pas résister. Je soupirais.

- « Ok, va pour une soirée de l'étrange. » capitulais-je.

Elles me sautèrent dessus en poussant des cris. Je sentais que j'allais regretter d'avoir céder aussi facilement. Iseult éteignit la lumière, ne laissant allumé que celle posé sur sa table de chevet. Nous nous installâmes sur le tapis. Nous nous prîmes main dans la main, formant ainsi un cercle. Winry nous dit de fermer les yeux.

- « Esprit est-tu là ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ce genre de chose me rendait toujours très septique, bien que je sois une sorcière et que je côtoyais des fantômes. Mais ça, je n'arrivas pas à le prendre au sérieux. C'était complètement absurde. T'es mort, t'es mort. Point barre. L'esprit s'éteint avec le corps.

- « Cassie arrête ! »

- « Désolée. » dis-je dans un sourire.

- « Esprit est-tu là ? » redemanda une nouvelle fois Winry.

Le silence se fit. Nous restâmes silencieuse durant quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait au juste ? Un signe ? Que quelqu'un nous fasse "coucou" ? Je soupirais bruyamment, je m'ennuyais ferme.

- « Il a pas l'air de vouloir vous parler votre esprit ! »

- « Si tu restais concentrée et que t'arrêtais de soupirer, peut -être que ça marcherait ! » répliqua Winry.

- « Ok. J'ai compris, je la ferme. »

- « Merci ! »

Winry redemanda encore une fois si un esprit n'était pas par hasard dans le coin. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Instantanément, j'ouvris les yeux et vis que mes deux meilleures amies en avaient fait de même. Un autre bruit se fit entendre. D'un seul coup, la fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un grand vacarme. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais tout ça commençait à me foutre la trouille.

- « C'était quoi ça ? » dit Iseult, légèrement paniquée.

- « C'est rien. » fit Winry en refermant la fenêtre. « No stress les filles ! Ce sont les branches de l'arbre qui tapait contre la fenêtre et le vent qui l'a ouverte. Pas de quoi paniquer en somme ! »

Nous entendîmes un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Iseult & moi nous accrochâmes aux bras de Winry.

- « Et ça c'est le vent peut-être ? » dis-je d'un ton caustique.

D'autres bruits nous parvinrent nous faisant carrément flipper.

- « Il faut aller voir. » dit Iseult.

- « T'es folle ! Imagine si c'est des voleurs ! »

- « Raison de plus ! »

Nous sortîmes de la chambre. Winry prit sa brosse à cheveux, "au cas où..." disait-elle. Et elle compte leur faire quoi avec ? Un brushing ? Nous descendîmes en bas sur la pointe des pieds, l'angoisse nous étreignant l'estomac. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Nous entendîmes un autre bruit, je pris la lampe se trouvant sur une commode tandis que Iseult prit la télécommande de la télévision dans sa main. Je la regardais étrangement.

- « Tu comptes les envoyer dans la quatrième dimension avec ça ? »

Elle regarda la télécommande puis haussa les épaules. Un énorme vacarme nous fit sursauter toutes les trois, nous entendîmes quelqu'un pousser des jurons. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Nous nous approchâmes et vîmes une ombre.

- « A trois… » fit Iseult.

Nous échangeâmes un regard puis...

- « Trois ! » criâmes-nous en coeur.

Nous sautâmes sur le type qui poussa un énorme juron. Bonjour la politesse ! Winry lui bloqua les pieds tandis que je m'occupais de ses mains. Iseult courut allumer la lumière pour enfin connaître le visage de notre "cambrioleur".

- « Caleb ? » s'exclama Iseult visiblement très surprise.

- « Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » fit le dit Caleb. « Si tu pouvais dire à tes deux amies de me lâcher se serait sympa... »

- « Oh ! Les filles vous pouvez le lâcher, je le connais ! »

Nous fîmes ce qu'elle dit et le jeune homme se releva.

- « Merci. » nous fit-il.

- « Les filles je vous présente Caleb, mon cousin. Et Caleb voici Winry & Cassiopée, mes deux meilleures amies. »

- « Salut ! » le saluâmes-nous.

Il nous fit un sourire craquant, qui fit fondre Winry d'après le regard qu'elle lui lançait et le sourire niais qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage. _Oh, Oh ! J'en connais une qui est en train de tomber sous le charme d'un charmant jeune homme !_ Poppy, ça faisait longtemps dis-moi ! _Exact Darling ! Contente de te revoir finalement !_ Même si ça me tue de le dire... Moi aussi je suis contente. _Je le savais ! Finalement, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi !_ N'exagérons rien non plus ! Mais revenons à nos putois... _Beûrk ! T'aurais pu trouver autre chose ! _Revenons à nos libellules ? _C'est mieux !_ Merci. Bref, il est vrai que Caleb était plutôt mignon. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns un peu bouclés et les yeux couleur chocolat. Sa carrure laissait deviner une musculature assez développé. _Miam !_ Bref, parfaitement le genre dont raffole notre Winry chérie ! Iseult s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

- « Merde Caleb ! Tu nous a foutu une de ces trouilles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? »

- « Tante Temp' ne t'a pas prévenue ? » lui demanda t-il.

- « Maman devait me prévenir de quoi ? »

- « Apparemment non... Ha ! Celle là ! » marmonna t-il. « Bref, je passe quelques jours chez toi. »

- « Super ! » fit Iseult. « Mais au fait, pourquoi t'es passé par la porte de derrière ? »

- « J'avais pas les clefs et comme j'ai cru que tu dormais, je suis passé par là. Mais je me suis pris les pieds dans tous les seaux et balais. »

- « Ouais, bah la prochaine fois sonne. On a cru que c'était un cambrioleur avec les filles ! »

- « D'où l'accueil... »

Nous montâmes dans la chambre d'Iseult et Caleb resta avec nous pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Winry & moi. C'était un chouette type, toujours le mot pour rire. Il était le fils du frère de David, le père d'Iseult, ce qui fait donc de lui le cousin de cette dernière. _Mais ça on le savait déjà !_ Bien que n'étant pas un sorcier, il connaissait la magie et était très intéressé par notre monde. Nous avions aussi appris qu'il avait 19 ans et qu'il avait arrêté ses études pour ouvrir son propre garage. C'était un féru de mécanique. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours était passionné par ça et son plus grand rêve était d'ouvrir son propre garage. Bien que ses parents avaient été réticents à l'idée qu'il arrête ses études, il l'avait fait et aujourd'hui son garage marchait vraiment bien.

Nous avions vraiment passés une bonne fin de soirée en sa compagnie. J'avais l'intuition que lui & moi allions devenir de grands amis. Allez savoir pourquoi... _Cette fameuse intuition féminine peut-être ?_ Bref, c'est vers trois heures du matin qu'il alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait toujours lorsqu'il venait dormir ici tandis que les filles & moi prîmes place toutes les trois dans le grand lit d'Iseult.

_**Alors ? Reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre ! Et Poppy is BACK ! ^^**_


	28. Caleb, le nouvel ami et aprèsmidi relax

**Chapitre XXVI**

Je me réveillais aux alentours de dix heures du matin. Il était encore tôt pour quelqu'un comme moi qui avait l'habitude de se lever bien plus tard. Les filles dormaient et je ne voulais pas les déranger. Je me levais doucement du lit puis pris des vêtements et partais pour la douche. Une fois habillée, je descendais au rez-de-chaussée. Direction la cuisine. J'y trouvais Caleb en train d'enfiler une veste en cuir. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis volontiers.

- « Tiens, Cassiopée ! Bon matin ? »

- « Oui. Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? »

- « Chercher des croissants. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Ça me feras du bien de prendre un peu l'air. »

Nous sortîmes de la maison et marchâmes côte à côte dans la rue. Quelques personnes se trouvaient dehors, certains profitant de la fraîcheur matinale, d'autres se rendant au travail.

- « Alors comme ça tu étudies également à Poudlard. » fit Caleb.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- « Oui. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontrée Iseult. »

- « Je vois. Pas trop dur de se retrouver chez les "moldus" comme vous dites ? »

- « Non. Enfin, si peut-être un peu. Les moldus ont des inventions parfois totalement improbables et c'est très... bizarre, je dirais. »

- « Si ça peux te rassurer, moi je vous trouve tout aussi bizarre vous les sorciers ! » s'esclaffa t-il.

Je me joignais à lui. C'est vrai que c'était assez paradoxal tout ça. Pour ceux qui connaissaient notre existence, les moldus nous trouvaient bizarre et nous aussi on les trouvaient complètement loufoques. Nous arrivâmes dans une boutique où les moldus vendaient toutes sortes de viennoiseries, une boulangerie m'avait dit Caleb. De voir toutes ces bonnes choses me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Il prit des croissants et des pains au chocolat. Miam ! Durant le trajet du retour, il me parla de son garage et me fit promettre de lui rendre visite un de ces jours. Malgré nos deux ans de différence, nous nous entendions parfaitement bien. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Nous posâmes nos manteaux et nous rendîmes à la cuisine. Nous déjeunâmes ensemble puisque les filles ne daignaient toujours pas sortir du beau pays des rêves.

- « Et alors, comment vont les amours ? » me demanda t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- « Plutôt bien. » lui répondis-je dans un sourire. « Même très bien je dirais. »

- « Ah ouais ? Et qui est l'heureux élu ? »

- « Un garçon de notre année à Poudlard et qui plus est l'un des meilleurs amis de mon frère. »

- « Comment il s'appelle ? »

- « Remus. Mais attends, t'es pire qu'une nana dis-moi ! » rigolais-je face à cet interrogatoire.

- « Iseult déteint trop sur moi, j'y peux rien ! » se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

- « Et toi sinon ? Une amoureuse ? »

- « Désolé si je te déçois mais non. Pas d'amoureuse en ce moment. »

- « Sérieux ? »

- « Tu sais, je passe la plupart de mon temps au garage et ensuite je suis avec ma famille alors... L'amour attendra ! » ria t-il.

- « Et t'as personne en vue ? »

- « Elle est célibataire Winry ? » demanda t-il de but en blanc.

Waow ! Au moins, il y allait franco et ne tournait pas autour du pot ! Je lui souriais.

- « Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ? »

- « Elle est plutôt jolie. » me dit-il. « Même si je trouve ça vachement bizarre lorsqu'elle change de couleur de cheveux sans crier gare ! » rajouta -il dans un rire.

- « C'est vrai que quand on s'y attends pas et qu'on ne le sait pas, ça surprend. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui elle est célibataire. Et oui, tu peux foncer ! »

- « Je ne t'en demandais pas tant. »

Nous rigolâmes ensemble. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je savais que Caleb & moi allions devenir de grands amis.

- « Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse ici. »

Nous vîmes Iseult & Winry rentrer dans la pièce. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table avec nous.

- « Salut vous deux ! » fit Caleb en se levant.

Il embrassa Iseult sur la jour puis fit de même avec Winry. Celle-ci rougissait légèrement. Caleb lui lança un clin d'oeil tandis que je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en voyant ma meilleure amie devenir écarlate. Caleb vida d'une seule traite le reste de son café.

- « Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les filles mais je dois faire un petit tour au garage, histoire de voir si il n'y a pas de problème et de régler quelques derniers trucs. »

- « Ok. On se voit cet après-midi de toute façon ? »

- « Ça m'étonnerait que je puisse revenir à temps, je pense que ça me prendra jusqu'à ce soir. Je ramènerais de quoi manger ! Passez une bonne journée ! » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il nous salua et sortit de la maison. Nous entendîmes le vrombissement de sa moto puis plus rien.

- « Je vois que c'est la grande amitié entre mon cousin & toi. » souria Izzie.

- « Oui, on s'entend très bien. »

Nous discutâmes durant le reste du déjeuner. Une fois finis, nous nettoyâmes nos miettes puis partîmes dans le salon. Nous nous laissâmes tomber dans le canapé.

- « Je me demande ce que font les garçons... » dis-je.

- « Sûrement en train de s'amuser. »

- « Hé ! » s'exclama Iseult. « Et si on leur rendait une petite visite ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? » souriais-je.

Iseult laissa un mot à Caleb au cas où puis nous montâmes à l'étage prendre nos baguettes et enfin transplanâmes jusqu'au manoir des Potter. Heureusement que James avait donné l'adresse à Winry. Nous arrivâmes devant une immense grille. Nous rentrâmes dans la cour de la maison. Mazette ! Je savais que les Potter n'avait rien à envier mais quand même ! Ce manoir était immense et dégageait beaucoup plus de chaleur comparé au mien. Nous avançâmes vers la maison et arrivâmes devant la porte. J'appuyais sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison. Elle nous fit entrer dans le hall du manoir. L'intérieur était encore plus beau que l'extérieur.

- « Millie, qui est-ce ? » demanda une voix.

James apparut dans le hall. Dès qu'il nous vit, il nous fit un immense sourire.

- « Oh merde ! Ben ça alors ! » s'écria t-il.

Il vint vers nous et nous prit dans ses bras. Il s'attarda quelque peu avec moi.

- « Cassie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu passais les vacances chez toi ! »

- « En temps normal, oui mais disons que... »

- « Cornedrue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » cria une voix.

- « Les gars, venez ici ! Vous allez pas y croire ! »

Nous entendîmes des pas se précipiter vers nous. Sirius, Remus & Peter apparurent devant nous. Tout comme James, ils nous firent de grand sourire et vinrent nous serrer dans leurs bras. Sirius devança les deux autres et m'enlaça jusqu'à l'étouffement.

- « Sirius ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! » réussissais-je à articuler.

Il desserra quelque peu sa prise mais me garda dans ses bras. Il ne voulait apparemment pas me lâcher. Il semblerait que je lui ai manqué plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je croisais le regard de mon amour, Remus. Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendit mais en deux fois plus grand. Bon, ce n'est que je t'aime pas frérot mais j'aimerais bien aller embrasser mon chéri moi ! Je tapotais l'épaule de Sirius.

- « Euh... Sirius ? Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manquée mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? J'ai encore deux personnes à aller voir... »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me lâcha. Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de Peter en le prenant dans mes bras puis me précipitais vers Remus. Il me serra dans ses bras puis m'embrassa. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué... Lui & ses baisers. Il se détacha de moi et posa son front contre le mien. Les autres s'étaient éclipsés, nous laissant seul. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. J'aimais quand il faisait ça.

- « Tu m'as manqué. » murmura t-il.

- « Toi aussi. » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je lui souriais et il s'empara de mes lèvres. Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres, telle une invitation, et j'entrouvris les miennes. Ma langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Le baiser était doux et passionné. Remus fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches et m'enlaça. Il me caressait tendrement le dos tandis que mes mains s'étaient accrochés à sa nuque. Il rompit doucement le baiser et enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position puis il releva la tête et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de nous diriger vers le salon du manoir. Le salon était splendide et je devinais les autres pièces tout aussi somptueuses. Les autres s'étaient installés sur le canapé ou dans des fauteuils et papotaient gaiement. Remus prit place dans un des fauteuils et m'installa sur ses genoux en me collant contre son torse.

- « Bon, et si tu nous expliquais ce que tu fais ici ? » me dit James.

- « J'ai pas envie d'en parler, on peux pas en discuter plus tard ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête maintenant. Amusons-nous ! »

- « Ok, comme tu veux. » dit James en voyant que Sirius allait répliquer.

Les garçons nous racontèrent leur première semaine de vacances qui se résumait à : grasse matinée, piscine, balade en ville et fou rire. Les filles & moi restâmes à déjeuner le midi. Les garçons essayèrent de préparer le repas mais ce ne fut pas chose réussite. Finalement, ce fût Millie l'elfe de maison qui prit la relève et le repas fut bien meilleur. Nous étions tous autour de la table quand Peter prit la parole :

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

- « Je sais pas. Des idées ? » demanda Sirius.

Nous réfléchissâmes tous.

- « Et si on allait à la rivière situé derrière chez moi ? Il y a une cascade, l'eau est bonne et en plus il fait beau ! Vous en dites quoi ? »

- « Ok ! » répondîmes-nous tous en coeur.

Les garçons partirent se mettre en short de bain tandis qu'avec les filles nous en fîmes apparaître un pour chacune d'entre nous. Une fois tous prêt, James nous emmena à la rivière. Nous installâmes nos serviettes sur l'herbe. Les garçons se jetèrent à l'eau tandis que Winry, Iseult & moi restèrent à bronzer un peu. Bah quoi ? On est des filles ! J'étais en train de me faire dorer la pilule lorsqu'une ombre se mit devant moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Sirius devant moi avec un étrange sourire posé sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a me regarder comme ça lui ? Je connaissais ce sourire et généralement ça n'annonçait rien de bon ! Lui, il va faire une connerie.

- « Tu trouves pas qu'il fait un peu chaud Cassie chérie ? » me demanda t-il d'une voix étrangement mielleuse.

- « Non, ça v... SIRIUS ! » m'écriais-je en comprenant où il venait en venir. « JE TE JURE QUE SI TU FAIS CE QUE JE PENSE A QUOI TU PENSES, TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! »

- « Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Il me prit tel un sac à patates sur ses épaules et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la rivière.

- « SIRIUS ! LACHES-MOI ! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU ME FOUS A L'EAU, TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! » criais-je.

Pour toute réponse, cet abruti ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de rire ! Il se stoppa devant la rivière et me jeta à l'eau. Je remontais à la surface en prenant une grande inspiration et lui lançais un regard noir. Il sauta à son tour dans l'eau et me rejoignit à la nage.

- « Rooh, allez ! Fais pas cette tête ! C'est juste pour rigoler ! »

Il éclata de rire devant mon regard (rire que ressemblait plus à un aboiement si vous voulez mon avis !) mais cessa bien vite lorsque je lui sautais dessus et lui appuyais sur la tête. Il disparut sous l'eau et je relâchais sa tête. Néanmoins, il ne remontait pas à la surface.

- « Sirius ? »

Je sentais quelqu'un me soulever. Sirius remonta à la surface et, comme il s'était placé en dessous de moi, je me retrouvais donc assise sur ses épaules.

- « J'ai cru que je t'avais noyé idiot ! »

- « Avec ta force digne d'un pois chiche ? Pfff ! »

- « Hé ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la force de pois chiche ? »

- « Je sais pas et je m'en fous un peu ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il m'éjecta loin de lui et j'atterrissais dans l'eau dans un magnifique placage. Je sortis de l'eau et vis que j'avais une énorme marque rouge sur le ventre et les cuisses. Sirius ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'en rire. L'enflure ! C'est que ça faisait un mal de chien en plus ! Je décidais de l'ignorer et rejoignis les autres en haut de la cascade. Celle-ci n'était pas très haute mais faisait un excellent plongeoir. Winry & Iseult s'élancèrent les premières en hurlant comme deux malades. James nous regarda.

- « Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »

Il prit son élan et sauta à son tour.

- « BANZAAAIIIIII ! » cria t-il.

Sirius, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, entraîna Peter avec lui et ils sautèrent ensemble. J'entendis Peter pousser un petit cri de terreur tandis que Sirius riait ouvertement. Pauvre Peter ! Il ne restait plus que mon petit-ami & moi-même. Remus me tendit sa main que je m'empressais de saisir et m'attira à lui. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres et me fit son fameux & mignon petit sourire en coin. Je sentais une douce chaleur s'insinuer en moi à la simple vue de son corps mouillé, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy ! Il avait les cheveux en bataille et complètement trempé. Je passais ma main dedans et il ria doucement.

- « Prête ? » me demanda t-il.

- « Oh que oui ! » souriais-je.

Nous prîmes notre élan et sautâmes ensemble en riant aux éclats. Je remontais à la surface et Remus me prit par la taille. Il m'embrassa dans le cou avant de me soulever et de me jeter plus loin dans l'eau. Je remontais lentement à la surface en le fixant tandis qu'il riait.

- « Prépares-toi à souffrir mon chou ! » lui lançais-je.

Il m'attira à lui et me caressa langoureusement le dos.

- « Tout ce que tu voudras mon coeur ! » murmura t-il.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, puis alterna mordillement et suçotement sur ma peau. Je lâchais un soupir de bien-être et de plaisir. Décidément, ce mec me conduira à ma perte. C'est sûr. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains puis effleurais ses lèvres des miennes.

- « Tricheur… » murmurais-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Je le sentais sourire contre mes lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser de façon beaucoup plus passionnée. J'aurais pu rester une éternité à l'embrasser là, enlacée tout contre lui dans cette rivière. L'instant était juste parfait. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui et la Terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner à ce moment même que je n'en aurais eu rien à foutre ! Seul comptait lui & moi.

Le reste de journée se déroula dans la même atmosphère. Nous restâmes jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à décliner et que nous fûmes obliger de rentrer. Nous nous séchâmes à l'aide d'un sort et nous rhabillâmes. Winry, Iseult & moi décrétâmes que nous devions rentrer, car nous ne voulions pas laisser Caleb seul. Nous dîmes au revoir aux garçons qui ronchonnèrent quelque peu avant de transplaner chez Iseult. Caleb n'était pas encore rentré. Nous regardâmes comme chaque soir depuis que nous étions chez les White la série _Chapeau melon & bottes de cuir_. Caleb arriva dix minutes plus tard, des boîtes de pizzas à la main.

- « Room service à votre service ! » ria t-il.

Il déposa les boites de pizza sur la table basse et retira sa veste avant de la jeter sur l'un des fauteuils et de s'asseoir par terre. Il nous donna à chacune une part de pizza.

- « Alors ? Votre journée ? »

- « Super ! » s'exclama Iseult. « On est allé rendre visite à James, un ami. Et toi ? »

- « J'ai eu pas mal de boulot au garage. L'un des petits nouveaux à sans le vouloir péter l'une des machines. Je sais pas comment il a fait mais je peux vous dire que ça va me coûter cher en réparation ! » grimaça t-il. « Mais à part ça, tout se passe bien. Au fait, Billy te passe le bonjour. »

- « Ok, tu lui passeras également un bonjour de ma part. » répondit Iseult.

- « Ah et Tante Temp' m'a appelé au garage. Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne rentrerait que demain ainsi que Oncle Dave. »

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et ce fût bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher.

**_Alors ? Reviews ? Vraiment désolée pour le retard ! :) Je trouve ce chapitre nul, pas vous ?_**


	29. L'anniversaire Partie 1

**Chapitre XXVII - Partie I**

- « Cassie ! Grouilles-toi sinon on va être en retard ! » s'écria Winry.

- « J'arrive ! »

Je jetais à la hâte les derniers vêtements dans ma valise puis la refermais. La semaine chez Iseult était passée bien vite. Aujourd'hui, c'était chez Winry que nous allions élire domicile pour le restant de la semaine. Puis nous nous inviterions chez mon petit-ami pour le reste des Vacances. Nous avions passés quelques après-midi chez les Potter avec les garçons et j'avais dû leur faire part de ma « fuite » du manoir Black. Autant vous dire que Sirius m'avait carrément fait un scandale comme quoi ce que j'avais fait était immature & stupide et que connaissant nos parents ça n'allait pas rester impuni. J'avais moyennement appréciée qu'il me gueule dessus mais bon... Peu importe. Bref, Caleb nous avait fait visité son garage et nous avions fait la connaissance de ce fameux Billy. C'était un homme de 65 ans qui travaillait pour Caleb depuis le lancement du garage. Il nous avait raconté les années où il avait été soldat & où il avait participé à une certaine Seconde Guerre Mondiale chez les moldus. Il nous avait fait montré ses « blessures de guerre » comme il aimait à dire. C'était vraiment un chouette type et nous avions passés un bon après-midi ce jour là.

Je descendis, valise à la main, au salon où m'attendaient les filles & Caleb. Les parents d'Iseult étaient au travail. Caleb nous dit au revoir en nous donnant un baiser sur la joue à chacune d'entre nous. Et devinait qui rougissait comme une tomate ? Je suis sûre que vous voyez de qui je veux parler... Nous nous accrochâmes aux bras de Winry et nous transplanâmes. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande grille en fer forgé avec marqué dessus un grand « D'H » en or. La classe ! Y'a pas à dire. Winry poussa les grilles et nous traversâmes le jardin qui était tout aussi somptueux que celui des Potter. Inutile de vous dire à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le Manoir. Majestueux, tout simplement. Sachant que ces parents n'étaient pas là, elle nous fit entrer directement. Un elfe de main apparût.

- « Mamzelle D'Helric est de retour ! Fizza être contente de revoir mamzelle ! »

- « Moi aussi Fizza. Mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Winry et pas Mademoiselle. »

- « Oui mamzelle. » S'entêta tout de même l'elfe. « Fizza prendre vos valises pour les porter dans la chambre de Mamzelle ? »

- « S'il te plait. »

L'elfe claqua des doigts et les valises disparurent ainsi que Fizza. Winry nous fit visiter son Manoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement d'admiration. Et bah ! On voit bien qu'avoir deux parents Aurors, ça a des avantages ! Winry nous proposa d'aller faire un petit plongeon dans la piscine, ce que nous acceptâmes bien évidemment avec joie. Il faisait chaud et le soleil cognait fort, bien que l'Angleterre était réputé pour être le pays de la pluie. Nous jouâmes dans l'eau durant deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que Fizza nous appelle pour déjeuner. Fizza avait préparée des sandwichs ainsi que de la limonade bien fraîche. Avec les filles, nous décidâmes de nous rendre dans le Londres moldu pour faire les boutiques. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Remus et je n'avais pas du tout encore achetée de cadeau. Les garçons avaient prévus de lui organiser une petite surprise avec la complicité de la mère de Remus. Je m'habillais d'une salopette en jeans m'arrivant à mi-cuisse avec un t-shirt blanc. Je me fis une tresse sur le côté et mis des spartiates. Je pris un sac en bandoulière de cuir marron puis rejoignis les filles au salon. Winry avait mit un short avec un débardeur et Iseult une robe d'été. Sans grande vantardise, nous étions toutes les trois jolies. Nous prîmes nos baguettes et transplanâmes dans une petite ruelle près d'une librairie. Nous sortîmes de la rue et arpentâmes l'avenue. Nous fîmes plusieurs magasins de vêtements, s'achetant robe, pantalon, t-shirt, short, pull, débardeur... Bref, tout et n'importe quoi. Je regardais les autres boutiques pour trouver LE cadeau. Malheureusement, je n'avais toujours rien trouvée et je commençais sérieusement à désespérer.

- « Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête toi ? » me fit Winry.

- « Je n'ai toujours rien trouvée et l'anniversaire de Remus est dans une semaine ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais précisément pas quoi chercher ! »

- « On peut t'aider si tu veux ! De toute façon, nous aussi on doit lui trouver un cadeau ! Pas vrai, Win' ? »

- « Of course, Darling ! Bon, allons à la chasse au cadeau ! »

Elles m'entraînèrent dans divers boutiques. Une heure plus tard, Winry & Iseult avaient déjà trouvés leur cadeau. Winry lui avait acheté du matériel de dessin, sachant que Remus était un excellent dessinateur même si celui-ci n'osait l'admettre. _Ton Mumus est beaucoup trop modeste si tu veux mon avis !_ Iseult quand à elle avait achetée plusieurs livres moldus que Remus n'avait pas. « Simple et utile », m'avait t-elle dit. Quand à moi, bah... Je cherchais encore et toujours. J'étais carrément désespérée de pouvoir trouver un cadeau à temps. Vous imaginez si je me ramène avec rien du tout ? J'aurais l'air de quoi moi ? Vive la petite amie ! N'ayant plus rien à faire, les filles étaient rentrées. Moi, il fallait que je trouve au plus vite ce cadeau. Je fis toutes les boutiques inimaginables et possibles. Je rentrais finalement chez un bijoutier, peut-être que j'y trouverais mon bonheur. Trop petit, trop moche, trop gros, trop brillant, trop "vas-y-que-je-t'en-mettes-plein-la-vue-avec-ça", trop... trop ! Je ne trouverais jamais. Autant abandonné maintenant... _Attend ma belle !_ Quoi ? _Regarde dans la vitrine juste en face !_ Des boucles d'oreilles ? Tu veux que je lui offres ça ? _A côté idiote ! Quoi que, elles lui iraient peut-être très bien !_ Très drôle Poppy, vraiment ! Ton humour est toujours aussi douteux… _J'ai eu un excellent professeur. Hein, Cassie ?_ Rooh, la ferme ! Je m'approchais de la petite vitrine et restais plantée en admiration devant cette merveille. _Elle sera parfaite pour ton Mumus chéri !_ Arrête avec ce surnom ! _Tu l'appelles bien comme ça…_ Justement, il n'y a que moi qui a le droit. Héhé ! _Pfff…_ Bref, une fine chevalière en argent se tenait devant moi. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! _Simple et discrète, comme Remus._ Exact. C'était parfait. J'interpellais un vendeur et lui demandais de m'emballer tout ça. Je payais la somme et repartais avec mon cadeau. Je transplanais et rentrais chez Winry. Je montrais mon cadeau aux filles qui approuvèrent mon choix. Je rangeais tous mes achats et Fizza nous apporta notre repas.

**O-o-O**

Devinez quoi ? C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Remus ! Mais pourquoi je panique moi déjà ? C'est pas mon anniversaire à ce que je saches ! _Oui mais c'est celui de ton petit ami. Et aussi parce que tu es en retard banane !_ Ah oui, c'est vrai... Les filles étaient partis un peu plus tôt pour aider les garçons et Lily à tout organiser avec l'aide de la mère de Remus. Et moi j'étais toujours là, à essayer de choisir ma tenue. Je fouillais encore une fois dans mon armoire. Un jean ? Non. Une jupe ? Pas envie. Un short ? J'en ai mis un hier. Une robe ? Pourquoi pas... Mais laquelle, j'en ai tellement. Je posais toutes mes robes sur mon lit et les analysais une par une. Finalement, j'optais pour une jupe grise m'arrivant au dessus des genoux, une blouse blanche et des escarpins. _Ça y est ? Princesse Cassiopée a fini ? _Oh toi ça va hein ! Je laissais mes cheveux tomber dans mon dos, pas le temps de me coiffer. Je louchais sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Par Merlin ! Lily va me tuer. Je suis en retard de sept minutes et trois secondes exactement. _Quelle précision !_ L'ironie ne te va pas du tout, Poppy. Le jour de l'anniversaire de mon petit ami en plus ! Honte à moi ! Je pris le cadeau de Remus déjà emballé et ma baguette et transplanais enfin jusque chez Remus. Je passais par la porte de derrière comme me l'avait conseillée Lily et me dirigeais vers le salon.

- « Cassie ! » s'écria une voix. « Mais où étais-tu enfin ? Tu es en retard ! »

- « Désolée Lily. » répondis-je piteusement.

- « T'as de la chance que Remus & Sirius ne soient pas encore arrivés ! »

- « Je... »

- « Pas le temps ! Vas poser tes affaires et rejoins-nous ensuite. Allez, plus vite que ça ! »

Elle m'éjecta carrément hors du salon et je me retrouvais devant les escaliers. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais arriver en retard lorsque c'est Lily qui dirige toutes les préparations d'une fête. Sinon, sans ça, je suis foutue. Je montais à l'étage et repérais la chambre de Remus. Je souriais devant l'organisation de celle-ci. A l'image de mon petit-ami. Rangé, organisé et la décoration était simple. Je posais mon manteau sur le lit et mis mon cadeau sur le dessus, je voulais lui donner en privé lorsque nous ne serions que tous les deux. Je regardais les photos accrochées au mur. Elles représentaient les Maraudeurs, les parents de Remus et d'autres qui avaient été prises cette année. Il y en avait deux, trois qui nous représentaient tous les deux. J'avais les mêmes dans ma chambre, bien sûr elles étaient cachés. Pour sûr que ma mère les aurait brûler si elle les avait découvertes. Je redescendais au salon lorsque j'entendis Lily crier que Remus accompagné de mon frangin allaient arriver.

Je regardais les personnes présentes pour l'occasion. Il y avait Lily, James, Iseult, Winry, la mère de Remus, Franck & Alice, quelques joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et quelques élèves qui étaient de très bons amis aux Maraudeurs. Nous étions en tout une quinzaine mais pas plus. Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et nous vîmes deux silhouettes dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nous vîmes une des silhouettes trébucher.

- « Mais qui est-ce qui a eu l'idée de mettre un tapis ici ! » s'exclama une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Sirius.

J'entendis Remus ricaner et il aida Sirius à se relever. C'est ce moment là que Lily alluma la lumière.

- « **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE REMUS !** » criâmes-nous en coeur.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et se tourna vers mon frangin.

- « Tu le savais, hein ? »

- « A ton avis, Lunard de mon coeur ? » fit-il avant de lui sauter dessus.

Remus rigola et le remercia. Il partit ensuite embrasser sa mère puis remercier tout le monde présent. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire lorsqu'il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassais amoureusement.

- « Joyeux anniversaire mon amour... »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau mais nous fûmes interrompu par un abruti au regard azur et par son touffu de copain à lunettes.

- « Bon les amoureux, vous aurez tout le temps de vous faire des mamours après ! Pour le moment, tu viens avec nous mon Lunard ! » fit Sirius en l'entraînant avec eux.

- « Hé ! Il s'appelle Reviens ! Ok ? »

James me fit un clin d'oeil et ils rejoignirent les garçons. Je partis aider un peu Elizabeth, la mère de Remus. Nous parlâmes durant un petit moment, c'était très étrange. Je me sentais très intimidée par Elizabeth malgré le fait qu'elle était très gentille. _On a peur de belle maman ?_ Pas du tout ! Je lui fis un sourire puis rejoignis les filles. Lily nous raconta ses vacances en compagnie de son « adorable » soeur.

La soirée se passa super bien. Nous avons beaucoup ris, dansés, chantés aussi. Sirius et James avait fait un concours de celui qui boit le plus de verre sans s'écrouler. Ce qui était très stupide d'ailleurs car James s'était vite retrouvé a nous faire un strip-tease sous les cris de Sirius qui imitait une fille en chaleur. Enfin, ça c'était avant que Sirius ne le rejoigne dans son délire et ne se mette à se déshabiller lui aussi. J'ai cru que Lily allait nous en faire une syncope ! Et heureusement qu'Elizabeth était partit se coucher entre temps. Moi, ça m'a bien fait rire. _Et on ne peut pas cracher sur le fait que James & Sirius soit bien battit._ Aussi ! _Si c'était moi, je ne me ferais pas prier pour les aider à enlever leurs vêtements…_ Tu te rends compte que tu parles de mon frère et de mon « presque » frère là ? _Rooh ça va ! Ils ont qu'à être moins beau ! _M'ouais… Les cadeaux furent bientôt distribuer. Remus reçut toute sorte d'objet. Des livres (d'Iseult & Lily), du chocolat (dont il raffolait), un nouveau balais (de la part de Franck et Alice), des farces et attrapes (ais-je vraiment besoin de dire de qui ils proviennent ?) et toute sorte d'autre chose que je n'avais pas retenu. Beaucoup de personnes étaient partis et il ne restait maintenant plus que les Maraudeurs, Lily, Winry, Iseult et Alice & Franck. Je plissais les yeux lorsque je vis Sirius et James revenir tout sourire et complètement trempés.

- « Ils préparent un mauvais truc eux deux. » Me chuchota Remus.

C'était exactement ce que je pensais. Il prit place dans un fauteuil et m'attira sur ses genoux. Sirius se posta au centre de la pièce accompagné de son acolyte à lunettes.

- « Oyé, oyé ! Mon Jamesie et moi-même aimeraient vous proposer quelque chose à faire. Il n'est que 23h, vous êtes déjà tout mou et on aime pas ça les amis ! »

- « Ouais ! Alors on vous propose un truc. Sirius ? »

- « James ? »

- « A toi l'honneur mon chou. »

- « Ohhh ! Arrête tu vas me faire rougir mon cœur ! »

- « Bon ! Bernadette et Jacqueline, et si vous en veniez au fait ? » Intervenais-je.

- « Si t'arrête de nous interrompre, peut-être qu'on pourrait le faire ! » Fit Sirius.

- « Mal polie va ! Je suis choquée de ce manque de politesse ! » S'exclama James.

- « Ils m'énervent. » murmurais-je.

Remus pouffa de rire dans mon cou et je lui mis une tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Sirius passa une main dans ces cheveux.

- « Bref, comme je vous le disais avant que la fausse blonde ne vienne m'interrompre… »

- « La fausse blonde, elle t'emmerde ! »

- « Tant d'amour et d'affection tout d'un coup ! Mon ego ne s'en retrouve que très flatté, soeurette. Fais attention, tu ne voudrais pas que je vire à l'écrevisse devant tout le monde ! »

Je me contentais de rouler des yeux. Quel gamin celui là ! _C'est bizarre, il me fait penser à une certaine personne._ On t'a rien demandé. _Si on peut plus parler… _

- « Pour vous empêcher de tomber dans l'ennui, après tout c'est la fête ce soir, nous vous proposons de faire des paris. »

- « Je sais pas pourquoi mais dans ta bouche le mot _pari_ sonne bizarre. Ça ferait presque peur même. » dis-je.

- « Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ? » Fit James.

- « Que je crains le pire ! » Souriais-je.

- « Tu peux l'être… » rigola Remus. « Et avec eux, on a pas vraiment le choix ! »

- « Ça sent le vécu », pouffa Iseult.

- « Quelqu'un a dit pari ? » Demanda Winry en ressortant de la cuisine.

- « Alors là, le mot _pari_ sonne de façon encore plus inquiétante avec elle ! » Fit remarquer Remus.

- « Bon allez on commence ! » s'exclama James.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans les fauteuils. Les filles squattèrent le canapé tandis que les garçons prirent place dans les fauteuils ou sur le sol. Moi, je restais sur les genoux de mon petit ami. Ce fût Sirius qui prit la parole.

- « Remus, comme c'est ton anniversaire, à toi l'honneur. »

Remus lui fit un sourire ironique et réfléchit un instant.

- « Puisque c'est toi qui m'a proposé de commencer, ça va être pour toi. »

- « Vas-y mon petit loup, je suis prêt ! » Fit Sirius, sûr de lui.

- « Tu vas aller draguer la voisine d'en face. »

_**Alors ? Reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre...**_


	30. L'anniversaire Partie 2

**Aloha les amis !** Je suis désolée pour cette énorme retard, sincèrement. J'étais partie en vacances et la rentrée est arrivée très vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster un chapitre, surtout que mon ordinateur a eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de tomber en panne au moment où j'allais le faire ! _-'_ Résultat : petit détour chez le réparateur durant deux semaines _*wouhouu !*_ Bref, on est pas là pour parler de ma vie...

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'avais coupée un moment bien précis précédemment pour vous faire un peu languir mais le suspence est enfin terminé ! _*gniark gniark gniark*_ J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et en prime, vous avez droit à un moment entre notre Cassie-chou et notre Remusounet chéri à la fin. C'est t'y pas beau ça ? Bande de veinards, c'était même pas prévu au départ ça en plus ! Mais il est vrai qu'en ce moment, ces deux là n'avaient plus beaucoup scènes à deux. _*Arf ! Shame on me !*_ Je m'en excuse... Et merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

Bref, voici la suite sans plus attendre ! _*Ouaiiiiis*_ **Dernière chose :** merci pour vos reviews, bonne comme mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'avis des autres.

* * *

**Chapitre XXVII - Partie II**

Point de vue de Cassiopée.

- « QUOI ? »

James était carrément mort de rire ainsi que Peter. Remus suivit le mouvement tandis que Sirius fit la grimace. Je ne comprenais rien du tout mais je n'étais pas la seule. Les filles me lancèrent un regard inquisiteur mais j'haussais les épaules.

- « Vous nous expliquez ? »

- « La… voisine est une… vieille de 70 ans ! » Rigola James carrément mort de rire.

- « En plus, ils nous aiment pas trop mais là ça va être pire ! » Renchérisa Remus. « Je suis fier de mon pari là… Merlin ! Faut que j'aille chercher mon appareil photo pour immortaliser ça ! »

Il se leva et courut jusque dans sa chambre pour aller le chercher. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un appareil photo sorcier. Génial ! La photo sera animée et on pourra bien voir comment Sirius s'y prend.

- « Bon allez, on y va maintenant ! » S'exclama Winry.

- « On peut prendre notre temps vous savez, hein ! On est pas pressés, vous avez pas un peu soif ? Moi si, je vais aller me prendre un verre de whisky pur feu. » s'exclama Sirius.

Il voulut se lever mais James et Franck le retinrent.

- « Pas si vite mon beau ! On y va maintenant, ne commence pas à te défiler ! » Fit Franck en commençant à l'emmener vers la porte.

Tout le monde se leva et nous sortîmes de la maison.

- « Je vous déteste les gars ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

- « Mais oui, c'est ça. »

Winry le mit en condition. Elle déboutonna le haut de sa chemise pour qu'on puisse voir son torse quelque peu musclé… _Mazette ! Je fond complètement._ Poppy, restes tranquille je t'en pries. _*roulement de yeux de la part de cette idiote de conscience* Hé ! T'étais pas obligée d'ajouter le « idiote » !_ Bref, Winry lui releva les manches de sa chemise et ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux. J'ai cru que Sirius allait la frapper. On ne touche pas à sa « magnifique chevelure » ! C'est lui qui le dit, hein… Il souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers la maison d'en face. Il y avait encore de la lumière. Sirius essaya de retarder l'échéance en prétendant que c'était le petit vieux qui pouvait ouvrir et pas la vieille. James et Franck n'eurent aucune pitié et le poussèrent vers la maison. Sirius y alla à reculons. Il me faisait bien rire celui là ! Je me cachais derrière le muret qui délimitait la maison des petits vieux avec Remus, James et Franck tandis que Lily, Alice, Winry et Peter se cachèrent derrière un arbre et des buissons pas loin. Remus essaya d'avoir un bon angle de vue pour pouvoir prendre la photo.

- « J'espère pour lui que c'est la mémé qui ouvrira. » Fit Franck.

- « C'est que si c'est le pépé qui ouvre, ce sera plus… » continua Remus.

- « Marrant ! » Rigolâmes-nous James & moi.

Sirius se retourna une dernière fois puis sonna à la porte. Il posa son bras contre le mur et croisa les pieds. Il inspirait la classe et la nonchalance. Je comprends pourquoi aucune fille ne peut lui résister, et en plus mon frangin est beau gosse. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite vieille. Elle portait une veste en laine et avait plissée les yeux en voyant Sirius. Nous n'entendions pas très bien la conversation. Sirius se la jouait charmeur et courtois.

- « Bonjour jolie dame. Comment allez-vous ce soir ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Fit la petite vieille avec méfiance.

- « N'ais-je point le droit de passer prendre des nouvelles de ma très charmante voisine ? »

Remus en profitait pour le mitrailler discrètement. Nous étions complètement morts de rire. C'était vraiment hilarant de voir Sirius faire du gringue à cette mémé.

- « Merde ! »

- « Quoi ? » Demanda Franck.

- « Y'a le pépé qui se ramène par derrière ! »

Sirius continuait son petit numéro de charme lorsque le pépé fit rentrer sa mémé et pointa une carabine sur mon frangin. Celui-ci prit ses jambes à son cou tandis que Remus prit une dernière photo.

- « ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT DÉLINQUANT ! ET QUE JE TE REPRENNES A DRAGUER MA GINETTE ! »

- « On se barre les mecs ! » Cria Sirius.

Nous détalâmes comme des lapins, complètement morts de rire. Mon dieu ! Remus avait eu une excellente idée en lançant ce pari à Sirius. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pas aimer être à sa place ! C'était le truc le plus délirant que de voir mon frangin utiliser de son « sex apeal » sur cette mamie. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison en refermant bien la porte. James n'en pouvait plus et était devenu tout rouge tellement il riait, je vous parle même pas dans l'état où se trouve les autres.

- « Merlin, Sirius, c'était carrément hilarant ! » Rigola Winry.

- « Parle pour toi. Je vais plus pouvoir marcher tranquillement dans cette rue sans pouvoir faire autrement que de me planquer maintenant. Toi et tes idées alors, Lunard ! Merci, bien ! Elle m'a prise pour un gigolo qui lui faisait des avances la mémé ! »

- « N'empêche, je savais même pas qu'elle s'appelait Ginette ! » Rigola Remus.

Cela nous fit prendre un énorme fou rire. Nous nous calmâmes seulement dix minutes plus tard. Nous nous reposâmes sur les fauteuils du salon. Remus nous fit passer les polaroïds, où l'on voyait dessus Sirius en train de draguer la mamie. Mais le plus drôle fût certainement celle où l'on voyait le pépé arriver avec sa carabine et menacer Sirius tandis que celui-ci prenait la fuite comme un dératé. Même le concerné ne put s'empêcher d'en rire !

- « Bon ! C'est à moi de donner un pari. » souria Sirius. « Cassiopée tiens ! »

- « J'le sens pas là… » fis-je en plissant les yeux.

- « Ohhh, allez ce sera trois fois rien. Tiens ! Lily va t'accompagner si tu veux. »

- « Nan, ça ira très bien pour moi ! » Souria la rouquine.

- « C'était pas une question. Bref, vous allez aller faire un joli plongeon dans la piscine de la maison en bas de la rue ! ET toute habillées bien évidemment mes jolies ! »

- « Le crétin qui pète pas plus haut que son cul ? » fit remarquer Lily.

- « Tout à fait ! »

Il y eu un silence puis Lily & moi nous levâmes en même temps avant de nous diriger vers la sortie.

- « Okay ! On revient dans quelques minutes ! »

Nous courûmes jusqu'en bas de la rue puis Lily essaya d'ouvrir la porte menant au jardin.

- « Merde ! Elle est fermée ! On fait comment maintenant ? »

- « Viens, je te faire la courte échelle. »

Je m'abaissais un peu et croisais les mains. Lily posa son pied dessus et je la hissais le plus haut possible tandis qu'elle s'aidait des racines. Piouf ! C'est pas tout mais elle fait pas son poids la Lily ! On croirait qu'elle est plutôt menue mais elle pèse quand même, hein. Elle passa par-dessus le petit mur et je l'entendis trébucher.

- « Merde ! Qui est-ce qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de foutre un nain de jardin ici ? »

Je pouffais de rire et me décidais à monter à mon tour en m'aidant des racines qui surplombaient le mur. Je passais par-dessus et rejoignis la rouquine. Ni une ni deux, nous fîmes la bombe dans la piscine. Nous remontions à la surface complètement morts de rire.

- « Et si on restait encore un peu de temps ici ? »

- « Bonne idée ! » Fit Lily. « Après tout, Sirius ne nous a pas dit le temps qu'il fallait rester là. »

- « J'aime ta façon de penser ! »

Nous nous entraînâmes à perfectionner notre technique de plongeon, ce qui fût un véritable échec. Il y eut plus de placage qu'autre chose. Nous avions les jambes et les cuisses toutes rouge à la fin. Autant dire que nous rigolions comme deux malades. Je pris mon élan et commençais à courir vers la piscine.

- « JERONIMO ! »

Je trébuchais au moment de sauter, ce qui me fallu un énorme placage.

- « Vive la reine de la glisse ! » Rigola Lily.

- « Qui est là ? »

- « Merde ! Le péteux de sa grand-mère ! » M'écriais-je en sortant de l'eau.

- « Hé ! Vous là-bas, sortez de ma propriété ! »

J'aidais Lily à repasser par-dessus le petit mur et j'en fis de même. Nous courûmes comme deux grandes dératées jusque chez Remus. Nous entendîmes le petit péteux nous courir après mais nous le semâmes et rentrâmes dans la maison en rigolant.

- « T'as entendu ça ? 'Sortez de ma propriété' » imita Lily en prenant un air d'aristocrate.

J'étais complètement morte de rire. Elle l'imitait à la perfection, c'était vraiment trop tordant. Nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon, complètement trempées. Ils ne nous avaient pas attendus bien longtemps pour se remettre à faire des paris. Remus les mitraillait avec son appareil photo sorcier. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il se tourna vers nous et le flash de l'appareil nous aveugla faiblement. Il me fit un magnifique sourire que je lui rendis. D'un même mouvement, Lily et moi sautâmes sur Sirius.

- « Ahhhhhhhh ! Je suis complètement trempé maintenant ! Et mes cheveux ? Mes cheveux ! »

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un grand éclat de rire. Il nous fusilla du regard et nous fit basculer du fauteuil où il était assis. La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur. Après ça, Sirius revint avec une bouteille de bièraubeure vide.

- « J'ai une idée ! »

- « Tu vas enfin te couper les cheveux ? » m'écriais-je.

- « Hors de question ! Tu laisses ma magnifique chevelure tranquille, ok ? Donc je disais, j'ai une idée. Ça vous tente de faire le jeu de la bouteille ? »

- « T'as pas plus gamin comme jeu ? » fit Remus.

- « Oh allez ! On va bien s'amuser. » appuya James.

Nous acquiesçâmes donc et le jeu put enfin commencer. Nous nous mîmes en cercle qui donna ceci : James, Lily, Remus, Moi, Sirius, Winry, Peter, Iseult, Alice et Franck.

- « Bien, j'explique les règles. » fit Sirius. « Il y aura quatre tours chacun : le premier, tout le monde se fera un bisou sur la joue. Le deuxième ce sera un bisou dans le cou, le troisième un bisou sur la bouche et le quatrième se fera avec la langue. »

- « Oh non, Sirius ! On va pas faire ça ? T'imagines si je tombe sur toi et que je dois t'embrasser avec la langue ? » protestais-je en grimaçant.

- « Justement, ce sera encore plus marrant ! » rigola Winry.

- « Parle pour toi… »

Iseult prit l'appareil photo de Remus et s'autoproclama photographe de ce jeu. Ce fut Remus qui tourna la bouteille en premier, étant donné que c'était son anniversaire. Il tourna la bouteille et celle-ci s'arrêta sur Sirius. Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue, ce qui nous fit rire, tandis qu'Izzie prit une photo. Ce fut à mon tour et je tombais sur Franck. Le premier tour se passa rapidement ainsi que le deuxième tour, et nous rigolâmes beaucoup lorsque Franck avait du faire un bisous dans le cou de James. Le troisième arriva enfin et ce fut à Remus de commencer. La bouteille s'arrêta sur… James ! Tous deux grimacèrent tandis que nous éclations de rire.

- « Je te promets de pas être jaloux, mon chéri. » rigolais-je.

- « Hahaha, très drôle. » grommela mon petit ami.

James et Remus s'avancèrent et se forcèrent à s'embrasser. C'était juste hilarant ! Iseult prit une photo lorsque leurs bouches se posèrent l'une sur l'autre. Ils se dégagèrent aussitôt en tirant la langue et ils s'essuyèrent prestement la bouche. J'en eu mal au ventre, je crois qu'ils sont traumatisés maintenant. Remus me lança un regard noir et me tendit la bouteille.

- « A ton tour, ma chérie. On va voir si tu rigoleras toujours après ça. » fit-il en souriant malicieusement.

J'attrapais la bouteille et la fit tourner sur le tapis. Évidemment, il avait fallu que je tombe sur… Sirius. Merlin, j'allais pas embrasser mon jumeau ! Beurk ! Je fis la grimace tandis que Remus ricana.

- « On rigole moins, hein ? » me nargua-t-il.

Je lui tirais la langue et me retournais vers Sirius qui me tendait sa bouche. Cela me fit rire et je l'embrassais sous les rires de tout le monde. Bah, tant que c'est pas avec la langue, ça passe encore. Iseult ne manqua pas de prendre des photos pour immortaliser ce moment insolite.

- « Et bah, je comprends pourquoi Remus sort avec toi. T'embrasse plutôt bien ! » rigola Sirius.

- « Crétin ! » fis-je en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

La partie se déroula dans les rires : Sirius avait du embrasser Alice, Winry avec Iseult, Peter avec James (je ne vous raconte pas le fou rire !), Iseult avec Sirius, Franck avec Remus, Alice avec moi, James avec Sirius et Lily avait eu de la chance en tombant sur James. Le quatrième tour arriva enfin, le moment tant attendu par Sirius. Je dois dire que moi aussi je l'attendais, cela promettait d'être hilarant. Appareil photo en main, Iseult attendait avec impatience que ce tour commence. Remus tourna la bouteille et tomba sur… Lily. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de James, énorme ! Lily haussa les épaules et embrassa Remus sous le regard « choqué » de son petit ami.

- « Toi tu dis rien ? » me fit James.

J'éclatais de rire en compagnie des autres. C'était juste un jeu, rien de bien méchant. Après qu'Iseult prit la photo, ce fut à mon tour. Je tournais la bouteille et tombais sur Winry. Celle-ci me fit un clin et me pointa du doigt.

- « Allez approches, belle blonde ! »

Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur et m'approchais d'elle. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et posais l'embrassais langoureusement, avec la langue bien sûr ! Elle embrassait vachement bien ma petite Winry, c'était vraiment pas désagréable. Non, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas en train de virer homosexuelle ! Remus me convient parfaitement. Sirius qui était juste devant nous siffla.

- « Merlin, c'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? A moins que je ne sois dans un de mes nombreux rêves ! Oh seigneur, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! » Jubila-t-il.

- « Et les filles, y'a des hôtels pour ça ! » S'écria James avec hilarité.

Nous stoppâmes le baiser en rigolant. Remus me ramena contre lui avec empressement.

- « Dis, t'as pas l'intention de me remplacer par cette rouquine hein ? »

- « Hum… je sais pas, j'hésite… C'est vrai qu'elle embrasse vraiment très bien ! »

- « Tu vas voir c'est qui qu'embrasse bien ici ! »

Mon rire fut interrompu par sa bouche qui vint se poser sur la mienne. Remus passa une main dans mes cheveux et me pencha sur le côté, comme dans les films moldus que j'avais vu chez Iseult. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, et je crus mourir tellement c'était divin. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassé comme ça ! Nous entendîmes les remarques des autres hurluberlus à notre égard mais j'étais trop préoccupée par la langue de Remus jouant avec la mienne pour m'en soucier. Mon petit ami délaissa ma bouche et me redressa. Je sentais un sourire niais se dessiner sur mes lèvres, ce qui fit ricaner Remus. Nous reprîmes le jeu et ce fût au tour de Sirius de tourner la bouteille. Celui-ci tomba sur James et nous eûmes droit au plus extraordinaire roulage de pelle de tous les temps ! Sirius en rajoutait toujours plus et je vous jure que j'ai faillit faire dans ma culotte tellement c'était à mourir de rire ! James était parti se laver plusieurs fois la bouche de suite et Sirius fit comme d'habitude : il en rigola. Le reste se passa tout aussi bien. Winry était tombé sur Franck, Peter sur James (le pauvre), Iseult sur Sirius, Franck sur moi, Alice sur Lily, James sur moi et Lily sur Peter. Bref, une soirée que nous étions pas près d'oublier de si tôt ! Nous avions aussi fait un « ni oui ni non », très gamin, je sais, mais on s'était beaucoup amusé. Surtout que celui qui perdait devait boire un verre de whisky pur feu. Autant vous dire que certains se sont retrouvés complètement bourré peu après. Surtout qu'Iseult avait bien pris soin d'immortaliser tout ça !

**[...]**

Il était 5h30 du matin lorsque nous partîmes tous nous coucher. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre d'ami en plus de celle de Remus et celle de sa mère. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas. Presque tout le monde s'était endormit dans le salon. Seuls Alice et Franck avaient eu le courage de se lever pour aller prendre la chambre restante. Nous mîmes des couvertures sur nos amis en vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien installés. Puis Remus me prit par les hanches et m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Je sautais dans le lit sous son regard amusé et enfouissais ma tête dans les coussins. Je le sentis me rejoindre. Il me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui. Je le laissais faire et fis basculer ma tête sur son épaule. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position avant que je ne me retournes pour lui faire face.

- « Comment as-tu trouvé cette petite surprise ? » Chuchotais-je.

- « Génial. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais j'ai adoré. » fit-il sur le même ton.

Il colla son front au mien et frotta doucement son nez contre le mien. Je soupirais d'aise, j'adorais quand il faisait ça. Je me levais d'un coup et sautais hors du lit sous le regard surpris de Remus.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Tu te rappelles que je ne t'ai pas encore donnée ton cadeau ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête tandis que je réussis à mettre la main sur la petite boîte. Je me mis en tailleur sur le lit, en face de lui. Il se redressa et se mit dans la même position que moi.

- « Tu me demande pas en mariage, j'espère ? » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Non, idiot ! » souriais-je. « Je voulais qu'on soit tous les deux pour te le donner. Alors voilà, joyeux anniversaire mon amour ! » Susurrais-je à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Il prit mon cadeau délicatement entre ses mains. Il souleva lentement le couvercle et souria en regardant le contenu. Il approcha sa main de la chevalière et la prit précautionneusement entre ses doigts, comme si c'était là le plus fabuleux des trésors. Il la considéra un instant avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

- « Cassie, c'est… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. »

- « Alors ne dis rien. » souriais-je.

Je la lui pris des mains et la mis à son annulaire droit. Je caressais sa main et admirais sa chevalière. Elle était en argent et fine, pas trop grosse comme certaine le sont, surmontée d'une discrète pierre de rubis avec inscrit les initiales R et J sur le côté. Comme Remus John. Elle n'était pas très voyante mais ne passait tout de même pas inaperçue. Cette chevalière avait un certain charme et allait parfaitement bien à Remus. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'attira à lui.

- « Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas du m'offrir un bijou pareil ! Ça a dut te coûter cher. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Remus. Profites simplement de ça, c'est même un ordre. »

Je lui fis mon regard le plus menaçant.

- « Si tu oses enlever cette chevalière, je te jures que je te botterais les fesses ! »

- « Oui chef ! » Ria-t-il en effectuant le salut militaire.

Je l'accompagnais dans son éclat de rire avant de lui caresser le visage. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la paume de ma main. Je traçais les cernes mauves sous ses yeux. Son teint blanc était encore plus accentué, signe que la pleine lune était proche. Il m'apparaissait encore plus fragile qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ce n'était qu'apparence. Sous ses airs chétifs se cachait une force immense. Je me penchais vers lui et fis glisser mon nez le long de sa mâchoire.

- « Tu sais ce qui m'a manqué ce soir ? » Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- « Non, quoi ? »

- « Un moment rien que nous deux sans personne autour de nous pour nous interrompre n'importe quand. »

Il emprisonna délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Il était tellement prévenant et attentionné, il était tout simplement parfait. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus ardent. Une douce chaleur se propageait entre mes reins. J'avais soudain envie de plus. De sentir ses mains caresser ma peau. Je ne fus apparemment pas la seule à le vouloir. Remus m'allongea sur le dos, se retrouvant au dessus de moi, et passa sa main sous ma blouse pour venir faire courir ses doigts sur la peau de mon ventre. Il traça la courbe de mes seins lentement tandis qu'un timide gémissement de ma part mourut sur ses lèvres. Il s'enhardit et prit mon sein dans sa paume. Il caressa à travers la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement de son pouce la pointe durcie. Ses caresses m'électrisaient complètement. Il retira sa main et déboutonna lentement ma blouse. Je ne le retins pas, j'en avais autant envie que lui ! Il la retira complètement et je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il scruta attentivement mon regard tandis que sa main partit caresser ma peau. Il jouait nerveusement avec l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, se demandant s'il pouvait me le retirer. Je passais une main dans mon dos et le fis pour lui. Je le retirais lentement et l'envoyais retrouver ma blouse plus loin.

* * *

Point de vue de Remus.

Le baiser devint rapidement plus sensuel et déchaîné. Merlin, cette fille me rendait fou ! Je fis passer ma main sous son haut et caressais tendrement la peau de son ventre sans interrompre ce baiser. Ses lèvres épousaient parfaitement les miennes et ma langue taquinait gentiment la sienne. Je ressentais le besoin de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. C'était vital pour moi. L'approche de la pleine lune exacerbait mes émotions et le désir que je ressentais en cet instant pour Cassiopée n'en était que plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas la brusquer, je ne voulais pas faire passer mes désirs, mes « pulsions » juste pour les assouvir et éteindre ce brasier qui prenait peu à peu prenait possession de mon être. Je traçais la courbe de ses seins avec adoration. Je sentis sous mes doigts un frisson la parcourir. Je souris tout contre ses lèvres et n'hésita pas à prendre l'un de ses seins entre mes mains. Je caressais la rondeur de sa poitrine et passais mon pouce sur sa pointe déjà bien érigée sous mon toucher. J'en voulais plus, et je retirais mes mains de sous sa blouse. Une légère frustration se dessina sur ses traits et je déposais un baiser sur son nez tandis que ma main partit déboutonner son haut. Un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu m'apparut. J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien et parcourais sa peau laiteuse de caresses. Celle-ci était d'une douceur incomparable. Je me réappropriais ses lèvres délectables dans un long et fiévreux baiser. Je taquinais nerveusement l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Devais-je lui enlever ? Ne m'en voudrait-elle pas si je le faisais ? Je voulais sentir la peau nue de ses seins sous mes mains, sans restriction. Cassiopée coupa court à mes réflexions en retirant d'elle-même son sous-vêtement. Le souffle me manqua et mon cœur loupa un battement. Elle était sublime, et encore le mot était faible. Ses seins étaient ronds, hauts. Une poitrine légèrement menue. Mais pour moi, parfaite. Cassie avait baissée le regard sous l'intensité du mien et je devinais une légère rougeur colorer ses joues. Elle était tout simplement adorable ainsi. Je lui relevais le menton et embrassais ses deux joues puis son nez.

- « Tu es sublime, Cassiopée. »

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement. Je glissais mes lèvres vers son cou et m'en délectais. Je l'embrassais, la léchais, la mordillais. Cassie gémissait de plaisir et sa main fourrageait librement dans mes cheveux. Je m'attardais ensuite sur sa poitrine. Je laissais de légers baisers entre ses seins puis allais taquiner ses pointes durcies. Cassiopée poussait de longs soupirs. Un feu intense naquit entre mes reins et se logea dans mon bas ventre. Un tourbillon de sensation m'envahissait, je ne savais que penser. En étais-je encore capable ? Je délaissais sa poitrine et revins à ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et me retira ma chemise blanche avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je la pris dans mes bras et enfouissais ma tête dans ses cheveux. Je respirais son odeur à plein poumons, elle sentait divinement bon. Ses courbes épousaient à merveille les miennes. Sa main partit tracer les fines lignes de mes abdos, bien présents mais peu voyants. Je poussais un soupir d'aise. Je me sentais si bien de l'avoir dans mes bras, sa peau nue contre la mienne. Nous n'allâmes pas plus loin ce soir. Nous nous contentâmes seulement de dormir avec nos sous-vêtements. C'était déjà plus qu'il n'en fallait pour moi.

Cet anniversaire était certainement celui que je n'oublierais pas de si tôt !

_**Alors ? Reviews ? Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe présentes dans le texte !**_


	31. Dans tes bras

**Hi everybody !** Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne poste que maintenant, c'est aberrant ! Cela va bientôt faire, quoi ? Presque un an que je ne vous ais pas postée une suite ? Mon dieu, comme j'ai honte, je m'en excuse beaucoup. Je sais que beaucoup attendait de nouveaux chapitres depuis longtemps et je ne serais pas surprise d'avoir perdu des lecteurs en cours de route. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais y remédier maintenant avec ce nouveau chapitre - bien qu'un peu court mais c'est mieux que rien.

Croyez bien que j'ai toutes mes raisons de cette longue absence, d'ordre personnel et professionnel. Pas mal de choses se sont passés et m'ont empêchés d'écrire et de continuer cette histoire. M'enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais. L'histoire va s'accélérer à partir de ce chapitre, je veux finir au plus vite cette fiction afin de me consacrer à autre chose, bien évidemment je ne lâche pas l'univers des fanfictions pour autant. Cette histoire terminée, je pourrais reprendre ma seconde fiction, Une imprégnation non désirée, qui a déjà eu des avis positifs et que je me ferais un plaisir de continuer.

ENFIN BREF ! Voici le chapitre 28, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant cette fiction. Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui passent encore ici !

* * *

**Chapitre XXVIII**

POV Cassiopée.

Le mois s'était bien vite terminé. Après l'anniversaire de Remus, nous étions restés chez lui pour le reste des vacances. Nous n'avions pas chaumés et avions beaucoup ris durant ce séjour chez les Lupin. Évidemment, à l'approche de la rentrée pour notre dernière année, j'avais du retourner au manoir Black. Ais-je vraiment besoin de vous conter dans les moindres détails l'accueil « chaleureux » que m'avaient réservés mes parents ? Je vous laisse deviner, on ne s'enfuit pas impunément de sous les griffes de ma mère sans en subir les conséquences.

La rentrée arriva bien assez vite et il fut temps d'aller à la gare de Kingcross pour retrouver mes amis et Poudlard. J'avais hâte, tout était mieux que de rester auprès de ces deux fous. J'avais également eu le droit aux remontrances de Regulus qui n'avait guère apprécié cette fugue. Néanmoins, il m'avait vite pardonné en me faisant promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Valise sous le bras et Bidule sur mon épaule, je transplanais à la gare. Seul Regulus m'avait accompagné, bien qu'il n'était plus étudiant de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je soupirais à cette pensée, ne plus voir Regulus à Poudlard allait me manquer. Durant ces vacances, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose le concernant mais je ne savais quoi. Regulus paraissait soucieux et plus sombre. J'avais tentée d'en savoir plus mais il ne m'avait rien dit.

« On se verra aux vacances de Noël, d'ici là tiens-toi bien et ne fais pas de bêtises, me pria Regulus.

- Moi ? Mais je suis toujours sage, fis-je innocemment.

- Bien sûr, sourit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais. Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus t'avoir auprès de moi à Poudlard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'étreignit doucement. Nous entendîmes le train siffler et les élèves restants sur le quai s'agiter autour de nous.

« Tu devrais y aller, le train va partir et Sirius doit s'inquiéter.

- Le jour où il ne le sera pas lorsque cela me concerne, il neigera en Juillet. » grognais-je, cela le fit rire.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis transplana tandis que je sautais dans le train. Je partis à la recherche de mes amis et les trouvais bien rapidement. Sirius fut le premier à me sauter dessus.

« Cassie ! Mais où t'étais ? On a bien cru que tu t'étais fait enlevée !

- TU as bien cru qu'elle s'était fait enlevée ! rectifia Winry.

- Ouais, si tu veux, marmonna-t-il.

- Et bien, je suis là maintenant. J'étais juste en train de dire au revoir à Regulus. Oh, des chocogrenouilles ! »

J'en pris une des mains de James avant de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Je m'attardais avec Remus et il m'attira pour le reste du voyage sur ses genoux. Qui étais-je donc pour aller m'en plaindre ? Je lui caressais le visage, il semblait fatigué, la dernière pleine lune était avant-hier. Je remarquais une cicatrice plus récente à la basse de la mâchoire, longue mais fine, rose vif. Je passais délicatement un doigt dessus. Remus tourna la tête et m'observa. Je lui souriais doucement et passais mes lèvres sur sa cicatrice. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille tandis que je laissais de légers baisers sur sa mâchoire, comme pour l'apaiser.

Il sembla apprécier car j'entendis comme un ronronnement rouler dans sa poitrine, ce qui me fit légèrement pouffer. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et ferma les yeux. Je posais ma tête sur la sienne et passais ma main sur sa nuque. Nous étions dans notre bulle, nullement dérangés par le chahut que provoquait les autres. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à notre arrivée en gare de Poudlard.

Cela me faisait drôle de me dire que c'était la dernière année que je passais ici, dans ce château, qui fut comme une deuxième maison pour moi. J'y avais créée de bien belles amitiés et j'y avais découvert l'amour. Ça pouvait paraître cucul la praline dit comme ça mais c'était l'exacte vérité. Je savais que lorsque la fin d'année arriverait, je serais triste de quitter ce château. Cette précédente année m'avait fait comprendre que ma place n'était plus de rester auprès de ma famille, il fallait que je fasse ma vie loin d'eux si je voulais avoir une chance de mener la vie que je voulais. C'était désormais mon but premier : sortir des griffes de ma famille, pourrie par les idées ténébreuses du mage noir.

Le dîner dans la grande salle fut très animée. La répartition s'était bien passée, à la surprise générale beaucoup des nouveaux venus furent envoyés à Serdaigle. La maison des bleus et bronzes en furent béat de joie. L'ambiance était rieuse parmi notre petit groupe mais je n'y prêtais que peu d'attention. Mon abdomen me faisait souffrir à raison des nombreux doloris infligés par mon horrible mère. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons brûlaient à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique. Remus, qui se trouvait à mon côté, dut le sentir grâce à ses sens lycanthropes car il se pencha vers moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Cassie, tu vas bien ?

- Juste une petite crampe d'estomac, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que ça va passer, fis-je en lui adressant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Viens. » fit-il pas dupe pour un sou.

Il se leva de table sous le regard inquisiteur de nos amis et me prit la main. Il me leva du banc et m'entraîna hors de la grande salle. Je sentis comme une déchirure au niveau de ma poitrine et me plia en deux. Remus n'en fut que d'autant plus inquiet et il passa une main sur mon front.

« Merlin, tu es brûlante Cassiopée ! Il fait tout de suite aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non, pas à l'infirmerie. Amènes moi au dortoir, j'ai juste besoin de repos.

- Cassie…

- S'il te plaît Remus. » fis-je d'un ton implorant.

Il me considéra un temps, l'inquiétude et l'incertitude assombrissant ses prunelles dorés, puis opina lentement. Il passa un bras sous mes épaules et l'autre sous mes genoux, et me souleva comme si je n'étais qu'une plume.

« Moi qui pensait peser avec mes 70 kg, souriais-je lentement.

- T'es pas si grosse que ça.

- J'espère bien, sinon gare à tes fesses si jamais tu ose insinuer que je le suis !

- Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre notre jolie blonde, se moqua-t-il.

- Je te laisse cet honneur Lupin, après tout c'est toi le loup. »

Il se contenta d'en sourire tandis que je me réduisis au silence. Ma poitrine et mon estomac ne cessaient de m'envoyer des ondes de douleur chaque fois que je parlais. Remus pressait le pas pour arriver au plus vite à la tour de Gryffondor. Nous y arrivâmes bien vite et il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Le portrait nous laissa passer et il grimpa prestement à son dortoir, ne pouvant accéder au mien. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'adorais me prélasser dans son lit. Surtout s'il y était. Moi perverse ? Pas du tout ! _On y croit tous…_ Tiens, revoilà la chieuse. _J'ai toujours trouvée que ce mot te convenait mieux, c'est même étrange que Remus n'ait pas encore fuit après avoir connu cette facette de ta personnalité._ C'est fou à quel point tes apparitions ne m'avaient pas du tout manqué, Poppy !

« Nous y voilà. » fit Remus en mettant fin à cette petite discussion avec moi-même.

Mon amoureux me déposa délicatement entre ses draps et me retira mes chaussures. Vous croyez que ce serait de trop si je lui demandais un petit massage des pieds en plus ? _Hé ho ! C'est ton chéri, pas ton subalterne !_ Oh ça va, si on peut plus penser maintenant… Je ferma les yeux et tenta d'apaiser ma respiration pour éviter une autre décharge de douleur tandis que Remus partit chercher je ne sais quoi dans la salle de bain du dortoir.

« Tiens, bois ça. »

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressa légèrement. Il me tendit un verre empli d'une substance couleur rose vive. Je le pris doucement et le bus rapidement, de peur que le goût soit identique à ceux des potions dégueulasses de Pompom. C'était même plutôt bon en fait, ça avait un goût de fraise… ou de framboise… ou de… _Oui bon bah ça va. On avait compris que ça avait le goût d'un fruit !_ Non vraiment, tes pics ne m'avaient guère manqués… Je me massais les tempes et soupira.

« Comment tu te sens ? me demanda Remus.

- Un peu mieux mais la douleur est toujours là.

- J'imagine que les retrouvailles en famille n'ont pas du être chaleureuses… fit-il d'un ton amer.

- Au contraire, ma mère m'a montrée l'étendue de toute sa gratitude. »

Je l'entendis soupirer et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il me caressa doucement la joue et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu devrais te reposer, tu as encore de la fièvre et je doute qu'elle ne disparaisse avant demain matin. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème aux garçons pour que tu reste ici cette nuit.

- Et depuis quand on a besoin de leurs permissions ?

- Depuis que l'un de mes meilleurs amis a appris que je sortais avec une magnifique jeune fille, qui se trouve être justement sa sœur jumelle, et qui aimerait bien éviter le plus possible de nous voir roucouler à tout va, avoua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- On roucoule pas à tout va ! On ne fait juste qu'exprimer l'amour qu'on se porte…

- Exactement. Tu crois que je peux t'en montrer une partie maintenant ?

- Si ça peut m'aider à aller mieux, je suis pas contre.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai entendu dire que ça avait des effets thérapeutiques épatants.

- N'importe quoi ! Embrasses-moi maintenant au lieu de dire des conneries pareilles ! »

Il rigola et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris contre sa bouche et lui rendis doucement son baiser. Il se retira lentement et embrassa mes joues avant de venir s'allonger à mon côté. Mon dos collé contre son torse et sa tête enfouit dans mes cheveux. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et je soupira de bonheur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'aimer à ce point pouvait exister. Pour moi, l'amour était une idée abstraite. Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti ni vue jusqu'à ce que Remus ne me l'apprenne. Ma famille n'était guère un modèle d'amour et de compassion, loin de là, et l'image que cela me renvoyait ne m'avait guère convaincu que ce sentiment pouvait exister et vous rendre heureux. Au contraire.

Mais Remus m'avait fait changé d'avis, je me rendais compte à quel point être amoureux pouvait être incroyablement divin. A quel point aimer et être aimé pouvait vous faire sentir bien. Jamais je n'avais connu pareille sensation, Remus m'apportait plus qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Je ne m'imaginais plus sans lui maintenant, je savais que je n'aimerais personne d'autre que lui autant que je le faisais. J'avais confiance en notre couple et j'avais le pressentiment que cela durerait un temps indéfini.

Je sentis Remus déposer quelques baisers dans mon cou et me caresser la main. Sa respiration chaude contre ma peau me procurait des frissons et je fermais les yeux. Il rabattit la couverture sur nous deux et je m'endormis.

**_Vos avis sont les bienvenues, verdict ? Je ne suis pas une machine, pardonnez-moi donc pour les fautes d'orthographe._**


	32. Emprunt de douleur

**Salut tout le monde !** Il a été un petit moment depuis mon dernier _post_, mais ne vous en faites pas, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que les mises à jour se feront lentement, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire malgré les vacances et en temps de cours c'est encore pire ! Mais je me le suis promis, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction ! Elle prendra du temps à se terminer mais je lui donnerais une fin.

Bref, pour en revenir au chapitre, c'en est un bien triste que je vous offre là. L'amitié Cassie/Rabastan (qui va jouer beaucoup dans l'avenir prochain de la fic), un Remus qui reçoit une très très mauvaise nouvelle et sa petite amie qui nous montre tout l'étendu de son amour envers lui. Je me plais vraiment à écrire ces quelques scènes entre le couple "Camus"; qu'elles soient gaies ou tristes. Etant donné que leur relation va être mise à mal dans quelques chapitres (houuu le vilain _spoiler_ qu'elle nous dévoile là cette auteure), je veux bien vous faire comprendre _qu'ils s'aiment vraiment_ et que les choix qui vont être fait dans le futur ne seront pas de gaieté de coeur.

BREF ! Je m'arrête là et vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre qui est en fait _le 24ème_, étant donné que j'avais coupée quelques uns de mes chapitres en plusieurs parties... J'espère toujours vous apporter du plaisir avec cette fiction, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci à ceux qui passent encore !

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV**

**_POV Cassiopée._**

Le mois de Novembre était froid, l'hiver avait enfin montré le bout de son nez et il s'annonçait rude. C'est le nez enfoncé dans ma grosse écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et mon bonnet rabattu sur mes oreilles que j'avançais lentement vers le château. Se rendre à la volière m'avait paru l'épreuve la plus difficile à réaliser en cette journée de grand froid. La neige tombait en gros flocons sur tout Poudlard et n'épargnait rien. Ma cape habituellement noire était devenue d'un blanc immaculé.

J'avais priée Machin d'amener cette lettre à Regulus au plus vite, pas que cette lettre était d'une extrême importance mais je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour mon grand frère ces temps-ci. Il m'avait confié qu'il était très occupé et qu'il n'avait que peu de temps à consacrer à notre habituelle correspondance. Même Iseult était reléguée au second plan. Regulus ne voulait rien me dire, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lui qui ne se privait jamais de me dire la moindre vérité devenait très secret. Je soupira et serra un peu plus ma cape autour de moi.

« Cassie ! » entendis-je une voix me héler.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt et regardais derrière moi. Je reconnus la silhouette distinguée de Rabastan Lestrange. Celui-ci portait une lourde écharpe verte et argent autour du cou et sa cape avait disparu sous la neige qui s'accumulait sur son vêtement. Ses oreilles avaient rougis avec le froid et ses cheveux noirs étaient parsemés d'éclat blanc. Il se retrouva à mes côtés et m'adressa l'un de ses plus mystérieux sourires.

« Comment vas-tu, Lestrange ?

- Aussi bien que l'on puisse aller par un temps aussi glacial, Black. D'où reviens-tu ?

- De la volière, et toi ?

- Des serres de Mme Chourave, fit-il avant de m'adresser un regard amusé. Je crois qu'on ferait bien de rentrer, tu risquerais de te transformer en glaçon si l'on reste une minute de plus ici.

- Enfin des paroles censés. »

Rabastan se contenta d'un rire bref avant de m'indiquer le château du menton. Nous traversâmes la cour en silence avant de pénétrer dans l'entrée pour rejoindre les couloirs. Je retira mon bonnet avant de me secouer les épaules d'où un amas de neige tomba. Rabastan en fit de même et me convint de le laisser m'escorter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

« Tu sais que tu prends de gros risques en t'aventurant dans cette partie du château, le taquinais-je.

- Il faut croire que le courage n'est pas un trait de caractère uniquement réservé aux lions.

- J'aurais plutôt appelé ça de la provocation.

- Vrai. » sourit-il.

Je me contenta de rouler des yeux devant son air suffisant et d'en sourire également. J'étais néanmoins sur le qui vive, je jetais des coups d'œil un peu partout dans la crainte d'apercevoir une silhouette familière. Je n'avais guère parlée de mon amitié avec Rabastan aux autres. Surtout à Remus, ce dont je me sentais légèrement coupable. Lui qui s'était promis de tout me dire depuis la révélation sur son « problème de fourrure », j'avais bien été obligée de promettre pareille chose également. La confiance allait dans les deux sens. Mais lui avouer mon amitié avec un Serpentard, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Il y verrait un potentiel danger, Remus était de nature méfiante. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour si peu.

Je me cognais contre l'épaule de Rabastan qui s'était arrêté. Nous étions maintenant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je demeurais un peu trop dans mes pensées en ce moment, même James m'en avait fait la remarque. Une surprise en somme, lui qui était si préoccupé par sa Lily jolie en temps normal. Je me secouais la tête et me tournais vers Rabastan qui m'observait avec un sourire en coin.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Lestrange. »

Il balaya mes paroles par un vague geste de la main.

« On se revoit en potion, Black. » me fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je le regardais s'éloigner dans le couloir et disparaître à l'angle avant de me tourner vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. J'allais donner le mot de passe lorsque le passage menant à la salle commune s'ouvrit et que deux tornades me rentrèrent dedans. Je tomba durement sur le sol, mes assaillants au dessus de moi. Je reconnus bientôt la tignasse en pétard de James et celle plus longue de Sirius.

« Dites vous deux, ça vous dérangerait pas de vous pousser un peu de là ? C'est pas que le sol n'est pas confortable et que j'étouffe un peu mais… Non en fait : DEGAGEZ, J'ETOUFFE ! criais-je.

- Cassie, on te cherchait partout ! » s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se relevèrent prestement et me prirent chacune une main pour me relever. Je n'allais pas en rester là mais quand je vis leur regard triste et leur mine inquiète, je me tus et leur adressa un regard instigateur. Je retira cependant mes gants avant de m'exclamer :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gros ? On dirait que vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle ! Lily t'a plaquée pour Rogue, Jamesie ? plaisantais-je.

- Pire que ça, fit-il d'un ton malheureux.

- Je ne vois ce qui pourrait être pire, pouffais-je. Surtout pour toi !

- Crois-moi, c'est pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…

- Allez les gars, vous faites une de ses têtes ! Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? » riais-je.

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard et baissèrent la tête. Je m'arrêtais nette de rire et leur lançais un regard alarmé, cette fois je n'avais plus envie de plaisanter.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? répétais-je cette fois-ci plus sérieuse. Qui c'est ?

- C'est Elizabeth, révéla enfin mon jumeau, la mère de Remus.

- Où est-il ? Demandais-je immédiatement.

- On ne sait pas, admit James à contrecoeur. Il a reçut une lettre après le déjeuner et il a attendu d'être dans le dortoir pour l'ouvrir. Dès les premières lignes, son visage est devenu livide et il s'est mis à trembler. On a tout de su qu'il se passait quelque chose. Au moment où on allait lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il est partit en courant du dortoir et est sorti de la tour. On a appris la nouvelle en lisant la lettre après qu'il l'ait laissé tomber. »

James fouilla dans sa poche gauche et en sortit une lettre chiffonnée qu'il me tendit ensuite. Je la pris d'une main tremblante et la déplia pour ensuite y lire ces quelques mots qui firent cogner mon cœur un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine.

_« Remus,_

_à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, j'aurais été ravi de t'envoyer quelque lettre __pour te __souhaiter tous mes vœux mais, hélas, ce que je t'envois aujourd'hui n'est guère une bonne nouvelle. __Alice aurait voulu que j'attende les vacances de Noël pour te l'annoncer mais je ne crois pas que cela serait une très bonne idée. __Je préfère te l'annoncer moi-même plutôt que tu l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre._

_Cette nouvelle va sûrement t'anéantir et je m'en excuse profondément - je me hais d'autant plus à écrire ces quelques mots, __moi-même ayant encore du mal à y croire - mais je me le dois : ta mère, Elizabeth, est morte hier dans la soirée, Remus._

_C'est moi-même qui l'ait découverte à votre domicile alors que je voulais lui rendre visite, ayant eu vent qu'elle était un peu malade ces temps-ci.__J'ai tout de suite averti les secours dans l'espoir de lui venir en aide mais, à mes grands regrets, il était déjà trop tard._

_Comme cela me chagrine, et crois le bien mon garçon, de t'infliger pareil chagrin en ces temps bientôt festifs et joyeux. J'espère que tu ne fera pas de bêtise après avoir lu cette lettre, je sais à quel point ta mère comptait pour toi et ce que la tristesse peut nous faire faire quand elle nous dépasse. J'en ais déjà averti Dumbledore qui prendra certainement les décisions nécessaires te concernant._

_Bien à toi mon garçon, reste fort et fais attention à toi. Nos plus sincères condoléances, nos pensées t'accompagnent._

_Simon B. »_

Je replia la lettre et retins difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, Elizabeth, cette femme si douce et si compréhensive, ne vivait plus. Je ne pouvais guère imaginer la peine que devait ressentir Remus en cet instant. Lui qui aimait tellement sa mère, qui lui était tellement dévoué. Il devait être anéanti. Je mis la lettre dans ma poche et releva les yeux lorsque je sentis une main caresser mon bras. Sirius me donna un regard compatissant tandis que James m'adressa un léger sourire.

« Ne me faites pas ces têtes là, c'est à Remus que vous devriez apporter votre soutien, pas à moi.

- Je sais à quel point tu aimais bien sa mère, me fit Sirius. Je sais que tu es triste toi aussi.

- Remus doit l'être encore plus. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- On ne sait pas, répondit James encore une fois. Remus a pris la carte du Maraudeur avec lui, il savait sûrement qu'on essaierait de le suivre.

- Vous devriez retourner en cours, je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Mais… tenta James.

- Laisse Cornedrue, le coupa Sirius. Cassie a raison. Remus aura besoin de temps et c'est de Cassiopée dont il aura le plus besoin également. Crois-moi.

- Mais c'est notre meilleur ami !

- Et elle, sa petite amie. Je sais ce que je dis, nous le soutiendrons au moment venu.

- Bon, soupira James. Prends bien soin de lui, Remus est fragile.

- Je sais. » soufflais-je avant de tourner les talons.

Je serrais avec force la lettre dans la poche de ma cape. J'avais peur pour Remus, je redoutais ce qu'il pourrait faire. Aucun doute qu'il serait anéanti, mon loup… Je fermais les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Elizabeth ne méritait pas de mourir maintenant, elle était encore si jeune. J'étais au moins soulagée de savoir que ce n'était pas les mangemorts qui l'avaient tués, Remus en serait devenu fou. Et je le connaissais assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il aurait voulu mener sa Vendetta contre ses criminels masqués si cela avait été le cas.

J'entendis la cloche sonner et les couloirs grouillaient bientôt d'élèves de toute maison confondu qui rejoignaient leur deuxième cours de l'après-midi. Je me frayais difficilement un chemin parmi toute cette foule et commença mes recherches. Je partis voir un peu partout dans le château : bibliothèque, parc, cabane de Hagrid, salle sur demande, tour d'astronomie, mais rien. C'était comme si Remus avait disparu, ce qui m'inquiéta davantage. Où pouvait-il se trouver ? J'étais même parti revérifier la tour des Gryffondor pour voir s'il n'y était pas revenu pendant que je déambulais dans le château. Mais rien, même les fantômes et les tableaux que j'avais croisée n'avaient pu m'aider.

Où Remus irait-il se cacher dans un moment pareil ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas être bien loin. Et il ne serait pas assez fou pour transplaner. Même si on ne le pouvait à Poudlard, il aurait très bien pu sortir du château par un passage secret et rejoindre Pré au lard, ou même la cabane… La cabane Hurlante ! Il ne pouvait que se trouver là ! Je courus bientôt au dehors du château pour traverser le pont et rejoindre la forêt interdite. Je n'y allais cependant pas, seul le saule cogneur qui se trouvait tout près m'intéressait.

Remus m'avait avoué que c'était par un passage secret sous les racines que les Maraudeurs pouvaient y accéder lorsque la pleine lune était de mise afin qu'il soit enfermé dans la cabane et ne puisse en sortir. Cependant il lui arrivait de s'y échapper et les garçons veillaient toujours à ce qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près du château ou de Pré au Lard. Les trois autres débiles m'avaient également avoués qu'ils étaient des animagis. J'ai cru que j'allais les tuer ce jour là, et je les avais secrètement jalousée aussi. Cette transformation demandait des années d'effort avant d'y parvenir alors quand j'ai su que les garçons n'avaient mis que moins d'un an pour y arriver, je me suis sentie jalouse. Mais bon, jamais je ne leur avouerais un truc pareil. Plutôt me faire nonne ! Bref, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un loup à trouver…

Je sortis ma baguette lorsque je vis l'arbre massif agiter ses branches dans ma direction, prêt à m'assommer à la moindre approche. Je brandis ma baguette et lançais le sort du « petrificus totalus ». Les branches se figèrent instantanément et l'arbre ne s'agita plus. Je courus aussitôt, sachant que ce n'était pas un sort aussi futile qui le retiendrait bien longtemps, et alla sauter dans le trou noir situé entre les racines. J'aurais mis un temps fou à atteindre le nœud permettant de figer ce saule cogneur et je n'en avais pas. Remus avait besoin de moi.

Je marchais d'un pas rapide à travers le petit souterrain avant d'atteindre bientôt des escaliers en bois. Je les montais et vis la trappe menant à la cabane grande ouverte. Je n'hésita pas et m'y engouffrais pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Je regardais un peu partout mais ne trouva pas mon petit ami. J'entendis du bruit à l'étage et m'y précipita. Je monta au premier étage et me dirigea vers la pièce où provenait le vacarme qui troublait le silence des lieux. Je poussa la porte à moitié brisée et le spectacle qui se trouva derrière me laissa sans voix et fit monter un sanglot dans ma gorge.

La pièce était sinistre, c'était apparemment une chambre si j'en croyais le lit à baldaquin situé sur le côté. Un piano était situé non loin, la poussière recouvrant son revêtement sombre et le couvercle avait disparu. Tout dans la pièce était dévastée. Une table en bois était fendue et renversée au pied de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait balancé là. Une armoire en bois était couchée sur le sol et quelques morceaux de bois lui avaient échappés. Des papiers déchirés ainsi que des bouquins s'étalaient un peu partout. Des débris de verre, sûrement de quelconque vase, jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, faisant danser des ombres empruntes de mélancolie sur les murs au papier fleuri défraîchi.

Et au milieu de tout ce chaos se trouvait, à genoux, Remus. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient retroussées, son visage reposait dans ses mains égratignées et couvertes de sang. La lueur du feu renvoyait l'ombre de sa silhouette recroquevillée et meurtrie sur le vieux tapis. Il ne me vint que maintenant l'écho de ses sanglots déchirants. Ses épaules étaient secoués de soubresauts incontrôlables. Je détournais le regard, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Cette vision me déchirait le cœur et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes couler. Le tableau que j'avais devant moi était celui d'un homme meurtri. Remus n'était pas anéanti, il était tout simplement _brisé_.

Je me força à ravaler mes pleurs et m'avança lentement vers mon petit ami. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'accroupis devant lui et me mordis la lèvre. Il ne m'avait même pas entendu, lui qui d'habitude était si attentif, qui remarquait toujours tout. Je remis une mèche de cheveux blond derrière mon oreille et l'appela d'une voix douce :

« Remus. »

Ses pleurs étaient si bruyants que je crus qu'il ne m'avait guère entendu. Je lui laissais un peu de temps et allais de nouveau prononcer son prénom lorsqu'il releva la tête et que son regard caramel happa le mien. Son visage était blême, faisant ressortir un peu plus ses cicatrices, et ses joues souillées de larmes. Mais ses yeux… Ô Merlin, ses yeux. Emprunt d'une douleur sans fin, ce regard me hanterait certainement toute ma vie. Jamais je n'avais vu un regard reflétant une telle douleur. Il me tétanisa les membres et m'ôta toute parole. Je ne pus retenir le sanglot qui s'échappa de mes lèvres et les larmes mouiller mes joues. C'était si _bouleversant_, je souffrais de le voir dans un tel état.

Je soufflais bruyamment et sentis la force de tendre la main vers lui. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il se réfugia dans mes bras, tel un enfant perdu. Et ce qu'il était en fin de compte, un enfant perdu sans sa mère auprès de lui. Remus était fort mais pas invincible. Il avait une certaine sensibilité qui le rendait fragile. Elizabeth avait été son seul point fixe durant ces dernières années. Je le savais mieux que personne, Remus n'arriverait peut-être même pas à s'en relever. Et cela me fit d'autant plus mal.

Ses bras enserraient ma taille et son visage niché contre ma poitrine. Je passais mes bras autour de lui et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il s'en sortirait, il avait juste besoin d'aide et de soutien. Les garçons seraient là pour lui, je le savais. Les Maraudeurs ne laisseraient jamais l'un de leur membre ainsi. Lily serait là aussi, sa douceur lui sera bénéfique. Je le savais aussi. Winry et Iseult le soutiendraient, elles l'aimaient vraiment. Je le savais encore.

Et il m'avait moi. Je n'étais peut-être pas parfaite, je lui cachais peut-être des choses, j'avais peut-être beaucoup de défaut, je pouvais parfois être chiante mais j'étais là. Je lui offrirais tout l'amour et la compassion que je pouvais. Je resterais avec lui, je l'aiderais à aller mieux. Parce que je l'aimais et que je ferais n'importe quoi lui.

J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux et lui baisais le front. Dans ce genre de situation, les mots n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Je savais que rien ne pourrait apaiser ou faire disparaître sa peine. Seuls les gestes comptaient. Et s'il le fallait, je passerais toute mon année à le tenir dans mes bras et à le réconforter. Mon loup… Ô Merlin, pourquoi avoir infligé pareille supplice à un garçon aussi doux que Remus ? La vie est si injuste envers certaines personnes…

Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais lorsque Remus se trouva épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré et finit par s'endormir, la nuit était déjà tombée au dehors et le feu dans l'âtre s'était éteint depuis un bon moment. Je pris ma baguette pour le raviver avant de jeter un léger sort de nettoyage sur le lit à baldaquin afin d'ôter la poussière et la crasse, et de faire léviter le corps de mon amoureux jusque sur les couvertures. Je lui retirais ses chaussures et pansais ses mains égratignées avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui. Je commençais à jeter des sorts pour remettre tout en ordre mais, trop lasse, je laissa tomber et partis me réfugier auprès de Remus. Ses bras vinrent instinctivement encercler ma taille et me ramener contre lui. Je caressais doucement sa joue avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser tomber dans le sommeil.

La nuit allait être longue…

* * *

**_Vos avis ? Vous connaissez le refrain : désolée... blablah... fautes d'orthographe... blablah... chapitre... Have a good evening !_**

PS : l'homme qui envoie la lettre à Remus était l'un des amis de sa mère et il est lui même un sorcier. Il n'aura pas grande importance dans le déroulement de cette histoire, je ne savais pas qui choisir pour envoyer la lettre alors j'ai trouvée plus simple d'inventer. Voilà, c'était juste pour prévenir au cas où vous demanderiez...


	33. AN  the end

**Mes chers lecteurs (pour ceux qui passeraient encore par là)...**

**Voilà, ça devait arriver : cette histoire s'arrête ici. La raison ? Elle ne m'inspire plus. Je trouve ça extrêmement désolant d'en arriver là, surtout que cette fiction était ma toute première et qu'elle me tenait vraiment à cœur. Mais voilà, le temps passe et l'inspiration s'amoindrit jusqu'au néant.**

**J'ai beaucoup aimée écrire cette histoire et tous vos commentaires m'ont poussée à continuer. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir une fin, surtout que j'avais beaucoup d'idées et que je savais comment l'histoire de Cassiopée Black prendrait fin.**

**Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure et merci pour votre soutien. Cela a été très important pour moi !**

**Mais pour ne pas laisser cette histoire sans conclusion, voici ce que j'imaginais pour nos héros :**

« Après l'annonce du décès d'Elizabeth Lupin, Remus le prend très mal et Cassiopée s'occupe de lui. Elle réussit à convaincre son petit ami de retourner au château et, tout deux, reprennent les cours, comptant sur le soutien de leurs amis pour aider Remus à aller mieux. Les Maraudeurs ainsi que les filles accompagnent le loup-garou à l'enterrement de sa mère et passent le week-end dans la maison des Lupin. C'est à ce moment là que Cassiopée et Remus couchent ensemble pour la première fois. Dès le lundi matin, la bande d'amis retournent à Poudlard.

Aux vacances de Noël, Cassiopée retourne chez ses parents. Lors de l'habituel bal organisé par sa mère, elle passe la soirée avec Rabastan Lestrange. Le lendemain, sa mère lui apprend les projets de mariage la concernant avec Rabastan. Cassiopée refuse farouchement. Sa mère lui pose donc un ultimatum : soit elle accepte et rompt tout contact avec Remus et ses amis, soit elle tue Sirius et Remus. Cassiopée n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter pour sauver la vie de son frère et de son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle retourne à Poudlard, Cassiopée ne peut se résoudre à rompre avec Remus et ne dit donc rien.

Cassiopée trouve en Rabastan un allier et les deux amis se voient régulièrement. Dumbledore organise un bal pour la St Valentin et c'est à ce moment là que la petite bande apprend, par les insinuations de Narcissa Black, les projets de mariage de Rabastan et Cassiopée et sont encore plus choqués lorsqu'ils découvrent que l'adolescente a acceptée. Remus prend Cassiopée à part et demande des explications, refusant de croire ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Cassiopée décide donc de lui mentir et rompt avec lui.

Peu après, Sirius rend visite à Cassiopée et se dispute avec elle mais la jeune femme se contente de lui répéter les mêmes propos donnés à Remus. Sirius ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle, trahi par celle qu'il croyait différente de leur famille. La bande n'adresse plus la parole à la jeune femme. Cassiopée se retrouve maintenant seule et ne peut compter que sur l'amitié de Rabastan mais aussi de Wallace, à qui elle a tout racontée et lui a fait jurer de ne rien dire.

Peu avant la fin de l'année, James surprend une conversation entre Cassiopée et Wallace et découvre les véritables raisons qui ont poussés la blonde à accepter d'épouser le jeune Lestrange. Il décide d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle mais Cassiopée lui fait promettre, comme à Wallace, de ne rien dire. James redevient son ami et tente de la raisonner mais Cassiopée s'obstine.

Poudlard se termine et Cassiopée passe l'examen pour devenir Auror, elle le réussit mais sa mère l'oblige à ne pas entamer une carrière dans cette voie. Elle décide donc de se lancer dans des études d'histoire et d'art magique. Elle écrit en même temps quelques articles pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Cassiopée découvre que Regulus est devenu un Mangemort ainsi que Bellatrix, Lucius et Rodolphus. Par le biais de James, elle apprend que Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et Winry ont rejoints l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle apprend également que Winry sort maintenant avec le cousin d'Iseult, Caleb, et que James et Lily vont se marier.

Lors de l'une des soirées au ministère à laquelle Cassiopée et Rabastan sont invités, il y a une attaque de mangemorts. Cassiopée manque de se faire tuer mais est sauvée à la dernière minute par nul autre que Remus. Mais avant que Cassiopée ait pu lui parler, Remus s'en va avec les autres avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Cassiopée décide de lui rendre visite après avoir demandée à James l'adresse de Remus. Elle se rend donc chez lui, dans un petit appartement situé à Londres. Remus accepte de lui parler mais la conversation s'envenime bientôt et Cassiopée lui avoue tout. Ils couchent également ensemble ce soir là. Après ça, ils décident de continuer à se voir.

Cassiopée apprend bientôt que Rabastan est devenu un Mangemort. Lorsqu'il découvre que la jeune femme a une liaison avec Remus, Rabastan devient violent et lui interdit de sortir. Confinée maintenant chez elle, Cassiopée passe plus de temps avec Regulus. Deux mois passent et le jour de son mariage approche. Cassiopée apprend le jour même qu'elle est enceinte de trois mois et de Remus. Alors qu'elle attend dans sa chambre, Regulus arrive et lui conseille de partir retrouver Remus. Il ne veut pas la voir malheureuse toute sa vie et qu'elle s'enlise dans un mariage sans amour, tout comme ses parents. Il lui fait ses adieux et l'aide à s'enfuir. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voient. Cassiopée se rend donc chez Remus et lui annonce qu'elle vient de quitter Rabastan et qu'elle attend un bébé de lui.

Le lendemain, les deux amants demandent à James de réunir tous les autres chez lui pour leur donner des explications. Cassiopée leur apprend donc la vérité et leur annonce par la même occasion qu'elle attend un enfant. Peu après, Cassiopée emménage dans l'appartement de Remus. James et Lily se marient, la rousse apprend qu'elle est enceinte peu après son voyage de noce. Remus demande Cassiopée en mariage et elle accepte. Un mois après leur mariage, Remus et Cassiopée emménagent dans l'ancienne maison d'Elizabeth Lupin que Remus avait gardée. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils apprennent la mort d'Iseult et la disparition de Regulus. Cassiopée leur raconte alors que la jeune femme avait une liaison avec son frère et qu'elle est sûrement morte pour ça.

Le 10 Mars 1980, le même jour de l'anniversaire de Remus, Winry et Caleb annoncent qu'ils sont fiancés et c'est à ce moment là que Cassiopée perd les eaux. Remus et Cassiopée ont une fille qu'ils prénomment Elizabeth Winry Lupin, en l'honneur de la mère de Remus. James est désigné comme parrain et Winry comme marraine. Le petit Harry nait quatre mois plus tard.

Un an plus tard, James et Lily sont tués par Voldemort. Harry est placé chez Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily. Sirius est arrêté pour le meurtre d'une dizaine de moldus et de Peter, ainsi que pour avoir vendu le couple Potter au Mage noir. Cassiopée ne le supportera pas et tombera en dépression. Winry et Caleb seront là pour l'aider à supporter la nouvelle ainsi que Remus. Cassiopée sera profondément marquée lorsqu'elle fera une fausse couche alors qu'elle attend un second enfant. Elle se relèvera cependant et les quatre amis continueront tant bien que mal à vivre leur vie. Winry, Remus et Cassiopée, avec le peu de personnes restantes au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, tenteront d'arrêter les mangemorts qui continuent à sévir malgré la disparition du mage noir.

Cassiopée meurt trois ans plus tard, assassinée par sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, après avoir été torturée. La petite Elizabeth perdra la mémoire après avoir été également torturée et marquée par le loup-garou, Fenrir Greyback, qui accompagnait Bellatrix. Greyback disparaîtra dans la nature tandis que Bellatrix sera arrêtée avec son mari quelques jours plus tard. Anéanti par la mort de sa femme, Remus laissera Elizabeth aux soins de Winry et de Caleb avant de disparaître dans la nature. »

**Voilà, c'est comme ça que j'imaginais la suite et fin des aventures de Cassiopée et de Remus. L'histoire aurait sûrement atteint une soixantaine de chapitres. Je ne voulais pas trop changer ce que J.K. Rowling avait prévu alors j'ai jugée raisonnable de ne pas faire vivre Cassiopée et de faire disparaître Remus de la vie de sa fille. Celle-ci aurait eu une place dans les aventures d'Harry, bien sûr.**

**Qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais même envie d'écrire cette histoire ? Bref, la vie de Cassiopée n'aurait pas été de tout repos, et même si elle se finit tragiquement, elle aurait retrouvée Remus et aurait été heureuse durant un temps.**

**Dommage que cette histoire ne m'inspire vraiment plus car je suis sûre que j'aurais beaucoup aimée l'écrire. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour l'envie me prendra de la réécrire et de vous donner enfin cette suite ?**

**En attendant, merci de m'avoir suivi et à la prochaine.**

**Zofia Diamandis**


End file.
